Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by perfect sorceress
Summary: Sora and Kairi were a little stressed out over Destiny Islands, but once they met each other, life wasn't so hard anymore. They make a lot more friends and maybe, possibly, become a little more than just that? Soriri
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I just had this sudden urge to write a Sora x Kairi story. WHY? No one knows. But this is going to have chapters in it, so I'll write if people review. I hope my readers of **_**Kingdom Hearts III **_**and **_**Say Those Words **_**will also review in this, because I'll advertise it. And if you're reading this and you haven't heard of those stories, you should check up on them. The first one's a Roxette and the second's kind of a Soriri. I doubt **_**Say Those Words **_**people will be reading this because they're more into the Roxette type, not the Soriri type, but **_**Kingdom Hearts III **_**people, I AM DEPENDING ON YOU.**

**Warning: Riku is totally RETARDED…well, more retarded than usual.**

**Quick Author Babble: Mind the title of the story. It symbolizes something, and I really wish I could tell you…but…oops, I can't.**

Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

Chapter 1: It's a Start

It wasn't going well for Sora at Destiny High. He'd only moved here a couple of weeks ago, and already he'd been bullied, laughed at, cheated off of, and absolutely humiliated. Sora didn't know what to think of this place.

On one hand, his teachers and neighbors loved him, and on the other hand, all the students at Destiny High hated his guts. He'd hardly met any of them, of course, but he didn't know if he _wanted _to. He'd already met Riku, Selphie, and Tidus, and that was enough for anyone. Riku was apparently the coolest guy in school, and he was one year older than Sora, and _much _taller and _much _stronger. Selphie and Tidus were just these random freshmen that followed him around. Selphie followed through with orders faster than anyone Sora had ever seen, and Tidus had his share of beating up harmless school kids.

They were the last people you'd want to meet on your first day of school.

But of course, Sora had. He was beginning to think he was jinxed when it came to Destiny Islands. Riku was very happy to see the stick-resembling boy, because to him it meant more fresh meat—another life to ruin. Once he started to pick on Sora, the rest of the student body followed, like obedient little soldiers.

Sora tried to ignore it all. He wasn't going to back down just because of one bossy sixteen-year-old. Sure, the whole school happened to follow this one bossy sixteen-year-old, but Sora wasn't just going to give up and give him the satisfaction.

But after three weeks of it, it gets really irritating. Just standing your ground and not doing anything while people throw spitballs, paper airplanes, sticks, and sometimes even rocks at you is so aggravating that almost every morning Sora wouldn't want to leave home.

The idea had seemed simple at the time; ignore them and they would eventually go away. But to Sora "eventually" had passed a long time ago, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he cracked.

Sora walked down the hallways. His throat was dry from the walk here—he hadn't had breakfast so he hadn't had anything to drink that day. He stopped at the water fountain and leaned down to drink from it. As soon as he pressed the button the water came out and splashed his face. Sora sighed. It was a rigged water fountain.

_Of course, _Sora thought miserably. _I should have been prepared for that. _

He heard laughing from behind him and he sighed. Turning around, he faced Riku, Selphie, and Tidus.

"Good job, Selphie," Riku complimented. "That was brilliant."

"Actually, compared to what the rest of the students have been doing to me, that was quite amateur," Sora said coldly.

"You don't give up, do you?" Riku asked.

"Well, what do you mean by 'give up'?" Sora replied. "If you expect me to run home crying, then you're so wrong it's pathetic."

Riku gave Sora a steely stare and turned to face Selphie and Tidus.

"Come on, you two," he said. "Let's go to someone who's worth being in my presence."

As soon as the three people disappeared down the hallway, Sora rolled his eyes.

"'Worth being in my presence'?" he repeated. "Who does he think he is…the king of England?"

Sora shook his head and ran to his next class. It was Miss Gainsborough's class. Every single student loved that class. Miss Gainsborough must've been the nicest teacher in the entire universe.

Sora plopped down in his desk. He was still extremely thirsty—he wasn't going back to the water fountain again. He would have to wait until lunch. There was soda and bottled water there, and even Riku couldn't mess with that.

Unfortunately, he'd have to wait for a couple of hours. After Miss Gainsborough's class he had to go to Mr. Ansem's class. Mr. Ansem was brilliant, but he wasn't very good at socializing with students…or anyone, for that matter.

Miss Gainsborough's class was all about studying different races. There were many around the known universe, so it had become a very important subject, especially for those who wanted to become Gummi Ship pilots.

Miss Gainsborough walked into the classroom, her pink skirt and long, brown braid billowing behind her. She stopped at her desk and beamed at her students, the sunlight making her emerald eyes sparkle.

"Good morning," she chirped. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Most of the students nodded and smiled back.

"Well, class, today is also a lovely day to continue our study on the Agrabanians," Miss Gainsborough said. "I hope we all did our homework yesterday."

Most of the students groaned. Sora felt very out of place. It looked like he was the only one who'd done his homework.

"I'm sure you did, since you're all such wonderful students," Miss Gainsborough remarked, completely ignoring the groans. "Now who can tell me what kind of landscape the Agrabanians live in?"

No one put up their hand. Sora didn't either—it only caused more pain to his reputation if he got the answer right when no one else knew.

"Let's see…Sora!" Miss Gainsborough chirped. "You're my best student! Come on, don't be shy!"

Sora sighed. He felt like kicking himself. Now he needed to make a decision—popularity or good grades.

_Aw, to heck with it, _Sora thought with a sigh. _I'm already at the bottom of the food chain, and I won't get any higher._

"The Agrabanians live in a dry, sandy landscape, but underneath all the sand is lots of water and damp caves," Sora answered. "That's what makes Agrabah so unique."

"That's absolutely correct!" Miss Gainsborough sang out with a smile. "Good job, Sora."

All the students were glaring at him. Sora shrank down in his desk, suddenly wondering if he made a mistake. Should he just have lied and said "I don't know"?

"You see, class, the landscape really affects the way the race acts," Miss Gainsborough explained, turning to the blackboard. "It also affects the way they eat, sleep, and revolutionize. With Agrabanians…"

Sora was distracted as something hit him in the back of the head. He looked down and saw a paper airplane. He picked it up and noticed writing inside it. Nervously unfurling the note, he began to read.

_I thought you were just a loser, but it turns out you're a nerd too!_

Sora angrily ripped the note until it was nothing but confetti. He looked around the classroom, trying to find the person who had written it. They were all looking pretty suspicious, so it was impossible to tell who had done it.

"So you see, Agrabanians mostly live on dry fruit, spices, and nuts," Miss Gainsborough finished, turning back to face the students. "Any questions?"

The students at the front shook their heads and Miss Gainsborough smiled.

"Good, so you all understand," she remarked. "Now, let's move onto their achievements…"

Sora was the first to race out of Miss Gainsborough's classroom. He couldn't take another second of those students. He picked off some spitballs that were still stuck to his clothes and sighed. With any luck, Mr. Ansem's class would be better.

It was science class. At least it was a class Sora could handle—peaceful, quiet, science class. Mr. Ansem tolerated absolutely no sound in his classroom, and his orange eyes were pretty sharp too.

Sora gulped as he walked into the classroom. The students were looking pretty normal—they just sat there talking innocently, and they didn't seem at all interested in Sora…yet.

Sora sat down at his desk, warily watching the students. He hadn't received as much grief in this classroom as he did in the others, but you never know.

As soon as Mr. Ansem walked into the classroom, the students were immediately silenced. Sora had never seen a room filled with teenagers go quiet so fast.

"Students, today I am feeling a bit generous, so all we're going to do is answer a few simple questions and you might be let out early," Mr. Ansem said. "It depends on how well you do."

Sora breathed out in relief. He was practically dying of thirst, and the sooner he got to the cafeteria the better.

Mr. Ansem, to Sora's joy, did not turn to him to answer the first question. Instead he turned to a fair-haired, blond boy with brown eyes. The boy was looking quite at ease as he leaned back in his chair, his feet up on his desk as if he wanted everyone to see his camouflage shorts.

"Hayner, what makes your hands prune up when soaked in water?" Mr. Ansem asked.

The whole class turned to Hayner, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Do my hands look like plumbs to you?" Hayner remarked smartly, making the whole class laugh.

"Yes, very funny, Mr. Hayner," Mr. Ansem said, glaring at the teenage boy. "You can also be just as funny as you wash the blackboard after school."

"Aw, man!" Hayner cried.

Mr. Ansem walked away from Hayner's desk and went back to his own.

"Since Mr. Hayner obviously thinks science is just a big joke, I'm going to send you all home with extra science homework today," Mr. Ansem said. "Maybe after that you'll take it more seriously."

The whole class groaned. Sora wasn't enjoying this, but it wasn't like he was _upset _about it. After all, what did he have to do after school? He didn't have any friends to hang out with, and he certainly wasn't going to just sit outside alone.

"As for the answer to my question, it has to do with the way your fingers are made," Mr. Ansem explained. "The tips of fingers and toes are covered by a tough, thick layer of skin. When they are soaked for a prolonged period it absorbs water and expands. However, there is no room for this expansion on fingers and toes, so the skin buckles and you get wrinkles."

Sora jotted it all down in his notebook, even though he wasn't really paying attention. He was wondering if there was one person in this school who didn't hate him—one person who didn't care about what Riku thought.

He shook his head. What a crazy idea! Everyone at Destiny High was practically mindless zombies, the way they followed Riku around.

Mr. Ansem walked over to a brown-haired girl with green eyes. She looked quite kind, and Sora knew for a fact that she had never picked on him. She was one of the rare few. Sora kind of felt sorry for her as Mr. Ansem blasted her with a question.

"Since monkeys and gorillas have hands similar to ours, are they right-handed or left-handed?" he asked.

"Uh…" Olette stuttered, biting her lip. "Right-handed?"

"Close," Mr. Ansem replied, giving her a small smile. "Primates often show preference towards one hand or the other. But unlike humans, it doesn't appear that the overall primate population has a preference for one hand or the other. Most humans are right-handed; and gorilla 'handedness' is equal in the population."

_Boring, _Sora couldn't help thinking. _Who cares about what hand a gorilla uses? What Mr. Ansem should be asking is how many gorillas does it take to crush Riku?_

Sora drew a gorilla stomping all over Riku in his notebook.

_Just one, _he thought, smiling.

"Mr. Sora!"

Sora snapped up instantly. He turned to meet the tantalizing, orange eyes of Mr. Ansem. He was looking at his notebook.

"My, what interesting notes you have there," Mr. Ansem said. "I suppose you don't mind if I show these to the class?"

Sora gulped. If the class saw the picture of Riku, the person they all honor, being crushed by a gorilla, Sora would go through unimaginable torture.

"No, don't!" Sora cried, launching up and snatching the notebook away from Mr. Ansem.

The class gasped. Most of them were looking quite intrigued by the notebook, and the rest couldn't believe Sora had just snatched something away from a teacher.

"Very well then," Mr. Ansem said, raising an eyebrow. "Since you think you're too educated to pay attention in class, give me all the information about cork."

"A-All of it, sir?" gulped Sora.

"That's right," Mr. Ansem replied. "You should know this. After all, we _did_ study it a couple of weeks ago."

Sora racked his brain for the right lesson. It was very difficult to concentrate since Sora couldn't help noticing Mr. Ansem was smiling at him rather evilly, as if he knew there was no way Sora could answer this right.

"The bark of the cork tree (Quercus suber, a type of oak tree) is made up of unique cells," Sora explained. "Each cell has fourteen sides, and, in a cubic centimeter of cork tree bark, there are about forty million of those cells. Cork cells are separated from each other by a layer of air. All the air in this intercellular space is what makes cork float."

It had all just come out, and Sora had to admit it _was_ a bit strange. Everyone in the room—all the students, even Mr. Ansem—was gaping at him in awe.

"That…that's absolutely right!" cried Mr. Ansem, looking more stunned than ever before.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pencil drop. Mr. Ansem shakily turned to the class.

"You are dismissed," he said quietly.

All the students filed out of the room, and Sora was going to follow them when Mr. Ansem stopped him.

"Son, you have a gift," Mr. Ansem told Sora in a soft tone that Sora had never heard him use. "I am very impressed with your skills. Not one student in my class has ever gotten a pop quiz question right, and you…you explained cork _perfectly_. You didn't miss a single word! I must say, Sora, you must be the best student I have ever had. Good job."

And with that he shooed Sora out of the classroom. Sora stood out in the hallway for a second, stunned. Mr. Ansem had never used that sort of tone before. Sora couldn't help but think it was a curse. Science was the only class he had where he wasn't the best student, and now it was all ruined.

He had picture perfect grades.

"Well, well, I heard you gave Mr. Ansem quite a shock."

Sora turned to face Riku.

"You're more of a loser than I thought!" Riku cried. "You're a complete and utter _teacher's pet_."

"I really don't have time for this," Sora snapped, somehow managing to push his way through Riku, Selphie, and Tidus.

"I bet he's going to have coffee with a teacher," he heard Riku joke, making Selphie and Tidus laugh like madmen.

Sora felt enraged as he burst into the cafeteria. He couldn't believe _Riku _was so popular. Riku insulted everyone he passed. Yet somehow people still thought he was worth honoring.

As Sora stormed through the cafeteria, he caught sight of a girl with long red hair, perfect, peach skin, and gorgeous, violet eyes. His heart started beating quickly and his cheeks flushed. The girl was sitting at a table with a two other girls—one with blond hair and one with black hair. Both girls were really beautiful, but Sora couldn't help but notice the red-haired one.

She looked up and met his gaze and she waved. Sora blushed like crazy and tripped over his own feet. He fell on top of a garbage can and soon garbage was scattered everywhere, Sora in the middle of all of it, with a banana peel on top of his head and a half eaten pizza slice in his lap.

Sora cursed his clumsy feet as he saw everyone in the cafeteria turn to look at him. Since all of these people already hated him, they were more than overjoyed at this moment. They all started laughing as hard as they could. Riku stood up and took out his cell phone to take pictures.

"Stop!" someone shouted.

Sora and everyone else in the cafeteria turned to look at the cause of the shout. Sora's blue eyes widened as they met with a pair of purple ones.

"What?" Riku snapped.

"You heard me," the red-haired girl said. "Stop it."

Sora's jaw dropped at the amount of disrespect she was showing towards Riku. Everyone else was pretty dumbstruck as well.

"Why are you all picking on him?" she asked. "What has he ever done to you?"

The cafeteria was silent. The red-haired girl sighed and shook her head. She walked up to Sora and, throwing off the banana peel, helped him up.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's get you out of here."

She took Sora out of one of the exit doors in the cafeteria and a good distance away from any eavesdroppers.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"Sorry?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," the girl said, nodding. "They all laughed at you."

"But you stopped them," Sora stated. "Why'd you do it anyway?"

The girl shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I guess…I guess it's not right, that's all," she said. "I've been trying to get Riku out of the habit for a couple of years, but he's addicted to it."

"Only a couple?" asked Sora, raising an eyebrow.

The girl nodded, and she pushed a strand of red hair back behind her ear.

"Riku used to be my best friend," she explained. "But then he met with our old top of the food chain, Xemnas. He was completely amazed by the power he had, and no one could stop him after that. He barely talks to me anymore. He doesn't even remember that we grew up together."

Sora looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" cried the girl. "You haven't done anything! What's your name, anyway?"

"Sora," Sora replied. "And yours?"

"Kairi," the girl responded, grinning at him. "I wonder if we'd be allowed to eat if we got back to the cafeteria…"

They both turned to face the big building of the school in the distance.

"Well…people might be quiet around us, but it might be worth a shot," Sora stated.

Kairi shrugged and they both sprinted back to the cafeteria. Sora smiled and looked at Kairi.

"It's a start," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kairi asked, turning to look at him.

"Oh, nothing."

**I need reviews badly. Like, REALLY, REALLY BADLY. I want SOMEONE to review in this so I may continue on. Old readers, new readers, I'll take 'em all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I didn't know this chapter would be so LONG. I also didn't know I would get five reviews so quickly! Thanks for reviewing, everybody!**

**Warning: There IS no warning this time, actually. I have fully enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Quick Author Babble: Here's when we get down to the real story. **

Chapter 2: Call Me "Friend"

"Kairi, what are you going to do today?"

Kairi looked up at her mother's question. She was sitting ant the table with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ire, and her sister, Naminé. Naminé was the most popular girl at school, and she'd probably be the most popular person if it weren't for Riku. Kairi was always lost in her shadow. Naminé would wear a mink and snakeskin boots when Kairi would prefer a T-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"I don't know," Kairi replied. "Maybe visit the CD store, stop at the park, and hang out with Sora."

Mrs. Ire raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Sora?" she asked.

"Some loser Kairi is friends with," Naminé answered for Kairi, poking at her eggs.

"Don't call him that!" Kairi cried defensively.

"Yes, Naminé," Mrs. Ire agreed, looking at the blond girl. "That is very inappropriate language, and I'm sure if he's Kairi's friend, he's a nice boy."

"How would _you _know?" Naminé asked snidely. "Kairi's never _had_ any friends that you've known well."

Kairi looked down. It was true. She'd only been friends with Riku, and that seemed like a long time ago. Since then she'd just been hanging around with Naminé and her friends, and both Naminé and her friends were awful.

Naminé had one friend named Yuffie that Kairi didn't really mind. Yuffie wasn't really one of Naminé's favorite friends, or so she said, and when Kairi was around Yuffie actually treated her like a _person_—she talked to her and included her in the conversation.

Kairi wondered if Yuffie would be considered as her friend—it'd been so long since she'd had one she'd forgotten what it was like.

"Naminé!" cried Mrs. Ire. "What a horrible thing to say! Apologize to your sister!"

"What?" Naminé asked, suddenly looking innocent. "It's true! Sora is a complete and utter _loser_. Everyone hates him at school. If Kairi can't face the facts then…"

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled.

She threw her fork down. Kairi couldn't stand another moment of this conversation. She stood up, leaving her breakfast uneaten, and pulled on her sweater. Before anyone could say anything, she went outside into the crisp autumn morning and slammed the door behind her.

Kairi could hear her mother's angry yells at Naminé coming from inside the house, but she ignored them. The CD shop wouldn't be open this early, so she turned and made her way to the park.

Kairi sat down on a bench under a tree. The park was completely empty except for her. She watched the red and yellow leaves drift past her and smiled.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Kairi turned at the voice. She saw Sora standing there, that big, happy grin on his face.

"Hi," she said, also smiling. "What are you doing here this early?"

Sora shrugged.

"I'm an early riser."

Kairi made a gesture for him to sit down beside her. She'd only met him a week ago in a freak lunch accident, but after that they'd gotten along well.

Sora sat down next to her and they both watched the falling leaves.

"My mom once told me that every falling leaf represents a new life about to come in," Sora said. "So, if you catch one, it will show you what your future will be like."

He reached out and caught one of the leaves. Opening his hands, he and Kairi looked at the leaf. It was brightly colored, splashed with green, red, orange, and yellow. It was still intact—it didn't have any holes or tears in it.

"It's beautiful," Kairi commented. "I guess you're going to have a good future."

"You can have it," Sora said, handing it to her.

"Really?" asked Kairi. "Thanks! That's really sweet."

She carefully placed it in her pocket so it wouldn't bend.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm stealing your future!" she cackled teasingly.

"Redheaded villain, you will not win!" Sora cried, playing along.

Kairi leaped off the bench and held out her hands.

"I'm casting my dark magic at you!" she said.

Sora hopped off the bench as well.

"I dodged it!" he remarked. "And now I'm going to take out my sword…"

He reached behind him and pulled out an invisible sword.

"And with a mighty swing, take you down!" Sora shouted, stabbing forward.

"Oh…you've killed me…I'm dying…" Kairi moaned, and she collapsed in the grass. "Gasp…air…need…air…cough…"

And she made her head fall into the grass. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Sora knelt down beside her, and when she opened her eyes again, they broke into a fit of laughter. Kairi didn't remember having so much fun before in her life.

"So it's _true_. You really are…ugh…_together_."

Sora and Kairi looked up to meet the stone cold, pale blue eyes of Naminé. Somehow, in the short time Kairi had been gone, Naminé had gathered her friends together and now they were all glaring at Sora and Kairi.

"My own _sister_," Naminé moaned. "Listen, Kairi, he is the lowest of the low. You could really be quite high on the popularity scale if you'd stop wearing such plain clothes. Now come with me and leave this pathetic creature behind."

Kairi exchanged a glance with Sora. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"First of all, we're not 'together'," she said. "Second, why do you think Sora's so low in popularity? He's smart, he's funny, and he's friendly. And let me tell you one thing—he's a lot better person than _you'll _ever be."

It took Kairi a moment to realize what she'd just said. There was a deadly silence that followed. Naminé looked like she was about to burst with rage. Kairi quickly put a hand over her mouth, as if that would make the words fade from everyone's minds.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!!!" Naminé screeched, her voice echoing through the whole park.

All the birds around took off at the yell. Kairi cringed, and so did the people behind Naminé. Naminé grabbed Kairi's shoulder and squeezed it until it burned.

"Listen to me, you little brat," Naminé hissed. "If you want to stay here and be a total outcast, then fine, I'll leave you to it. But don't you _ever _say someone like the likes of _him_ is better than me! I will make your life so miserable you'll be _begging_ to be sent to jail!"

Naminé threw Kairi back, and just as she was about to fall over, Sora caught her. Naminé looked even madder when she realized she hadn't even caused any pain, so she turned and left the park, her little squad close behind her.

Kairi noticed Yuffie pause and look at Kairi and Sora apologetically before running after the rest of the group.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sora said.

"Yes, I should have," Kairi replied. "It's wrong, what everyone's doing, and I'm not going to stand around and let them do it."

"Kairi, it's okay," Sora remarked. "I can take care of myself."

"It's _not _okay!" Kairi yelled. "Don't you understand? There are lots of people like you, Sora—decent people, people who are perfectly friendly—and they're just being dumped on for no good reason! It's people like Riku and Naminé that make this happen. They want to show everyone what they can do, that if you don't do what they want they can hurt you."

"Other people like who?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

"People…people like me," Kairi stuttered. "I've always quietly obeyed Naminé, people treating me like I'm not even there, and if I don't do everything Naminé wants she'll make sure I'll pay for it socially. Things have to change, Sora. I've seen you stand up to Riku a good many times."

Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess…"

"Riku and Naminé are human like everyone else," Kairi continued. "As soon as people realize this, our school will be saved. There will always be statuses and popular kids, but no rulers. Imagine!"

Sora nodded, a determined look on his face.

"You're right!" he said. "Let's start a rebellion! Who do you think we should talk to first?"

Kairi thought for a moment and looked up at him.

"Yuffie," she said. "She's always been nice to me, and I can tell she knows what Naminé is doing is wrong."

"Who's Yuffie?" Sora asked, but Kairi was already running away. "Kairi, wait! KAIRI!!!"

Kairi was running along the path she'd seen Yuffie and the others walk down. She heard Sora's quick footsteps behind her so she knew he was close behind.

Kairi screeched to a stop as they came to a busy street. It had lots of traffic, and cars were all around honking and trying to move the other cars ahead.

"Where did they go?" Kairi murmured.

"There!" Sora cried, pointing.

Kairi followed his gaze to a small café called "Rosewood Café". Sitting at the table next to the window was Naminé and her friends. Yuffie was the closest to the window, not really paying attention to what her companions were talking about, and staring into her tea, looking guilty and miserable.

"We have to catch her attention," Kairi said, turning to Sora.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

Kairi started jumping around like a lunatic and started to cartwheel all around the place.

"I shouldn't have asked…" Sora groaned.

"Come on, Sora!" Kairi cried. "Use your energy! Be creative!"

"Can't we just run over there and hammer on the window?" Sora asked.

"No!" Kairi replied. "Then everyone else will see us! Come on, Sora, just do something people will really stare at."

"Uh…"

Sora looked around the busy street for something he could use.

"Ah ha!" he cried.

He ran over to a ten-year-old boy who was skateboarding down the sidewalk.

"Hey, kid, I'll give you five dollars if you let me borrow your skateboard," he said.

"Deal!" cried the boy instantly, handing him the skateboard.

Sora took out a five dollar bill and gave it to him. He put the skateboard down on the sidewalk and looked down at it.

"I haven't used one of these in awhile," he said, "but whatever I do on this thing will definitely be eye-catching."

"Sora!" shouted Kairi. "Are you crazy?"

"I might be," Sora replied with a smile, and he leaped on the skateboard and raced off.

At first Kairi was too scared to look, but when she heard no big crash or yelp of pain, she opened her eyes. What met her gaze was amazing—Sora was spinning around in the air and skateboarding like an expert. He even skateboarded over the hoods of the cars that were stuck in traffic.

Everyone in the street stopped to stare. Kairi's mouth dropped open and realized she was unable to close it again. The boy who had lent Sora his skateboard was staring at Sora like he was his idol. "Oohs" and "ahs" were heard all the way down the street.

So of course Yuffie looked out the window to see what was going on.

Her mouth dropped open as Sora zoomed by her window and did a perfect three hundred sixty degree spin. Yuffie gasped because she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her friends noticed her gasp and though they didn't really care, they asked her what was bothering her. That's when Kairi gestured for her to come over, and she said that she just remembered she was supposed to feed the cat, so she had to hurry back home.

If Yuffie's companions were really her friends they would know that she didn't have any pets, but since they didn't really care about her life, they were oblivious to the fact that Yuffie was sneaking out to talk to Sora and Kairi, the people they apparently all hated.

Kairi saw Yuffie talking to her friends and noticed that they were all starting to move and wave. She was coming.

"Okay, Sora, she saw us!" Kairi called. "You can stop showing off now!"

Sora leaped off the hood of a blue car and slowed down next to Kairi. He got off the skateboard and handed it back to the little kid.

"Here you go," he said. "Thanks for lending this to me."

"You're awesome!" the boy cried. "Will you sign my board?"

"Uh…sure," Sora answered. "Kairi, do you have a pen or a marker?"

"Yeah," Kairi replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a green gel pen. "Here."

Sora quickly scribbled his short signature on the back of the skateboard and the boy beamed.

"Wait till the guys get a load of this!" he cried. "Thanks, mister! You rock!"

"You're not so bad yourself," Sora replied with a smile, and he ruffled the boy's hair.

Kairi watched the little kid run off. Sora stood up again, stretched, and handed her back the pen.

"You said you haven't been on a skateboard for awhile!" Kairi said. "You seem very well-practiced to me!"

"Yeah, well…you never forget how to ride one," Sora replied.

"You could've _killed _yourself!" Kairi screamed. "I thought you were going to _die_, the way you made it sound in the beginning!"

"Sorry if I disappointed you," Sora stated, leaning against a streetlight.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Kairi cried. "I…"

"You waved me over?"

Kairi looked to the side and saw Yuffie, who looked a bit panicked and curious.

"Um…yeah, we did," Kairi said, turning away from Sora. "Yuffie, we want to talk to you about Naminé. We know you don't like her…I mean, you _can't _like her…and we've noticed that you seem a bit guilty every Naminé bullies someone."

"Talking about Naminé behind her back is a bad idea," Yuffie stated, looking a bit panicked. "She's _everywhere_."

"Yuffie, you don't need to be scared of Naminé," Sora remarked. "What can she do to you? Change you socially? Are you really that scared about that? I mean, look at me. I'm picked on by everyone at school, and I'm still living."

"You _almost _died," Kairi said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

"For God's sake, I'm _still alive_!" Sora shouted. "I wasn't even _scratched _during skateboarding!"

Yuffie smiled.

"I saw that," she said. "Those were some wicked moves, Sora."

"See?" Sora remarked, gesturing to Yuffie. "_See? _There's someone who appreciates my skateboarding! Besides, you should be _thanking _me! I got Yuffie's attention, didn't I?"

"By nearly _killing _yourself!"

"I'M STILL ALIVE!!!"

Yuffie walked between the feuding teenagers.

"You guys, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, um, yes," Kairi said, straightening up. "We want you to join our rebellion."

Yuffie made a face.

"_Rebellion?" _she repeated.

"Yes," Sora replied, giving a quick nod. "We want to stop Riku and Naminé from ruling the school. Personally, I think Riku's more dangerous than anybody."

"Says you," Kairi said. "I have to _live _with Naminé."

Yuffie put a finger to her lips to prevent another fight to enflame.

"I see," she remarked. "Naminé's pretended to be my friend for so long, but she only treats me as a servant. I bet she doesn't even _like _me! Fine, I'll join."

Kairi took out the gel pen she had given to Sora before and a small notebook. She wrote down:

KING AND QUEEN REBELLION MEMBERS

Kairi

Sora

Yuffie

"We'll call our rebellion…KAQR," Kairi suggested.

"KAQR?" repeated Sora, a look of bewilderment passing over his face.

Kairi nodded.

"It stands for 'King and Queen Rebellion'," Kairi explained.

"No," Sora said, shaking his head. "It doesn't work…"

"Sora's right," Yuffie agreed. "It's not catchy enough."

Kairi crossed her arms.

"Then what do _you _suggest?" she asked.

"How about…" Sora murmured thoughtfully, "SCARF?"

"SCARF?" repeated Kairi. "Um…Sora…you do know that spells _scarf_, right?"

Sora nodded and smiled.

"I know," he replied. "It stands for 'Students Contending Against Ravenous Fools'."

"Ravenous _fools_?" Kairi said, crossing her arms. "Sora, let's be nice."

"Okay, okay," Sora sighed. "How about this then: 'Students Contending Against Ravenous Frosh'."

"That sounds great!" Yuffie chirped.

"I'm okay with that," Kairi remarked.

She took out her notebook, ripped out the first page, and started to write:

STUDENTS CONTENDING AGAINST RAVENOUS FROSH MEMBERS

Kairi

Sora

Yuffie

And so SCARF began.

It had been a long day. Kairi was relieved to get home, even though she'd had a great time hanging out with Sora and Yuffie. They still hadn't decided who to pick for their next member—none of them had really taken a good look at all the students.

The smell of Mrs. Ire's famous homemade chicken soup met Kairi's nose as soon as she entered the house. Mr. Ire was back from work, and he was watching the Destiny Island Evening News a bit too seriously.

"Some boy was skateboarding on the hoods of cars today in Club Road!" he suddenly cried. "Can you imagine that, Kairi? I wouldn't believe it if someone hadn't filmed it!"

"N-No, I can't imagine…" Kairi stuttered, looking at the TV screen.

It was the same thing she had seen that day. She could tell it was Sora by the unruly, spiky brown hair, but it was impossible to see his face—it was obviously filmed by a cell phone camera.

Kairi could even see the Rosewood Café in the background. She hoped no one had caught and footage of _her_—she didn't know what her father would do if he saw her hanging around with a boy who happened to skateboard over cars. It wouldn't matter that Kairi had screamed at Sora for nearly killing himself on that deathtrap on wheels. Her father would probably see Sora as a bad influence and never let her see him again.

_My only friend, _Kairi thought. _Is he my friend? I don't even know anymore…Ugh. I need some soup._

She turned on her heels and marched into the kitchen. She stopped as she saw Naminé. The blond girl looked furious—Kairi could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Do you know what Yuffie told me today?" Naminé snapped.

Kairi's eyes widened.

_She didn't…_she thought. _She wouldn't tell Naminé about SCARF…would she?_

"She said that she didn't think I was 'a good enough friend' for her!" Naminé yelled. "And then she just left…I think for maybe forever!"

She pointed a finger at Kairi.

"You better not have anything to do with this, Kairi!" she snapped. "Because if you do, you'll wish you were never born…"

"I…"

"And what's this with Sora?! You want to lower your social status even more, huh?!"

"But…"

"If you weren't my sister, I wouldn't even _talk _to you, but since you are, I guess I can only hate you!"

Naminé stomped off, her face red with rage. Kairi looked after her, and she sighed and looked down.

Kairi walked down the sidewalk. It was nighttime—completely dark outside, with cars going back and forth through the noisy scene. The stores' signs were lit up, also spreading light across the street.

But Kairi wasn't thinking about the busy night scenery. She was thinking about her life.

She had no friends. She was at a very low social status. Her sister hated her.

She didn't know how things could get any worse.

Suddenly Kairi felt someone grab her arm and pull her back. There was a figure in all black. It wore a black mask, so obviously it didn't want to be identified.

"Give me all your money," it said in a deep, threatening voice.

Kairi quickly reached to get her wallet because that was what her mom told her to do in cases like this. Kairi had never thought it would actually _happen _to her, and she was panicking, her heart beating wildly and her lip trembling. She gave the person her wallet and felt it shove her forward.

Kairi was pushed into the road. She screamed as she saw a truck racing forward, about to hit her. Kairi closed her eyes, expecting for unbelievable pain or death, when she felt someone tackle her, pushing her out of the truck's way.

Kairi landed on grass. She was still shivering with fright and couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"Don't you think you're old enough to know the 'no playing in the street' rule?"

At the familiar voice Kairi opened her eyes. Her gaze was met with two very blue eyes.

"Sora!" she cried, sitting up instantly.

Sora smiled at her and Kairi realized what had just happened. All her money just got _stolen _and she'd nearly been hit by a _truck _but Sora pushed her out of the truck's _way_.

And everything awful that had happened today just came back to her.

She burst into tears, still feeling horrified as she remembered the person's black mask and how he pushed her into the street.

"Kairi!" cried Sora. "Kairi…It's okay…Don't cry…"

He put his arms around her and Kairi was grateful for it. She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to cry.

"I'm here," Sora whispered. "You're safe."

Kairi felt like a little kid again, crying after she'd just had a nightmare.

"Don't you dare move," Kairi choked.

Sora smiled.

"No one said I was going to."

**MOOnlight-dUSk: Thanks! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny…I think I broke my funny bone. **

**Valor999: Thanks! (And also thanks for reading **_**Kingdom Hearts III **_**too.)**

**Isler: Sorry if you had to wait a long time! Here's you chapter. **

**Skyblueangel: Why do you want my friends' pennames and why are you telling me all this stuff? (I'm not trying to sound rude.) **

**Cheychey41: Thanks! Once again, sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny. **

**Aw…audience starts saying "aw" and old ladies start crying Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! audience starts cheering and clapping like crazy And I owe it all to my sister, since she's not here to disturb me. **

**So, hope you liked it, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I didn't know I'd get so many reviews for two chapters! THANKS SO MUCH, EVERYBODY!!! So here's this chapter…Sora chapter…**

**Warning: Dude, there IS none. I seriously have no warning.**

**Quick Author Babble: I enjoy writing this story! YAY!!!**

Chapter 3: Sweet Song

Sora sighed. It was Monday morning. Sora _hated_ Monday mornings—it stood for the beginning of five whole days of school. He eyed the students suspiciously. They were staring at him in a funny way. Sora could swear he saw admiration in their eyes.

"Yeah, right," Sora muttered.

He was obviously kidding himself. They were just masking their true intentions. They were going to do something _really _horrible to him today.

At least he knew he wasn't alone. SCARF was the best thing that had ever happened to Sora since he came to Destiny Islands. He had friends now—Kairi and Yuffie. And they agreed with him that Riku was pure evil and out to get him.

Sora stopped at the message board. There was a vibrant, yellow poster pinned up. It was huge and nearly covered up the whole board. Sora looked around the hallways. He realized they were pinned up everywhere—someone really wanted the message to be noticed.

In big, red letters was the words "semiformal dance". Sora's eyes widened as he read the rest of the poster.

"The semiformal dance is this Friday?!" he shouted, making everyone turn to look at him. "No, no, no!"

He hammered his fists into the message board. School was painful enough, and now a _dance_? Sora groaned.

"Oh, Sora," said a voice behind him. "Just the guy I wanted to see."

Sora turned to face gleaming, icy blue eyes.

"Oh, Riku," he muttered. "Just the guy I _didn't _want to see."

"Watch your mouth," Riku said. "I suppose you noticed the others looking at you funny?"

Sora just glared back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Riku stated. "Well, everyone saw the news last night. The main article was 'Boy Skateboarding Over Cars in Club Road'."

"What?!" cried Sora, looking up.

"I knew that would make you pay attention," Riku said. "Someone filmed you. No one could see your face, but everyone could tell it was _you_. Your hair stands out like a lighthouse on a beach."

Sora nervously touched one of his brown spikes, thinking about the skateboarding he'd done to get Yuffie's attention.

"That wasn't the only thing you did interesting yesterday, was it?" Riku asked, an eyebrow going up.

"What…what are you talking about?" Sora stuttered.

"Does the name 'Kairi' sound familiar to you?" Riku asked.

Sora turned a bit pink as he thought of the redhead.

"Yeah," he answered. "She's my friend. Why?"

"Well, my sources tell me that yesterday night Kairi was about to get hit by a truck," Riku said. "But she's still alive today. Why is that?"

Sora frowned. Kairi had been really upset, and Riku was treating it like it was a good thing.

"You pushed her out of the way," Riku explained, noticing Sora's silence. "Do you know what this means?"

"You're a jerk because you're smiling while you're talking about someone who almost got killed?" Sora said, crossing his arms.

"No," Riku answered through clenched teeth, obviously getting impatient. "Sora, people _admire _you! You know how to skateboard like a pro and you saved a girl from being crushed by a truck! And by the way, witnesses saw the grand finale as well. Smooth moves."

Sora turned bright red.

"She was _upset_!" he shouted.

"I don't know why you're shouting," Riku said. "Don't you understand? You're not the bottom anymore. I mean, how can people attack you when they found out you saved someone's life? Well, I better go. If I hang around any longer, some normal might rub off on me."

And he left, Selphie and Tidus obediently following him. Sora gripped his hands into fists. He might not be picked on anymore, but he still couldn't _stand _Riku. Sora reminded himself that Riku was still pure evil.

"Sora, hi!" chirped a familiar voice from behind him.

Sora turned and smiled weakly.

"Hi, Yuffie," he said. "Where's Kairi?"

"She's not coming to school today," Yuffie answered, looking a little depressed. "She's still traumatized, poor thing."

Sora's frown deepened.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Physically she's fine," Yuffie answered. "Mentally…I don't know. I went to visit her this morning. She said she had a nightmare about _him _last night. She burst into tears…I feel awful…"

"You're not the only one."

Sora looked down. Yuffie put a hand on his shoulder.

"You saved her life, Sora," she said. "You were there for her."

"I wasn't there early _enough_," Sora stated. "This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not!" Yuffie cried. "Don't be ridiculous! It's nobody's fault! It just…happened. Kairi's just lucky that you were there in time to stop her from being run over by a truck. Now stop beating yourself up and get to class!"

**111**

Sora looked at the small, white house with colorful flowers surrounding it. Was _this _where Kairi lived? He looked down at the small piece of paper Yuffie had given him with Kairi's address on it. This was the place.

Sora walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Ire answered the door, her red hair tied in a bun and her wavy bangs hanging in her face.

"Oh, hello," she said.

"Hi," Sora remarked, planting an awkward smile on his face. "I'm Sora. I'm here to see Kairi…"

Mrs. Ire smiled warmly.

"Sora?" she repeated. "Come right in."

She moved aside so Sora could step into the house. It was warm and homely. Potted flowers were on every windowsill, and you could see the kitchen and living room right from the front door.

"Kairi's in the living room," Mrs. Ire said. "Honestly, Sora, I can't thank you enough for saving Kairi from that truck."

"It…it was just luck," Sora muttered.

He walked into the living room, where comfy, designer couches and armchairs were scattered everywhere, the TV in the corner. Kairi was sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV with a blank expression on her face. She was in her cow-spotted pajamas, her arms around her knees.

"Kairi?" said Sora, approaching her.

Kairi looked up at him and attempted a weak smile.

"Hi," she whispered.

Sora sat down next to her. Her eyes were bright red, her skin pale, and she was shivering.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," Kairi answered.

"Will you be going to school tomorrow then?" Sora asked.

"Go outside?" Kairi said.

An expression of horror came over her as if she was looking at the truck's headlights. Sora immediately regretted bringing up the subject.

"No," Kairi remarked, closing her eyes. "I can't. He's still out there."

"I know you're scared," Sora said, "but you can't hide in your house forever. It's better to go outside and get it over with quickly."

"You're right," Kairi sighed. "_Of course _you're right. It's just…"

"Hard. I know."

Sora looked at Kairi's almost white face and tried to smile comfortingly.

"Tell you what," he stated. "How about tomorrow morning, me and Yuffie come and walk with you to school? I'll ask Yuffie."

"You'd really do that?" Kairi said, a tiny smile growing on her face. "Thanks, Sora."

"No problem," he remarked. "After all, you need to get better."

"You make it sound like I'm a mental patient!" Kairi cried.

"And who said you weren't?"

"Sora!"

Kairi chucked a pillow at him. Sora laughed.

"Well, it's good to see that you're not _that_ sick."

**111**

Sora and Yuffie walked down the sidewalk to Kairi's house, Yuffie nagging Sora to keep his manners.

"And remember, let her take her time," Yuffie ordered. "She's very sensitive right now and…"

"I _know_, Yuffie!" Sora snapped, crossing his arms. "I get it!"

"See?" Yuffie said. "This is the kind of attitude I don't want you showing around Kairi."

Sora glared at her.

"I was just kidding!" Yuffie cried. "No one can take a joke anymore…"

Sora shook his head and strolled up the walkway. He rang the doorbell and Kairi immediately appeared, her face as white as snow.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this…" she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie said, crossing her arms. "You can do it, Kairi! You're safe with us!"

Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"You don't understand!" Kairi cried. "He's still out there. If he finds me again, he might do more than steal my money and throw me in front of a truck…"

"You can do more than that?" Yuffie asked.

Sora elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Yuffie cried, glaring at Sora. "What I was _trying _to say is that he's gone, and he's probably never coming back. He'd be stupid to try to attack you again. The more familiar he becomes to you, the more you can describe to the police. Besides, you're with us and it's broad daylight out. I doubt many people would be out stealing now."

"I know, but still…" Kairi said, looking down.

Yuffie bit her lip. She turned to Sora.

"Say something to her!" she hissed.

"Like what?" Sora asked. "You were the one telling me to let her take her time."

"I know, but obviously that isn't working. Just…just say something soothing."

Sora was still reluctant. Yuffie gave him a pleading stare and he sighed. He looked at Kairi, whose violet eyes were still locked on the ground as if there was nothing better to look at.

"Kairi," Sora said, making her look up. "Do you really think we'd let anyone hurt you? Because we won't…"

He took her hand.

"You can trust me on that."

Kairi looked down at Sora's hand holding hers and turned bright pink. She took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay."

"Aw…if we had more members in SCARF, I could be watching you guys and whispering to someone else," Yuffie stated. "It's a darn shame with moments like these…"

Sora turned a vibrant red and quickly dropped Kairi's hand.

"Yuffie!"

"What? It's true! I'm truthful! I can't help it."

"Kairi, remind me to bring duct tape next time we meet with Yuffie."

"Hey! Stick tape on my mouth and you'll get a shiner!"

Kairi giggled and grabbed her backpack. She walked with her friends, her eyes darting warily around.

"So did you guys hear about the semiformal dance?" Sora asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Yuffie said. "Dances are for popular people! Why do _we_ have to go?"

"There's a semiformal dance coming up?!" Kairi cried. "Oh no! I hate dances! I always end up making a fool of myself…"

Sora sighed.

"Well, _I'm _not going," he stated. "I just got out of my loser stage and I'm _not _going back down."

"Sora, are you crazy?!" cried Yuffie. "You _have _to go! It's the law! There's more a chance of going back down if you miss it."

Kairi nodded, straightening her hairclip.

"Besides, we can get more SCARF members when we're there," she said. "Dances are a great opportunity to meet people. Just make sure I don't bump into the snack table."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Uh…nothing…"

Yuffie was looking down at the sidewalk.

"There's absolutely no chance of me getting a date," she said. "Naminé has cut off all my connections with the other students. It's _horrible_. There's this guy named Leon who I've been keeping an eye out for…"

"Ooh, he's cute!" Kairi squealed.

"Please go talk about boys somewhere else," Sora stated. "Maybe I should've walked to school by myself…"

Yuffie and Kairi laughed at his disgusted expression.

"Well, I'm not going on a date either," Kairi said. "Who would ask me anyway?"

"I'm not dating either, because I'm not _going_," Sora remarked.

"Sora!" cried Yuffie. "You've _got _to go! We'll all go together, since we're all dateless. We'll find more recruits."

"TV sounds much better to me."

"You're just lazy!"

"I am not!"

Kairi looked pleadingly up at Sora.

"I'm not going to a dance without you!" she cried. "I'll be wearing a _dress_. It'll be too painful to just go with one friend."

"_No_. I'm not going and that's final!"

"_Please_?" Kairi and Yuffie asked at the same time, giving him puppy gazes.

Sora sighed.

"Ugh…fine," he muttered. "But let me tell you, I'm not going to be happy. Tuxedos are not my thing, and my hair is always uncontrollable! I'm going to look like a total ditz."

"We don't care," Kairi said. "As long as you're there, we're okay."

Yuffie nodded in agreement.

**111**

It was after school. Destiny High was almost completely empty. Sora ran down the silent hallways. He was going to the music room.

He stopped at the door and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Quietly, he opened the door and crept in. Sora walked right toward the guitar in the middle of the room. He picked it up, sat down on a chair, and strummed a few cords.

Sora always visited the music room after school to think over things. He could play the guitar rather well, he just preferred no one to know. Sora didn't talk much, as already proven by when he randomly picked up a skateboard and was soon riding it over cars.

Sora thought about the upcoming semiformal dance. He remembered what Kairi had said before: _"Well, I'm not going on a date either. Who would ask me anyway?" _

Sora smiled. The girl couldn't get more clueless. Sora wanted to ask her, but he couldn't. Kairi was his _friend_, and so far, it seemed like she was his best friend. Besides, it couldn't get anymore awkward with Kairi in a formal dress and Sora in a tuxedo, let alone with Yuffie tagging along.

Kairi didn't feel the same way anyway. She blushed at the smallest things—a clear sign she was uncomfortable around him.

There were so many reasons to not ask her that Sora couldn't name them all. He decided he would just forget it and continue to be what they were—friends.

Ever since he'd saved her life he'd been like this—thinking about her nonstop. He kept remembering when he was going to the CD store and he saw Kairi about to be hit by a truck. There was this terror that rose inside him and he lunged forward, knocking her out of the way.

Sora picked up a tune in his mind, and absentmindedly started to strum along with it.

"She rolls the window down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by," Sora sang quietly. "And I don't know why but she's changed my mind. Would you look at her? She looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly. But she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she'll figure it out. I'm crazy for this girl…"

"Sora, is that you?"

The voice came in so suddenly that Sora nearly dropped the guitar. He quickly grabbed the handle to stop it from crashing to the ground. He looked up to see Kairi's startled face.

"K-Kairi!" he cried. "Please tell me you didn't hear anything! Not that you would, because I wasn't making any noise…"

Sora quickly hid the guitar behind his back.

"Sora, you never told me you play guitar!" Kairi shouted. "This is the same as the skateboarding! You're just full of surprises."

"So you didn't hear me…?" Sora began, when he stopped himself. "I mean…I don't really talk about myself…"

Sora breathed out in relief. She hadn't heard him sing, which mean she hadn't heard the lyrics. That was good—very, very, very good. Kairi reached into a drawer and pulled out some music paper.

"You don't tell me anything!" Kairi said. "I hardly know anything about you."

"Maybe it's better that way," Sora remarked, putting back the guitar and hopping out of his seat.

Kairi crossed her arms and pouted.

"No, it's _not _better that way!" she shouted, jumping up and following him. "Sora, I want to tell me everything about you _right now_."

Sora looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, for starters, I can't sing for the life of me…"

**Valor999: Thanks! Here's your chapter!**

**KeiraLoveKH: "Aw" is right…maybe. Is it? I don't know. But ANYWAY, yes, I have made Sora rather amazing. He can already skateboard though…I think. Wait, yes…yes, he can. But that doesn't matter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheychey41: Everyone loves the part with the skateboard! Come on, guys, give Kairi some credit. I hope you like my Roxas x Olette one!**

**Isler: I'm glad you think I'm a good writer and you love this story. Yeah, it was pretty cute. I don't usually like cute scenes, but I had to put it in there, but I needed lots of room for Naminé and Yuffie, so it ended up all squished in the end. I'm glad you like the title! Next chapter you'll find out what I titled it that for. **

**SupernaturalFreak101: Naminé can TOTALLY be evil! I can make ANYONE evil, because I AM EVIL. MWA, HA, HA!!! No, just kidding.** **Naminé is a very special case. I hope SCARF works out too. **

**Nohime: I didn't know you read Sora x Kairi stuff! I am AMAZED. Well, not really THAT amazed, but somewhat. I haven't surpassed you in fan fiction writing! I'm reading your stories and they're totally awesome! And I MIGHT be older than you, I might not be. It remains a secret. All I can tell you is that I'm NOT an adult and I'm not an elementary kid. Yeah, I am SO BAD at description it's not funny. I don't know how to DESCRIBE things, they're just THERE. I'm surprised I already have thirteen reviews, so…I'm pretty happy. **

**P.S. I'm reading your chapters and I'm going to review soon. **

**MOOnlite-dUSk: That's ironic. (My funny bone broke. That's funny!) Don't sound so surprised when Sora's smart! Okay, yes, you can say that, I guess. **

**DarkShadower: I'm sorry if you dislike the evil Riku and Naminé thing, but I'm glad you like/love the story! (I put the reason Sora was there in this chapter for you.) **

**So, there you go! I hope you liked it! Read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I just want to say that right now I'm not a supporter of Yuffie x Leon, I just couldn't find Yuffie another pairing so…don't go jumping to conclusions that they like each other or anything. **

**Warning: BETRAYAL. **

**Quick Author Babble: YAY!!! I like how I get so many reviews so quickly.**

Chapter 4: Hold Me

Kairi waited outside Destiny High, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. It was Thursday afternoon, and she and Yuffie had to shop for their outfits for the semiformal dance. Kairi had held it off for as long as she could, but it was the last day before the dance and they _had_ to go dress shopping.

"Where is she?" Kairi muttered, looking at her watch for the tenth time. "Yuffie seriously needs a class in time management."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Yuffie raced out, a huge grin on her face.

"There you are!" Kairi shouted. "What were you _doing_? I've been waiting here for half an hour!"

"Sorry, but I was held up," Yuffie said. "I was talking to Leon!"

Kairi crossed her arms.

"Oh, you were, were you?" she asked. "Did he ask you out?"

"No!" Yuffie shouted. "Don't jump to conclusions! We just…talked."

"You talked for half an hour?" Kairi said.

"Don't scowl at me!" Yuffie cried. "You would've done the same thing if Leon started talking to you! Heck, _I _could've been the one waiting out here for half an hour!"

"But you weren't!" Kairi remarked. "I was!"

Yuffie sighed.

"I know, I know," she said. "I'm sorry! But are you ready to go dress shopping?"

"More or less," Kairi muttered. "I hate wearing dresses. This is going to be awful."

Yuffie smiled and patted Kairi on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm no fan of them either," she said. "But we've got to do what we've got to do. We can't go to the semiformal in T-shirts and jeans."

"Why isn't Sora coming?" Kairi asked. "I want this to be as fun as possible. I want all my friends there!"

"I asked him if he wanted to come," Yuffie answered. "He said he'd rather go alone. He doesn't want us to see him in a tux more than necessary."

Kairi and Yuffie burst out laughing.

"I have the same feeling," Kairi said.

"Oh, stop!" Yuffie cried as they started to walk along the sidewalk. "You'd look beautiful in a dress."

"I'd rather wear a garbage bag," Kairi stated, rolling her eyes.

They walked to the mall, arguing about wearing dresses and wondering if it would've been better to make Sora come. The mall wasn't very big, but it had lots of shops with great clothes.

Kairi opened the door and they walked in. Yuffie pointed to Ella Bella, a well-known dress shop.

Kairi cringed at all the dresses with sequins and sparkles on them. She wished they had something more plain.

"Let's find a dress for you first," Yuffie suggested. "Ooh, Kairi, look!"

She pulled out a dark green dress with gold strands hanging from the bottom.

"No way," Kairi said, shaking her head. "I am not wearing _that_."

Yuffie pulled out a bright pink, leather dress and quickly put it back.

"That…was just wrong," she muttered.

Kairi laughed. She rifled through the many dresses, looking at a short, black one with a big white stripe in the middle.

"Kairi, no offense, but black isn't your color," Yuffie stated.

"I know," Kairi sighed, putting it back. "I just want something simple…"

Yuffie suddenly gasped. Kairi looked up. Yuffie's eyes were wide.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, look…"

Yuffie reached into a bunch of dresses and pulled out a light blue one. It had waves running through it, and thin straps were holding onto the hanger. A single bow was tied to the top of the dress. It seemed to shine.

"It's gorgeous," Kairi said.

"Try it on!" Yuffie cried, shoving it into Kairi's hands.

"What?" Kairi muttered, looking down at it. "No! You try it on! Blue's more of your color anyway."

"Are you joking?" Yuffie remarked. "You'll look angelic in this! Just go try it on! After all, it's pretty simple, right?"

Kairi nodded. The only thing on it was the bow. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll try it on."

Kairi went into the change rooms and when she came out, Yuffie gasped. Everyone in the store looked up at Kairi. She blushed and tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Kairi, you look _beautiful_!" Yuffie squealed. "If you wear that to the semiformal, I guarantee at least a hundred boys will ask you to dance!"

Kairi looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress fit her form perfectly—it was like it had been made for her. She seemed to sparkle. Kairi looked down at the price tag.

"It's a bit on the expensive side…" she told Yuffie. "I have just enough money to pay for it. Do you think it's worth it?"

Yuffie nodded excitedly.

"No one else will be able to wear it more perfectly," she stated.

**111**

It was Friday night. Kairi looked at herself in the mirror. The dress still looked perfect, and it was accessorized with light blue, high-heeled shoes, a long, thin scarf, and a purse. Kairi started put in her silver and sapphire earrings. She still felt nervous about going to the dance.

"Are you ready?" Naminé asked, appearing at her bedroom door.

Naminé was dressed in a short, black dress with a gold chain around her waist. A very long, grey and yellow sweater was wrapped around her, being held at the top by a pink, rose ribbon. Open toe, orange shoes were on her feet. Kairi sighed. She was sure Naminé looked much better than her.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. "I've just got to get these earrings in…"

She quickly clipped them in her ears and drew in a big breath.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Kairi!" called Mrs. Ire. "Your friends are here!"

Kairi raced out of her room and looked down the stairs. Sora and Yuffie were standing at the bottom of the staircase. Yuffie was in a light orange dress with small, pink flowers all over it. She had tried to make it look less girly than it actually was by putting a long-sleeved, pink sweater overtop and tying it all together with a brown belt. Instead of wearing high heels she was wearing long, brown boots with a bit of a heel to them. Orange stockings were peeking out of the boots. A small, orange purse was swung casually over her shoulder.

Sora was pulling at a black bowtie around his neck. He looked very uncomfortable in his black tuxedo. It was obvious his hair had tried to be tamed with hair gel and a comb, because his spikes were a little closer to his head than usual.

Kairi took in a deep breath. Did she look as nice as them? Sora and Yuffie looked up as she walked down the staircase. Sora's face turned bright and red and Yuffie broke into a grin.

"Oh, Kairi, you look great!" she squealed.

"So do you, Yuffie!" Kairi said. "I love your boots!"

Sora remained strangely silent as Kairi and Yuffie continued to talk about each other's outfits. Kairi looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sora said, shaking his head as if to wake up. "It's just…you look really nice tonight."

Kairi turned bright pink.

"Thanks," she said.

A car started honking outside. Naminé ran downstairs.

"Oh, that's my ride!" she chirped.

"Your ride?" said Sora, looking at her in confusion.

Naminé nodded and raced outside. Yuffie, Sora, and Kairi exchanged glances and they followed her. Kairi's eyes widened as she saw Riku in a bright red convertible, Selphie and Tidus in the back. Naminé waved and jumped into the seat beside Riku.

"Riku can _drive_?" Sora cried.

"That's a total waste of gas!" Yuffie remarked. "Destiny High is only five blocks away!"

"Naminé knows Riku?!" Kairi shouted.

The convertible pulled out of the driveway and raced down the road. Kairi looked after it.

"We'll just walk there," Sora said. "After all, I'm in no hurry to get to the dance. My bowtie is killing me!"

He pulled at it again. Yuffie sighed and with one swift movement, she untied it and pulled it off of his collar and quickly threw it into the neighbor's garden.

"Thanks," Sora said, rubbing his neck. "I can breathe!"

"You look better without the bowtie anyway," Yuffie giggled.

Kairi nodded and they started off down the sidewalk. Kairi nearly tripped several times.

"Whoa!" Sora cried, catching her for the fifth time. "What's with you?"

"Ugh…it's these stupid heels!" she shouted. "I don't know why I wore these."

"That's why I wore boots," Yuffie said, gesturing to her boots.

"And that's why I wear _shoes_," Sora remarked. "Why do you girls always have to wear such complicated footwear?"

"To look nice," Kairi answered. "Not that I'm happy about it."

Sora laughed. Destiny High came into view. The lights were on and music could be heard from outside. Sora attempted to brush down his spikes one more time before opening the gym doors.

People were dancing all around. It was normal music—not too slow, not too fast. Kairi looked around and immediately saw Naminé. She looked at her with a smug smile. Kairi took a deep breath in. She knew that stare too well. Naminé was planning something.

"Come on!" Yuffie cried, grabbing Kairi's arm and pulling her across the gym. "Let's go look for new SCARF members!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Sora called, racing after them.

Kairi looked around the crowded gym. She saw a blond boy with blue eyes leaning against a wall and drinking some fruit punch.

"Do you think he could be in SCARF?" Kairi asked.

"Him?" murmured Yuffie, looking at the boy. "Hmm…maybe…"

Kairi approached him. The boy looked up from his punch.

"Hi," Kairi said. "I'm Kairi."

"Um…hey," the boy greeted. "I'm Roxas."

"Do…do you know Riku and Naminé?" Kairi asked.

Roxas smiled.

"Who _doesn't_ know them?" he asked.

"Well…we…want to stop them," Kairi said. "You know, cut them down to size."

"Really?" Roxas stated.

"Yeah, and we were wondering if you'd like to…help us."

There was no normal way to explain that to someone. Roxas looked at her hopeful face and he smiled and nodded.

"Riku's a real pain in my butt, but Naminé…she's…" Roxas said, and he turned red and quickly looked down into his cup. "She's not so bad."

Kairi raised her eyebrows and Yuffie giggled.

"Do you like her?" Yuffie asked.

"No!" Roxas cried defensively. "Well, maybe…a little…"

"You can join just to get back at Riku then," Sora said. "That's what I'm doing."

"Okay, then I'll do it!" Roxas remarked. "I don't see why not. But there aren't many of us. What are you planning to do?"

"We'll see," Kairi said. "Bye, Roxas."

Kairi told herself to add Roxas to the list of SCARF members when she got home.

"Great!" Yuffie chirped. "We got another member! We should keep looking around…"

"Hi, Yuffie."

Yuffie froze at the voice and she slowly turned around to see Leon.

"H-Hi!" she squeaked.

She turned back to face Kairi and made a gesture like she couldn't believe it. Kairi giggled and turned her back around.

"Do you want to dance?" Leon asked.

"Uh…" Yuffie stuttered, giving Kairi an alarmed look. "Sure!"

As Yuffie and Leon walked off, Sora smiled.

"'Not going to get a date' she says," he said. "Yeah, right."

Kairi giggled.

"She's having fun. That's all that matters."

Kairi cringed as more dancing people bumped into her.

"It's kind of crowded in here," she said. "I'm going outside."

"Good idea," Sora remarked. "I'll come with you."

They left the crowded gym into the cold night. Kairi sat down on the bench outside. Sora joined her.

Kairi looked up at the night sky. It was a lovely, navy color and the stars were shining brighter than ever before.

"It's beautiful out," she remarked.

Sora smiled and nodded.

"Just like you."

"What?" Kairi asked, looking up.

"Oh…nothing," Sora said quickly.

Kairi hit him lightly on the arm.

"Next time you say something, make sure I hear it!" she stated.

"Hello, Kairi, Sora."

Kairi looked up. Naminé was walking towards them, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Um…hi," Kairi said, standing up.

Naminé just pushed past her.

"So, Sora…" she said in a flirtatious voice. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"What?" Sora asked, eyes wide.

He looked at Kairi.

"Well…uh…o-okay," he stuttered.

Naminé smiled excitedly and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the gym. Kairi looked after them. She was completely alone now.

She clenched her hands into fists. Naminé had taken Sora, one of her best friends, away. Kairi felt anger rise up inside her. She finally gets a decent friend and Naminé takes him away!

Kairi leaped up, steaming. She entered the gym and felt her angry words catch in her throat—it was a _slow song_. Everyone in the gym was ballroom dancing. Kairi could see Leon and Yuffie dancing rather clumsily and laughing whenever Yuffie nearly fell over. Kairi pushed her way through the people, trying to find Sora and Naminé.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Kairi turned and met Riku's ice blue eyes.

"You looking for them?" he asked, pointing.

Kairi followed his gaze to Sora and Naminé, who were also ballroom dancing. Sora looked a little nervous and Naminé was smiling and laughing.

Kairi felt a wave of emotions hit her as Naminé said something and Sora laughed.

"Aren't they perfect for each other?" Riku sneered.

"Shut up," Kairi whispered, but it didn't sound very threatening.

The song was coming to an end. Kairi was quite relieved. But just as the song ended, she didn't feel quite the same way.

Sora and Naminé smiled a little at each other as the song came to an end, and it wasn't long before their lips met. Kairi covered her mouth with her hand. Everyone in the gym looked up at them. Yuffie quickly left Leon to run over to Kairi.

"Kairi, are you…alright?" she asked. "I mean…I'm not suggesting anything but…you look kind of…pale."

"I…" Kairi began, but she couldn't speak because a sob escaped.

Tears gathered in her eyes. Everything was a blur. But Kairi refused to let any go—not when she was in front of the whole school.

Kairi turned and raced out of the gym before anyone could see the tears now streaking down her cheeks, but they _did_ notice her racing out.

"Kairi!" she heard Sora yell.

Kairi couldn't see where she was going. Tears were blocking her vision. Finally, after she'd turned onto another street she couldn't see, she wiped away her tears.

She immediately wished she hadn't. Kairi found herself on the street where she'd gotten pushed in front of a truck. She could still remember the person's masked face coming out from behind the tree.

The pictures of the person's masked face, the truck's headlights coming closer, and Sora and Naminé kissing rushed into Kairi's mind. She felt her legs weaken underneath her and she collapsed.

"Kairi!" cried a familiar voice. "Kairi, thank God!"

Kairi didn't look up. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. More tears had blurred her vision.

"Kairi…what are you doing here?" the voice continued. "I thought you hated this place."

Kairi replied with more sobs. She felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Please don't cry."

The voice was becoming choked, as if it was starting to cry itself.

Kairi quickly wiped her tears and looked up at the person. As the spiky-haired person came into view, it came clear to Kairi that it was Sora.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered.

Kairi almost relaxed in Sora's arms, but she quickly pulled away.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

She raced away, making sure no tears blocked her vision as she stumbled home. She threw open the door and ran up into her bedroom. Kairi collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"Kairi, what's wrong?"

Kairi looked up to come face to face with her mom. Mrs. Ire came and sat down beside her.

"Mom?" sniffled Kairi, wiping her eyes.

"What?" Mrs. Ire asked.

"Hold me."

"Oh, Kairi…"

Mrs. Ire put her arms around her daughter and Kairi cried into her shoulder.

**Nohime: I saw a movie Sora's voice actor, Haley Joel Osment, acted in. **_**The Sixth Sense**_**—it was an awesome, horror movie! "I see dead people…" – Haley Joel Osment in **_**The Sixth Sense**_**. Guess who Yuffie's voice actor is? Christy Carlson Romano. She acts in Disney movies…and some shows. In fact, I know most of these people. Well, anyway, I HAVEN'T passed you in Fan Fiction writing! (But this is definitely my favorite story.) **

**MOOnlite-dUSk: He IS full of surprises! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zestychicken2: Thanks! Here's your chapter! **

**Isler: Sora didn't actually tell everything when I was writing this chapter. He just said that. And I don't know much of his past, nope. Sorry to disappoint you. But here's your chapter anyway! **

**Valor999: Thanks for reviewing!**

**SimplySarah1221: SOME of the humor was intended! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I love writing this story! Thanks for reviewing, everybody! But still, REVIEW MORE!!! I won't be writing in this story for, at the very least, three days, so…convince me! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I lied. Here's another update, in only one day instead of three. HOWEVER, I am wondering about what else to write. Ideas don't come easily, you know. And school's starting so I've got a lot on my mind, and SO SHOULD YOU. **

**Warning: Guess what? NO WARNING!!! **

**Quick Author Babble: Most of you are probably not reading this anyway since you don't think it's been made by now.**

Chapter 5: Downgrade

"Sora, are you paying attention?"

Sora looked up at Mr. Auron, a gruff, old teacher. He was writing something on the board—something Sora didn't feel like reading or understanding.

"Not really, no," Sora whispered under his breath.

Mr. Auron's gaze darted at him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing!" squeaked Sora.

"Good. Because that's what I expect to hear…nothing."

Mr. Auron gave him a final, warning glance before turning back to the blackboard.

"Now, let's continue our study on reptiles…" he said.

Sora didn't feel bad about getting in trouble. In fact, it felt nice to be scoffed at. Unfortunately, Sora couldn't enjoy it—he was still thinking about Friday. He'd made a horrible mistake. It couldn't _get_ any worse than that. He wished he'd run into Kairi and explain everything, but Sora realized there was nothing _to _explain. He'd kissed Naminé.

It was still horrifying to think about. It had happened so fast, Sora didn't even know if he'd done it on purpose or not. All he knew was when Kairi ran out of the gym and he looked into Naminé's pleased, scheming face, he'd known he'd made a big mistake.

He raced after her and found them on the street where Kairi had been attacked. When he got there she collapsed. It was like a nightmare relived.

"Sora!" barked Mr. Auron.

"W-What?" asked Sora, looking up quickly.

"If I have to ask you one more time to pay attention, you are getting a detention!" Mr. Auron snapped. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Sora muttered. "Sorry, sir."

Compared to Mr. Auron, Mr. Ansem didn't seem so bad. Sora couldn't get detention—he still needed to find Kairi. He didn't know what he'd say when he found her, but he had to say _something_.

Mr. Auron gave Sora a steely stare as if he was looking right through him.

"You might as well be asleep if you're not going to pay attention," he hissed. "Every word I say will help you in your future, and if you choose not to listen, well…"

He slammed a ruler on Sora's desk, making the boy jump back.

"You won't have a very good life."

Mr. Auron smiled at Sora. It was a sick, twisted smile, as if he enjoyed seeing a student so frightened. Sora frowned and regained his calm composure. Mr. Auron stared right at him, as if they were the only people in the room.

"Judging by your…_event _at the semiformal, you'll at least have a girlfriend," Mr. Auron smirked.

Sora felt the urge to lunge at the teacher, but he felt a hand anchor him down. He looked behind him to see Roxas, shaking his head.

"Don't," he whispered.

Sora couldn't see why Roxas didn't hate him. If Roxas liked Naminé, wouldn't he be upset when Sora kissed Naminé? Maybe he was just hiding it. Sora looked at him in confusion.

"Now, if you would stop interrupting the class with your little daydreams, we'll return to the study of the salamander…"

Mr. Auron walked back to the blackboard. Sora breathed out in relief and forced himself to pay attention.

**111**

It was the end of class. As soon as the bell rang Sora was more than relieved to leap out of his seat. He was about to follow Roxas out of the room, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Sora, I would like you to stay behind for a moment please," Mr. Auron said.

Roxas and Sora stopped and they turned to look at the grey-haired teacher. Sora gulped and Roxas looked at him in concern.

"That _doesn't _include you, Roxas," Mr. Auron remarked dryly.

"Of course, sir," Roxas said. "Bye, Sora."

He waved weakly and walked out of the classroom. Mr. Auron shut the door and looked at Sora.

"Sir, please don't give me detention!" Sora found himself saying. "I didn't interrupt after the second time…"

"Relax," Mr. Auron stated, sitting down at his desk. "I just want to talk to you."

He gestured for Sora to sit down in the desk in front of him. Sora sat down in it and looked at Mr. Auron warily.

"Sora, you are one of my best students," Mr. Auron explained. "In fact, you _are_ my best student. Today you have not been showing all of your potential. Is it just my class that you choose to be ignorant?"

"No, sir!" said Sora, quickly shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" Mr. Auron asked. "I know it's Monday and it's not fun coming out of the weekend, but even on Mondays you're usually quite sharp. It certainly can't be a social problem, since you proved that on Friday…"

"Please stop saying that," Sora murmured.

"Oh?" Mr. Auron said, raising an eyebrow. "I've hit a nerve?"

Sora grinded his teeth.

"Sora, your emotions can reflect on your grades," Mr. Auron remarked, leaning on the desk. "The school wants to help you as much as possible. What is stopping you from your usual train of thought?"

"It's…it's nothing," Sora said quietly.

"Okay then," Mr. Auron sighed. "If you're unwilling to talk, there's nothing I can do. But Sora…"

Sora looked up as he started leaving the desk.

"You're going to have to talk to someone someday."

Sora didn't reply. He just left the classroom without saying a word. Roxas was already long gone. Sora walked over to his locker, ready to switch books for Mr. Axel's class. However, as he was searching his locker for his ecology books, he heard a familiar giggle.

Sora turned around and saw Yuffie's smiling face. She was walking next to someone, talking as if they were good friends.

The person was dressed fancily in a sparkly miniskirt and beaded tank top. Jewelry was everywhere. At first Sora thought it was Naminé. It seemed like the kind of thing she would wear, after all. But when the person looked up, Sora was surprised to see Kairi's sweet, smiling face.

Sora's heart leaped, but he was surprised to see Kairi wearing anything skirt related. And she was wearing high heels. Sora remembered Kairi saying she hated them.

"Kairi?" he asked uncertainly, uncertain if it was Kairi anymore.

Kairi looked up. It was definitely her—no one could misplace that face.

"It's you," Yuffie said dryly, crossing her arms.

Kairi scowled and it looked very wrong on her usually pretty, smiling face.

"Why are you even _talking _to me?" she asked, and Yuffie seemed to agree as she frowned at him.

And the scowl faded, as if Kairi couldn't keep it on for long. Tears crowded her eyes and she ran down the hallway.

"Kairi!" yelled Sora after her, but Yuffie stopped him from running away.

"Don't," she said in a threatening way. "If you haven't noticed, she's not fond of you right now. SCARF was created to go _against _bullies, not _kiss _them! How would you feel if Kairi kissed Riku?"

And before Sora could say anything, Yuffie ran after her friend. Sora stood there, feeling completely alone even though students were bustling around him. He turned to his locker and punched it, leaving a big dent.

"Enjoying your new popularity?"

Riku. Sora sighed and turned to face him, wishing he could punch a big dent in _Riku's _face.

"No!" he shouted. "I've lost all my friends!"

"Or have you gained one?" Riku said. "I still can't believe you kissed Naminé last night."

"Neither can I," Sora whispered, looking down.

Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are your friends really worth it?" he asked. "I mean to give up all this popularity just for them…"

Sora thought about Kairi's sunny smile, Yuffie's cheerful giggle, and Roxas's reason. He looked up at Riku.

"They _are_ worth it," he said. "You might've turned your back on your friends for popularity, but I'm not. I don't want to make the same mistake that you did."

And before Riku could say another word, he raced off.

**111**

It was close to evening. The sun was setting, the sky turning a deep scarlet. Sora walked along the sandy beach, still thinking. How was he going to talk to his friends? Only Roxas would actually listen, and Kairi was the one who really needed to hear what he had to say.

Sora looked at the ocean thoughtfully. It was bright orange, reflecting the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky. He heard footsteps behind him and turned suddenly, only to see Kairi, who was looking very confused as to why Sora was there, let alone why she had come.

Sora noticed she was out of her fancy clothes and into something more Kairi—khaki pants and a green, long-sleeved shirt.

"Sora?" she said weakly.

"Hi, Kairi," he remarked. "You're…back to normal."

Sora cringed. Those weren't exactly the words he'd wanted to say to her.

"I…I didn't mean for anyone to see me like this," Kairi stuttered.

"What, to see you like yourself?" Sora asked.

"No!" Kairi cried. "This isn't me! It's…"

"Kairi, would you tell me what's going on?" Sora said.

Kairi bit her lip and shook her head.

"Kairi, come on," Sora said. "I'm your best friend."

"No, you're not," Kairi murmured, starting to tear up. "Not anymore."

"Kairi…"

"You're my sister's boyfriend. You didn't even tell me you liked her, and you kissed her after making a rebellion against her!"

"I'm not her boyfriend and I don't like her!"

"Then why did you kiss her?!"

Sora stopped. There was no answer to that. He was staring Kairi right in the face. Her violet eyes were looking stubborn, angry, and sad.

"I…I don't know…" he whispered.

"You don't _know _because it was your _heart_ that worked, not your mind!" Kairi yelled.

"That's not true!" Sora shouted defensively. "Naminé isn't in my heart!"

"Yeah, right!" snapped Kairi, tears starting to streak down her face. "Do you really expect me to believe that?!"

Sora's argument seemed to catch in his throat at the sight of the teardrops coming out of Kairi's violet eyes.

"Kairi, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying!" Kairi said, quickly wiping them away.

She clamped her eyes shut to block further tears from falling. Even through her eyelids the water seemed to drip down. Sora just couldn't keep yelling at her, especially since she was this miserable.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "For everything. For doing this to you, and for yelling…and I'm sorry to Naminé too, for acting too fast…I'm sorry to Yuffie, for making her join SCARF then discouraging her, and I'm sorry to Roxas for kissing his crush right in front of him. God, I'm sorry to the whole freaking world! I just wish someone would listen…"

Kairi looked at Sora silently.

"If you don't believe me then who will?" he continued. "I finally find someone I can actually trust, and I lose her within minutes. That's my life for you!"

Sora looked down at the sand and shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, and tell your sister I'm sorry too," he said. "I've got to go."

He turned to leave, feeling awful. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go."

Sora looked back at Kairi, who quickly let go of his arm.

"I want you to be my friend. It's just…Naminé will hate me, and now that you've kissed her in front of the school, no one will take SCARF seriously…And I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can take it seriously anymore either. I don't know who to believe…"

"The only person you really have to believe is yourself," Sora said. "Do you want me to quit SCARF?"

"No," Kairi remarked, shaking her head. "You want to be in it, and I'm not going to let this stop you. I just want to know one thing."

Sora looked at her inquiringly.

"Do you…really mean it?" Kairi asked. "All your apologies…are they real?"

"Definitely," Sora said. "I've never been so serious."

Kairi smiled.

"Then I'm sure everyone will forgive you."

"Do _you _forgive me?"

Kairi gave him a hug.

"Of course I do!"

**111**

Sora whistled as he walked to school, a happy sparkle in his eye. He wouldn't be lagging in his classes now. He was just way too relieved. Yuffie and Roxas had come over to his house after he'd come back from the beach saying that Kairi had phoned them and if Sora really meant all he'd said. Sora said he did, and Yuffie and Roxas hung out with him until Sora's mom came home and kicked them out of the house saying it was way too late for a school night.

"Sora!" chirped Yuffie, skipping up to him.

All of the SCARF members lived pretty close to each other. Yuffie and Sora were going to school early.

"I'm so happy this is all dealt out!" she said. "But…"

She looked down.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It's…it's nothing," Yuffie stated, quickly looking up. "So…are you ready for school?"

Sora didn't answer, still thinking about her doubtfulness.

"Oh!" Yuffie cried, looking up. "There's Destiny High! See you, Sora!"

And with that, she ran into the big doors of the school. Sora was surprised that she'd left so quickly. He followed her a bit slowly into the school. By the time he'd stepped in, Yuffie had completely disappeared. Usually she waited for Kairi.

Sora shrugged and walked up the stairs to his locker. As he was looking for his books for religion, he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and gasped and dropped one of his books on his foot. Sora almost completely ignored the pain.

Kairi stood before him, wearing what looked like clothes from Hollywood that had been totally covered in glitter. She wore high heeled, golden boots, and her hair was tied up in a curly hairdo.

"_Kairi?_" he cried. "What are you _wearing_?"

Kairi bit her lip.

"Um…what are you talking about?" she asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean!" Sora yelled. "You don't usually where those! What gives?"

"Uh…I've got to go," Kairi said, and she quickly left.

Sora looked after her and frowned. Yesterday Kairi had also been wearing a fancy outfit. She was acting really weird.

Sora slammed his locker door shut and ran to Miss Gainsborough's class.

**111**

"The breeze is so relaxing…"

Yuffie gave a big yawn and collapsed in the sand. Sora and Roxas looked down at her and laughed.

"You're weird," Roxas said, sitting down beside her.

Sora had never felt so free from schoolwork. Sora, Roxas, and Yuffie had gone to the beach to relax.

"You guys, you're here!"

Sora turned to look at Kairi. She smiled at him, gelled strands of hair hanging in her face. Sora was relieved to see her here.

"Okay, Kairi," he said, crossing his arms. "We're all friends here, and we _demand _that you tell us what's with the clothes!"

Kairi glared at Yuffie.

"I had _nothing _to do with this, I swear!" Yuffie cried.

"Well…uh…" Kairi stuttered, looking at Sora's and Roxas's expectant faces. "You know how…how Sora and Naminé…?"

"Yes," Sora said quickly, so she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well, I thought it was because…" Kairi closed her eyes and blushed hard. "I thought it was because…she was prettier than me…"

Roxas and Sora exchanged glances.

"That's not true!" Roxas cried, and then glanced at Sora. "I hope…"

"Of course that's not true!" Sora said.

"Well, I started to dress like her," Kairi explained, her cheeks still aflame. "And I thought I'd look more…appealing. It worked. Riku started to talk to me…"

Sora looked at her.

"You like Riku?" he said, not sure whether to smile teasingly or frown disapprovingly.

"No!" Kairi shouted. "Of course not! Don't be stupid!"

"So why are you blushing?" Roxas asked.

"Because this is embarrassing stuff!" cried Kairi. "Stop going all gossipy on me!"

Sora walked over to her and smiled.

"There's no way Naminé's prettier than you," he said softly. "Although, I have to say, you look prettier as yourself."

Kairi undid her hair and long, red strands fell loosely down.

"I thought I needed an upgrade," she said.

"It was more like a downgrade," Sora remarked. "You're great just the way you are."

"Don't go all sappy on me!" Kairi cried, pushing him a little. "It's still me under all these accessories."

Sora laughed.

"I know."

**Nohime: You're right! Naminé really DOES need boyfriend! I'm going to go stick her with Riku. They deserve each other. I HATE THEM BOTH. Nah, I'll stick her with Roxas…It's his dream, after all. (Goes starry-eyed.) Cough. Anyway, yes, I put Roxas in because I miss him. I haven't been writing in **_**Say Those Words **_**a lot recently. If you look at the voice actors you'll realize you know a lot more people than you think. **

**SimplySarah1221: Don't worry! It turns out you DON'T have to wait three days! You know, if you're reading this…which you might not be. I wonder if I need more developments. Yes, I DO need more developments! If I think of anything…**

**Kyla-is-da-name: Here's your update!**

**MOOnlite-dUSk: The twist is over… (Sobs into tissue) But Roxas is in! **

**KeiraLoveKH: Thanks so much for reviewing! The twist is over though…**

**Valor999: Thanks!!!**

**Uchihakiriko: Thanks for your excitement! **

**Isler: It turns out Roxas is most people's favorite character… (Looks at all reviews thoughtfully.) And by the way, I know you were joking. Sora is pretty good at leading a LIFE FULL OF PAIN AND ANGST, but…he doesn't apparently. And did I mention Naminé **_**forced **_**Sora to kiss her? No, I didn't. So it still remains a mystery. It might be long. Maybe not twenty and over, but somewhere along the lines of that, I guess. And I wrote this chapter THIS TIME, so…review! **

**And so do the rest of you, okay? Chop, chop! Just kidding. Review when you want, and I know this chapter went a little fast but my sister came back and she keeps kicking me off, so I had to hurry it up a little…Of course, most of you probably won't read this for three days, since you thought I wouldn't write…But I might not write a lot after Tuesday since school starts and I'll be quite busy with homework and junk. So enjoy it while you can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry this took so long! I just haven't had lots of time to write. It took forever just to FINISH this, so…yeah. But, don't hate ****Naminé because all of this really isn't her fault. And don't blame Riku either because most of it isn't his fault. **

**Warning: I don't know how to describe it, but I can guarantee that there's SOMETHING BAD ahead.**

**Quick Author Babble: Math homework…French homework…I want to shoot myself…**

Chapter 6: Just Like It Used To Be

Kairi walked down the stairs tiredly. It was Saturday. Kairi had finally succeeded to get all the gel out of her hair. She threw herself in front of the TV and turned it on. It wasn't long before Naminé came downstairs as well.

As she joined Kairi on the couch, Kairi noticed something different about her—she was smiling. It wasn't a smug smile. She actually looked happy.

"Um…good morning, Naminé," Kairi said, looking at her peaceful face.

"Good morning, Kairi!" Naminé chirped. "Aren't mornings lovely? Aren't they just the best?"

"Uh…sure…"

"How about I bring you some breakfast?" Naminé asked. "Are pop tarts okay?"

Kairi's eyes widened.

"Naminé, are you feeling alright?" she remarked.

"I'm feeling great!" Naminé sang out. "I feel awesome!"

Kairi sprang up. Naminé was suddenly a lot more interesting than her TV show.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Oh, I think you know why," Naminé said, and she skipped into the kitchen.

**111**

"I swear, Yuffie, it was really weird!"

Kairi sat with Yuffie along the shore. She was still thinking about Naminé and her newfound happiness.

"Well, even Naminé has her happy days," Yuffie said.

"But she said 'I think you now why'," Kairi remarked. "What do you think that means?"

"Hmm…" Yuffie murmured. "Maybe it's her birthday and you forgot."

Kairi looked at her.

"Yuffie, Naminé's birthday isn't till January."

"It was just a guess. Speaking of which, isn't _your _birthday coming up really soon?"

Kairi dipped her hand into the ocean and pulled out a handful of saltwater.

"Yeah, but no one ever remembers," she said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Well, _I _remembered, didn't I?" Yuffie asked. "Come on, Kairi. You've got friends. _Tell _them things!"

Kairi giggled and chucked the water at Yuffie.

"Hey!" Yuffie cried. "No fair! I was being nice!"

Yuffie chucked some water at Kairi. Just as Kairi was going to throw some water back at her, she felt water hit her in the back.

She screamed and turned to see Sora laughing his head off.

"Sora!" she screamed. "Whose side are you on?!"

"Isn't it clear?" Sora said. "Yuffie's."

And he threw water at her face. Kairi, now dripping wet from head to toe, scooped up as much water she could hold and threw it at Sora. Yuffie hit her from the back.

"That's not fair!" Kairi cried. "It's two against one!"

"I'll help you," Roxas said, walking down the beach.

"It's your funeral," Yuffie giggled. "Sora, get ready. And…throw!"

As water splashed all over Roxas, he raced into the ocean and splashed Yuffie. Kairi was busy trying to dodge Sora's constant water throws. When she had the chance she'd throw some water at him.

"You can't win," Sora said.

"That's what you think," Kairi remarked.

She leaned into the water to create a wave. Sora realized what she was doing.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sora cried, tackling her.

Sora bumped into Roxas, who nearly fell over.

"Hey, watch it!" Roxas shouted. "Whoa!"

And he fell into the water, but not before grabbing Yuffie's arm to try to balance. Yuffie shrieked and fell into the ocean.

"Ugh!" Yuffie cried, leaping up. "Roxas! I just bought this shirt!"

She kicked him.

"Ow!" Roxas yelped. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, yeah, it was _Kairi _who pulled me into the ocean, when she was way over there!" Yuffie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't have toppled over if Sora hadn't pushed me!" Roxas claimed.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Sora?" Yuffie asked, crossing her arms. "Oh!"

Kairi was bright red. When Sora had tackled her, she had fallen over, and now Sora was lying on top of her.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Sora cried, jumping up.

He helped Kairi to her feet. Both of them were bright red. Yuffie and Roxas exchanged glances.

"Um…whatever," Yuffie said. "Let's just go have lunch."

"A very good idea," Roxas agreed.

They both turned and ran to find a restaurant. Sora, who was still blushing like crazy, turned to Kairi.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know," Kairi remarked. "I'm sure you didn't. Let's just go eat, okay?"

Sora nodded and, still bright red, followed Roxas and Yuffie.

**111**

Kairi sat down in the pizza place. The comforting scents of cheese and tomato sauce drifted throughout the restaurant.

"Ah…" Yuffie said, taking a deep breath. "There's nothing like the smell of fresh pizza."

"What would you guys like to order?" Roxas asked, picking up a menu and flipping through it. "I vote for cheese."

"I'm good with cheese," Kairi remarked with a shrug.

"So am I," Yuffie stated.

Sora nodded in silent agreement.

"Still red, are you, pal?" Roxas asked.

Yuffie and Roxas laughed. Kairi smiled apologetically as Sora quickly his face behind a menu.

"So, when are we actually going to _do _something about Riku and Naminé?" Kairi commented to take everyone's attention off Sora.

"As soon as we have enough people," Yuffie said, shrugging. "We can't do much with only four people, can we?"

"I know but…we've got to do something to discourage them from picking on people," Kairi stated. "I mean, before Riku became this popular, he was my friend. There's got to be a good side somewhere in there."

"We can't take chances," Yuffie remarked. "Riku has too many followers. Besides, he's bad, Kairi. You can't be too careful around that guy."

Kairi leaped up so suddenly that the table was nearly knocked over.

"You don't know that!" she shouted. "Riku _can _be a nice guy! I was close to him once! I should know!"

Yuffie stood up as well, a very serious look on her face.

"_Once_, Kairi!" she cried. "It's more like 'once upon a time'! You're living in a fairytale! And one thing that's certain about fairytales is that _they're not real_."

"How can you say that?!" yelled Kairi. "You hardly know anything about Riku!"

"I know enough about him to say that he's a bad person!" Yuffie retorted. "You've seen him! I don't know how you can be defending him!"

"We made SCARF to _change _people, not insult them!" Kairi shouted. "I joined to help Riku and Naminé! You won't insult Naminé in front of me because she's my sister! How is Riku any different?"

"Because Riku is worse," Yuffie said stubbornly.

"You don't know that!"

"I'm sorry, Kairi, but it's pretty clear."

"I can still remember when Riku was my friend, and he was a pretty nice person to _me_!"

"To _you_! How do you know what he was like to anyone else?"

"It was only because of popularity! It's not Riku's fault!"

"Only an idiot would let popularity take over them!"

"Riku is _not _an idiot!"

Kairi slammed her fist against the table.

"If you'd seen him earlier, you would realize that Riku's a lot better person than you think!"

And before she could do anything else, Kairi ran out of the restaurant.

**111**

Kairi sat on the rocks and looked over the ocean. They didn't understand. Of course they didn't understand. They'd never seen Riku a couple of years ago like Kairi had. Kairi smiled as a memory came into her mind.

"_Hey, Kairi, come look at this!" _

_Kairi looked up from her book. She was sitting on the beach, relaxing in the afternoon sun. She sighed and stood up. _

"_What is it now, Riku?" she asked. _

_The tall, white-haired boy raced across the sand toward her. _

"_I learned a new surfing move!" he cried excitedly. _

"_Let me guess, this'll end with a splash like all your other moves," Kairi said, rolling her eyes. _

"_No!" Riku retorted. "I've perfected this one! Come on, just watch for a second." _

_Kairi sighed. _

"_Fine. Make it quick though. I'm at the end of my book."_

_Riku smiled triumphantly and Kairi followed him across the beach. Riku picked up his surfboard and waded out into the water. As soon as the first wave came he stood up. He waved at Kairi, but as soon as the wave crashed down Riku fell into the water. He swam up to the top, sputtering out water._

"_Oh, yes, that was brilliant," Kairi called from the shore. _

"_Shut up!" Riku yelled teasingly._

_Kairi giggled and as she turned to go back into the shade she saw two ninth grade boys kicking sand at a little kid. Kairi felt anger rise up inside her and she stomped over to them. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. _

"_None of your business," said one of them, and he raised a hand to punch the kid. _

_Kairi pulled his arm back. _

"_Hey, quit it!" she yelled. _

"_Get out of the way!" the boy shouted._

_The other one slapped her across the face, knocking her into the sand. Kairi rubbed her now red cheek, thinking how stupid and violent these people were. The one who had slapped her lifted up his foot as if he was going to stomp on her, and Kairi screamed._

_Suddenly the boy was pushed back. _

"_What are you trying to do to Kairi?" Riku asked, standing in front of her. _

_The boys growled in reply. Obviously they didn't have much in their grammar. They had pure, brute strength, and the odds were looking pretty sad compared to two ninth graders against Riku, a seventh grader. One lunged at Riku._

"_This is…kind of pathetic," Riku sighed, shaking his head. _

_He kicked out his leg and the boy was sent flying back, using his own brute strength to get more hurt. His friend helped him up and they both left quietly, as if they were just choosing to go on their own. _

_Kairi, who had tears streaking down her face without knowing it, was still lying in the sand, surprised. Riku walked over to her and knelt down. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Yeah," Kairi said, quickly wiping away her tears._

_Riku smiled. _

"_Good. I'd never want you to be hurt, Kairi…" _

Kairi smiled. A tear slid down her cheek. She knew it for sure now. Riku wasn't a bad person. Yuffie had been wrong.

"He's just…confused," Kairi murmured, deciding right there and then.

"Who's confused?"

Sora sat down beside her. Kairi looked up at him.

"Riku," she replied. "Everyone's wrong. He's not a bad person."

"I don't know," Sora said. "I'm sorry but…I think I'm pretty convinced."

"I know right now he doesn't seem like anybody you would want to hang out with," Kairi remarked, "but I'm sure if you'd met him before you would've been best friends."

"I really can't imagine me and Riku being friends," Sora stated.

"I know. Only I can."

Kairi wiped her wet eyes and looked out at the ocean waves. She couldn't look at Sora's face. Her plan hadn't been to talk about Riku around him.

"If you really felt this way why didn't you say it before?" Sora asked.

"It's not that I _feel _anything," Kairi replied. "It's just that…I miss him."

"He's still _here_, Kairi," Sora said. "And if SCARF succeeds then he'll be back to normal in no time."

"I wish things are that easy," Kairi whispered. "I still don't know if that's who he really is…I just don't know which one is the façade."

"If Riku was friendly before, he's probably still got it in him. Now come on. It looks like you need an ice cream cone."

**111**

Kairi sat curled up on the couch. All the lights were off and she wasn't even watching TV. Her parents weren't home and neither was Naminé. It was just her and her thoughts.

Kairi had to admit that it looked a little depressing—a fifteen-year-old girl sitting alone in the dark, curled up with tears in her eyes. But she couldn't stop thinking about how happy she'd used to be, how normal Riku and Naminé had been.

Yes, even Naminé had her friendlier times. There was a time when she and Kairi had been inseparable sisters, always telling each other from anything to everything. They had pulled pranks on their neighbors and went to the park together.

But that had been a long time ago—a history too far away to be remembered, even by Naminé herself. They'd only been seven at the time when Naminé had decided popularity was the way to go.

Only Kairi possessed these happy memories, keeping them close to her heart. Not even Sora and Yuffie had seen the framed pictures on her night table—one of a seven-year-old, smiling Naminé sucking on a lollipop in the park, another of a twelve-year-old Riku standing, soaking wet, at the beach, a big, triumphant grin on his face.

Kairi had framed more recent pictures. A small one sitting on the shelf was of Roxas, who had green paint splashed all over his white shirt. Kairi giggled every time she saw it. Yuffie had created this masterpiece in art class, when Kairi had accidentally elbowed her and Yuffie had stumbled forward, splashing all the paint all over Roxas. Yuffie kept on yelling "someone take a picture" until finally Kairi took out her portable camera and captured the memory.

Even covered in paint, probably to get a good yelling from his parents when he came home, Roxas was laughing, as if paint was dribbling down someone else's collar. He'd always been high-spirited, even in a situation that Kairi would consider a disaster.

A bigger picture of Yuffie sat beside Kairi's books. Yuffie was holding two pencils to her face, trying to impersonate a Frenchman. Kairi had been laughing so hard at the time that she was surprised the picture wasn't all blurry from the movement.

And at her bedside table, right between Riku and Naminé, sat a big picture of Sora. He was sitting on a rock on the beach, and Kairi had taken it before he'd even known she was there. The water was spraying his face, and his hair was being lightly blown back by the wind. It didn't make Kairi laugh like Yuffie's and Roxas's pictures, but it made her smile.

Kairi smiled slightly at the thought of her friends. She suddenly felt sorry for running out on them that day, even if Sora _had_ come to comfort her later. Kairi decided she would apologize to them the next day. After all, it wasn't their fault, even if Yuffie had been a little stubborn.

The door creaked open. Kairi turned and saw Naminé walk into the room. She quietly took off her shoes and was about to go into the kitchen, when Kairi started to speak.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" she asked.

"Oh!" Naminé cried, leaping back. "Kairi, sorry, I didn't know you were here…It's just all the lights were off and it was so quiet I thought you'd gone to bed."

Had she just apologized? Kairi raised her eyebrows, surprised at how vulnerable her sister looked.

"Naminé, what's going on?" she asked. "You haven't been…_you _lately. Smiling, whistling…_apologizing_. What's happened to you?"

Naminé bit her lip but at the same time smiled, as if Kairi had just made her year. She sat down beside Kairi, looking like she was containing herself from squealing in delight.

"I guess I _have_ been kind of a jerk, haven't I?" Naminé stated. "I guess you don't remember, but when we were younger, I was different. We were best friends more than sisters."

Kairi's eyes widened. The surprises just kept coming and coming.

"I remember," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, I want them back," Naminé remarked. "I don't want to be alone during this, especially since you were the _cause _of it."

Kairi cocked her head in confusion.

"I guess you saw me and Sora kiss at the semiformal, right?" Naminé asked, ignoring the frown that was now on her sister's face. "Well, Kairi, I don't know if he knows it, but…I think I'm in love with him!"

All down the street you could hear Kairi's heart break to pieces. It was still dark, so Naminé couldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"You…you _what_?" she squeaked, sounding more like a mouse than a person.

"That's right," Naminé said, her big grin practically glowing. "I felt something that day, and even though he's lower than me, he's special. And it's all thanks to _you_, Kairi! I can't thank you enough for introducing me to him!"

Naminé gave her sister a big hug. Of course Kairi was sad. Sora wasn't just her friend like Roxas and Yuffie. He was her _best_ friend. He was always there, even when Kairi had silly little problems, and Kairi would never forget the time he'd saved her from being hit by a truck.

But there was something more than that. It wasn't just a bit of jealousy she was feeling. She was feeling something else, like just then and there she'd lost something—something important.

Kairi looked at Naminé. She was actually glowing, she was so happy. Kairi didn't want this spoiled for her. Obviously Naminé had been waiting to tell Kairi for a long time about this. Something you would only tell to a sister that you really cared about.

Naminé was anxiously waiting for Kairi's reply, not daring to breathe. Kairi also wasn't breathing, but it was more out of shock and that strange emotion than anything else.

The room was completely silent for a few seconds, until finally Kairi took a breath in.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "I'm glad you found that special someone."

Naminé squealed happily and locked her sister in another hug.

"It won't be long before you find one too," Naminé remarked, looking quite serious. "I've never told you this, but you're quite pretty and nice. And now that you're out of my shadow, I'm sure you can get lots of dates."

"Thanks…" Kairi murmured.

She was grateful that Naminé had complimented her, but she couldn't shake that feeling that she'd lost something. It was pounding in her harder than ever, almost hurting. It was hard to breathe. Deep sadness was growing inside her, as if she'd just digested the information.

"From now on, it will be just like it used to be!" Naminé stated with a big smile.

Kairi nodded, nearly choking on a sob.

"Yeah, just like it used to be…"

**Nohime: Thanks! Actually, the last chapter kind of disappointed me…I finished the twist too fast. So I decided…hey! Riku's my way out! He's evil enough. And then I thought…hey! Naminé can also be of some use! So what do you know? My least favorite characters turned out to be pretty useful after all. **

**Brindlegone: Finally, a person who had Sora as their favorite character! All I've got recently is Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…But anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Valor999: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Isler: I can update! Just not as often. I hope you all don't mind. I've got homework and from next Wednesday to Friday I can't write AT ALL, so I'm going to work really hard this week and produce at least…two chapters. (I'm supposed to be practicing typing according to my teacher. I don't know if he can GET more oblivious.) Riku is not that popular, I think. Maybe for the boys, the girls…leaning more over to Sora. I got this opinion from my best friend, who stuck Sora's name up in her locker with a heart magnet. Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheychey41: Here's the next one! I'm glad you like my writing!**

**SimplySarah1221: Roxas is definitely pure and nice. NO ONE IS LIKE HIM. DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR A ROXAS KIND OF GUY. And I can't answer your questions because it would be spoilers. SPOILERS, I SAY!!! And…thank you for reviewing!**

**Zestychicken2: Don't hurt Riku. I think he's the only person I think is actually SANE in this story besides Roxas. But anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Anime-adorer2006: Thanks! I'm glad I'm on your charts! **

**LOTRchic: Thanks! I wrote more!**

**Wow, wow, wow. I am beyond happy, you guys. I've already got forty reviews for my first five chapters! Thank you all so, so much. Plus, I've really enjoyed this story that I haven't been writing in my others. (Sorry, Nohime and valor999.) And, considering my teacher asked my whole class to practice typing, I'm TECHNICALLY doing my homework, so he must not get mad at me for ANYTHING this year. Besides, I already type faster than him. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I want to thank everyone for all these reviews because it is AMAZING how many reviews I get in two days. Second, I want you all to be proud of Nix707, who is a really great writer for **_**Lost **_**and **_**JAG**_**. Of course, most of you don't care about that stuff, and quite honestly, neither do I, but Nix707 is a really great writer. And she's my sister. And she's got 700 and something reviews. In one story. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. I hope you like it. I got the idea for this chapter from the end of Chapter 6 and a review from zestychicken2. It made me think a little more about the pictures Kairi had. **

**Warning: Mrs. Ire, who we all have to admit is AWESOME, seems like she's going to have a breakdown.**

**Quick Author Babble: I do not own Pepsi or the last name Roma.**

Chapter 7: Pictures

It was a very boring Sunday. Sora had finished his homework who knows how long ago, and he was just sitting on the dock, trying not to yawn. Yuffie and Roxas were stuck at home, doing homework. Sora knew it was pointless to yell at them for not doing their homework earlier. They would probably just roll their eyes.

Sora hadn't seen much of Kairi since Saturday. It was almost like she'd gone into hiding. He hoped she wasn't still mad at them for insulting Riku, even if Yuffie _had_ done most of the insulting.

Sora was still rather upset about the fact that Kairi had become so emotional when someone even said one thing out of line about Riku. Had Riku once been Kairi's best friend? Was Sora just a replacement for him?

Kairi hadn't said much about the sixteen-year-old. Sora wished she would say more. It really wasn't any of his business, but even that couldn't stop him from being curious.

Riku was a mystery. He hadn't been one before. Sora thought he'd been pretty straightforward—a jerk that had nothing better to do than make people's lives miserable. But now there was this whole story behind it all. If his past had been so different, why did he plunge so fast into his new personality?

Sora didn't want to press the subject on Kairi. She had tears in her eyes whenever Riku's name was mentioned. Sora really wanted to find out _why_. Had Riku been like him at first? Did it all change after that?

Kairi had said it happened after Riku met Xemnas, Destiny High's old "top of the food chain." Xemnas must've been really terrible. Sora was glad he was gone, even though he'd never met the guy.

"Well, if it isn't Sora!"

The voice was chirpy and optimistic. Sora thought it was Yuffie. He turned and saw Naminé, her pale blue eyes glinting happily.

Sora's face fell. She wasn't the sister he'd been hoping for.

Naminé sat down beside him. Sora notice she couldn't look at him. For a second she'd meet his gaze and then quickly look away, as if something interesting had just appeared in the ocean.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora found himself asking.

Naminé suddenly bit her lip.

"She refuses to come out of her room," she explained. "It's my fault…"

"What?" Sora asked, quickly jerking his head towards her. "Why?"

"N-No reason!" Naminé cried. "You haven't heard a thing! I…I've got to go!"

And she raced off before Sora could say another word.

**111**

Sora walked up the walkway to Kairi's front door. What Naminé had said had really bothered him. Why had she locked herself up in her room? Why had it been Naminé's fault?

"If she's done anything to Kairi, I'll…" Sora began, when the door flew open to reveal Mrs. Ire.

Mrs. Ire looked extremely tired. She was usually tired. It was because she had a job and came back just in time to help both of her daughters, which was harder than it sounded. But today she looked absolutely _exhausted_. She looked like she could fall over at any moment.

Mrs. Ire's face brightened as she looked at Sora in that welcoming manner that makes you feel right at home. Something was strange, though. She looked incredibly relieved, as if she'd been waiting by the window all day for Sora to stop by.

"Sora!" she cried in a way that made it sound like she could hug him.

"Hi," Sora said, waving a bit awkwardly. "I'm here to…"

"See Kairi?" guessed Mrs. Ire, grinning even wider. "I've been waiting for you to come."

"Huh?"

As a puzzled look came over Sora's face, Mrs. Ire ushered him into the room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, looking even more relieved than before.

"Sora, I can't get Kairi out of her room," she explained. "Yuffie and Roxas came over but Kairi refused to talk to them. She's not letting her father in or her sister…I'm getting very worried."

Sora could see that Mrs. Ire had been trying all day. She looked like she'd been through a lot.

"She won't tell us why," Mrs. Ire continued. "I've tried _everything_…food, friends, shopping, motherly advice…I haven't gotten anywhere! That girl is more stubborn than a goat."

Sora looked up the stairs, wondering what Kairi could possibly be doing up there. He was worried. Had talking about Riku upset her that much? Mrs. Ire turned him around to face her again.

"Sora, you are my only hope," she said. "You're her best friend. By the sound of it, she talks to _you _a lot. She probably listens to you too. I would be eternally grateful if you get Kairi to listen to reason. If you manage to get her out of her bedroom then it's settled. You're my new son."

Sora laughed weakly.

"I'll try," he remarked. "It's not easy, talking to someone when they're upset…"

"You're not kidding!" Mrs. Ire snorted. "I _live _with that statement! I'm sorry, dear, but I've got to go cook dinner. She won't talk if I'm there anyway."

She laughed halfheartedly and walked into the kitchen. Sora walked up the stairs, wondering how Riku could upset her that much. He looked at the many doors and walked over to the one decorated with paper flowers and had a sign saying "Kairi's Room" on it.

Sora could hear sobs coming from inside. He breathed in and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" a voice, clearly Kairi's, yelled from inside.

"Kairi?" said Sora. "It's me, Sora."

The sobs stopped. There was a rustling from inside.

"You can't be here," Kairi remarked.

"What do you mean, I can't be here?" Sora asked.

"I mean _you_ _can't be here_," Kairi replied flatly. "What if Naminé comes home?"

"So what if she comes home? She's used to me being here."

"But…but…ugh! Forget it! You don't understand."

Sora leaned against the door.

"_What _don't I understand?" he asked.

"If I could tell you, I would've done so already," Kairi snapped. "I'm sorry, Sora. You should just leave."

There was a sound of something falling on a mattress. Sora was starting to get really worried. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Kairi, let me in," he said.

"Sora, _just leave_!" shouted Kairi.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Sora remarked.

Kairi didn't reply. Sora sat down on the floor and propped himself up against the door.

"Okay, we can do this the hard way," he said. "I can wait here all night, you know. My homework's done."

Once again, there was no answer.

"I can get a sleeping bag, maybe a book, some snacks perhaps…" Sora said, smiling. "You know I'd do it, Kairi. I'm annoying that way."

There was long, agitated sigh. The door creaked open, but only so much so that Sora could only see one of Kairi's violet eyes.

"Sora, I'm telling you, it's a bad idea for you to talk to me," she began.

Sora stood up and looked at the eye skeptically.

"I'm allowed to talk to my friends. Now open up."

Kairi reluctantly opened the door the rest of the way. She tried to frown disapprovingly as he walked in, but she couldn't because she was looking downwards. Sora realized she was doing the same thing Naminé had done to him this morning. Kairi just couldn't seem to meet his gaze.

And then he realized something. All around the room there were pictures of people—one of Yuffie over there, another of Roxas over there. There was some of Mrs. and Mr. Ire, and some of other relatives. On her bedside table, there was one of what looked like a very young Naminé.

Sora looked closely at the one beside it. It looked like a twelve-year-old boy that looked remarkably like Riku.

Sora's eyes widened. Was _that_ what Riku looked like four years ago? He looked happy and totally innocent—friendly, even. Kairi still had it. Obviously it was important to her.

And as Sora looked around at all the pictures in the room, he noticed something.

There wasn't a single one of him.

He looked at Kairi, noticing a picture frame was wrapped in her arms. Sora didn't say anything about it. Kairi didn't look up at him.

For what seemed like an hour there was complete silence, until finally Kairi walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Sora sat down beside her.

"Sora, I think…I think it's a bad idea if we stay friends," Kairi said.

Sora snapped up.

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. It's not my words to say."

"Is it something I did? Is this about what I said about Riku? Did I hurt you in any way?"

Kairi shook her head.

"No," she replied. "I think the problem is you're _too _likeable."

"What?" Sora asked. "Kairi, can you just tell me what's going on?"

"No! Don't you understand? _I can't tell you_. And even if you did know, it wouldn't help."

Kairi burst into tears.

"Kairi…" Sora said, his voice softening.

"No, don't look at me like that!" Kairi sobbed. "It just makes everything worse!"

Her grip loosened on the picture frame and it came crashing to the floor. Sora looked down at it.

And there was a picture of Sora, shattered glass surrounding it. Sora stared at it for a moment, shocked.

"I'm losing you, and it's happening too fast…" Kairi whispered.

Sora turned to face her.

"I don't understand what's happening," he said.

"Soon you'll be gone," Kairi continued. "And I can only see you with…with _her_."

"Who are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I want to tell you everything, it's just…"

She finally looked up into Sora's eyes.

"I can't."

Tears were now rapidly cascading down her face. Sora tried to wipe them away, but fresh ones were now gathering. So he put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

And then Kairi's words actually hit him: _"I think it's a bad idea if we stay friends." _

And before he knew it, he was crying too. His heart was beating twice as fast, and he felt Kairi's sobs lessen. She didn't move, as if she wanted to stay like this forever.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Kairi," he whispered. "No matter what happens."

"But…"

"Don't argue. I won't listen to you anyway."

Sora pulled away from her and smiled soothingly, blue eyes twinkling. His face looked like it was on fire, he was blushing so hard. Kairi was light shade of pink.

"Come on," Sora said, standing up and helping Kairi up. "You've been giving your family a hard time. Don't you think you should go downstairs and see them?"

"As long as Naminé's not down there," Kairi remarked.

"What's with you and Naminé?" asked Sora. "You make it sound like she'll kill you as soon as she sees you."

"She'll kill me if she sees me with you," Kairi murmured under her breath.

Sora pretended he didn't hear that and opened the door and walked out, making sure Kairi was following. They went down into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Ire were discussing something. They looked up as Sora and Kairi walked in.

"Kairi?" said Mr. Ire. "You've finally left your room!"

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Mrs. Ire asked nervously.

Kairi ran forward and hugged both her parents.

"Much," she remarked.

Mrs. Ire looked up at Sora and mouthed the words "thank you". Sora just smiled and nodded in reply.

**111**

It was dark. The sun had set a long time ago. Sora and Roxas looked out over the ocean, which had turned black and silver from the night sky.

"There was a picture of Riku in her room?!" Roxas cried, as if he couldn't believe it. "Man, she must really like him."

"There was one of you too," Sora said. "It was just…smaller and farther away."

Roxas stared at him.

"Well, at least you had one, right?" Sora remarked. "Maybe…maybe she took that picture of Riku four years ago and forgot that it was there."

"If the picture was that big, no one could forget it was there," Roxas said. "I think you're just jealous, and you're trying to think of reasons why you didn't have a picture and Riku did."

"I _do_, Roxas!" Sora stated. "Kairi was holding it!"

Roxas froze.

"Holding it?"

"Yes, holding it."

"Why was she holding a picture of you?"

"I don't know. She just was."

"But she was crying?"

"Um…yeah, she was."

"Sora, I think she thinks something bad is going to happen to you."

Sora looked at Roxas skeptically. He knew Roxas usually gave good advice and knew what was going on, but this was a bit farfetched.

"Kairi thinks something _bad_ is going to happen to me?" Sora repeated, making every word sound ridiculous.

"What exactly did she say to you?" Roxas asked.

"She said…she was losing me and it was happening too fast," Sora said, his eyes widening. "I'm not dying, am I?!"

"That's…a bit unlikely," Roxas remarked. "Maybe she thinks you're leaving her or something."

"I would never leave Kairi!" Sora cried.

"She doesn't seem to think so."

Sora looked down at the ground. Roxas glanced at him.

"I might be wrong," he said. "I mean, no one _really_ knows what goes on in a girl's mind. You know, except for girls."

Roxas picked up a shell and twirled it around in his fingers thoughtfully.

"Maybe she likes you," he remarked.

Sora nearly jumped at the thought.

"Who? Kairi? No!"

"Uh…yeah. You never know."

"I _do _happen to know, and she…I mean…well…she _can't_…"

Roxas laughed at Sora's bright red face.

"I think you're just embarrassed," he remarked.

"I'm not _embarrassed_!" Sora shouted, blushing furiously. "I just know you're wrong!"

"Sure, let's go with that, if it makes you feel better."

"I'm _not _embarrassed!"

"Uh huh."

"You're just making it seem like I'm embarrassed!"

"Right…"

"And…and now you're making me look like a total idiot!"

"Yeah."

"Roxas, quit it! Is it so hard to have a decent conversation with you?!"

"You're the one doing all the talking."

Roxas looked at Sora's very annoyed, still red face and burst out laughing, as if it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled, containing himself from doing something he might regret. "Ugh…forget this. I'm going home."

"Okay, bye," Roxas said, only taking a quick break before laughing again.

**111**

Sora threw open the front door to his house, still raging over what Roxas said. Kairi _liked _him? Part of him wanted to believe it; another part couldn't wrap its brain around it. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to get some Coke or Pepsi or _something_ that could get his mind off Kairi.

He opened the fridge and found some Pepsi cans. Grabbing one and taking a sip almost immediately, he walked over to the answering machine. He pressed a button and sound was soon ringing through the kitchen.

"_You have __3__ messages."_

Sora leaned over it and pressed the side button.

"_Hi. You have reached the Romas' residence. We cannot take your call right now. Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible." _

"_Sora, sweetie, it's mom. If you are listening to this I'm probably not home. I'm at my book club. Your father called me to tell you he'd be working late. But if he's there, tell him hi! And there's leftover lasagna in the fridge. Take care of yourself and don't let strangers in!"_

Sora rolled his eyes. He pressed NEXT.

"_Hi. You have reached the Romas' residence. We cannot take your call right now. Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible." _

"_Hi, Sora! And if this isn't Sora, can you show him this message? Tell him it's from Yuffie. And if this is Sora, don't listen to what I just said. Well, anyway, I'm calling to say if you can get Kairi out of her room, can we meet at the pizza place tomorrow after school? I've already called Roxas. Okay, see you tomorrow!"_

Sora made a note that he needed to be at the pizza place on Monday. He pressed NEXT.

"_Hi. You have reached the Romas' residence. We cannot take your call right now. Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible." _

"_Um…hello. This is Kairi Ire. You know, one of the girls Sora always hangs out with? I just wanted to say thanks...for everything Sora did for me today. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be in my room right now, sulking about one thing or another. And Sora, if you're listening to this, you're a really great friend. Well, bye, I hope I see you tomorrow." _

As the answering machine gave a final beep to show that all the messages had been played, Sora smiled and gave a long, dreamy sigh. He didn't even care that his desperate attempts to not think about Kairi had failed. Mind wandering, he absentmindedly grabbed his can of Pepsi and went up to his bedroom.

It was a pretty plain room—the walls were a very boring khaki, his clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. The sheet on Sora's bed were the same colour as the walls. Sora didn't care. In his opinion, decorations and vibrant colours wasn't very attractive.

Sora looked at the alarm clock perched on a shelf. It was nearly eleven. Sora decided that if his parents came home and saw him up this late, they would lose their minds. The main personality trait of Mr. and Mrs. Roma was that they were very strict.

Sora quickly brushed his teeth. He thought about how embarrassed Kairi had been when she dropped that picture of him. Sora had been pretty shocked himself, but he had let it slide by and comforted her instead. Why?

He finished brushing his teeth and went back into his bedroom. As he hopped into bed, he looked at his bedside table with a smile. Because there, right on it, was...

A picture of Kairi.

**valor999: Thanks a bunch! Here's your update!**

**Nohime: Do you really think Sora would just give in like that? He can't. I think it comes with the responsibility and stupidity of being a hero. You're going to advertise me? That would be great! (I'll check out your story. Say Those Words is likely to be cancelled, but I'll make a new Roxette if you want.) **

**(No name): It **_**was**_** a bit depressing! Lots of heartbreaks, lots of doubtful thoughts, and lots of Mrs. Ire because, even though she's a made up character, she is SO TOTALLY AWESOME! Hey, they're probably crushing on you. Boys aren't the subtlest creatures in the world, if you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!**

**mOOnlite-dUSk: Thanks! I hope it's interesting. And, besides Mrs. Ire, Sora is the most awesome one in this story. (Sorry, I can't help but like Mrs. Ire.) I'm glad you enjoy a nicer Naminé, but others think it's suspicious. **

**KeiraLoveKH: I'm happy that people find this suspenseful! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Isler: I don't know why she's one of my least favorite characters. She just IS. If it makes you feel better, Riku is at the very bottom and not her. Thanks for wishing me luck for my homework! My French homework is nearly done and I've barely started my math...but no one can yell at me for not practicing my language! **

**LOTRchic: Ha! I think Kairi will be okay...so will Sora. Hopefully. You know, if Naminé doesn't do something we'll all regret. Uh oh. Now I'm worried. Hopefully you aren't. Forget all about what I just said! **

**zestychicken2: Are you suspicious? Good, you should be. Thanks for the idea of the pictures. And I know last chapter was more of Riku x Kairi than anything, but I was getting SO BORED writing about Sora I think I was about to puke. Also, Riku can't be bad ALL AROUND. I mean, no one's bad ALL AROUND.**

**cheychey41: Suspenseful? Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko: A new reader? Cool! Here's a new chapter!**

**JesusRocks!!!!: Thanks for your review! Yeah, it's true, Kairi does have a more popular touch to her. But I can't help it...I'm not one of those people who pair the Nobodies up with the Somebodies. Oh my God, I just sounded like a total jerk there, but you know what I mean. Well, anyway, your review was encouraging and thanks again!**

**Whew! It's getting harder and harder to respond to your guys' reviews! But that's a good thing! A very, very good thing! Cookies for everyone! **

**Okay, for those of you who know my other stories, they might be deleted and replaced. I don't know if they will be replaced with the same pairings, but they might be. We'll see what everyone wants, so...those of you who know my stories, tell me what kind of pairing you want. And those of you who don't, you can also tell me the pairings you like. **

**Alright, the end of this chapter was kind of fast, but I had to bring it to an end because I am very quickly draining out of ideas. My next chapter might be finished on Sunday, and if it's not hopefully from Monday to Tuesday, because I'll be gone for Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. **

**Read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Extra long chapter this time! I won't be writing for a couple of days, so I made this about thirteen pages long. And I made Riku nicer, for those Riku fans who are threatening to kill me. **

**Warning: So CUTE!!!!!!!!**

**Quick Author Babble: Aw…Kitten…**

Chapter 8: Birthday Wishes

It was October twelfth, a couple days after Thanksgiving. Colorful leaves drifted by in all directions, painfully reminding Kairi of Sora. The leaf he had given her was now very carefully placed in her diary. It never changed color. It was always the same, vibrant colors, like the day Kairi had first received it.

Unfortunately, Kairi couldn't enjoy looking at it, because every time she did she thought of Sora, which made her think of the whole problem she had with him and Naminé.

Kairi sighed. It was clear he was still her friend, but she still felt bitter every time she thought about him and Naminé being together. They weren't yet, of course, but it wouldn't be long before they were.

Kairi continued her walk home, feeling hatred swell up for Naminé even though she had been quite nice to Kairi for the past week.

"Hello, good buddy!" a voice sang throughout the street.

Kairi turned and attempted a smile.

"Hi, Yuffie," she said.

Yuffie skipped up to her and stopped grinning as she saw Kairi's sad face.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "You look really depressed for someone who just got let out of school on a Friday."

Kairi shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to smile. "See?"

"That is about the fakest smile I've ever seen," Yuffie remarked, crossing her arms. "Seriously, Kairi, what's up?"

"It's _nothing_," Kairi replied.

She didn't want to tell anyone anything, especially since she couldn't understand it all herself. But Yuffie was quite stubborn. She looked her friend right in the eye.

"Kairi, tell me right now, or I'll go ask everyone you know about it," Yuffie demanded.

Kairi gulped. If Yuffie asked Naminé, she'd find out that Sora was still Kairi's friend, and Kairi couldn't let that happen.

Kairi was also a terrible liar. She couldn't tell Yuffie a false story, or it would sound so quirky Yuffie wouldn't believe a word.

"Naminé…well…" Kairi stuttered, feeling dizzy at the thought of telling Yuffie. "You see, she…"

"Guys, wait up!"

Kairi turned, relief flooding her as she saw Roxas running their way. He was waving a notebook around.

"I got _perfect _on my homework!" he cried.

"You did?" Yuffie squealed. "Seriously?! I'd just be happy if I got half of them right."

Roxas's grin was wide, as if he'd just been given an award.

"Do you think I'm smarter than Sora?" he asked.

"Dude…no one's smarter than Sora," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. "He's Mr. Perfection."

"I think I could give him a run for his money," Roxas stated proudly.

"Uh…no, you can't," Yuffie remarked. "Don't be stupid."

Kairi smiled as Yuffie and Roxas continued walking down the sidewalk, arguing. The spotlight had been taken off her, and she was glad.

"Maybe we should have a contest tomorrow," Roxas said. "Sora and I. We'll see who's smarter then."

"Speaking of tomorrow…" Yuffie remarked, a grin growing on her face. "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow, Kairi?"

Kairi smiled weakly and nodded. Roxas and Yuffie exchanged glances.

"Aren't you happy, Kairi?" Roxas asked. "I mean, it's your sixteenth birthday."

"Yeah, let's _party_!" Yuffie cried, letting out a hoot that probably scared half the neighborhood.

"Well, if the celebration doesn't go too late," Kairi said with a shrug. "It's just…my birthday is kind of the day that…"

"Great!" Yuffie chirped. "We can all come over! I wonder if Leon will come. Do you think if I asked him he'd join SCARF?"

"Uh…" Roxas stuttered.

"Yeah, it would be perfect!" Yuffie said. "It would be our first, official SCARF meeting!"

"But…" Kairi began.

"We'd have cake and music and all that!" Yuffie continued. "It'd be awesome!"

"Oh, boy," Roxas whispered, rolling his eyes.

"And then, after we open the piñata, we can…" Yuffie blabbered on.

Kairi was relieved to see her house. She waved at Yuffie and Roxas, but only Roxas paid attention and waved back. Yuffie continued to talk, more to herself than anyone.

As soon as she walked in, Naminé jumped out, nearly scaring Kairi to death. The pale-eyed girl looked positively ecstatic. Kairi sighed. Was _everyone _but her in a good mood today?

"Tomorrow's your birthday!" Naminé chirped.

"Yeah…" Kairi said. "So?"

"_So?_" Naminé gasped, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Aren't you going to have a party?"

Kairi looked down, cheeks flushed.

"Well…I don't know," she said. "Maybe."

"What is this _maybe_?" Naminé exclaimed. "You're going to have one! It's your sweet sixteen and I'm not letting it go to waste! Invite all your friends, play your favorite music, eat your favorite food, and don't even _think _about not dancing!"

Kairi giggled. She had never seen Naminé like this before. She was in major party planning mode.

"Here," she said, shoving a phone into Kairi's hands. "Call all your friends, and don't forget Sora!"

Naminé grinned widely.

"I'm going to ask him on our first, official date!" she chirped.

Kairi's eyes widened and her heart started beating fast. She nearly dropped the phone. Kairi's first idea was to yell "no" right in Naminé's face and storm upstairs, but she stopped herself. Naminé had been really nice to her, and she had never been so happy in her life.

So this party was for Naminé's benefit, not hers. But Kairi wanted her sister to be happy. She wanted Sora to be happy too. So, against her better judgment, she dialed Sora's phone number.

"Please don't pick up, please don't pick up," Kairi whispered under her breath.

After a few moments, the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" Sora's voice said.

Kairi let out a defeated sigh.

"Hi, Sora, it's Kairi," she remarked.

"Oh, hi!" chirped Sora, his voice brightening.

"Yeah, I'm calling to ask if…if you would like to come to my birthday party tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"Of course I'll be there!" he said.

Kairi cringed.

"I guess…I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Bye, Kairi."

As Kairi hung up, she turned to look at Naminé's eager face.

"He's coming," she said, unable to hide the dejection in her voice.

"Yes!" Naminé squealed.

Kairi looked down at the phone. She felt like chucking it out a window. If Naminé was going to start dating Sora at her birthday party, Kairi would rather not have him there at all.

**111**

It was Saturday. Kairi was already dreading the party soon to come. Naminé and her parents had worked all day making the backyard into a suitable place to throw a party. There was a table with a white sheet thrown over it, a chair for each guest (there weren't many, though), a giant stereo sat on another table, and the lawn had been mowed and flowers been tended to so that they were blooming all over the place.

It would've been perfect, if Kairi just hadn't known the grand finale.

Naminé skipped up to her sister, and tugged on her arm.

"Come on," she said. "Quickly, before the guests come."

Naminé tugged Kairi into her bedroom, where she rifled through the closet and pulled out a pearl white dress. It was made of silk with a lace trim. It was short and had white strands with gold beads hanging from the top.

"You're going to wear that?" Kairi breathed, already falling in love with the outfit.

"No," Naminé said, shaking her head.

She shoved it into Kairi's hands.

"You are."

Kairi looked down at the glimmering dress in amazement.

"What?" she stuttered. "B-But I can't…"

"Yes, you can," Naminé said firmly. "It's your party, and you're the birthday girl. _You're _the one who everyone has to look at. And look…"

She reached into her closet again, pulling out a small, black sweater and white shoes with black tips.

"I have accessories to match."

**111**

Kairi felt very unnatural in the outfit. Whenever she looked into the mirror she couldn't believe it was _her_ sporting it off. She looked so different. Even in her semiformal dress she seemed the same, but now…

"You're gorgeous," Naminé said, a serene smile on her face.

Kairi smiled too. That had been the word she was looking for. Naminé was being so _nice_.

"Where'd you get this?" Kairi asked. "And why are you giving it to me?"

Naminé giggled.

"Let's just say it's my birthday present to you. Now come on. I think that was the doorbell."

As they walked down the stairs, Kairi noticed Sora was the first to arrive. He was talking to Mrs. Ire, holding a wrapped present in his hands. Kairi looked at it in confusion. It had holes in it.

She felt nervous as Naminé smiled happily at him. She almost wished Sora wasn't there again, but as he turned and smiled at her, all horrible thoughts vanished from her head.

Kairi froze on the staircase. Naminé had to help her down.

"Happy birthday, Kairi!" chirped Sora.

Mrs. Ire took the present from him and stored it in the kitchen. The threesome just stood there for a second, all in nervous silence, until the doorbell rang again. Kairi, relieved, ran over to open it.

"Happy birthday, Kairi!" cried Yuffie, handing over a box wrapped in bright green wrapping paper.

Leon appeared behind Yuffie, his expression emotionless as always.

"Yeah, happy birthday," he said, handing her a gift bag.

"Thanks!" Kairi remarked. "You can come in."

Leon and Yuffie walked in, and Kairi led everyone out into the backyard. She sat down at the table and Sora sat next to her. Naminé walked over to the stereo and flicked it on. Music soon flooded the backyard.

Naminé sat on the other side of Sora and the two started to talk. Kairi tried not to watch them and tried to think of something she might be more interested in, like Yuffie and Leon, or why Roxas wasn't here, or when the cake would come.

**111**

Nothing worked. The day seemed to pass very slowly. Sora hadn't looked at Kairi once, and to make things worse, Roxas hadn't arrived yet. It was already seven. The sun was setting and the sky was turning from red to purple. Kairi wondered if Roxas was going to come at all.

And he wasn't the only person she was waiting for.

Roxas suddenly burst out of the back door, face flushed. He ran over to Kairi, apologizing so fast that Kairi only heard pieces of it, like "so sorry" and "my five-year old cousin" and "had to babysit."

"It's okay, Roxas!" Kairi said. "I'm just happy you're here."

Roxas sat down next to her and they started to talk. For once that day Kairi was occupied and happy. The cake came, its candles even brighter in the night sky. As everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday", Kairi looked down at the cake, which said "Sweet Sixteen, Kairi" in pink icing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yuffie asked. "Make a wish!"

Kairi looked up at her and nodded. She always had the same wish every year.

"I wish he would come and see me tonight," she whispered quietly so no one else could hear.

She blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"It's time for the presents," she heard Naminé tell Sora.

Kairi looked down. She wasn't in the mood for presents. She wanted everyone to leave so she could wait for _him_. She wished Naminé would just ask Sora out already so she could just stop worrying about it, so she could just let the tears go.

But suddenly she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Sora's smiling face.

"I got something special for you," he whispered.

Kairi's heart pounded in her chest. Just the way he said it made her face heat up. Her hand pulled away very suddenly. She didn't want Naminé to see anything.

She held her hand for a second. It was very warm now, as if Sora had put a magic spell over it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Kairi turned suddenly at Roxas's voice. She nodded. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Ire walked in, holding a bunch of presents in their arms.

"We bear gifts!" Mr. Ire shouted, making everyone laugh.

All the presents were placed on the table. Kairi reached in and pulled out Leon's. She reached into the bag. It was a rather big, brown teddy bear, its fur soft to the touch. "Kairi" was stitched on its belly with blue string.

"That's adorable!" Yuffie cooed.

"That is the only time I go into a store selling stuffed animals," Leon said, turning a bit red.

"Thanks, Leon!" Kairi remarked, giving it a quick hug. "I love it."

Leon gave a nod and Kairi put the teddy bear down on a table. She pulled out a cube-shaped gift.

"That's mine!" Yuffie announced proudly.

Kairi tore off the wrapping paper. Five CDs were tied together, each one of Kairi's favorite bands. Kairi grinned happily.

"Thanks, Yuffie!" she said. "How did you get your hands on the new 'Sealed Fate' album?"

"I have connections," Yuffie remarked with a shrug.

Kairi picked up another box. It was rather small and card-shaped.

"That's from us, sweetie," Mrs. Ire said with a soft smile.

Kairi opened it and screamed so loud everyone nearly fell over.

"A CREDIT CARD!!!" she squealed.

Everyone gaped at the platinum card in amazement. Mr. and Mrs. Ire smiled at them.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Ire said. "We decided you were responsible enough to get one. You may use it as you please, but you've got to tell us first, okay?"

Kairi leaped up and hugged her parents.

"Mom, Dad, you are the _best_!" she cried.

"Thank you, Kairi, but you have other gifts, you know," Mr. Ire said with a smile.

Kairi nodded and sat back down, gazing at the credit card dreamily. There were only two presents left. She was wearing Naminé's, so they must've been from Roxas and Sora.

Kairi picked up Roxas's. It was long, thin, and rectangular. Kairi took off the wrapping paper to reveal a large board that was soft in the center.

"It's a pinup board," Roxas explained. "You can stick all sorts of things on it. So, instead of having your pictures scattered all over the place, you can just stick them up here."

"Oh, Roxas, that's a really thoughtful gift," Kairi said. "Thanks!"

She hugged him, oblivious to the dirty looks Sora was now throwing at Roxas. Kairi turned back to the table. Now there was only one present left—Sora's. Kairi realized his box was very big and oddly shaped. The holes also looked suspicious.

Kairi took off the wrapping to reveal a pet carrier. She looked down at it, a bit confused.

"Thanks, Sora, but I don't have a pet…" she said.

"Look inside," Sora stated, a smile growing on his face.

Kairi opened the barred door and looked in. She gasped and squealed in delight at the same time as she reached in to pull out a tangerine-colored kitten. The kitten mewed softly as Kairi stroked its tiny head.

"Oh…my…God," Yuffie breathed.

"It's so_ cute_!" Naminé squealed.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, looking up at him. "You got me a _kitten_?"

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…I got the idea while looking through a pet store," he explained. "I called your parents. They said it was okay."

"How did you earn enough money?" Kairi asked, looking at the kitten's big, brown eyes. "Animals are expensive."

"I worked at the pet store for a couple weeks," Sora answered. "I usually worked weekday evenings, and whenever else I got the time. If you work hard enough, they give you half off."

"Sora!" cried Kairi. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Yeah…well…You were worth it."

Kairi gave him a big hug, making sure not to crush the kitten by doing so. She looked down at it.

"He's so adorable!" she remarked.

"It's a _she_, actually," Sora said. "Call me a perfectionist, but it didn't seem right give you a male cat. She's a strong little thing too. She always won their little kitten games."

"Kairi, it's _your_ responsibility," Mr. Ire stated. "You must take care of the kitten, understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Kairi remarked.

"Here, I'll take the kitten inside and give it some water," Mrs. Ire said, and she took the kitten from Kairi's arms.

As the kitten mewed in protest, everyone started to laugh. Naminé stood up and smiled.

"Now it's time for dancing," she said. "Everyone find a dance partner."

"Ooh, Leon, will you be my partner?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

Leon sighed, even though the smallest, amused smile reached his lips.

"Fine," he answered, standing up.

Roxas gathered all the courage he had and asked Naminé if she would like to dance with him.

"Of course I will, Roxas!" she chirped. "You're so sweet!"

Roxas turned bright red. Kairi looked at all her friends desperately. They all had dance partners except for her. She exchanged a glance with Sora, but he quickly looked away. Kairi felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up to see Naminé, a big grin planted on her face.

"Looks like you two are dancing together," she said.

"Wait, what?" Sora cried. "Uh…no…I-I can't…"

"Yeah, neither can I," Kairi remarked, shaking her head violently.

"Oh, come _on_, you two!" Naminé protested, pulling them both up. "It's _one _dance! You're not going to die."

"Naminé, please…" Kairi stuttered, cheeks flushed.

"No arguments! _You're _the birthday girl and _you're _her best friend, so you two are going to dance whether you like it or not!"

"Oh, boy," Sora sighed.

Naminé dragged them in front of the stereo and clicked it on. Kairi gulped as music started playing—_slow _music. Yuffie sighed and walked over to Kairi.

"Oh, great," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's slow dancing and I'm wearing sneakers."

Kairi looked down at the two, pearly high heels on her feet and groaned.

"I guess we'd better start dancing before Naminé comes back," Sora said. "She might murder us if we don't."

Kairi gulped.

"I guess…"

"I know…I don't know why we're paired up either, but…" Sora stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh, darn it! Naminé's coming back! Quick, get in a believable dance pose!"

Kairi quickly put her hands on his shoulders and Sora put one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip. Naminé stopped as she walked past them.

"Nice try, guys," she said. "Actually _dance_. Did you really think you could slip that by me?"

"No, but it was worth a shot," Sora remarked, making Kairi giggle.

Naminé shook her head but smiled. She turned and walked away.

"I guess we have no choice," Sora said. "If I step on your foot, I'm sorry in advance."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked. "I've seen you slow dance before!"

Sora turned a bit red.

"Yeah, but that was different."

"And how, exactly, was it different?"

"Well, first of all, there wasn't someone about to murder me if I didn't…"

Sora and Kairi turned to look at the very watchful eye of Naminé. She gave them a warning stare.

"And second, I wasn't dancing with _you_."

Kairi blushed and looked down. As Naminé gave another glare, they actually started to dance. The lyrics were soothing and made both teens blush.

_If I told you it was all meant to be, _

_Would you believe me? _

_Would you agree? _

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now._

Kairi looked up and met Sora's very blue eyes. She turned very pink. Why hadn't she noticed Sora's eyes were so beautiful before?

"I haven't stepped on your foot yet, have I?" Sora asked, cringing.

Kairi laughed.

"No," she said. "Not that I would've noticed anyway. These shoes are really hard."

They looked up at the sky, where the stars were more silver than ever before. The crescent moon seemed so close you could touch it.

"It's a beautiful night," Sora stated.

His breath was showing. It was getting colder, but Kairi hardly noticed. She was so embarrassed she was completely heated.

"Are you cold?" Sora asked. "Here."

He took off his jacket and put it around Kairi. Kairi blushed so hard she felt like she was on fire.

"Thanks," she whispered.

_A moment like this…_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this._

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss._

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Yuffie and Leon swirled by very uneasily. Yuffie stopped and giggled.

"That's not how you do it!" she chirped. "You have to put your head on Sora's shoulder, Kairi!"

Leon raised his eyebrow as Kairi, if possible, blushed even harder.

"Uh…well…" Kairi stuttered.

"She's right, Kairi," Roxas said. "Do it!"

Sora gave a very threatening glare to him, but Roxas just laughed it off. Everyone was staring at them now. Kairi reluctantly placed her head on Sora's shoulder.

_Everything changes but beauty remains._

_Something so tender,_

_I can't explain._

_Well, I may be dreaming, but till I wake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share._

He was warm. Kairi was relaxing, but she still remained beet red.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked quietly, so that the others couldn't hear. "You're not moving much."

Kairi shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's just…it's not that bad, dancing with you."

There was a silence, and even from Kairi's very bad lookout point, she could tell Sora was blushing.

_A moment like this…_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this._

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss._

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

"It's not that bad dancing with you either…"

It was Sora's very nervous reply. Kairi realized everyone was watching them. She giggled as Mr. and Mrs. Ire started dancing too. They were laughing the whole way, but they were much better dancers than the others.

"Go, Mrs. Ire!" Yuffie hooted as Mrs. Ire did a perfect spin.

"Yes, well, we're more experienced," Mrs. Ire said, glowing with pride.

Everyone was talking except for Kairi and Sora, who stayed in a comfortable silence, whispering once and a while.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I want to know that you will catch me when I fall._

_So let me tell you this._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

"I forgot to tell you that you look really nice today," Sora said.

"Oh, you prefer me all dressed up then?" Kairi asked.

"What? N-No! I never said that!"

Kairi laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Sora," she remarked.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this._

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss._

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

"Whoa!" Kairi cried, tripping over her heel.

Sora caught her and pulled her back up.

"Thanks," Kairi said, her face flushing.

"No…problem," Sora remarked, turning just as red.

_Oh, oh, like this._

Sora's arms were still wrapped tightly around Kairi's back.

"Dumb shoes," Kairi murmured, secretly thanking the clumsy things.

"Yeah…dumb shoes," Sora repeated softly, also secretly thanking them.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Some people search forever, oh, yeah, yeah._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

Sora let go of Kairi and took the smallest step backward, blushing furiously.

_Oh, like this…_

As the song came to an end, Kairi was breathless. It hurt to look at him, knowing he would soon be with Naminé. But for a brief moment she was happy, unlike the dread that was now pulsing through her.

Naminé skipped over to them and, with a nervous grin, looked up at Sora.

"Sora, I need to ask you something," she said.

"What is it?" Sora asked, looking up.

"Well…uh…can we go somewhere more private?" Naminé questioned.

"Okay," Sora remarked, so clueless it was painful.

As Naminé dragged him off, Kairi's heart started beating so fast she was scared it would pop out of her chest. _It was happening. _She didn't know what to do. She was starting to panic.

Kairi raced out of the yard so quickly no one noticed. As soon as she reached the sidewalk, she stopped and leaned against a gate. She told herself she wouldn't cry—it was bound to happen someday.

She didn't know why she wanted to cry. It was so confusing. Kairi slowly slid down the gate until she had nearly completely fallen over. She didn't care that her new dress was getting dirty. She wished she didn't care about anything.

"There you are. I couldn't find you. Usually you don't have a party."

Kairi looked up and for a second she felt better. Her birthday wish had come true, as it did every year.

For one day—Kairi's birthday—Riku was her friend again. He came and visited her for a brief moment. He always came with a present and a smile. It was a promise they had made when they were very little.

"Oh, hi, Riku," Kairi said, wiping her eyes to make sure no tears would come.

"Are you alright?"

The sixteen-year-old knelt down beside her. Kairi nodded, deciding actions were better than her horrible lies.

"Kairi, I already know what's going on," Riku said. "I hear about _everything_."

Kairi looked up at him, surprised at how confident he seemed. Riku grinned and reached into his pocket.

"That's why I got you this."

He took out a small, velvet box. Kairi took it, feeling very uneasy.

"Uh…Riku…I don't think I'm ready for that commitment…" she murmured.

"I'm not _proposing_, Kairi!" Riku said, crossing his arms. "Open it."

Kairi opened it gently. Inside was a golden locket. She pulled it out. It gleamed in the starlight.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, holding it up to get a better look at it.

"You can open up the pendant too," Riku said.

Kairi looked at his smiling face and reluctantly opened the pendant. What she saw made her gasp.

"A picture of Sora…" she whispered. "Why would you get me this?"

Riku looked at her.

"Because I don't want you to lose him…"

He touched her hand tenderly.

"Like you lost me."

**Valor999: Thanks! That's really nice! Here's your update!**

**Nohime: The main characters always have to be stupid and stubborn. If they're not...well...the story would end rather quickly, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, I've already wiped it off the face of this Earth. (Well, no, I still have it saved on my computer, but it's deleted on Fan Fiction.) I'll make another Roxette. **_**Of course **_**I will! It's about the cutest crack pairing there is. **

**LOTRchic: Thanks! I hope it has a happy ending too...but you know, good stories don't ALWAYS have happy endings. **

**Magnifyingglass47: Thanks! Yeah, I've put in a lot of Riku in this one...for some reason...Hmm...Maybe I'm just bored. I'm glad you liked the ending in Chapter 7. I sort of used that again in this one...Sorry...I won't use it next time. Well, anyway, thanks a bunch for all the useful stuff and compliments!**

**MOOnlite-dusk: I love Mrs. Ire too! She is the best mom EVER. "You'll be my next son." Yeah, I decided to throw that line in there just for the heck of it. She won't be, as she proved in this chapter, FRIENDS are alright with her. But MORE? Hmm...Thanks for reviewing and here's your chapter!**

**Isler: Aw, thanks, I'm glad you thought it was cute. I threw most of the Roxas part in there just for the heck of it, but some of the things Roxas said were useful—like "maybe she likes you" or "I think you're just jealous" and he brought up some very good points on Riku. Thanks for your opinions!**

**SimplySarah1221: I like that: "Roxas—still nice guy." You're right. Riku WAS temporarily MIA, but he's usually MIA in the normal story too, so...Since Riku's already not being Riku in my story I've decided a bit must last. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rolliepollie44 (or Zestychicken2): Thanks so much for your review! Roxas IS a kind of person who would do that...I guess that means Sora is...but I guess he can't do that THEN because...Never mind. Thanks for reviewing and here's your chapter!**

**Anime-adorer2006: Thanks...You do that. Just kidding. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Cheychey41: Thanks! Here's your chapter!**

**So, anyway, guys, since I won't be writing for maybe three days or so, I made this chapter super long, so no complaints!**

**Okay, you've noticed I've wriggled a lot of Riku in this chapter, right? And you must be REALLY confused, because Riku is supposed to be the bad guy who everybody hates, but quite honestly I think **_**Naminé **_**is the actual problem here. However, you may look at him as you like, but I'm telling you now, RIKU IS NOT THAT BAD.**

**Besides, you caused this by all the reviews I got saying "I hope Riku turned around" and "why did you make Riku evil?" and "I don't like the whole Riku-being-evil thing". So I'm like, WHAT THE HECK, I'm not using him anyway.**

**Okay, I hope you liked it. I know the song's kinda corny, I apologize for that, but...well...never mind. Sorry. **

**So, I've decided on what my replacements are going to be, with a lot of thought, comparing, and, of course, your opinions. These are the results:**

**Roxas and Olette**

**Roxas and Namine **

**Okay, so they both have Roxas in them. I like Roxas. So sue me. **

**I'll STILL be writing in THIS story of course, just...maybe a bit less. Because I want you to know I've given this story a lot more thought than any of my other stories, and it's a lot better, truth be told. But Nohime wants me to write a Roxette and I agree, because they ARE dying out and, come on, they're the cutest crack couple ever.**

**And, admit it, most of you here like Roxas and Namine, because they're exactly like Sora and Kairi. I mean, yeah, the majority of my stories will now be about Roxas, but, to tell the truth, that doesn't concern me. **

**Well, read and review!  
**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I made Sora sing a song that was originally made by a band with a girl as the lead singer, but it was perfect for the scene and I couldn't find anything else!!! Besides that, I just want to thank everyone for all those reviews, I am honestly really happy. Oh, and I want to apologize for the overuse of songs. I don't know why I want to use them so much. **

**Warning: Bah, I can't think of any.**

**Quick Author Babble: I do not own "A Song for You" by the Carpenters.**

Chapter 9: A Song for You

As Naminé dragged Sora to the side of the house, he looked around for Kairi. It was dark and he couldn't see much, but he could still see the silhouettes of people. He could see Roxas and Yuffie drinking punch over at the table, Leon leaning against a tree, and Mrs. and Mr. Ire talking and laughing at the back of the yard.

Sora couldn't see Kairi at all.

This worried him. She'd been there when Naminé came, and after that she seemed to have completely disappeared. Sora hoped the dance hadn't scared her off, because God knows it had nearly scared him to death.

She had been gorgeous, dressed in these silky, pearly things, and Sora had just been wearing his jeans and a T-shirt. She'd obviously been uncomfortable in the fancy thing—she'd keep pulling on the straps as if they were strangling her, but Sora still felt very out of place.

Naminé halted at the side wall and turned to face Sora, cheeks glowing. She was smiling nervously.

"So, Sora…" she said. "Um…you're probably wondering why I took you back here…"

"A little," Sora responded.

"Well…" Naminé sighed. "Where do I start?"

She started to talk. Suddenly Kairi raced up the sidewalk, Riku in hot pursuit. Sora turned, distracted.

"What the…?" he muttered in confusion.

Kairi screeched to a stop in the yard. She looked like she was panicking. Yuffie and Roxas ran up, both very distracted at the fact that Riku was there. Leon disconnected himself from the tree he'd been leaning against.

Kairi appeared to be yelling. Mr. and Mrs. Ire left, assuming this wasn't any of their business. Yuffie kept shaking her head and Roxas kept shrugging. Riku started to talk too, and the whole group burst into argument.

"So what do you say?" Naminé asked, making Sora turn.

Sora hadn't heard a word she'd said. She probably wanted him to do something, like put a new CD in the stereo.

"Oh, sure," Sora replied, certain it wasn't something too important.

Naminé squealed happily.

"Great!" she chirped. "I'll see you there!"

And she bounced off without another word.

Sora looked after her in confusion and walked over to the group, who were still arguing.

"Uh, hi?" he commented.

Everyone looked up at him. Yuffie, Roxas, and Leon looked utterly confused. Kairi and Riku looked desperate.

"Please don't tell me you said yes," Kairi said.

"Said yes to what?" Sora asked.

"You know what!" Riku snapped.

"I'm confused," Roxas said.

"You're not the only one," Yuffie remarked.

Riku crossed his arms.

"Sora, did you say yes to Naminé?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah," Sora said, not at all happy at the fact Riku was there. "Was I not supposed to?"

"Oh no," Kairi whispered. "Sora, I can't believe you did that! I thought you said you didn't like her!"

"_What?_" Sora cried. "I don't!"

"Sure you don't," Riku remarked.

"I…" Sora began, preparing to defend himself.

Mrs. Ire walked outside, distracting everyone from the argument.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're getting some angry phone calls from your parents," she said. "It's getting late. Party's over."

"Okay, Mom!" Kairi called.

Mrs. Ire disappeared inside. Everyone was looking at Sora again.

"I can't believe you agreed to go on a date with Naminé," Kairi remarked.

Roxas spat out his punch.

"He what?!" he yelled.

"I what?!" cried Sora.

"That's right," Kairi said. "Naminé told me yesterday she was planning to ask you out. She just did and you said yes!"

Sora nearly choked. So _that's _what Naminé had said. Sora cursed himself as everyone glared at him, Roxas and Kairi giving the most penetrating stares.

"I'm sorry!" Sora cried. "I didn't…"

"Whatever," Roxas said sullenly. "I'm going home."

Yuffie coughed.

"So am I," she agreed, picking up her coat.

Leon nodded. Riku shook his head and walked out of the yard. As everyone quietly left, Kairi looked at Sora.

"Goodnight," she said in a very unhappy tone. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything."

She opened the door and entered the house, leaving Sora all alone in the backyard. He just couldn't believe it.

**111**

Sora slammed the door behind him as he entered the house. Mrs. Roma looked up from the TV.

"How was the party?" she asked.

"Horrible!" Sora yelled. "Awful! I hate myself! _I hate parties!_"

"What happened?" Mrs. Roma questioned worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sora said through gritted teeth, and he stormed upstairs.

**111**

It was the dead of night, and Sora was still up, gazing out the window. The sky was black, making the stars more bright and silvery than ever before. He couldn't believe he was going on a date with Naminé. He thought of Kairi and stuffed his face in his pillow with a groan.

His friends would hate him tomorrow. Sora had an excuse when he'd accidentally kissed Naminé, but this…_this _was bad. Roxas would hate him. Yuffie wouldn't be able to look at him. Leon would be even colder than usual. And Kairi…

"Kairi's going to want to kill me," he muttered. "God, I'm such an idiot!"

He screamed into his pillow, muffling the anguished noise. Sora looked at the picture of Kairi at his bedside table, sighed pitifully, and turned to look at his alarm clock.

It was two in the morning. Sora knew he would never get to sleep at this point. He got out of bed and stretched, changed, and without even bothering to brush his hair, went downstairs.

His parents had long since gone to bed. All the lights were off, and it was hard to see in the dark. Sora stumbled down the staircase, grabbed his coat and gloves from the closet, and exited the house.

The bitter, autumn wind stung his face. Sora shivered and walked down the driveway, the fallen leaves crunching under his feet. He made his way to the park, feeling heavyhearted and confused.

Sora walked into the park grounds. He saw a silhouette of someone sitting on the bench. Wondering why anyone else would be up at two in the morning, he walked over to the bench and sat down.

As Kairi's face came into view, Sora breathed in deeply.

"Hey," he said.

Kairi looked up suddenly.

"Oh, hi," she remarked.

There was a long silence after that. It was rather uncomfortable, and Sora had a bad feeling that Kairi was mad at him.

"Sora?" asked Kairi suddenly.

"Yeah?" he responded, looking up.

"Even though you're dating Naminé, will our friendship be the same?" Kairi asked.

Sora felt his spirit drop even lower.

"I'm not _dating _her."

"Yes, you are. You're going on a date with her, so you're dating her."

"Well, technically dating means going on more dates than one…"

"Sora, you're avoiding the question."

Kairi's violet eyes were twinkling with interest. Sora sighed.

"I…I don't know…" he responded.

"Oh."

Kairi looked down.

"I mean, we'll still be friends," Sora said quickly. "It'll just be…I don't know…different."

"Best friends?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied, smiling. "Best friends."

Another silence fell over the park, this one more comfortable than the last. Kairi suddenly looked up.

"Sora, I can't lie to you anymore," she said. "This might be the last time I can actually talk to you normally, because I don't know what Naminé is going to change you into."

"I…" Sora began, ready to argue about the fact he was going to change, when he stopped. "Wait, what do you mean you can't lie to me anymore?"

Kairi bit her lip and changed her gaze upwards.

"I heard you."

Sora looked at her, confused.

"Heard me?"

Kairi nodded.

"I heard you sing that day."

"You what?!" cried Sora, jumping up. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I guess I didn't want to embarrass you," Kairi replied. "But you lied to me, saying you couldn't sing."

"Sorry about that…" Sora said, looking down. "I just don't want to brag, you know?"

"Sora, telling me you can sing is _not _bragging!" Kairi remarked. "And as your friend, maybe for not much longer…"

"I'll still be your friend."

"Be quiet. I'm in the middle of a pep talk."

Sora laughed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"And as your friend, you have to become less embarrassed to tell people things about yourself. So sing."

Sora looked at her.

"What?" he asked. "Sing? As in, sing _right now_?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Kairi replied. "The easiest way to get over things is to do them."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sora said.

"Aw, c'mon, Sora!" cried Kairi. "I'm your best friend. Besides, you sound nice."

"No."

"Sora!"

"I'm not going to."

"_Please?_"

Kairi pouted. Sora looked away.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" he asked.

"What part of 'I'm not taking no for an answer' don't you understand?" Kairi remarked, crossing her arms.

"Fine," Sora said. "Then negative yes."

"You're so stubborn!"

"You're more stubborn!"

"Just _sing_!"

"_No!_"

"I'll give you a hug if you do."

Sora turned bright red.

"No! What? I mean, no!"

Kairi shoved him, nearly knocking him off the bench.

"Sora, just _do _it!" she shouted. "You know I won't stop bugging you if you don't. I can be just as determined as you."

"Too bad," Sora replied, crossing his arms. "I'm not singing."

"Fine, then we can just sit here."

"Okay then!"

They turned away from each other. They sat like that for nearly half an hour. Sora started to impatiently tap his fingers against the hard wood. Kairi started to examine her hand, as if it was the most interesting thing she'd seen all week.

Neither gave in. Each second seemed like an hour. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Sora turned around.

"Okay, I'll sing one song, as long as you answer one question," he said.

"Seems fair," Kairi agreed, turning around as well.

"What are you doing here this late?" Sora asked.

Kairi seemed to stutter for a second, and if it wasn't so dark Sora could swear he saw her blush.

"Tell the truth," he prompted.

"Alright, alright!" snapped Kairi. "I was upset, okay? I couldn't get to sleep so I came here. Satisfied?"

"Not quite," Sora responded. "Why were you upset?"

Kairi turned away from him again.

"Because my best friend is dating my sister," she replied quietly.

"And this makes you upset why?" Sora asked, his voice also obtaining a softer tone.

"Because she _usually _steals my life!" yelled Kairi. "Can we _please _get off this subject?!"

She curled up and put her arms around her knees. Sora looked at her.

"Kairi?" he said.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"You're not going to lose me."

"Yeah, sure. They all say that. Riku said that to me nearly everyday. Naminé said that to me too. Now they're just pictures on my bedside table."

Her eyelids lowered in depression.

"Riku knows," she murmured, "and he doesn't do anything about it. That's the worst part."

Kairi looked close to tears now. She shook her head as if to wake up and looked at Sora, excitement twinkling in her eyes.

"Okay, so I answered your question," she said. "Now you have to sing."

"Gee, I don't know any songs I can sing right now…" Sora remarked, about to stand up.

Kairi grabbed his collar and forced him back down.

"Nice try, Houdini," she stated. "C'mon, we had a deal."

"Okay, okay," he remarked. "But only one song…for you. That's it. Never again."

Kairi nodded. Sora glared at her.

"And when I say never, I mean _never_, alright?" Sora said.

"Alright, I get it!" Kairi cried. "Just sing already!"

Sora sighed and straightened up. All that came to mind was that he was singing because Kairi asked him to, even though he didn't want to at all. He tried to think of a rhythm. It was a bit harder without his guitar. Finally, he took a deep breath in.

"I've been so many places in my life and time," Sora sang. "I've sung a lot of songs; I've made some bad rhyme. I've acted out my love in stages with ten thousand people watching. But we're alone now, and I'm singing this song for you."

He stopped. Kairi crossed her arms.

"What, that's it?" she asked.

"You want more?" Sora groaned.

"Yes!" she said. "You said you'd sing a _whole_ song, not a _tenth _of a song!"

"You're too hard to please."

"No, I'm not. Sing."

"Ugh…fine."

Sora thought of the rhythm he'd cut off and tried to piece it with something else.

"I know your image of me is what I hope to be," he sang. "I've treated you unkindly but darlin', can't you see there's no one more important to me? Darlin', can't you please see through me? 'Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you."

He stopped again. Kairi looked at him.

"Are you trying to make a point?" she asked.

"Maybe," Sora said with a small smile.

"I'm telling you, you're only making this harder for yourself," Kairi stated, crossing her arms. "Popularity's going to eat you like a starving lion."

"Well, it hasn't eaten me yet, has it?" Sora asked. "I don't care how hungry it is. We're still going to be friends, I'll still be in SCARF, and that's that."

"Finish the song," Kairi demanded, looking more unbelieving than ever.

Sora sighed. He didn't know how he was going to convince Kairi he'd stay the same.

"You taught me precious secrets of the truth withholding nothing," he continued. "You came out in front and I was hiding. But now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together, listen to the melody 'cause my love is in there hiding."

He stopped and clapped a hand over his mouth. Kairi was also looking surprised.

"That…was just the song, right?" she asked sweetly, regaining her composure.

"Right, just the song," Sora agreed.

Kairi sat there, an expectant look in her eyes. Sora didn't want to sing anymore, afraid of more slipups. But Kairi's expression was urging him to continue, and she was smiling patiently.

"I love you in a place where there's no space or time," Sora found himself automatically singing. "I love you, for in my life you're a friend of mine. And when my life is over, remember when we were together. We were alone and I was singing this song for you."

"You taught me precious secrets of the truth withholding nothing," Kairi sang along. "You came out in front and I was hiding. But now I'm so much better, and if my words don't come together, listen to the melody 'cause my love is in there hiding."

"I love you in a place where there's no space or time," they both chorused. "I love you, for in my life you are a friend of mine. And when my life is over, remember when we were together. We were alone and I was singing this song for you."

"We were alone and I was singing this song for you…" Sora said softly.

There was a very long silence after that, and then Sora laughed a little.

"You sing?" he asked.

"To myself," Kairi said with a shrug. "But I don't sound half as good as you. Seriously, Sora, where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know," Sora said. "But song's over. Let's go home."

He was about to hop off the bench, when he noticed Kairi yawn, fall back, and fall asleep. He looked at her and sighed. He couldn't leave her alone, obviously. As Kairi had proven before, there were thieves around this time of night.

Sora sat down beside her and decided he'd let her sleep. She'd said herself she'd had problems sleeping, and now that she was…

"Goodnight, Kairi," he whispered.

He lied down beside Kairi and turned a very vibrant red as she curled up to him. Sora wouldn't change this moment for the world, but there was still something bothering him—Naminé.

**LOTRchic: Don't die!!! Sorry for all the tension. I'm glad you like it though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zestychicken2: I'm glad you liked Chapter 8. I was getting bored writing about Sora and Kairi and such, so I decided to use Riku. (Besides, Riku fans were going crazy.) I'm glad you liked…Riku. Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Valor999: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Nohime: I'm sorry, I don't know if I can send Say Those Words to you, because most of the documents are deleted to make room for these documents, but my new Roxette will be much better. And I've never wrote a Roxiné, so everyone promise they won't laugh. I haven't started either, but I'm going to start my new Roxette first, so…I'll tell you when I have it! Anyway, thanks, I'm glad you think it's phenomenal! And I haven't had this much reviews either, so…it's kind of…different. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheychey41: I hope Sora says no too…Wait a second, he didn't! Aw, crap. Cough. Well, **_**anyway**_**, I'm glad you think Roxette is a cute couple! Here's your update!**

**Magnifyingglass47: Thanks! I'm glad it made you feel fuzzy. I'm glad you liked the ending. I'm happy the character development is going well. **

**Bexmar: Most people here are happy for the Roxette, and I'm glad you are too. Um…thanks…I don't really like Riku, but you're right about him being a bit of an idiot. Honestly, I only made him sort of nice because Riku fans were threatening to kill me. ****Seriously. T****hreatening. I suppose you're right. I'm not a big fan of them either, so don't worry. I like that—Bexmar. So I'm going to take a wild guess and say your real name is Amber. And if it's not, sorry, it was just a guess.**** Here's**** your update and thanks for reviewing!**

**Brindlegone: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was cute!**

**Wings of Water- SKYE: Thanks! I'm really glad so many people liked it! And I'm happy the song bit turned out okay…It's by Kelly Clarkson, you know…**

**KeiraLoveKH: I'm so happy you're ecstatic and you like it! Here's your update! **

**SimplySarah1221: I would **_**never **_**let Riku propose to Kairi. Do you want me to make Roxas flawed or something? Because…I can do that if you want. Everyone's wondering that, but thanks for your review.**

**MOOnlite-dUSk: I'm glad you like my characters! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Isler: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: A silent fan. That's cool. I'm glad I have one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SupernaturalFreak101: I wouldn't say it's perfect, but I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**JesusRocks!!!: He IS a random guy. He SHOULD treat her better. And yet, you love Riku. I'm glad you liked me making him nice! I'm surprised I made Sora a genius too. **

**Okay! Thanks for all these reviews! I am really happy! You guys are the GREATEST. Now, here's the update, sorry about the corny singing, and…yeah. Thanks. Read. Review. You know the drill. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I don't know why…People kept telling me "How is Sora going to get out of it?" And I couldn't help thinking…what if Sora DIDN'T get out of it? Just a thought. Wanted to make people miserable with my sorrowful ramblings. **

**Warning: ****Naminé… (Clenches teeth) **

**Quick Author Babble: Lamest costumes EVER!!! Well, maybe not Kairi's, I like hers…but Sora's is just plain STUPID. **

Chapter 10: Thrill Me

It was getting close to that day—the day that made everyone shiver in excitement, the time when pumpkins, bats, and black cats got to shine, the day when people skipped happily down gothic streets wearing costumes that could be from a glittery fairy to a disgusting zombie. It was better known as the day of thrills, of fright, of darkness.

Yes, Halloween was coming, and Kairi was the only one not joining in the celebration of decorating the house, or choosing a costume, or carving pumpkins. Kairi just sat in her room, hoping that the time would pass quickly.

Her friends wondered what was wrong with her. Yuffie stopped by everyday, bringing a smile and some snacks or movies Kairi liked to get Kairi to smile. She couldn't. She'd forgotten how to. It had been so long since she'd smiled.

Roxas would come frequently too, but he hardly helped at all, because these days he was miserable as well. He would, however, manage to make her talk a little, a feat most people couldn't do.

Her family was just as worried. Mrs. Ire came in everyday, checking if her daughter had a sickness of some sort, making her feel antisocial. She asked her what was wrong and Kairi wouldn't reply. Mr. Ire would buy her books Kairi had always dreamed of reading, but she wouldn't talk to him either. Naminé dropped in often, trying to have a friendly conversation, but Kairi _really _didn't want to talk to her.

Even people simply passing by the house looked worried about her. They would look up at her window and she would be there, her expression stony. She wouldn't move a muscle—just gaze out the window with a neutral expression. She could've been a very lifelike statue, for all they knew.

Kairi was the person everyone on the street could count on to be there. Every morning when they left for work or school, she would be there, in that same position. When they came back home, she'd still be there, so the same that it looked like she hadn't breathed.

Kairi barely talked to anyone anymore. The only being she really confided in was her kitten, Truda. At least she knew the little thing couldn't talk, and it was always snuggled up by her side.

Time seemed to have stopped for the redhead. She hadn't talked to Sora since the night of her birthday. It had been sixteen days since she'd even said a "hello" to him. Sora and Naminé had gone on three dates already. Kairi had watched them from the very window people watched her. She'd seen them kiss and snuggle and laugh. They were things couples would do.

But somehow, Kairi had a sick satisfaction that she had been right. Popularity had taken Sora so easily it was almost pathetic to watch. It had happened to Riku. It had happened to Naminé. And now it had happened to Sora.

So now Kairi had proof that the world was against her having friends. She kept thinking it wouldn't be long before Yuffie and Roxas disappeared too.

Sora hadn't joined a SCARF meeting for two and a half weeks because of Naminé—because of the dates he had with her, because of the time he spent with her. He hadn't noticed that Kairi was watching it all from what seemed like very far away, from what would soon be known as Kairi's Perch.

Roxas was so mad at Sora for dating Naminé that he didn't attend SCARF meetings either, just in case he came. He was always frowning nowadays. Kairi felt sad, seeing him so unhappy. She would look at the laughing picture of him with green paint all down his front and sigh, remembering what a high-spirited person he used to be.

Kairi, of course, didn't attend meetings either. As soon as the end of school bell rang, she would be out of the building and walking home.

Yuffie was the only person who hadn't changed a bit. Even though she hadn't seen Sora a whole lot either, she visited all her friends as if they were still talking to each other. She had the same smile that everyone remembered, but she worked for SCARF alone. She'd already gathered a couple of members without them, or so she had said.

It was sad, what the four friends had become. They still couldn't believe it was all because of Naminé. That girl had caused such a big upset that Kairi felt like strangling her every time she saw her, that Sora smiled every time he met her, that Roxas looked like he was about to cry when he heard someone mention her name.

And Kairi tried to go on with life without breaking down, people would look at her sympathetically and say "poor thing", when they really didn't know anything at all. And Kairi would think she really was a poor thing, like a cat left out in the cold, or an orphan with nowhere to go.

**111**

It was Monday, and the irritating beeping of Kairi's alarm clock echoed through the air. Kairi let out a very loud, anguished groan. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock with bloodshot eyes. She'd been crying, as she did everyday.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled.

She slammed her fist down on the clock, making it shut off. She slipped into a long, black skirt and striped, long-sleeved shirt, and with a giant amount of effort tried to fully wake up. She brushed her hair and walked over to her table, where a golden necklace was perched on her desk, its pendant shining in the sunlight.

Kairi picked it up and clipped it around her neck. Ever since Sora and Naminé had started dating, Kairi had never been so grateful for Riku's present. She flicked open the pendant and looked down at Sora's picture sadly.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"Kairi, you're going to be late!" Mrs. Ire called from downstairs. "Get your butt down here and eat your breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!" Kairi yelled back.

She quickly snapped the pendant shut and ran downstairs, picking up her books along the way. Racing into the kitchen, she leaped into a seat and reached for her oatmeal. Naminé was already there, her bowl already half finished. Mr. and Mrs. Ire were sipping their coffee.

"Do you have anything interesting to do at school today?" Mr. Ire asked his daughters politely.

"No," Kairi replied dully.

"Yes!" Naminé chirped. "First I've got to decorate the gym for the Halloween Dance, and then I have to paint a Halloween scene on a curtain that's going over the entrance to the school, and then I'm spending the rest of my day with Sora."

She sighed dreamily. Kairi tried to fake gag, but it didn't work because she was distracted trying to not cry.

Mrs. Ire looked at Naminé. Instead of looking excited, she looked worried.

"My, you and Sora are getting to be quite serious, aren't you?" she said.

Naminé nodded happily. Kairi noticed Mrs. Ire turn to her, looking apologetic. Her pale blue eyes were looking guilty, as if trying to say she never wanted this to happen.

The doorbell rang. Kairi leaped up, happy to be taken away from the tense meal.

"It must be Roxas and Yuffie!" she remarked. "We're supposed to walk to school together today."

She walked up to the door and opened it, expecting to see a blond boy and dark-haired girl behind it. Kairi stopped breathing as she saw Sora standing in front of her. Sora looked just as surprised, and as he looked at her with his hypnotic, blue eyes, Kairi realized she couldn't talk.

"H-Hi," Sora stuttered. "Long time no see."

"Y-Yeah," Kairi said, nodding a bit.

It was awkward after that. Kairi finally managed to find the words she wanted to say.

"You're here for Naminé, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sora responded.

"Okay," Kairi said. "Nam—"

"Wait!"

Kairi turned, startled, to look at Sora. He was looking extremely saddened.

"I miss you," he remarked. "I haven't talked to you for so long…"

"Of course not," Kairi said coldly. "You're having so much fun with Naminé, why should you bother?"

"Kairi, you've got to understand," Sora stated. "I don't actually…"

"Oh, Sora, there you are!" Naminé chirped, skipping down the hallway.

Sora and Kairi both cringed and turned to the blonde. Sora put on a very fake smile.

"Oh…Naminé…hi…" he muttered.

Naminé kissed him on the cheek, making Kairi boil with anger. She clenched her hands into fists and told herself not to overreact.

"We're going to have lunch together today, right, So?" Naminé asked in very flirty voice.

"_So?_" Kairi repeated, crossing her arms.

"Apparently," Sora said.

"Well, are we having lunch or not?" Naminé stated.

Sora was met with a very piercing glare.

"Um…sure," he said.

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She shoved Naminé outside, pushing Sora back as well.

"Have a nice walk!" she shouted, and slammed the door in their faces.

**111**

Kairi was late for Mr. Strife's class. She snatched her books from her locker, and as she was racing to her class she literally ran into Yuffie. As they tumbled to the floor, all the books went crashing everywhere.

As Kairi got on her hands and knees to pick up everything, Yuffie leaped up.

"Oh, Kairi, I've been looking for you all day!" she cried. "Roxas and I are going costume shopping! You and Sora _have _to come!"

"Sora's not going to come," Kairi said coldly. "He has plans with Naminé."

"Ask him anyway," Yuffie remarked. "I'm sure Naminé will understand. Leon's coming too, and so are the other three SCARF members I picked up. Do you know Hayner, Pence, and Olette?"

Kairi shrugged.

"Sort of."

"Good. Meet us at Coolie's Costume Emporium after school lets out. I'm sure we can pick something up there."

**111**

Kairi made her way to Coolie's Costume Emporium with Sora and Naminé. As much as she had been dreading it, she'd asked Sora to come, and Sora asked Naminé if he could come, and Naminé said only if she could come. So they were all going to the costume store to meet Roxas, Leon, Yuffie, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Kairi knew Hayner, Pence, and Olette were Roxas's other friends. He must've been happy that they had joined.

Naminé and Sora were holding hands. Kairi was becoming very impatient. She started walking much faster than them so she could pass them and not have to look at them.

As she came to the entrance of the shop, Kairi was more than relieved. She threw open the door and walked in, screaming and nearly falling over as a person jumped out with an ogre mask on.

Roxas ran up behind the masked person.

"Hayner!" he shouted. "Don't do that! Take it off!"

"Ugh, you're such a goody two shoes," said a muffled voice.

"Yeah, well, deal with it."

Roxas reached over and pulled off the mask, revealing a boy with mischievous, brown eyes and spiky, blond hair. His eyes widened as he looked Kairi over.

"Who is this?" he asked in a very slick voice.

"Hayner, this is Kairi," Roxas introduced. "Kairi, this is Hayner. I've known him since…forever."

"Yeah, yeah, out of the way, short stop," Hayner said, pushing Roxas out of the way.

He walked over to Kairi and leaned his arm on the door.

"So, you single?" he asked.

Kairi crossed her arms but gave the smallest giggle, amused at Hayner's antics. Suddenly the door burst open, knocking Hayner off balance. Sora walked through the door and looked down at him.

"Get out of the way, _short stop_," he said, glaring.

Hayner gave a squeak of panic and clambered back to his feet. Regaining his composure, he gave Sora a not so intimidating glare back. He gave Kairi another flirty grin and stopped as he noticed Sora's very angered expression. Hayner raced to the back of the store and hid behind a girl with green eyes and messily braided brown hair.

"Save me, Olette!" he shouted, crouching down.

"You're so stupid, Hayner," the girl replied, looking down at him.

She walked away from him and to Kairi, Sora, and Naminé. She smiled politely and held out her hand. Kairi shook her hand and tried to smile back, but it looked a bit crooked and felt unnatural.

"Hi, I'm Olette," she said. "You're Kairi, I guess. And you…"

Olette turned to Sora and inspected him.

"You're…Leon?"

Sora laughed at the very thought of being like Leon.

"No, I'm Sora," he remarked. "You haven't met Leon yet?"

Olette shook her head. Kairi looked around the store. She saw Hayner trying to force Roxas into a Barbie costume and a rather big kid with messy, brown hair looking at some outfits in the back, but that was it.

"Yuffie's not here either," Kairi pointed out.

"They're probably making out somewhere," Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Sora!" cried Kairi and Naminé at the same time.

"What?" Sora asked. "I'm just stating my opinions."

"Well, go 'state your opinions' to Roxas," Naminé remarked, pointing at the blond boy who was violently fighting off Hayner and the pink dress.

Sora sighed and trudged over to them. Hayner looked a bit scared as he saw him approaching, but Sora joined him by trying to put bright pink hairclips in Roxas's spiky hair.

Kairi watched Sora with a small bit of satisfaction that he was still the same in some ways. She'd had the feeling that he would've changed, being with Naminé so much, but obviously she'd been wrong. She laughed as Sora succeeded to get a hairclip on one of Roxas's blond spikes and cheered. Roxas batted at the hairclip but it refused to come out, and Hayner and Sora started to laugh themselves sick.

"Kairi? Kairi? Anyone home?"

"H-Huh? What?"

Kairi looked up at Naminé, who crossed her arms in response.

"You were totally zoning out," she said. "What I was _saying_ is that Yuffie and Leon are here, so let's start trying on costumes."

**111**

It was Halloween night. Kairi stood with her friends and her sister outside of Destiny High, hearing the booming music from inside. Naminé was smiling excitedly, telling them all about the great Halloween party specials of the night were. By the way it sounded she'd basically planned the whole thing.

"And the best part is that there's a hedge maze!" Naminé squealed. "You have to get into pairs and walk through the maze. We _have_ to do it! It's so much fun! I call being with Roxas!"

Roxas snapped up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we danced together at Kairi's birthday party, didn't we?" Naminé remarked. "That makes us official partners."

"Official partners…" Roxas repeated, grinning. "I like that."

Naminé pointed to Sora and Kairi.

"You two are official partners too. And so are Leon and Yuffie."

Kairi smiled a bit at the thought of being able to talk to Sora alone. Sora also seemed to be pleasantly happy with this idea. He was smiling widely.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Hayner. "There are three left! One of us won't be able to go!"

"I'm not going," Pence said. "Mazes creep me out, man. What if I get lost in there?"

"That's a stupid reason, but it works out, I guess," Olette remarked. "Looks like you and I are going in together, Hayner."

Hayner nodded in agreement. Yuffie clapped her hands and grinned.

"So, everybody ready?" she chirped.

Kairi looked around her. All of them looked perfect. Hayner was dressed as a used car salesman. He was wearing a bright red suit and had his hair slicked back with gel.

Kairi was dressed as an iPod commercial. She had worn all black, painted any revealing skin black, and put on a black wig. Then she'd brought her iPod, and whenever she felt like it she'd dance like crazy.

Leon was dressed like a static cling, or so he said. He was wearing all sorts of mismatched clothes and had pasted cloths to himself so they stuck up straight. His hair was gelled to stick straight up, and he looked more like a porcupine than anything.

Naminé had, surprisingly, not dressed up as a princess or fairy this year. Like her friends, she was dressed unusually. She had tons of padding on to make her look super fat, and then put big clothes over it, one of them a T-shirt that said "I beat anorexia!" She called herself a cured anorexic, and everyone found this extremely amusing.

Olette said she wanted to be like the sky, because she'd always been rather flighty, so she'd dressed up in a fake surgeon outfit and glued cotton all over it. She took a squirt gun to make it rain.

Pence was dressed up as Dog the bounty hunter. He gad on black jeans, a bulletproof vest, a leather band around his biceps, a tool belt with a can of mace and a long, blond mullet wig. He was carrying around a "Wanted" poster with Hayner's picture and information on it, a little joke that Roxas had convinced him to do to get back at Hayner for the Barbie thing.

Roxas was dressed up as a Nick Nolte mug shot. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He'd put baby oil and tons of gel in his hair and blow dried it upwards, making his hair spikier than ever. He'd put a sign around his neck saying "Nolte, Nick" with a case number underneath.

Sora was a little less original than his friends. He was dressed up as a hot air balloon. He cut leg holes in a laundry basket and placed netting over an extremely large helium balloon and attached it to the rim of the basket. He decorated himself with a basket and a curly ribbon.

Yuffie had possibly the best costume of them all. She was the guy from the Operation game and she was wearing a flesh colored suit. She'd created game pieces, one a broken heart, a twisted ankle and so on, and stuck them to her suit with Velcro. She let her friends play with it too, and carried a hand buzzer to stop them when they made a mistake or something.

They _looked_ ready, but Kairi was far from ready. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Sora and Naminé together. Yuffie noticed Kairi's downcast expression.

"If you get bored, I'll let you play with my suit," Yuffie suggested kindly.

Kairi nodded, but she didn't feel in the mood for games. She looked at Sora and Naminé and shivered, as if the temperature had just gotten colder.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Olette asked.

"Hmm?" murmured Kairi, turning to the brown-haired girl. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're cold, you can just…cuddle up to me," Hayner said slickly, moving so close to Kairi she could feel his breath.

Sora turned away from Naminé, his expression filled with threat. Kairi was also fairly uncomfortable squashed next to Hayner.

"It's partly cloudy with a chance of showers!" Olette shouted, shooting water from her squirt gun at Hayner.

Hayner screamed as cold water splashed all over him, drenching him from head to toe.

"_Olette!_" he shouted accusingly. "Look at my suit! It's ruined!"

"Good," Olette said. "That's what you get for flirting with Kairi. Now let's go in."

**111**

Kairi wasn't having a very enjoyable time. She looked at Sora and Naminé dancing and wished she'd never left her room. She could've just watched the festivities from her window.

She sighed as Naminé cuddled up to Sora. She didn't notice the uncomfortable and rather sickened expression on the brunet's face—she was a bit distracted by the cuddling part.

Sora pulled away very suddenly, and it seemed he was excusing himself. He left Naminé and walked over to Kairi, who looked away. Where were Yuffie and Roxas when she needed them?

"Kairi?" said Sora.

"Mm?" muttered Kairi, not turning to face him still.

"You've got to understand something…"

Kairi remained silent, even though it was nice to hear him talk to her directly. They were alone with no interruptions, but Kairi still felt betrayed at the fact this hadn't happened for the past eighteen days.

Sora sighed, noticing Kairi's stubbornness and irritation.

"You have to look at me first," he said.

"What if I don't want to?" Kairi asked.

"Do you really not want to look at me?"

Kairi clenched her eyes shut as Sora's words pulled a heartstring. She still didn't turn, still feeling immensely upset.

"I'm sure," she answered.

"Okay," Sora said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I'll just leave then."

It wasn't loneliness that hit Kairi. It was something totally new—panic. Twisting around to face Sora's retreating body, she felt horrified.

"No!" she shouted, probably attracting more people's attention than Sora's.

Sora turned very suddenly. Kairi reddened.

"I-I mean…don't go," she said.

Sora walked back to her.

"Kairi, I really want you to know that I…" He looked up at her, blue eyes shining worriedly. "I don't want to date Naminé."

"What?" Kairi asked, joy whooshing through her. "That's great! I mean…oh."

"I never wanted to date her," Sora continued. "When she asked me…when I said yes…I didn't mean to. I was distracted."

"What about your other dates?" Kairi asked. "All that time you spent together…"

"Kairi, I'd never been on a date before," Sora said flatly. "Do you think I have any experience to break up with someone? I couldn't! She looked so happy…"

Sora looked down.

"Kairi, you've got to help me."

"What can I do? _You _have to break up with her."

"I know, I guess you can't do much, but…I just want you to know that…"

Sora looked up at Kairi.

"I don't love her."

Kairi smiled in relief. This time she was smiling for real, and it felt so good.

Suddenly the speakers started to boom, and a girl with black hair and freckles stepped up to the microphone.

"It's time for the maze challenge, everyone!" she chirped. "People who want to enter, get in the line with your partner outside in the gardens."

"Let's go," Kairi said happily.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. "It might scare you."

Kairi crossed her arms.

"The most it can do is thrill me, and in a good way," she replied.

"Well, are you ready to be thrilled?" Sora asked.

Kairi laughed.

"Thrill me."

Sora smiled and they ran out into the gardens.

**Valor999: Thanks! Here's your update.**

**LOTRchic: (Laughs) Thanks so much! I didn't mean to put so much tension in, actually…It came by accident…It's just Sora and Kairi were so…USABLE.**

**- d a y j u a n a: Whoa, this was a short review. Usually you make ones that have pieces of conversation in them. Why'd you change your name? I almost changed my name, but I was worried people wouldn't find my story after that…so…I forgot about it. Even though my name sucks. Anyway, nothing to panic about…Sora just doesn't know how to say no…It's very normal. **

**SimplySarah1221: Yes, Riku is a confusing person. DARN, eh? And…I don't want to sound stupid…but which sweet moment are we talking about? Red, spiky haired children…(laughs hard). It sounds like Axel might be one of those children. It was slightly weird, but not as weird as the other reviews I've been getting, so don't worry about it. I left Roxas basically the same…BASICALLY. Kind of. Not really. I tried. **

**Zestychicken2: "Sora, PAY ATTENTION!" You sound like Mr. Auron. Or Auron. Whatever, I'll just call him Auron, because calling him Mr. Auron kind of scares me. Still like Riku, I see…Thanks! I loved that line too! And it didn't take SO long for me to update, and if I did, I was at camp…no computers allowed…sorry. Here's your update!**

**JesusRocks!!!: I think it's better if Sora doesn't sing in the game. If you haven't noticed, even though he's sung only one line, he sucked. So, no offense to Haley Joel Osment, I really love him as an actor and all, but…he is an AWFUL singer. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Midnight's Falling Star: I like the whole Keyblade-Sora-to-the-rescue thing too, but I was getting kind of bored writing about that…and how much can I write about it? I mean, REALLY. I'm just going to leave it to Square Enix and Disney. Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: I wonder how he'll get out of it…Hmm…Maybe he won't. Just kidding—where there's a will there's a way, right? Thanks for your…not so silent review!**

**Cheychey41: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the lyrics! Here's your update!**

**Bexmar: Whoo! I got it right! Well, quite honestly, I was quite bored so I just figured out your name… (Can someone tell me Zexion's true name? PLEASE? I seriously can't figure it out.) And, let me guess, your sister's name is…Jasmine. Actually, your name was harder, believe it or not. I think it was the "J" that made it obvious. I'm glad you liked the song! Is he? Well, hopefully you've read already. Naminé was further behind the wall, you see, so she couldn't see like Sora could. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MOOnlite-dUSk: Don't yell at Sora. Blame Riku and Kairi. They distracted him. Riku was concerned because he wanted Kairi to be happy, and in order for Kairi to be happy, she had to be with Sora, and…bah, forget about it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**Alright, that took…about a page and a bit to answer all your reviews…seriously. I'm not kidding. **

**But that's a GOOD THING—a very, very GOOD THING. So, um…I thought I didn't like Sora much, but when I learned his voice was played by Haley Joel Osment, I'm like OH MY GOD, I LOVE HALEY JOEL OSMENT!!! So I think I like him a little now.**

**But forget my ramblings. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope you review, and thanks for all your other reviews! (I'm hoping to get over a hundred reviews in all after this, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!) **

**Well, I'll get to work on Chapter 11…right now! (Smiles) You do your work, I'll do mine. If you don't, I won't give you a new chapter. **

**SO READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lousy name…I really couldn't think of anything better. Well, here, enjoy, CHAPTER 11, EVERYBODY!!! (I might do over 20 chapters, actually.) **

**Warning: DiZ and Demyx are morons. (I just wanted to warn any DiZ/Demyx fans out there.) **

**Quick Author Babble: Go, hedge mazes! (I'm such a loser…) **

Chapter 11: Did Too

It was very dark by the time the hedge maze started. Sora could barely see a thing. It didn't help that he was dizzy with thoughts of Naminé and Kairi either. He didn't like Naminé, but he _did _like Kairi, and somehow he ended up dating Naminé.

It was his whole problem with saying_ "no"_. Sora kept telling himself how hard was it to say "no"? But Sora had issues—major issues to keep him from rejecting people.

So, as his mind was whirring and his eyes were completely blinded by the dark of night, Sora walked right into the wall of the hedge maze. So there he stood, his face smashed into a block of plants, completely embarrassed in front of Kairi, who probably already thought he was an idiot from past experiences, and he couldn't help thinking his life couldn't get any worse.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked, walking up to him.

Sora opened his mouth to respond, but was nearly choked to death as hedge growth flooded his mouth. Sora jumped back, spat it out, and turned to Kairi.

"I'm just fine," he said, trying to disregard the sarcasm that was aching to get out.

"Oh…you've got something stuck in your hair…" Kairi remarked, reaching over and pulling out a clump of bush from one of Sora's spikes.

Sora sighed and glared at the hedge angrily. Suddenly everyone started to clear the way as two seniors, Demyx and DiZ, walked up to the front.

Demyx was a chirpy boy who always had a grin on his face. He was amusingly gullible and frightened easily—Riku had teased him more than once.

DiZ seemed determined to make everyone's lives miserable. His eyes were neon orange, which wasn't a very comfortable colour, and anything that came out of his mouth was sure to be smart or dark. A frown was always placed on his face, and he was rather odd. He always wore a blood red scarf around his face, and reminded everyone painfully of an executioner.

Demyx smiled at everyone while DiZ remained stonily silent, looking at all the students with disgust.

"Welcome to the hedge maze!" Demyx chirped. "Okay, so here are the rules…"

"Don't get lost in there, otherwise we'll have to go in and clean out your rotting corpse next Halloween," DiZ said.

Everyone stared at him. Demyx looked at DiZ, his eyes still twinkling ecstatically.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed, throwing his arm around DiZ, who turned away rather uncomfortably. "Oh, DiZ, what a joker you are! I'm positive no one will get lost in there. We have a smart bunch this year, don't we?"

Everyone still remained silent. Demyx smiled again; he was obviously not ready to give up. DiZ glared at him and pushed him away rather roughly. He straightened the red scarf around his head and crossed his arms.

"Here are the actual rules," Demyx said. "You get half an hour in the maze. If you can't find your way out by then, we'll come and look for you. It usually only takes ten minutes maximum to get out of here, and since there aren't many people signed up, this won't take too long."

Not many people signed up? Sora looked around. There were tons of people—if they all got half an hour in there, it would take forever, and Sora and Kairi were nowhere close to the front of the line.

"Everyone's in a pair, right?" Demyx said, looking over the field of teenagers. "Good, good…It's harder to get lost when you have a partner. Now, we're doing something a bit different this year. Instead of lining up to get into the maze, you have to choose a number from this barrel."

Demyx pulled up a barrel with a huge grunt, and a purple vein bulged out of his neck from the gigantic amount of weight he was holding. DiZ simply watched him in amusement. Demyx threw down the barrel in the path leading up to the maze and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Whoever has the lowest number goes first," he said, panting.

Sora watched as pair by pair stepped up. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he needed a low number; they'd be waiting forever outside of the maze if they didn't.

Naminé and Roxas stepped up to the barrel. Naminé reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper. With a sigh, she showed it to Roxas.

"Fifteen," she muttered.

Roxas shrugged, looking a bit disappointed. It was obvious he'd wanted to go into the hedge as soon as possible with Naminé. They walked over to a bench and sat down.

Olette and Hayner went up behind them. Hayner plunged his hand into the barrel, and screamed as he read the piece of paper.

"_Forty-one!_" he shouted, showing the paper to Olette. "_Forty-one! _I can't believe this! What a rip-off!"

Olette patted Hayner on the back, but he stormed off, the paper clenched in his hand so hard it looked like it was about to blow up.

Leon and Yuffie were next. Leon reached in and pulled out a paper, he looked at it and shrugged, looking rather bored, and handed it to Yuffie. Yuffie, on the other hand, was positively ecstatic as she read the piece of paper. She hugged Leon, making him turn redder than a cherry.

"Six, Leon!" she squealed. "It won't be too long now! Great job!"

Sora and Kairi were right behind them. Sora gulped. Six—that would be a tough number to beat. He let Kairi pick, fearing that he was bad luck and would screw up their number somehow.

Kairi breathed in, crossed her fingers, and reached into the barrel. As she pulled up a number, she closed her eyes, unfolded it, and, after a few short moments, read it.

She gasped. Her eyes widened.

"One," she said, showing the paper to Sora.

"One?" repeated Sora, jaw dropping.

"One!" cried Demyx, popping up between them. "It seems we have our winners! Congratulations! Just wait by the entrance until everyone's drawn a number."

**111**

It was very late by the time everyone had finished taking their numbers. Sora kept looking into the maze. Every few minutes it seemed to grow increasingly darker. Kairi's face was filled with dread every time she looked inside the nearly black structure.

Demyx's smile was still brighter than a thousand suns, and, oblivious to the fact that both Sora and Kairi were looking none too happy about being the test run, he threw his arms around the two.

"Well, you guys ready?" he asked, ignoring the violent shaking of Sora's head. "Great! Have a nice…"

"Yes, great," DiZ said, walking out of the shadows. "You two will be the ones to experience the darkness first. It will be far more frightening, since no one's come out before you. You don't know what's in there…what might pop out at you from the blackness, if you'll come out alive…You might twist your ankle, we might not be able to find you for hours. It would be like an everlasting pain, a horrible wait for the other…"

Kairi shivered. Sora just gaped at DiZ, wide-eyed. Demyx coughed loudly, and attempted a big, fake grin.

"Right, so…Have a nice trip!" he chirped, pushing them inside.

"Wait, no, why doesn't someone else…?" Kairi stuttered, but DiZ and Demyx blocked the way out.

"It's no use," Sora said, his breath showing in the cold, autumn air. "We've got to finish the maze. I'm not taking a chance with DiZ and Demyx to come find us…"

Kairi nodded, terror making her face go white even under her black makeup. And as they turned and started walking away, Sora heard DiZ's laughter from behind them—a very frightening, hollow laughter, coming straight from the stomach. Sora shivered, and not because of the cold.

"That guy seriously creeps me out," he whispered to Kairi.

Kairi nodded in agreement as Demyx chirped another "bye" before all sound was blocked completely.

It was darker than Sora had first seen it, and the scenery was even worse without the comforting chattering of teenagers in the background.

Sora couldn't see a thing. He walked blindly down the path for a couple of minutes, trying to find his way by moonlight.

"Eek!"

Sora stopped at Kairi's sudden scream.

"Kairi, are you okay?" he asked, trying to find Kairi in the blackness.

It wasn't easy, as Kairi was wearing all black and the shadows of the hedge walls were covering everything in an extra coat of darkness, but he tracked her down by listening to a shuffling a short distance away.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Kairi muttered, followed by more shuffling. "I just…walked into a wall…"

Sora felt around for her and located her arm. He carefully helped her up, making sure he didn't fall down as well. Kairi sighed.

"I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not. I walked into a hedge wall when it was brighter outside and we weren't surrounded by them. If anyone's an idiot, I am."

Kairi giggled.

"So true," she remarked.

"Hey, I was being nice!" Sora cried. "Now just follow me so we can get out of here…"

"Yeah…uh…Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't really see you."

Sora noticed the complication as well. He looked for any sign of light besides the weak, half moon, but couldn't find any.

"Well…okay then…" Sora stuttered, and he noticed his hand was still on Kairi's arm. "If I hold onto your arm then you can follow me, right?"

"I guess…" Kairi replied.

Kairi let her arm drop and Sora walked beside her, a bit slowly so that Kairi was able to keep up with him. Sora tried to keep concentrated on the trail. After all, he wanted to get out of the maze before it got even darker outside. But his gaze kept darting to his hand on Kairi's arm, and he couldn't control it.

_Come on, Sora. You're basically holding hands._

Sora blushed furiously at the voice at the back of his head. No. No, he had to keep his mind on the trail. He had to find a way out of here…

_It's dark and nobody's around. You're basically in the clear…_

"Shut up," Sora whispered under his breath so quietly that Kairi couldn't hear.

He felt around for the hedge walls, trying to keep track of each turn.

_Face it. You can't concentrate. I don't think you even want to…_

Sora clenched his hand into a fist, ripping out a piece of hedge by doing so. Kairi stopped abruptly at the noise.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh…nothing…" Sora replied. "It was nothing."

He quickly chucked the piece of hedge behind him.

"It's kind of scary here," Kairi commented. "I feel like I'm blind."

"Y-Yeah…" Sora answered.

_She's scared. Here's your opportunity. _

Sora clenched his eyes shut. No, he wasn't listening. He was feeling around for a turn anyway…

_Hurry up and do something already! Soon it'll be too late! It won't be long before you reach the end or they find you._

Sora tried to block the voice in his head, but could he _really _not listen to something that was in his thoughts?

And suddenly, totally against his own will, his hand started to move down Kairi's arm and fall into her own. Something jumped inside him that made him blush frantically.

_Good, Sora. Have some ice cream when you get home. _

Kairi didn't say anything. She did, however, intertwine her fingers with Sora's. Sora felt the words he was about to say catch in his throat. He used his right hand to feel around the hedge again, even though his fingers had gone numb from embarrassment.

The only word that escaped his mouth for five minutes was "crossroad." They decided they would turn right, since they had been turning left for quite a while.

Sora stopped suddenly as his hand hit something that wasn't supposed to be there. He moved his hand along the walls and sighed.

"It's a dead end," he said. "Well, we had to run into one of these some time, I guess."

"Might as well," Kairi remarked. "I'm tired anyway."

She let go of Sora's hand and slid down the back wall. Sora sat down beside her.

"I don't get it," he said. "It _should _be half an hour by now…They should've come looking for us ages ago."

"Well, as you said before, Demyx and DiZ aren't the most reliable people in the world," Kairi remarked.

"I know, but I thought they at least knew how to tell the time…"

"Well, you thought wrong obviously."

Kairi let out a big yawn and perched herself up against the hedge.

"You don't think…they forgot we're here?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" shouted Kairi, making it sound like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Come on, we're talking about Demyx and DiZ here. You've got to expect the unexpected."

"Well, since you expect it, it's not unexpected, so obviously you can't take it seriously because it has to be unexpected to really count so you can't ever expect the unexpected without making it expected."

There was a long pause.

"What?"

"Never mind. I guess we better get…go…ing…"

Kairi let out another tremendous yawn before keeling over and falling asleep. Sora now realized he was quite tired too. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and the next thing he knew, everything went black.

**111**

"Ooh, la, la."

Sora grumbled but refused to open his eyes. He was disturbed. Something beside him was very warm, and he'd had great dreams all night.

"Hey, Sora, do you have a reason why you're holding my friend like that?"

Sora groaned and finally made himself open his eyes. The first thing that met him was a lot of light that nearly blinded him. He immediately shut his eyes again.

"Shut up, Yuffie. Can't you see they're comfortable?"

"Oh, like you're much happier, Roxas. You still have vengeance on Sora and we all know it."

"Ooh, la, la."

"Hayner, will you stop saying that? It's driving me insane!"

"You know you're thinking the same thing, Olette."

"If I agreed I wouldn't be yelling at you, would I?"

As everyone burst into argument, the very loud voices finally made Sora fully wake up. He tried to sit up but he realized he couldn't—his arms were wrapped around something.

He opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness from them. As everything came into focus, he noticed the all too familiar black costume of Kairi.

"AAH!!!" he yelled, untangling himself and falling backwards.

Kairi woke with a start, leaping up at the sudden sunshine. Sora realized they were back in the hedge maze. Had they slept here the whole night?

"Well, what do you know?" Hayner said, smiling mischievously. "The two sleeping beauties are awake."

Roxas laughed.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled, standing up and wiping grass off his pants.

His face turned bright red as he thought of everything that could've happened last night without him knowing. By the looks on all of his friends' faces, they had pretty good ideas.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Kairi asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Well, as you might've already guessed, DiZ and Demyx went for punch while you guys were in here and completely forgot about you, and by the time we were about to go in after you guys, the dance was over and the hedge maze was closed off," Olette explained. "There wasn't much we could do except wait for the morning and get a map from the principal. No one knew where you were. I was so worried I could hardly sleep."

Olette's emerald eyes were twinkling worriedly and her voice was very sincere. Hayner's grin grew wider.

"Oh, jeez," Sora muttered, knowing what was coming.

"Looks like you didn't have to worry, Olette," Hayner said. "They seem quite fine to me. And unlike you, it looks like they had a very nice sleep, cuddled up in each other's arms, alone in the dark…"

"So romantic!" squealed Yuffie.

Kairi crossed her arms and scowled at Hayner.

"If you must know, we didn't do anything last night," she said. "Anything you saw was merely out of subconscious mind."

"You know, some people believe that your subconscious mind is stronger than your conscious mind," Pence pointed out.

"Exactly!" cried Hayner, beaming. "_Exactly_, Pence! I knew there was a reason you're one of my best friends!"

Everyone laughed at Hayner's enthusiasm except for Sora and Kairi. Sora was still miraculously warm, as if Kairi was still curled up in his arms. Kairi just looked angry.

"You guys are _so_ immature!" she cried. "Hayner, you need to grow up!"

"Agreed," Olette said, giggling.

"Hey, Pence, do the Sora and Kairi with me," Hayner said, looking like his side was about to split open, he was laughing so hard.

Hayner and Pence hugged each other, or tried to. They would only get so close to each other.

"I'm Sora, you're Kairi," Hayner explained.

Pence nodded. Hayner put his head on Pence's and held him tightly, letting out a soft sigh.

Sora's face flushed.

"I did _not _do that!" he yelled, tempted to punch Hayner in the face.

"Uh…yeah, you did," Hayner said, dropping out of Sora pose.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"DID TOO!!!"

Olette pushed the two away from each other and stepped in between them.

"You guys!" she shouted. "Let's act our age, shall we? We have to hurry. It's Thursday morning and Sora and Kairi have to change out of their costumes."

Everyone nodded and as they started off down the street, the voice at the back of Sora's mind smiled.

_Did too._

**- d a y j u a n a: You CAN'T stop I N N O C E N T!!! It will be a tragedy to society—a loss of a Roxette! Roxettes are already scarce, you know. Well, I'm going to add one soon…I'm going to call it **_**What If**_**. I don't know what to do with it, really, though…I've got a basic idea. Well, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Valor999: I update fast? This one took a bit longer…But thanks so much!**

**LOTRchic: I'm glad they're starting to work things out, too…The rating on this is K+, I believe. I guess I should change that to T or something, just in case…**

**MOOnlite-dUSk: Aw…thanks! (Hugs Sora too for no apparent reason) **

**Bexmar: Thanks! I like depressing sort of things too. Just not for too long, or they get worn out. I know, my costumes sucked—but it would be so boring if Naminé dressed up as a fairy, and Olette dressed up as a pumpkin, and Pence and Hayner dressed up as a cow or something. So I decided to do something different. And what do you mean by "who dresses up as what they had dressed up as?"? Sorry, I just don't understand what you're asking. Well, this is how the maze thingy turns out. Thanks—Ienzo. Got it. And here's a Nobody name that's quite difficult—Ixalana. (It's my best friend's name.) **

**KeiraLoveKH: Wow, you're very excited. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**KiaraFay: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Cheychey41: Thanks! Sora's costume…I just got a kick out of making it, to be honest. I liked Kairi's too! Thanks and here's your update!**

**Isler: It's okay. You don't have to review EVERY chapter if you don't have the time. Here's your update!**

**Rahi-1: Thanks! I'm glad you like it and you think it's really nicely punctuated!**

**Zestychidken2: It does? Hmm…I never really thought of that. I'm happy you like how things are going along! Hopefully she'll make up her mind and she decides she likes Roxas more than Sora…HOPEFULLY. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inspire-Illuminate: Thanks! We'll know next chapter, I guess.**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: Ha, ha…I guess I should've asked you first, huh? Well, I guess this chapter didn't answer much, but it gave you sort of an idea on Sora's view of Kairi.**

**JesusRocks!!!: Thanks! I have no idea what I dress up as for Halloween…It's all mixed…Last year I dressed up as Merlin, which people found was really strange because I'm a girl. But I knew what I wanted, so…Merlin it was! We must remind ourselves that Roxas is a very kind, thoughtful person, and that unlike us, is not used to beating people up, especially people that are equally as kind and thoughtful like Sora. Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Phew. I've got this song stuck in my head called "Banana Phone". It's so WEIRD, but it makes me laugh like nothing you would believe. Anyhow, this chapter was mainly created so that everyone can see Sora's perspective of Kairi, and not much else. Oh, and Sora has a voice at the back of his head.**

**Well, I'm glad so many people reviewed and now I have over 100 reviews! **

**Read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: AAAHH!!! I don't even know what I was THINKING when I wrote this! I had the basic idea and then everything twisted around. Well, for those of you aching for drama since the huge lack of it in my last chapter, then you should be quite happy. **

**Warning: AAAAHHH!!!**

**Quick Author Babble: OH MY GOSH!!! My title is FREAKY!!!**

Chapter 12: The Day the World Went Black

A day at the beach. That's what Sora suggested on Saturday, a couple of days after Halloween—a day at the beach. He had invited Naminé too. Quite frankly, Kairi didn't understand Sora Roma at all.

Sure, it was always warm in the daytime at Destiny Islands, except during winter. But a day at the beach in the middle of October? It was kind of twisted in Kairi's mind.

And why had he invited Naminé? This was the question that made her blood boil. She thought he didn't love her, and then he invites her to the beach!

Kairi felt betrayed, but Yuffie pushed her so much into going that it was impossible to refuse. However, Kairi wasn't feeling much in a beach mood, so she decided instead of going in her bathing suit, she would just slip into a maroon turtleneck and a pair of brown, cargo pants. It was a rather strange getup to go to the beach with, but Kairi had a feeling she would feel cold there. She wasn't going to go swimming anyway.

Naminé would've contaminated the water.

The doorbell rang and both Naminé and Kairi ran for the door. Naminé had on a black T-shirt and a pair of short-legged jeans. She was wearing her bathing suit underneath it, and when she saw Kairi's very warm outfit, she looked confused.

"Kairi, what are you wearing _that_ for?" she asked. "We're going to the beach, not Antarctica."

Kairi didn't reply. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Yuffie. She, too, was wearing fun-in-the-sun clothes—a red tank top and a short-legged pair of black cargo pants. Her expression was filled with confusion as she looked Kairi over.

"Kairi, what are you wearing _that_ for?" she asked, sounding exactly like Naminé. "We're going to the beach, not Antarctica."

"That's what I said!" Naminé cried.

"I'm not going swimming," Kairi remarked.

Yuffie looked surprised.

"What?" she said. "Why? The water's supposed to be nice today!"

"I'm just not!" Kairi remarked.

Yuffie crossed her arms.

"At least bring your bathing suit," she said. "You might change your mind when we get there."

Kairi sighed but agreed. She went upstairs and grabbed her bathing suit, storing it in a bag with her sunscreen and beach blanket. Naminé was carrying the beach umbrella.

Kairi trudged downstairs, bag thrown over her shoulder.

"There, happy?" she asked Yuffie and Naminé.

"Very!" Yuffie chirped. "Now hurry up! Everyone else is waiting outside."

Kairi sighed and slipped into her brown sneakers, Naminé into her black and pink ones. Yuffie waited rather impatiently, and finally they left the house. Everyone was, indeed, waiting outside—Roxas was fighting off Hayner and a sunscreen attack, Olette was trying to hold back Hayner from splashing Roxas with the bottle, Pence was laughing his head off, Leon was shaking his head at the immaturity of it all, and Sora was twirling a beach umbrella around. They stopped as they saw the three girls emerge from the house.

"Hi," Sora said.

"Bonjour," Olette remarked.

"Aloha!" Pence cried.

"Greetings from Mars," Hayner stated, which made everyone look at him strangely.

Kairi shrugged and they started off down the road, Yuffie's flip flops clacking against the pavement. Roxas walked up to Kairi and, just like Yuffie and Naminé, looked her up and down.

"Kairi, what are you…" he began, when Kairi cut him off.

"Finish that sentence and I'll snap your head off," she growled.

Roxas took a couple steps back, laughing nervously.

**111**

It didn't take long to reach the beach. There weren't many people there, which was sort of relieving and unnerving in a way. Kairi set down her beach blanket almost immediately and lied down. Everyone else changed into their bathing suits.

Sora set up his blanket beside Kairi and lied down beside her.

"I'm going to do it," he said, turning to her. "I'm going to do it today."

"What are you going to do?" Kairi asked, peering at him curiously.

"I'm going to break up with Naminé!" Sora replied. "I can't take it anymore! It's driving me crazy! I still have nightmares about being married to her and having spiky-haired, blond, blue-eyed kids!"

"You're going to…" Kairi began, but stopped as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Why do you think I invited her to the beach?"

"Well…I thought…" Kairi remarked.

Kairi stopped and looked at him.

"Er…never mind. It was nothing."

Suddenly, a bucket of water splashed down on her, soaking her completely. Kairi leaped up, noticing Hayner laughing right in front of her.

"Oh, too bad, Kairi," he said in a sing-song voice. "I guess you can't go around in that wet outfit all day. You've got to go change into your bathing suit, eh?"

"Ugh…HAYNER!!!" she yelled, kicking him.

"Ow!" Hayner yelled, rubbing the sore spot on his leg. "It's not my fault! Naminé and Yuffie paid me five bucks to do it!"

"Nice…very nice," Sora said.

Kairi stormed into the change rooms, wishing she'd kicked Hayner harder.

**111**

Kairi came out in her bright pink one piece and sighed as Hayner ran up to her and started ogling her, but one glare from Sora was enough to send Hayner away running. Sora was still lying on his blanket, looking like he could fall asleep at any moment.

Kairi realized Olette was now sitting beside her blanket as well, sunbathing. Everyone else was in the water, splashing each other and having a good time.

Kairi lied down beside her two friends. Suddenly, Roxas's voice came from the ocean.

"Oh, look!" he yelled. "I think Sora and Kairi are going to do their little cuddle trick again!"

Sora leaped up very suddenly.

"Roxas!" he shouted. "Alright, _now_ I'm going to kill you!"

He dived into the water and splashed after the laughing blond. When Roxas saw Sora swimming his way he let out a little yelp of surprise and was soon swimming for his life. Kairi looked at them and sighed.

"Uh oh," she said. "Roxas better have a will written…"

"Do you think we should go help him?" Olette asked.

Kairi thought about it for a while.

"Nah," she finally decided. "Roxas deserves what's coming to him."

Roxas suddenly rocketed past them.

"AAH!!!" he yelled. "SAVE ME!!!"

Sora followed soon after, looking like he was ready to attack.

"Hold still, Roxas…" he said, a bit of an evil tone to his voice.

Kairi watched as Roxas dived back into the water and tried to swim as far away from Sora as he could. Sora was in hot pursuit, however, and it didn't look like he was giving up anytime soon.

"Maybe…we _should_ help him," Kairi remarked, and Olette nodded in agreement.

They dived into the ocean. They weren't too far from Sora, but he was swimming at a rapid speed. Kairi was suddenly happy that she'd grown up on Destiny Islands—she was a very fast swimmer.

She rocketed after Sora, and after a few seconds, reached him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, allowing Roxas to escape.

"Thank you!" Roxas called after he was good ways away from Sora.

"No problem!" Kairi called back.

She let go of Sora's arm and he stayed still, like he had just been given a command.

"You should've let me get him," he said after a few moments of silence.

"And what would you have done when you got him?" Kairi asked. "No offense, Sora, but you don't seem like someone who would provoke violence."

"Oh, really…?" Sora muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yes, really," Olette remarked, paddling up. "Now let's get back to shore. I've had enough water for now."

"Okay…" Sora began, when he stopped. "Oh no! Kairi, hide me!"

Sora dived behind Kairi and Olette. Kairi smiled nervously as Naminé swam up.

"Oh, h-hi, Naminé," Kairi stuttered in a false, sweet voice.

"Hi, Kairi, Olette," Naminé said. "I swear I saw Sora over here…"

"Nope, no one here," Kairi remarked.

"Oh, well, tell him I want to see him," Naminé remarked. "I want us to get dancing lessons together!"

She laughed happily.

"_What?_" Sora hissed.

"What'd you say?" Naminé asked, looking up.

"Oh…nothing," Kairi answered.

She kicked Sora.

"Ow!" Sora shouted.

Naminé turned suddenly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Olette said innocently.

"I didn't either," Kairi stated.

"Hmm…well…okay then," Naminé remarked, looking a bit suspicious.

She left. Sora waited a second before coming back out. He let out a big groan.

"Dancing lessons?" Sora cried. "_Dancing lessons_?! She's freaking crazy! If she thinks she's going to get me to dance with her one more time, then forget about it!"

Kairi and Olette smiled apologetically. Sora groaned and let himself sink into the water for a couple of seconds.

"Oh, c'mon, Sora!" Kairi cried. "It won't be _that_ bad. Besides, I thought you said you'd break up with her today."

"And I will!" Sora said, popping out of the water. "I just don't know when…I'm waiting for a good time…"

"There's no good time to break up with someone," Olette remarked. "It's like pulling off a band-aid…you have to do it quick and fast."

Sora sighed.

"Okay, okay," he remarked. "I just…don't want to hurt her feelings…"

"That's impossible, unless she hates you already," Kairi remarked.

Olette elbowed her in the ribs.

"I mean…of course she'll understand!" Kairi quickly added. "Now let's get out of the water before I turn all wrinkly."

"Nah…I'm going to stay out here for awhile," Sora remarked.

Kairi looked at him worriedly.

"Okay…" she said.

She and Olette waded out of the ocean. Kairi sat down on her blanket and watched as Sora closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was rethinking breaking up with Naminé. Kairi could tell. No. No, he had to. Kairi was starting to worry if Sora would ever be able to build up the courage to tell Naminé he didn't like her.

But the same three words kept ringing in her head—he _had_ to. Kairi was terrified at the thought of sitting lifelessly by her window again.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Olette asked suddenly. "You're so quiet…"

Kairi looked at her and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied.

Sora came out of the water after half an hour, soaked head to toe. He collapsed beside Kairi. Kairi bit her lip nervously and looked at him.

"So…what's your decision?" she asked.

Sora blinked in confusion.

"What decision?" he questioned innocently.

"You know…are you going to break up with Naminé or not?" Kairi asked.

Olette turned to look at them. Kairi held her breath. Sora nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "It'll be hard, I guess…I don't know what I'd say, but…It would be worse if I kept making her think wrongly…"

Kairi couldn't help it. She smiled, feeling the urge to hug someone. Suddenly, bells rang out through the air. Kairi's eyes widened.

"I can hear wedding bells…?" she murmured. "But…"

"It's the ice cream cart!" Olette chirped.

Kairi laughed at her own mistake.

"Oh."

"Is that ice cream bells I hear?" Hayner asked, running up.

"Hark, the beautiful sound of sea salt ice cream," Roxas said, walking up behind him.

"You two are so ridiculous…" Olette remarked with a giggle.

Kairi stood up and grinned.

"I'm buying," she said.

"You sure?" asked Sora.

Kairi nodded. She, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Sora went up to the ice cream cart. Six sea salt ice cream bars were bought. Kairi sat down in the sand and licked it thoughtfully. Why had her heart jumped when she heard bells?

Kairi shook her head with a light giggle. She was going crazy, obviously. She'd just been surprised when she heard them. Yes, that was it.

"Well, if it isn't the little girlie," said a voice behind her. "I believe we met a couple of years ago, didn't we, Logan?"

"Indeed we did, Landon," replied another voice.

Kairi recognized the voices. She didn't know where they were from, but they certainly triggered her memory. She turned and felt horrified to see the two boys who'd been picking on little kids a couple of years ago. She'd thought Riku had taught them a lesson, but obviously she was wrong, because they were giving her big, evil grins.

"What do you two want?" she snapped, leaping to her feet.

"Grown up quite a lot, haven't you?" Landon stated, looking at her. "Shame you haven't changed much in personality, otherwise I wouldn't believe some punishment is needed. But, you see, after what you got your little boyfriend to do a couple years ago…"

"Hurt your egos, eh?" Kairi said.

"More than just my ego," Logan said, wincing. "I still have a bruise where he kicked me."

"I think all you need, Red, is a bit of a personality tune up," Landon remarked.

He grabbed her ice cream bar and chucked it into the ocean. Logan grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" Kairi cried. "Let go!"

Logan squeezed harder. Kairi could feel her wrist being compressed.

"You have some nerve, showing at this part of the beach again," Logan stated.

"You don't own this place, you know!" Kairi shouted stubbornly, trying to kick Logan but missing as he pushed her back.

Logan squeezed her wrist as hard as he could, and Kairi could hear something crack. She let out a loud wail as pain cascaded all through her arm. Tears were quickly cascading down her face. She looked around for someone to help her, but everyone was in the ocean. They couldn't see her at all.

Logan pushed her into the sand. Landon looked like he was about to stomp on her, but Kairi quickly dragged herself away with one arm. It was clear her wrist was broken. Kairi staggered to her feet, only to be pushed down by Landon. Kairi's foot caught in a block of rocks, and as she tumbled to the ground, her ankle snapped. More pain flew through her body. More tears were blurring her vision.

Logan raised a fist.

"Where's your boyfriend now, eh?" he asked, with a sick sort of laughter.

"I'm sorry. Her boyfriend couldn't come to the appointment today, so he sent his replacement instead."

Logan let out a yelp of surprise as a fist came crashing into his face. He staggered backwards as Sora stomped in front of Kairi, an enraged glare on his face.

"Get away from Kairi," he snarled, threat in his voice.

Logan and Landon backed away slowly. Neither Sora nor Kairi noticed Landon picked up one of the big rocks as he was doing this. Sora knelt down beside Kairi, looking more apologetic and worried than ever as he wiped tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" he said, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

Kairi nodded. She felt like she couldn't see a thing or move a muscle. Her ankle and her wrist were broken. She picked up her arm and her hand hung in a weird way. Sora took it gently in his hands and Kairi winced.

"I'm sorry."

This time his voice was so choked it wasn't even a whisper—more like a breath. Kairi burst into tears, wondering how she'd ever lived without him, and collapsed into his arms.

Sora was so warm, so welcoming. Kairi never wanted to leave. She wrapped her arms around him; she was scared he would disappear and be back with Naminé right before her very eyes.

Kairi never wanted to lose him again.

Kairi felt so ridiculous, clinging onto him like a five-year-old would, but she also felt comforted at the fact that he didn't move. He didn't disappear either. He was there—_hers_—and no one, not even Naminé, could take him away.

Sora didn't say a word as she cried. He just let her cry into his shoulder, squeezing her when it got too bad.

Kairi wasn't crying because she'd been hurt. She wasn't crying because she'd relived painful memories of how Riku used to be. She was crying because it seemed like Sora had been gone too long, like she'd waited forever for him to do exactly this.

He was such a beautiful person and Kairi was just a person who was there, who followed her sister like a weakling who couldn't do anything by herself. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve everything he did for her. And yet his arms around her felt so right.

Kairi knew she would have to let him go sometime. By now she was probably choking him to death. Her sobs increased as she thought of letting him go, letting him go back to Naminé. Even though he'd promised to break up with her, Kairi didn't know if he had the heart to do it.

And even though she was still crying as hard as she could, she loosened her grip on him. And as she did this, Sora's grip suddenly tightened around her.

"You're still crying," he whispered. "I'm not letting go until you stop."

He was just doing this to be nice. Kairi knew this. She tried to make the tears stop, but she couldn't. She didn't know if she could. It seemed impossible. Every time she thought about letting Sora go, she cried.

"I'm here," Sora said softly, as if reading her mind. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kairi's sobs lessened. Her breathing softened. Sora was starting to loosen his grip on her. He was gentle. He let her slide out of his arms, letting her take her time. Finally, Sora completely unraveled himself from her.

His blue eyes were twinkling with both concern and comfort. Kairi's breathing was still a bit fast, but she felt fine.

Sora seemed to notice this, because he smiled. And right at that moment, a giant rock flew through the sky, aimed right at Sora.

"SORA!!!" screamed Kairi, and she pushed him out of the way.

As the rock collided with her head, Kairi fell backwards. She was dizzy. She felt something on her head and she touched it. She looked at her hand. It was now coated with blood. Her head was bleeding.

"KAIRI!!! KAIRI, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!"

Sora's frantic screams seemed very far away. It was strange, because Kairi could see him right in front of her. Was she going deaf?

It was like going blind. First, Kairi saw everything—Sora's horrorstricken face; the blood dripping down her face; the sand and shells scattered everywhere. And then everything seemed to darken—things started to fade. Kairi shut her eyes, and her world went black.

**- d a y j u a n a: Oh, okay. Good. I thought it was already obvious that I'm totally with Roxette when I made **_**Say Those Words**_**. They're my second favorite couple, and my first is…well, I guess you already know by now. Yeah, I'm going to get started on **_**What If**_** sometime this week probably. **

**Rahi-1: Thanks! I made DiZ all dark on purpose. I know he's not in the game—well, he **_**does**_** have the evil laughter—but I couldn't help it. Still, leaving students trapped in a maze? I say that's pretty moronic.**

**Bexmar: Oh, yeah, no one would. I just had a kick making the costumes. Thanks! Yeah, but in that maze someone got killed, and Voldemort was there. But here there's just innocent nothingness…and two teenagers. Silence **_**can**_** be kind of creepy and unnerving, but…I made it silent on purpose to make Sora and Kairi closer (evil laughter). **_**Really **_**close guesses, but her actual name is Alaina. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Brindlegone: Make that a VERY moody DiZ. Thanks so much!**

**Midnight's Falling Star: I know, I was surprised I let nothing happen too. You know, besides the holding hands and cuddling bit. I took the "Do the Sora and Kairi with me" from one of my friends, Jamie. (He's a guy.) I made Hayner slightly like him, as you can plainly see. Yeah, I started cracking up yesterday at the name George for no apparent reason. She never found out… (Grins widely)**

**Valor999: Thanks!**

**Cheychey41: They were, weren't they? Of course, they always are. Naminé didn't care, I suppose. It's like "Banana phone! Ding dong, ding dong, DANANA PHONE!!!" It's so weird…I can't get it out of my head. I'm sorry I put it in yours.**

**Isler: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Jesus Rocks!!!: Yeah, it was kind of gay, now that I think about it…but to add it all up, it wasn't MEANT to be gay, I just wanted Hayner to make fun of Sora. He is going crazy…literally. And, sorry, I don't know what OOC means. I haven't been around this site too long.**

**LOTRchic: Ha, ha! Yeah, neither do I… **

**Zestychicken2: Thanks! DiZ IS creepy…especially his laugh. It's like "MWA, HA, HA!!! MWA, HA, HA, HA!!!" Creepy. (Sorry, I'm very hyper today.) Yeah, it was pretty funny. What can you say? Sora's smart. Here's your update!**

**Inspire-Illuminate: Thanks! I'm glad I made your day! You like Sora, do you? Most people laughed at Hayner, didn't they? Jeez, I put that line in just to make myself laugh, but it seems everyone else agrees it's funny. (I thought I was just being retarded.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kyla-is-da-name: It's okay. I review fast…or so people say. Thanks so much!**

**KiaraFay: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Oh my gosh, you guys. That was so random, yet somehow I feel relieved that I got all that drama off my chest. The bad thing is…now it's kind of on your chests. Well, I hope you enjoyed, I'm going to go listen to Banana Phone one more time to lift my spirit…**

**Read and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I got lots of reviews super quick for the last chapter. And it was worth it, even though I had nightmares about it, needed to listen to Banana Phone thirty times to get it out of my head, and whenever I see blood I feel like screaming. Okay, maybe it wasn't TOTALLY worth it, but thanks anyway, everybody.**

**Warning: Sad, sad stuff. (Shakes head) **

**Quick Author Babble: I apologize for the chapter name, it's really quite disgusting, I just couldn't think of anything else. **

Chapter 13: Bloody Horror

Sora could hardly piece together what was happening. One second, Kairi had started to cheer up, and the next, she was pushing him aside and a gigantic rock came crashing down on her. Sora watched as she collapsed, feeling horror cascade through his body.

"KAIRI!!!" he shouted. "KAIRI, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!"

Kairi's eyes were still open, but they looked dulled, like she wasn't seeing anything. She reached over and touched the side of her head, and Sora felt his heart leap in terror as he saw blood drip down her fingers. Kairi could clearly see it too, but she seemed too dizzy to take it seriously.

Sora grabbed her hand, which was now wet with crimson liquid. Kairi didn't seem to notice at all. Her eyelids were closing, her violet eyes going pale.

"No!" Sora yelled, squeezing her hand, which was starting to feel lifeless. "Kairi! Kairi, stay with me!"

She couldn't hear him obviously. Sora felt warm tears sliding down his face. He was frightened—so incredibly scared it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He tried to wipe the tears away, leaving Kairi's blood all over his face.

"KAIRI!!!" he shrieked one more time, trying desperately to get her to listen.

Kairi's eyelids snapped shut. Every part of her collapsed. Sora was trembling now, furious with himself for not protecting her like he should've. But the fury was dying down, being replaced by every horrible emotion you could imagine. He put his hand on the huge gash in her head, trying to stop the bleeding. It sank through his fingers.

Sora was now covered with blood, but he didn't care. He cried, feeling like he couldn't do anything else. Kairi was already going pale, her skin going cold.

Even though he was shaking, Sora felt like he had to do something than just sit there sobbing. He stood up and picked her up, biting his lip as she shook like a puppet would.

"Kairi…" he whispered, hoping she would say something back—anything.

All he got back was a deathly silence, and even though silence was supposed to contain no noise, it was screaming in Sora's ears. He tightened his grip on Kairi, not willing to let her go.

Sora needed to get her to a hospital, and quickly. He raced across the beach, ignoring everyone staring at him. It was strange, seeing a teenage boy carrying a teenage girl wedding-style across a beach, but Sora didn't care what people thought. Kairi was the only person he cared about right now, and she was the only person he would pay attention to.

He stopped as he saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie, Naminé, and Leon. Yuffie looked up at him. She looked at Kairi in his arms, eyebrows raised.

"Sora, what…?" she began.

Sora walked closer to them, and that's when they noticed the blood—the blood all over Sora's face and hands, the blood dripping from Kairi's head, and the tears quickly racing down Sora's face.

Naminé screamed in terror, racing forward to hug her sister. Yuffie stood, paralyzed, gaping at him like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Olette ran forward to see Kairi as well. Hayner looked like he could've died right on the spot. Pence covered his mouth with his hand, looking like whatever came out of it would've been horrible. Leon was showing more emotion than Sora had ever seen him—he was racing forward, thunderstruck, trying to help clog the gap in Kairi's head. Roxas collapsed, landing on his knees, looking like he didn't know what else to do.

"_Kairi!_" cried Naminé repeatedly, cradling her sister's head. "Oh, Sora, what happened?"

Tears were blasting out of her pale eyes, landing on Kairi's face.

"She…she…" Sora croaked, but he couldn't get anything else out before he was crying again.

It took Yuffie, Roxas, and Pence a moment to get out of the ocean and join the rest of the group. Yuffie was covering her mouth with her hand, tears rapidly sliding down her face. Roxas was speechless, watching everyone as if they weren't real. Pence's mouth was hanging open.

"Sora, you've got to tell us what happened," Leon said, being the least emotional one of them all.

"S-She…got hit…by a rock…" Sora said shakily. "A big one, from the coast…"

His voice caught—more tears flooded his eyes. Hayner was taking one of her arms. Her hand was hanging uselessly.

"She's…she's…"

He stopped, like he couldn't say the last word.

"No, she's not!" Olette shouted stubbornly, even though her emerald eyes were glimmering with worried tears. "She can't be…"

"Olette's right," Roxas said. "We've got to get her to a hospital before she loses too much blood."

"How are we going to do that?" Yuffie asked. "We don't have a car…"

"My house isn't too far away," Naminé remarked, wiping away a fresh batch of tears. "If we hurry, we can explain everything to my parents and they can drive us to the hospital."

"Do you want me to carry her there, Sora?" Leon offered.

"No," Sora replied. "This is my fault…I should be the one who should take her there…"

"How is this your fault?" Pence asked.

"_I _should've been the one to get hit," Sora answered, shaking his head as more tears fell. "Not Kairi. She pushed me out of the way and got the blow instead…I should've realized what was happening…I should've gotten her out of the way…"

"Sora…" Yuffie said, her voice taking a much softer tone, "nothing's your fault. You shouldn't take this out on yourself…"

"She's right, Sora," Naminé agreed. "We all know you would never hurt Kairi on purpose. It was just fate. You couldn't do anything to stop it."

"I could've pushed her out of the way," Sora retorted. "I could've been hit myself. Not Kairi…Kairi didn't do anything to deserve this."

He started walking across the beach, trying to go as fast as he could with Kairi in his arms. His friends ran after him, all in a hush.

**111**

It seemed like hours before they reached the Ires' house. They'd walked along the sidewalk in a horrible silence, Sora holding Kairi up, Naminé slowing down the bleeding with a napkin. As they reached the walkway, Sora broke into a run and raced up to the door.

"You should wash up, Sora," Yuffie finally said, her voice lowered so much Sora could barely hear her. "You've got blood all over you."

"I don't care," Sora stated, looking down at Kairi. "It would take too long. Kairi needs to get to the hospital and I'm not holding it up."

Naminé took out her key and unlocked the door, her hands trembling so much she could hardly get it into the lock. Sora burst in, feeling the urge to scream for Mr. and Mrs. Ire, but Naminé beat him to it.

"MOM!!!" she shrieked, almost shaking the whole house. "DAD!!! COME QUICK!!!"

Mrs. Ire came in from the kitchen, Mr. Ire from upstairs.

"My word, Naminé, what's with all the ruckus?" asked Mrs. Ire.

She stopped dead as she saw Sora and Kairi. Mr. Ire still hadn't noticed—he was fumbling around with his tie.

"Aiden," Mrs. Ire whispered to her husband.

"What is it, Riley?" Mr. Ire asked, looking up at her. "Please don't tell me it's another one of Naminé's fashion melodramas again…"

Mrs. Ire slowly shook her head. Mr. Ire turned to look at the group of teenagers in his entrance. When he saw Kairi, lying rather lifelessly in Sora's arms, and Sora, coated in blood, he let out a shout of shock.

"Kairi!" he cried.

They both ran forward to see their daughter. Mrs. Ire burst into tears. Mr. Ire cursed in rage.

"Please, she needs to get to a hospital," Sora said.

"Y-Yes, of course."

Mr. Ire fumbled around for his car keys. Sora could tell the question "what happened?" was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say a word as he went into the garage, ushered all the teenagers and Mrs. Ire into the van, and drove off.

**111**

Sora refused to let go of Kairi the whole drive, and no one was daring enough to reject. The sun was just on the verge of setting. Mr. Ire seemed to be speeding, and his turns were so sharp it made everyone feel like hurling.

Many murmurs were going all across the van, and Sora, thought distracted trying to hold Kairi in one place, heard every one of them.

"Sora's acting so strange."

"I think he's feeling worse than any of us."

"Do you think Kairi's going to be okay?"

"You don't think…she's _dead_, do you?"

"I wonder who threw the rock at Kairi."

"Must've been some jerk who doesn't care if people live or not."

"Look at him, holding her. It's rather suspicious, if you ask me."

"Don't be ridiculous. They're just friends."

"Poor Kairi…I wish Sora would say more."

"Yeah, well, he's been through a horrible experience. Look at him! He's practically _covered_ with Kairi's blood."

Sora closed his eyes. He wished they would all go away. Kairi needed a doctor, not a bunch of gossipers. He didn't care _what_ they said—he wasn't going to let Kairi go until she got proper care. It was true that Kairi was bleeding all over his torso, but he couldn't care less about what shape _he_ was in.

"Hey, Sora, you okay, man?" Roxas asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Sora replied, even though he was feeling worse than he'd ever been in his life.

The hospital finally came into view. Mr. Ire screeched to a stop, leaped out of the van, pushed all the teenagers out, and made sure Sora was okay with carrying Kairi inside.

Sora wanted to carry Kairi in—he knew it was his fault this had happened in the first place. But it was so unnerving, seeing how lifeless she looked, how cold and clammy she was. And what if she really _was_ dead? Sora didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

They rushed into the ER. Mr. Ire was practically screaming at the nurse at the desk, saying they needed a doctor immediately. The nurse asked what shape she was in, and Sora stepped forward, showing the huge gash in her head and all the blood that had already escaped.

That was more than enough to convince the nurse. She basically ran down the hallways to a vacant room.

"Dr. Ryan will be with you in a moment," she said.

Sora looked all around the white room they were in. It was so spirit draining—it practically screamed death. Mrs. Ire was sobbing; she was stroking her daughter's hair as if that alone would bring her back to life. Sora cradled Kairi's head, hoping any moment she would open her eyes and smile at him.

She didn't.

**111**

It didn't take more than a minute for Dr. Ryan to come into the room. He was relatively young, curly, red locks sticking up awkwardly around his head, and his amethyst eyes twinkled with comfort. He sat down beside Sora, and looked up at everyone in the room.

"My, my, this girl has a lot of friends, I see," he said, attempting a smile. "Kairi Ire, I presume?"

Sora nodded. Dr. Ryan reached for her and paused at Sora's reluctance.

"May I?" he asked politely.

Sora passed him Kairi, feeling suddenly empty as she left his arms. Dr. Ryan put a stethoscope to her chest. Everyone held their breath.

"She isn't…dead, is she?" Hayner finally asked.

"Hayner!" hissed Olette.

"What?" Hayner snapped. "We all want to know."

Dr. Ryan looked at them, his face stony.

"Yes, she's alive," he said rather gravely.

Everyone smiled, relieved, but Dr. Ryan's face didn't move.

"Her heart is beating rather abnormally, though," he remarked. "It is probably from blood loss. I'm sorry, but we need to take her to the examination room to check if her brain has been affected. I suggest you all go."

"I'm staying," Sora said.

Everyone looked at him, their expressions rather worried. He looked at them stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Ryan asked. "This is a pretty complicated examination. It could take hours."

Sora nodded.

"I'll wait. If she wakes up, I don't want her to be alone."

Dr. Ryan looked at everybody else.

"Is anyone else staying?" he asked.

"We will," Mrs. Ire volunteered. "Me and Aiden, I mean. She's our daughter, and Sora's right. We can't leave her alone. She'll be traumatized, the poor thing. Naminé…"

She turned to look at her other daughter.

"You can go home if you want."

Naminé looked at Sora and her parents and shook her head.

"I'm staying. She's my sister, and…and I won't be able to sleep at night if I don't know she's okay."

Naminé smiled a little.

"She's important to me…"

Sora smiled back at her. So Naminé was more than she showed to the world. Yuffie took a step forward.

"Me too," she said. "She's a good friend. She's the one who wanted to be my friend. I want to be there for her."

"Yeah," Roxas remarked, straightening up. "Me too."

And soon the whole room was echoing with "me too" and "and me". Dr. Ryan smiled, obviously touched by everyone's care.

"Okay. You can wait outside the examination room."

**111**

It was very dark by the time Dr. Ryan came back out. Sora was looking down at the floor, thinking of Kairi and if she was okay. He looked up; he was hoping to see a bright, happy smile on Dr. Ryan's face—or at least some sort of triumph—but there was none. He was frowning, looking at everyone with a deep scowl.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sora's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean she's going to…?" Olette asked, obviously fighting back tears.

"No, no," Dr. Ryan remarked, shaking his head. "But there's a great amount of blood loss in her brain and her skull is completely cracked open. She'll be in here for a while."

Sora took a deep breath in.

"How long?" he asked.

"I'd be surprised if she woke up after a month," Dr. Ryan said, then he turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Ire. "And the crack in her skull is big. If the blood drains out through it, she might lose more blood, maybe even water. Kairi's already dehydrated and the amount of blood she's already lost is tremendous. There's not a hundred percent chance she'll survive…"

"What?!" cried Mrs. Ire. "Oh no, please…please don't say that…"

"She can't!" Yuffie cried.

"No, Kairi doesn't deserve it!" Naminé shouted.

"You've got to do something!" Roxas yelled.

"You're lying!" Hayner shouted. "You're _lying_!"

"This can't be happening…" Olette whispered.

"You're wrong!" Leon shouted.

"Don't let her die!" Pence whimpered.

"How can you say these things?" Mr. Ire snapped. "Can't you see children are around?"

Sora jumped up from his chair, silencing everybody.

"Let me see her," he said.

"I don't know if you should see her like this…" Dr. Ryan remarked.

"_Let me see her_," Sora repeated, his voice lowering in a threatening way.

Dr. Ryan and Sora stood there for a while, staring at each other. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Dr. Ryan nodded and moved aside.

"Go in," he said.

Sora opened the door and stepped in. He heard everyone talking behind him.

"Why is he so determined?" Yuffie asked.

"Ah…young love makes you do crazy things," Dr. Ryan replied.

"Oh, they're not in love," Naminé said quickly. "They're just friends…"

"Best friends," Roxas added.

"Hmm…" Dr. Ryan murmured. "I don't know if I'm too sure about that…"

Sora shut the door behind him and looked at the examination table. Kairi was there, attached to long tubes pumping blood and water into her. The gap in her head was wider than before, even though Dr. Ryan had stopped the blood, and pictures of her brain were all over the place. She was hooked up to a machine, an oxygen mask over her face. She looked so ill and pale Sora was a bit scared for a second, but he reminded himself she was still Kairi.

He walked over to her and took her hand. She was warming up a little, but not so much that made her feel as alive as she was several hours ago.

When his dad had been in the hospital a couple of years ago after a slight concussion with a small accident with a table, Sora had seen his mom talking to him in the hospital even though he was unconscious. She explained to Sora that even though people are unconscious, they can still hear you in their hearts.

"Hey," he said, eyes filling up with tears. "I'm…I'm kind of scared, you know? Seeing you like this…it's…it's hard."

He looked at Kairi's face. She didn't move a bit. He laughed a little, two tears sliding down his face.

"I lied," he remarked. "I'm more than kind of scared. I'm more scared than you would ever believe. If you…if you died…I don't know what I'd do. I don't want you to die, Kairi. I really don't."

Sora trembled a bit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "_I _should've been the one to get hit by that rock, not you. Why'd you push me out of the way? I don't care if _I _get hurt. It's you that I worry about. You should've known that by now…"

Sora laughed a little.

"Who am I kidding? Even if you were conscious right now, you wouldn't even listen to me. You'd probably tell me that I'm an idiot…that I should be more careful. Maybe I _am_ an idiot, and maybe I _should_ be more careful. Honestly, Kairi, I don't care…"

Sora felt more tears blur his vision.

"Because right now, it would've been better if I _was_ stupid and got hit by the rock. Anything…anything but this…"

Sora burst into tears, the water multiplying by the second.

"I hate you! I hate what you did, just to protect me! _I hate you!_"

He was screaming, and even though anger was coursing through his veins, he couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at her. He put his head in his hands and cried.

**Zestychicken2: Who cares if Riku was there?! I can't believe people still want him in there. DIDN'T I GIVE YOU PEOPLE ENOUGH??? Okay, fine, I'll put him in the next chapter. (Defeated sigh) Thanks...I know...scared me more than saddened me, actually. There hasn't been blood in Kingdom Hearts ever, so...yeah. Weird. Well, here's your update!**

**Valor999: Aw...it's okay. I think. I still don't know what the heck I'm going to do with Kairi, so...when I run out of ideas, I resort to Riku. It's just the way I do things. I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that...oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wings of Water- SKYE: Thanks! Yeah, I just wanted people to have an idea of what happened. It seemed kind of stupid to have this giant rock randomly fall from the sky, so...I hope everyone understands. Thanks for reviewing!**

**- d a y j u a n a: I wonder what you would've said if I discontinued this story right last chapter? Oh my gosh, I think everyone would come after me with pitchforks. Don't send people to come and never shut up! I already have enough of those here...Thanks so much for reviewing and here's your update!**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: Thanks, and here's your update!**

**SimplySarah1221: Yeah, I know. Needed to get some drama off me. SORA CAN'T REPLACE ROXAS!!! (Gasps at the idea) And I think Sora was already a beautiful person...Well, he should've been, with all the reviews I got saying "Sora's awesome!" and "Whoa, Sora's smart" and "How could he skateboard so well?" Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rahi-1: True. I know what good evil is...I think. Okay, no, I don't. But in some way, I understand what you're saying. Can't answer your question, but thanks so much for reviewing!**

**LOTRchic: Ha, ha...maybe I should send Riku or Sora to beat the crap out of those two guys. I'm evil that way. Thanks!**

**KiaraFay: Thanks! I like my drama unseen...(Looks around mysteriously) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kyla-is-da-name: I know. The worst day EVER, more like. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jesus Rocks!!!: Er...well...honestly...I have no idea. What, before Kairi dies you want Sora to randomly come in and kiss her? Uh...thanks, but I like things a little more romantic than that. Thanks so much!**

**Bexmar: Thanks! Everyone keeps asking me if Kairi's going to die and I really do not know. I'll measure things up. No, I don't know someone named Landon. I don't know anyone named Logan, either. Or Riley. Okay, I know someone named Aiden, but that's beside the point. Thanks a lot!!! (Ugh...if I WILL kill Kairi, it won't be anytime soon, so...you won't have to scowl for a couple chapters.) **

**MOOnlite-dUSk: That was my plan, but I thought it would be more interesting...Well, just for once...if **_**Kairi**_** was the hero, not the other way around...because it seems...Sora happens to be heroic too often...Of course, I guess that's his job, being the hero and all. (Laughs a little) Here's your update!**

**Kinotolian: It WAS a little odd. No, make that very odd. I was feeling like writing something super dramatic so it all just came out. I'm sorry if it was a bit too fast. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KeiraLoveKH: Okay...I'm going to answer this all at once: I don't know. I KNOW. And...I KNOW!!! Sora wasn't meant to be so nice...Logan and Landon weren't even supposed to exist...and what the heck?! DR. RYAN??? Who am I trying to fool?! (Laughs at ridiculous names) Well, thanks so much for reviewing and here's your update!**

**Cheychey41: Um...I'll tell you what I said to the other people...I DON'T KNOW IF KAIRI'S GOING TO DIE OR NOT. However...(coughs and straightens up) I'm glad you liked my chapter! (Grins) Thanks! Here's your update (really soon). **

**Inspire-Illuminate: You bet! Look all the way down the reviews and every single one (well, maybe not EVERY single one, but most of them) says "I hope Kairi's okay" or "please don't kill Kairi off, PLEASE". But I'm really happy they're actually thinking about this story, so...I don't mind. Thanks! I'm glad you liked her heroism. Thanks, I threw that in because I was being retarded. Thanks and here's your chapter!**

**Well, thanks. Really. All of you. I've got all these reviews—really quickly, too—and I'm happy. Really. Thanks, guys. But now...(cries a little) I've depressed myself writing this, and I bet even listening to Banana Phone a hundred times won't...wait, my melancholy's gone. (Grins) THANKS, EVERYONE!!!**

**Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody! Sorry this took so long…I had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry! But anyway, I'm glad most of you really liked Chapter 13. Most people called it my best chapter! (13 **_**is **_**my lucky number, after all, even though that's pretty weird…) Well, I hope you like this one. I found it kind of corny and pointless, so…sorry.**

**Warning: Corniness up ahe…wait a second!!! What's with the roses are red…? (Cut off)**

**Quick Author Babble: Cough. I apologize for the corny chapter name.**

Chapter 14: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

It was scary, where Sora was. He beat himself up everyday for letting Kairi do this to herself. He'd visit her everyday, was at her bedside every free moment of his time. It was scary where Naminé was too—she realized it was hard to live without her sister. She would go into Kairi's room and look through all her pictures, letting out the tiniest sob as she passed hers. It was scary where Yuffie was, wondering where her best girl friend had gone, her high spirits sinking as low as it could possibly go. It was scary where Mr. Ire was, not being able to concentrate at work knowing one of his daughters was unconscious in the hospital. It was scary where Mrs. Ire was, because whenever she was in private, she cried as hard as she could, worrying over Kairi. It was scary where all of SCARF was, knowing their friend and most important member was gone, and maybe gone forever.

But Kairi was in a place beyond all that. She was in a place far scarier than the rest, far more lonely, far more life sucking. She was trapped in her own mind, in an endless abyss of darkness. Her eyes refused to open, her ears refused to listen, her mouth refused to speak, her nose refused to smell…sometimes her lungs even refused to breathe. She was unaware of all the people around her, because even though she was almost never alone, inside her it was empty—far away from reality. She was unaware of the tears that were cried everyday for her, unaware of the hands that held hers, unaware of the doctors that kept her alive each day. Kairi was unaware of the time passing by. But Kairi was always aware for something…a voice. Every moment she was lost in her mind, giving up hope to find a way out, a voice spoke to her, calming her, from deep within the darkness.

"_I miss you. I bumped into Riku today and he asked me where you were. I told him you were in the hospital, and he was quiet after that. He just left. He's so strange that way."_

That's what the voice said to her one day, waking Kairi up from her long sleep in the shadows.

"_Dr. Ryan said you were doing much better…that your skull is patching up quickly. You're hydrated again, and your blood is starting to flow normally. Kairi, you've come such a long way…You can't give up. Not now. Not when I'm finally seeing hope after all this time."_

Deep inside her heart, Kairi was listening, aching for her lips to move, to say she was trying, but her mind was still dark and empty and contained no thoughts and barely any demands to her body.

"_You're looking better too. You're face isn't pale anymore, and you're so…beautiful." _

There was another urge to open her eyes and see who was talking to her, but once again, her brain refused.

"_My friends think I'm crazy, coming here everyday just to see you and talk to you as if you were listening. You know what? I believe them. But what's the point of coming here and just looking at you as if you're already dead? It's like asking you to die, and I'm not going to do that. Because I know you're going to live, Kairi…I know you will." _

Kairi felt the smallest glimmer of hope go through her heart.

"_I'm…kind of tired. It's getting late. I should be heading home, before it snows. I…I…"_

Then there was silence. Kairi felt herself return to the quietness of her mind, returning to the long sleep that awaited her.

**111**

Something different greeted Kairi's eyes one day. It wasn't the usual darkness of the cold loneliness of her mind, but instead light. Light—Kairi hadn't seen light in so long, that her eyes nearly burned as she opened them.

She was surprised at all the whiteness surrounding her. It was quiet, but in a comfortable sort of way, like it was meant to be. Faint streaks of golden sunshine shone across the pearl tiles.

It took Kairi a moment to realize who she was. The last thing she remembered was a very frantic person leaning over her and the warm sand brushing her skin. She was on a bed now, covered in a warm, thick sheet. It was white, like the rest of the room.

She put her arms up over the sheet. Her right arm was connected to two, long wires connected to bags filled with water and blood. Her left was connected to a machine checking her pulse. There were two shelves stacked high with fruit baskets, chocolates, "Get Well" cards, stuffed animals and other things.

Kairi reached over and picked one of the teddy bears off the shelf. It looked strangely familiar. It was brown and incredibly soft, and had the name "Kairi" stitched in it with blue thread. Yes, Kairi remembered this—it was her birthday present from Leon.

There was a small card attached to its ear. She opened it up and read:

_I thought you might like this. I hate hospitals, and I'm sure you do too. _

_-Leon_

Kairi giggled. Obviously it wasn't only the voice that had faith in her waking up. Kairi picked up a fruit basket and picked up another note from it.

_I thought you might be hungry when you wake up, and hospital food must be awful, so I got you this. Enjoy._

_-Hayner_

Kairi smiled and picked up a box of chocolates.

_Naminé told me you had a sweet tooth._

_-Roxas_

There was a stack of CDs, and Kairi immediately knew who that was from.

_If you ever get bored of the quiet, MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_-Yuffie_

Kairi laughed, remembering her good friend. Her hand grabbed a picture frame and she felt a tear streak down her face at the picture of all of her friends waving at the camera.

_We miss you._

_-Olette_

She picked up a hairbrush and looked at the note attached to it.

_You may be in the hospital, but you've still got to keep up on your looks!_

_-Naminé_

Kairi laughed. That was her sister alright. She picked up a box of cards lying close to the front.

_Let's play when I visit. _

_-Pence_

There was a vase of freshly picked flowers right beside Kairi, with a note stuck onto it.

_I know you've always loved the flowers in my garden, sweetie, and the hospital rooms are so dreadfully dull. _

_-Mom_

Kairi felt another tear go down her cheek. Her mom. She missed her so much. A stack of books lay on the other side of her.

_I know how much you hate to go without reading, and it must be so boring all by yourself._

_-Dad_

Kairi smiled. Mr. Ire had picked her favorite books. She gasped at the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen. She picked one of them up and smelled them.

_They smell just as sweet as you are. If only they were as pretty as you are._

_-Sora_

Kairi's heart skipped a beat as she read the note over and over again. She felt her face flush. And she quickly put the rose down. As she moved her hand back down, she felt her fingers skim something—something hard and cold.

Kairi backtracked and she picked that something up, and gasped in surprise at the golden locket that was now hanging from her fingers.

_Don't forget this._

_-Riku_

Riku had visited her! _Riku had come. _She opened the locket to reveal Sora's picture, and she laughed, even though tears were streaking down her face. He _did_ care. Everyone had been wrong.

Kairi put the locket around her neck and realized how much it stuck out compared to her bland, white, hospital robe. And that's when she heard it—the soft snoring. Kairi halted and turned to see Sora, fast asleep in his chair.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, as if telling herself not to forget.

Sora turned, clearly still asleep.

"Kairi," he said, startling her.

Kairi kept quiet, and realized that voice sounded incredibly familiar. He was the one who had been talking to her. _Him!_

Kairi decided not to wake him up. Instead, she hugged the teddy bear Leon had given her. It really was the softest thing she had ever touched. She removed a rose from the bouquet Sora had given her and smelled it, letting it soothe her.

That's when everything hit her.

She was in the hospital for some reason. She didn't know what time it was or how she'd gotten here. She was suddenly scared. She squeezed the teddy bear harder.

Kairi took a book from the stack and started to read to calm her nerves. It wasn't working—she was trembling too hard to read it properly.

Sora had been the person she'd seen before going unconscious. Sora had to be the person who had taken her here. Sora had to be the person who told everybody that she'd been…

Hit.

Kairi suddenly remembered it now. She'd been hit by a rock—a big one. But where had it come from? She looked at her left arm. Her wrist was in a cast. She felt her numb ankle.

It had been Logan and Landon. It _had_ to be. There was no other explanation.

Kairi felt her head and yelped as she touched the tender scar she now had. Sora stirred. Kairi held her breath. His eyelids fluttered for a second, but once again returned to their peaceful stillness.

Kairi put the rose back into its bouquet. She looked down at her book, _Ulysses_ by James Joyce. It was her all-time favorite novel. Kairi flipped it open and started to read.

**111**

After an hour, Kairi realized the sun was rather pale. Sora was still asleep. What time was it? It had to be early morning.

One of the weak sunrays sank through the window, shining its dull light on Sora's face. His eyelids trembled. Kairi slammed her book shut and put it back on her bedside table. With a mischievous giggle, she fell against her pillow and pretended to be asleep.

"Mm…" Sora murmured.

He shook his head and his eyes opened a tiny bit. He sat up, letting out a big yawn, and stretched. He blinked a couple of times and looked around the room he was in.

"Don't tell me I fell asleep here _again_…" he remarked with a sigh. "Mom's going to kill me."

Sora looked up at Kairi, who was desperately trying to keep a straight face as she pretended to be asleep. He walked over to her and touched her softly on the lips. Something inside Kairi leaped.

"Smiling, are you?" he asked. "I don't know how anyone smiles in a place like this…Huh?"

He pulled away suddenly.

"What's this?" Sora questioned, and Kairi felt the chain around her neck move. "Kairi wasn't wearing this yesterday…Don't tell me Naminé came here and didn't wake me up!"

Kairi heard something click open. Sora had opened the pendant. There was a long moment of silence, and she felt him drop the chain back down. Sora neared her, and his face was so close to hers she could feel his breath.

"You're more than you appear, Kairi Ire," he said.

Kairi couldn't help it. Her violet eyes snapped open, her face glowing. Sora jumped back, surprised.

"Kairi!" he shouted.

"H-Hi, Sora…" Kairi stuttered.

There was a very long moment of silence. They just sat there, looking at each other—Sora stunned, Kairi confused. Finally, Sora drew in a breath.

"You're alive," he breathed.

"You're here," Kairi said with a smile.

Sora smiled back at her, tears of relief sliding down his face. He hugged her, his breathing hard.

"I was so worried about you," he said, his grip tightening around her. "Don't _ever_ do that again, got it?"

"You idiot!" cried Kairi, her voice a bit choked. "You've got some nerve, giving me orders after I saved your life!"

Sora laughed, even though it sounded rather forced.

"Why'd you do it, anyway?" he asked. "If anyone should've been hit…"

"It should've been me," Kairi finished for him. "You…you didn't deserve it…"

"Don't say that!"

Sora just sounded angry now. He was trembling.

"If I'd protected you like I should've…none of this would've happened…"

"S-Sora…y-you moron…stop beating yourself up over nothing…"

Kairi buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent—a mixture of sea salt and cinnamon.

_Oh, God…_ Kairi thought. _I'm crying. I'm actually crying._

"How long have I been out?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Sora tore away from her, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well…it's Christmas holidays…" he said.

"What?!" cried Kairi, tempted to leap up. "I haven't bought any presents yet! Oh no…_oh no_…"

Sora laughed.

"It's okay," he said. "I think you have a pretty good reason."

As Kairi urgently ran through the list of presents she had to buy through her head, another idea struck her.

"Sora, if it's Christmas holidays, what are you doing in this miserable place?" Kairi asked.

"Um…well…"

"Sora, you're not _visiting _me, are you?"

"Uh…"

"_Sora!_"

"What?!"

"I can't believe you're missing your Christmas holidays just because of me!"

"What, you'd prefer it if I _didn't _visit you?"

"Well…you don't have to come everyday! Ugh…I _hate_ you! How could you do this to yourself?! You're such an idiot!"

"Kairi…"

"No! No, no, _no_! Go celebrate Christmas with the people you love!"

Sora crossed his arms. Kairi glared at him.

"_Go!_" she shouted. "You're making me feel worse about this…coming in everyday…You're crazy…"

"You really want to be alone?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked around the empty, soul-sucking room. No, she didn't, and she honestly really wanted Sora to stay, but he had to go. It was Christmas holidays—Sora should be with his family at home in front of a warm fireplace, not in a cold, quiet hospital.

"Y-Yeah," Kairi stuttered. "Go."

Sora looked at her, obviously unconvinced.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Kairi shot up.

"No, I'm not! Go…really…It's okay…"

"Liar."

Kairi looked up at Sora, whose blue eyes were twinkling knowledgeably. Kairi suddenly realized she probably looked terrified.

"I'm going to stay right here until everyone else comes," Sora said. "It shouldn't be too long now. The doctors check up on you every morning."

It was obvious Sora had made up his mind. Kairi moved over and Sora lied down beside her. Kairi listened to the quiet and the loneliness of the hospital.

"I want to get out of here," Kairi said.

"And you will," Sora remarked, looking at her. "As soon as we make sure you're okay. How's you're ankle and wrist doing?"

"They're numb. I can't feel them."

"I'm just glad you're alive. I was…"

Sora turned away from her.

"I was scared."

"Sora…"

"Promise me you won't ever do anything like that ever again."

"But…"

"_Promise me_."

Sora stared at Kairi, his cerulean eyes sinking right though her.

"I promise," she whispered.

"Good. I worry about you, you know."

"Well, someone's getting sappy! I can be sappy too, you know…Let's see…Roses are red…"

Kairi picked up a rose from the bouquet and tickled his face with it, making Sora laugh like crazy.

"Violets are blue…"

Sora grabbed the rose from her and twirled it around in his fingers.

"Uh…"

Kairi paused, trying to think of something sappy.

"Love never crossed my mind until the day that I met you," she finished, turning to look at him.

"Hmm…that was alright," he said.

"You have something better?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms.

Sora shrugged.

"Do tell," Kairi remarked.

"Roses are red, violets are blue…" Sora began. "When I'm with you, my heart feels brand new."

"Roses are red, violets are blue. At times when I'm blind, I could only still see you."

"Roses are red, violets are blue. When I have nothing else to look forward for, I still have you."

"Roses are red, violets are blue. When thinking of love, it's like thinking of you."

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I'll save my last dance only to dance with you."

The competition went on like this for what seemed like hours, until finally Dr. Ryan came in and nearly jumped in surprise as he saw Kairi wide awake.

"Oh, Kairi, this is a _miracle_!" he cried happily. "I'm sorry, Sora, but you'll have to leave for inspection."

"Okay. Bye, Kairi."

_Roses are red…_

Sora stopped as he was about to leave the hospital room.

"Whoops," he said, turning around and chucking the rose to her. "I forgot to give this back."

Kairi caught it with her good hand and twirled it around in her fingers.

_Violets are blue…_

"Oh, and Sora!" cried Kairi, making him halt again.

Sora turned around. Kairi reached into the vase of garden flowers her mom had given her. She threw one of the flowers at him. Sora caught it and looked at it, laughing a bit.

"A violet," he said. "Very funny, Kairi."

Dr. Ryan also laughed, looking patient as ever.

_My heart jumps at your smile…_

Kairi laughed lightly along with Sora.

"I guess I better go. I'll come back soon, okay?"

Kairi waved and watched as Sora disappeared through the doorway. She looked at the rose sitting in her lap and sighed.

_And I promise that I'll wait for you._

**Spam Hearts Zexion: Oh…I'm sorry you have the flu! It wasn't Zexion. It was Logan and Landon (as I explained in this chapter). Thanks, and Kairi does get into a lot of 'em…**

**- d a y j u a n a: I like angst too. Yeah, Kairi doesn't deserve it, but Sora doesn't either…and ONE of them had to get hit, because I was getting bored. Doesn't know who Shakespeare is??? Wow. I already checked out your update.**

**SimplySarah1221: Ha, he's already crazy. Logan and Landon. I honestly don't know what they did…They're just JERKS, is all. I know…Banana Phone…I wonder who thought of that…**

**Inspire-Illuminate: Ha, Sora needs a big hug. (Pushes Kairi towards him) Do your job, darling. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Midnight's Falling Star: AND MIRACLES HAPPEN!!! (After a month and a half or so…) There's another statement, though. "Revenge is sweet." (Hint, hint.) Poor all of them! Oh, that's good. Maybe I'll check it out sometime. **

**Rahi-1: I see. Oh, I'm sorry you didn't like it. Yeah, I know my ending sucked. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Cookie? (Holds out box of cookies) I made this chapter happier…Actually, the happiest it could be, considering all the stuff that's going on…Sorry. (That's, like, the hundredth time I've said that.) **

**LOTRchic: She won't die! She didn't die! Thanks for reviewing, though. I'm glad people actually care for this story.**

**Bexmar: Yeah, she won't. Case closed. (Slams down red stamp on the computer screen) Thanks! Oh…yeah…well…Leon CAN be emotional when it comes to things he cares about. I'm glad people besides me like depressing stuff! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MOOnlite-dUSk: Yeah! And…yeah. Well, yes, there are more Riku fans than I thought. (I even found a website all about him. It's so CREEPY…) Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**KeiraLoveKH: Yeah…Well, he's always had a soft spot for Kairi…Well, here's your update! **

**Valor999: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Isler: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update!**

**Cheychey41: Thanks! Yeah, poor Sora. I should!**

**KiaraFay: You are?! Were?! Thanks! Here's your update!**

**xMiStReSsOfHeArTsx: Thanks for your anxiousness! New reader? Well, thanks for reviewing…and reading!**

**Zestychicken2: Okay, good. Yeah, she is. Thanks! Oh, I don't think so…The normal story is pretty tragic, if you ask me. Thanks! I'm glad I'm in your top five! I know, I guess they thought since they were all together on a beach they didn't need a cell phone. I mean, all their friends are there, right? Who is there to talk to? Yeah, neither have I…but at the beach there are these HUGE rocks, and I think they could do some pretty serious damage. Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**JesusRocks!!!: I know. Well, my answer to your question is in the answer I gave to zestychicken2, but thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Well, now I feel awful, you guys. To top the last chapter which I got tons of awesome reviews for with THIS one makes me feel horrible and stupid. But…I hope you review anyway. Please? I'll give you cookies. **

**Anyway, just to make it clear, this was supposed to show (obviously) that Kairi woke up. It's also supposed to show that Riku still cares about her, and she WANTS TO GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. Alright, I'm done.**

**Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Very, very quick update! I did this because tomorrow I post up a new story (Roxette), **_**What If**_**. Okay, spray on, freshness lovers, spray on. I mean, read on, Kingdom Hearts lovers, read on. (I've watched that Febreze commercial one too many times.) **

**Warning: Not the ending! This chapter is NOT THE ENDING!**

**Quick Author Babble: Banana phone…ring, ring, ring…**

Chapter 15: Happily Ever After

"_Kairi…"_

"_Sora…I'm not going to make it…" _

_Sora looked down at Kairi, whose pillow had turned from white to dark crimson from the blood that was leaking from the scar in her head._

"_Don't say that!" Sora shouted, tears blurring his vision. "You're going to live! I know you will!" _

"_Dr. Ryan said it was too late to do anything," Kairi whispered, "and everything's getting darker…You're…you're fading…" _

"_No!" _

_Sora fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands._

"_He's wrong…they're all wrong…" _

"_Don't cry, Sora. You won't even miss me. I promise." _

"_Kairi…please…you can't give up…Not when you just woke up…Not when…Not when…" _

_Sora felt a warm hand on his shoulder. _

"_Sora…" Kairi said softly. "It'll be okay. Trust me." _

"_No, it won't be okay!" Sora yelled. "I can't live without you, Kairi!"_

"_Ssh…" _

_Kairi put a finger to his lips. Already her eyes were closing, her limbs falling weakly. She started to fall backwards and Sora caught her. _

"_I'll miss you, Sora Roma…" _

_And Kairi closed her eyes and collapsed limply. _

"_NO!!!" _

"NO!!!" Sora shouted, turning over in his bed. "No…no…"

"Sora!"

Sora opened his eyes to face Mr. Roma, whose blue eyes were looking at him imploringly.

"Dad!" shouted Sora, leaping up. "Dad, you can't let her die! Don't…don't let her!"

"Sora, _what _are you talking about?" Mr. Roma asked, sitting down beside him with a big yawn. "It's three in the morning! People are _trying _to sleep! You've been doing this for a month now!"

Sora looked around him. He was in his bedroom. It was dark outside, the stars twinkling brightly in the dark, navy sky. It had all been a dream—just a dream, yet Sora was still covered in sweat, tears streaking down his face.

"S-Sorry," he apologized shakily.

Mr. Roma breathed out.

"It's alright," he said. "Sora, has something been bothering you? I know your whole situation with Kairi shook you up quite a bit…"

"I'm fine," Sora remarked. "But Kairi…I've got to check if she's okay…"

Mr. Roma crossed his arms.

"Not now, you won't," he said. "Wait another three hours. Sleep."

"I can't sleep," Sora stated. "I'll have nightmares again…"

"At least try to relax. Remember, everything you see in dreams aren't real."

Sora nodded. Mr. Roma quietly left the room. Sora collapsed on his pillow, trying to think optimistically.

**111**

She looked perfect, like a sleeping angel. The faint, winter sun shone upon her face, giving it a gorgeous, golden sheen. Red hair cascaded around her like a halo. Her eyes remained closed, but it was clear she was sleeping peacefully.

Sora was waiting for Kairi to wake up. It was six in the morning, but he had felt so worried about the nightmare that even his parents couldn't stop him from trekking over to the hospital to make sure Kairi was okay.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Dr. Ryan walked in, amethyst eyes cast downward at the clipboard in his hands. He looked up and smiled at Sora.

"Ah, good morning, Sora!" he chirped cheerfully. "Here as always, I see."

Sora nodded, but found he had no words to say back.

"I have some information that might make you happy," Dr. Ryan explained, sitting down and examining Kairi's scar. "If everything's alright today, I might be able to let Kairi out of the hospital."

"W-What?" asked Sora, looking up. "You mean it?"

"If I didn't mean it, would I be telling you?" Dr. Ryan asked.

"Hmm…I guess not…"

Sora looked down at Kairi, still sleeping even though Dr. Ryan was checking her wrist.

"Yes…her wrist appears to be fine…just a bit numb," Dr. Ryan murmured.

Sora patiently waited as Dr. Ryan checked her ankle and rechecked her head. Then, with a smile and a confident nod, he turned and left the room.

**111**

It was around eight when Naminé came in. She looked at Sora with the smallest, welcoming smile and sat down beside him.

They were silent, and Sora's gaze never left Kairi. Naminé kept glancing at him nervously.

"Sora?" she finally said.

Sora looked up at her.

"You don't like me, do you?" Naminé asked.

"What?" Sora stuttered.

"You've just been dating me to be nice."

Sora turned away, once again silent.

"That day when Kairi got hit…you were so…so sad, so angry, so determined…you were _scary_," Naminé continued. "And…and I couldn't help thinking…it was because of _Kairi_…because…because you really care for her, don't you?"

Sora didn't reply.

"And…and what Dr. Ryan said got to me," Naminé stated. "So…Sora…I want you to tell me right now if you like Kairi."

Sora looked at her, but felt at a loss for words.

"That's enough for me," Naminé said.

Her voice was soft and understanding but choked. Sora felt a sinking feeling as he watched her pale eyes fill up with tears.

"Naminé…it's okay…" Sora remarked softly. "I'm sorry, but I don't…"

"I know," Naminé said. "But you _do _like Kairi."

"I never said that!" Sora cried, jumping back.

Naminé laughed at his horrified face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she remarked.

"So…that's it?" Sora said, just to be sure. "Between us? Everything's…done?"

"I guess," Naminé stated. "Friends?"

She held out her hand.

"Friends," Sora said, shaking her hand.

And that's when Sora saw the Naminé behind the cold façade. She was nice to him and laughed and turned out to be a pretty good card player. It was nicer having company while waiting for Kairi to wake up.

**111**

After an hour or so, Kairi woke up, violet eyes blinking blindly in the sunlight. Sora immediately dove to her side.

"Kairi, Dr. Ryan said he might let you out of the hospital today!" Sora chirped.

"He did?!"

Kairi sat up, a big grin planted on her face.

"Oh, Sora, that's great! I can't wait to go back home and see all my friends normally…Right, Naminé?"

Naminé smiled and nodded. Kairi felt her wrist and smiled.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It's just a bit numb, like my ankle."

"That's good," Sora remarked.

"Yeah," Naminé said. "We all missed you, Kai."

**111**

"Bye, Dr. Ryan! Thanks so much for everything!"

Kairi waved gratefully to the doctor that had taken such good care of her.

"Don't worry about it," Dr. Ryan said, amethyst eyes twinkling. "I'm just doing my job."

Kairi smiled and exited the hospital doors. Sora followed her, Mrs. and Mr. Ire right behind him, the rest of SCARF behind them. Suddenly everyone sprang up, surrounding Kairi in the biggest group hug Sora had ever seen.

"Oh, Kairi, you had us so worried!" Yuffie said.

"When the doctor said you didn't have a hundred percent chance of surviving, I nearly died!" Roxas remarked, lost in the group of people.

"Oh…don't _ever_ do that again!" cried Naminé, squeezing her eyes shut.

Sora, Roxas, Yuffie, and Naminé locked Kairi in a quadruple-sided hug. Kairi laughed.

"You guys, I'm _fine_, really," she remarked.

"Uh huh," Hayner said, crossing his arms. "Tell us that after you've promised never to do something that stupid again."

Kairi looked at Sora.

"I already did."

**111**

"I'll see you later, Kairi."

"Bye, Kairi!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Kairi!"

"See you over the Christmas holidays, Kairi!"

"I've got to go, Kairi!"

"Get a lot of rest tonight, Kairi!"

"I'll see you at home, Kairi!"

After a long celebration of Kairi's awakening at the beach, all the teenagers walked home, the snow crunching beneath their feet. Only Sora and Kairi remained, gazing over the freezing cold ocean.

"Sora?" said Kairi suddenly, making the brunet turn. "When I was unconscious…did you think I was going to die?"

Sora paused, not wanting the words to escape his lips.

"Y-Yeah, I did," Sora remarked. "I didn't want to, but I _did_. I was just too…too worried to _not_ think of it."

"Would you have done anything to save me?" Kairi asked. "I know this is really random, but I'd like to know."

"Anything," Sora whispered honestly.

"So…if you had to kill someone, would you do it?"

"Well…"

Sora lied down.

"It depends who it is."

"What if you had to kiss me to save me?" Kairi giggled. "You know, like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Uh…"

Sora blushed brightly at the answer in his head.

"Of course I would! It's…it's hardly a sacrifice…I mean, if it'd wake you up…"

"Mm…okay," Kairi said. "So what if you had to kiss _Naminé _to wake me up?"

Sora leaped up at the thought.

"_What?!_" he shouted. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it does. Naminé could be the only person to have the cure and would only use it on me if you kissed her."

"_What?_"

"Just answer the question!"

Sora sat there pondering for quite awhile. Kairi waited patiently for his answer, playing with the light coat of snow.

"Well…I guess I would, to wake you up. I mean…you know…It would be worth it…in the end."

"You make it sound like kissing Naminé is a total nightmare!" Kairi laughed. "Honestly, Sora, you're dating her…"

"No, I'm not," Sora said, shaking his head. "We broke up today."

"_Today?_" cried Kairi, looking flabbergasted. "You mean you've been dating for another month and a half?! I thought you said…"

"We weren't dating. I was in the hospital with you all the time."

"_All _the time?"

"Well, not _all _the time, but most of the time. I was worried about you, Kairi. We all were."

Kairi looked away from him.

"People treat me like I'm five," she grumbled. "I can take care of myself, you know! I think you've got enough on your mind without thinking of me."

"I know you can take care of yourself, Kairi," Sora said. "That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you."

"_Sappy!_"

"_Shut up!_"

Kairi giggled and stood up.

"I guess we should be heading home, huh?" she said.

Sora nodded and heaved himself up.

"I'll walk you home."

**111**

As Sora and Kairi made their way to the city, the stars started to come out. There were few at first, but then they started to grow, revealing constellations all over the place. Sora looked up at the sky, making Kairi halt immediately.

"It's strange," Sora said. "The same stars are always there, but they never lose their beauty…"

"You're right," Kairi agreed. "But I never thought about that before. How are you always so…?"

Kairi seemed to pause, looking for the right word.

"Poetic?" she finished, looking at him.

"I don't know," Sora replied. "I guess…I guess I'm a deep thinker, is all. Come on; let's hurry before it gets too dark."

They turned and continued down the road.

"Wait a second there! I'd know that hairstyle anywhere!"

Sora froze and turned around to face Riku, whose aquamarine eyes were staring right through him.

"Sora," he said, stepping forward.

"Riku," Sora remarked, taking a step forward as well.

Both boys' arms were crossed, looking at each other disapprovingly.

"Guys…" Kairi stated warningly.

Riku halted and looked at the redheaded girl behind Sora.

"Kairi?" he said, a mixture of relief and confusion in his voice.

Kairi walked up to him.

"Yeah, it's me," she said. "Riku…"

She paused to grab his hand, making Sora bubble with anger and jealousy.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Riku stood there, frozen, eyes wide, as if he'd never been addressed in this way. Or, Sora corrected himself, not for a long time.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Kairi smiled and let go of his hand. Sora watched them, puzzled. _Thank you? _For what?

His train of thought stopped as Riku approached him. For a moment it looked like he was going to walk right past Sora, when he stopped.

"Take care of her," he stated, and walked away.

Sora's eyes followed his silhouette into the darkness. As soon as Riku completely disappeared, he turned to look at Kairi.

"What was that all about?" he asked a bit defensively.

"It's…it's something between Riku and me," Kairi replied nervously. "Let's go."

And with that, Kairi turned and walked away.

**111**

Sora collapsed on his mattress, still thinking of Riku and Kairi. _Something between him and her? _No, Sora didn't like that idea at all.

Sora knew his chances with Kairi were probably completely blown by now, with his incident with Naminé, his knack for being sappy around her, and his well-known hate for Riku, who Kairi was clearly still friends with.

Or were they more than friends?

The thought made Sora envious and angry. No, Riku had had his chance—Kairi couldn't _possibly _like him, especially since he was such a jerk.

But something deep inside Sora knew Riku _wasn't _as coldhearted as he seemed. It was the way his voice was that night. By the way he'd said "you're welcome", you'd think he'd loved Kairi forever.

Sora was puzzled by the older boy. That day…had he stepped aside, like Sora wished? Sora had no idea what he meant by "take care of her." Why couldn't Riku take care of her? Why did Sora seem like such a good choice?

It angered Sora that Riku knew so much and he didn't understand anything. Riku seemed like one, big riddle—he made no sense, yet somehow he had a blurry image of what he was.

Sora groaned and plunged his head into his pillow. That was it.

He officially hated riddles.

**111**

"Sora, Sora!"

Sora had just stepped out of the house, when a young, scratchy voice rang out through the air. Sora turned to the odd, duck-resembling boy running up to him. Sora smiled at his five-year-old next door neighbor.

"Oh, hi, Donald," he said, kneeling down to look at the little boy.

"Sora, will you build a snowman with me?" Donald asked eagerly, white face flushed from running so fast.

"Well…I was planning to go to the library…"

Donald looked down, his expression immensely disappointed. Sora felt his heart sink for the little kid.

"But I don't need to," he finished, standing up. "Come on, let's go build that snowman."

Donald smiled excitedly and Sora grinned. They walked into his backyard and Sora started making a big mound, while Donald tried to round it.

"Oh, Sora, there you are!"

Sora turned to see Kairi running peeking over the side of the house.

"Hi, Kairi," Sora said, breath showing in the cold air. "This is my little friend, Donald. Donald, this is Kairi."

"Hello," chirped the boy, even though he was rather busy with rounding a big clump of snow.

"Hi," Kairi remarked. "What're you doing?"

"Building a snowman," Donald replied, looking up. "You want to help?"

Kairi smiled at him.

"Well…I don't know," she said. "Can I, Sora?"

Sora looked at her, a bit surprised she'd asked him at all.

"Uh…yeah, of course!" he cried.

"Then I'll help!" Kairi chirped, once again facing Donald.

Donald grinned widely. Kairi walked down the small, white hill and into the backyard. She helped Donald round the snow. (He wasn't doing a very good job on his own.)

"I'm so lucky I managed to talk my parents into letting me outside," Kairi said. "They couldn't keep me locked in my house forever. I mean, I know I was hurt really badly…but that was just a freak accident. People don't throw rocks at me everyday."

"Your parents are just doing their job," Sora remarked, picking up a clump of snow. "They're supposed to worry about you."

"Yeah, I know…" Kairi stated. "But it's so annoying! They could at least give me enough space to breathe!"

Sora nodded even though he wasn't agreeing much.

**111**

"It's done! It's done!"

Donald's excited voice broke the cold morning air. He was looking at the snowman proudly, like he'd built it all by himself.

"Yes, it's very nice, Donald," Kairi said, smiling at the little boy.

"Great job," Sora agreed.

Donald smiled, if possible, with more ego than before. Then, with that, he sat down and started making another mound.

"What're you doing now, Don?" Sora asked, sitting down beside him.

"I'm making a snowwoman," Donald replied, looking at Sora as if the answer was obvious.

"Snowwoman?" repeated Kairi, looking confused. "I've never head of a snowwoman before!"

"Well, there has to be a snowwoman," Donald said, once again making everyone feel stupid. "Because the snowwoman and snowman have to kiss and get married."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and laughed.

"Right…" Sora remarked. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Fairytales," Donald replied. "In the end, the prince and princess always kiss and get married."

"But those are…" Kairi began, when Donald cut her off.

"Aren't you two going to kiss and get married?" he asked.

"_No!_" Sora shouted a bit too loudly. "No! No! What? No!"

He got up and promptly rammed his head into the back wall of the house. Kairi looked at him.

"Uh…" she said, and turned back to Donald. "Donald, there's something you've got to understand. There's a fine line between fairytales and reality. You can't mix the two, or you'll end up being disappointed."

Donald peered at her curiously.

"When I was little, I kept wishing I would be a princess someday," Kairi explained. "I kept waiting for my Prince Charming to take me away, and then I found out there's more to life than just that. I wasn't Cinderella. I was a little girl with a life to live and…and you should think the same way."

"But what if Sora _is _your Prince Charming?" Donald asked curiously.

"I'm not…her Prince…Charming!" Sora yelled between thuds as his head hit the wall.

"Yeah, but one day, Donald, you might meet your princess…" Kairi said, patting him on the head. "And live happily ever after."

**Valor999: Thanks so much!**

**- d a y j u a n a: Same with me….probably. Thanks! And I feel kind of hyper too today! Oh, and you'll be happy! I'm starting to write the Roxette today and I'm posting it up tomorrow!**

**Zestychicken2: Thanks! Riku came…Yeah, I decided I'd put that in there! It's okay. You like Riku. I understand. Yeah, I guess they were all hoping she'd wake up. Oh…well…it's only roses are red and stuff like that. Not that hard to rhyme when you have that!**

**JesusRocks!!!: Great! About a month and a half. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KiaraFay: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Inspire-Illuminate: I know! I couldn't let Kairi DIE, especially since it's the middle of the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: Oh, cool. Well, it wasn't snowing in the last chapter, but now I'm bringing the snow in. It's Destiny Islands, but I thought they deserved some snow, if the weather got really cold and all. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blubber Nuggets: (Laughs uncontrollably) Thanks for your excitement! Really? That's great! Then write! That's great! You should write if you really want to! (Laughs again) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Midnight's Falling Star: (Laughs) Couldn't get rid of Kairi, could I? Oh, that's good. Of course not! It's here RIGHT NOW! (I had to write quickly because a new story's coming in.) No, it's okay, I'll read it as soon as possible. I like a good read.**

**Cheychey41: That's great! Here's your update!**

**Wings of Water- SKYE: Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I can't help thinking everything but the Riku part was pointless. Yeah, you're right, maybe he is. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rahi-1: No, I understand. You can't help it if you don't like something, right? Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LOTRchic: Thanks!!! (Thanks for reviewing, too.) **

**MOOnlite-dUSk: Yeah, I know! The mouse was his head and everything! Thanks and here's your update!**

**xMiStReSsOfHeArTsx: (Laughs) Thanks for your enthusiasm!**

**Well, guys, this…was pretty pointless. But…it showed…a bit…of Riku…and…a bit…of Donald…and…a bit…of…** **Naminé…and the breakup you've all been waiting for. So, there must be a reason I wrote this, but you've got to figure it out, so good luck with that while I reread this and try to figure it out myself…**

**Read and review! (And understand if you can.) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to have Miss Gainsborough instead of Mrs. Ire, but then I remembered they weren't in school so I had to quickly change it. Okay, so this one is sort of just for "aw"…if you know what I mean. No progress (well, maybe a bit for Sora), but I **_**promise**_** next chapter will be HUGE.**

**Warning: P-O-I-S-O-N I-V-Y ahead!**

**Quick Author Babble: I never expected to go this far.**

Chapter 16: Poison Ivy

"Aren't you enjoying this hike, kids?"

It was a couple of days after Kairi had gotten out of the hospital. Mrs. Ire's voice rang out through the cold, winter air cheerfully, as if no one was freezing to death. Kairi, wrapped up in a long-sleeved shirt, three sweaters, a light jacket, and a winter jacket felt her lips were too frozen to reply. Pence walked beside her, a camera in his trembling, freezing hands. He was determined to get as many pictures as possible. Kairi knew she should've done the same—there was a camera right in her pocket. But even with gloves on, it was way to cold to let her hands out of her pockets just to snap pictures of the wildlife.

"I-It's _f-freezing_ out h-here, Mrs. Ire!" Hayner chattered from somewhere at the back of the line.

Mrs. Ire turned and smiled warmly, as if Hayner's suggestion didn't bother her at all.

"Yes, Hayner, but in the winter we can see different things than we can see in the other seasons," she said. "White rabbits…snowy owls…The list goes on."

Kairi heard Hayner murmur something like "it's not worth it" but didn't catch the rest.

Mrs. Ire was taking Kairi, Naminé and their friends on a winter hike—something she liked to do every year. Even though she was a nurse, she also felt nature was wonderful as well, and got her daughters to let her do this with them and their friends.

Pence stopped to take a picture of a very snowy blueberry bush. Kairi stopped and waited for him. Hayner passed them, but when Sora reached them he stopped.

"T-These pictures b-better be g-good," Pence said. "I'm f-freezing!"

"I'm s-sure they w-will, Pence," Kairi remarked. "Y-You take g-great pictures."

Sora nodded. By the time they started down the path again, they were way behind the rest of the group. Kairi stuffed her hands further into her pockets.

"W-Why didn't H-Hayner wait?" Sora muttered crossly. "That g-guy…sometimes h-he gets o-on my n-nerves…"

"It's H-Hayner," Pence said. "W-What do y-you want f-from him?"

The wind stung their faces, but they trudged on. They weren't happy about it, and after a couple of minutes Kairi was almost completely caked in snow.

Suddenly, very far away, Kairi heard a very familiar sound. She halted and listened.

"Kairi?" said Sora, stopping. "W-What is it?"

"My mom…I t-think she's c-calling us," Kairi remarked.

"There's no w-way we'll r-reach her in t-time!" Pence cried hopelessly.

Kairi looked around and smiled as something caught her eye.

"L-Look," she said, pointing. "There's a s-shortcut over t-there."

The thin pathway led right into the forest, up and around and onto the main road a couple yards away.

"That d-doesn't look l-like a s-shortcut to m-me," Sora stated doubtfully. "It l-looks more l-like an o-old, beaten p-path. It m-might be d-dangerous. After a-all, it l-leads right i-into the f-forest."

"L-Life's all a-about taking c-chances," Kairi said. "Do y-you want t-to get y-yelled at b-by my m-mom about h-how separating f-from the g-group is d-dangerous, or d-do you w-want to r-reach the e-end of t-this hike, l-lecture free?"

Sora looked at the path and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well…" He looked like he was considering it for a second, and then shook his head. "N-No. Kairi, i-it's not w-worth it. I-If one o-of us g-gets hurt…"

But Kairi had already started off down the pathway.

"Kairi!" yelled Sora into the forest. "_Kairi!_ Ugh…W-Why doesn't s-she ever l-listen?"

Kairi sighed. She honestly didn't know why Sora was so worried. It was just an old path. How dangerous could it really be?

Suddenly the path sloped downward. Kairi was caught by surprise. Gravity pushed her forward. Kairi screamed before she fell, making birds scatter around her. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't hurt—she'd landed on something soft.

"What was that?"

Pence's voice seemed very far away.

"I think it was Kairi!"

Sora's voice could also be heard from a great distance. It was quiet for another few minutes. Kairi stood up, feeling like a total idiot. Sora had been right. Why was he _always right_?

Kairi heard footsteps crunching through the snow. It wasn't long before Sora and Pence ran up to her.

"W-We heard y-you scream," Sora panted. "A-Are you o-okay?"

Kairi nodded, not wanting to talk because of the irritating chattering her teeth did, but she knew she had to.

"I fell down the hill, but I landed on this thing…"

Kairi stopped as she realized that her teeth weren't chattering. She was warm…and itchy. She scratched, realizing the ticking feeling was growing and growing until it was almost painful. Her body was heated but she didn't have time to appreciate it.

"W-What's with y-you?" Pence asked.

"I don't know…" Kairi muttered. "I'm all itchy."

Sora's blue eyes widened and looked at the thing that had stopped Kairi's fall.

"Kairi, what, exactly, did you land on?" he asked.

Kairi looked behind her. The thing was covered in snow. She reached down and swiped back the snow to reveal a patch of light green, three-leaved plants. She gasped and took a step back.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" she kept repeating.

"P-Poison ivy," Sora said.

**111**

"You did _what_?!"

Kairi cringed at Mrs. Ire's raised voice. She scratched the back of her neck, then her face, then her neck again. She was so itchy she could hardly concentrate on what everyone was saying.

"Oh, Kairi, you're so foolish, walking down trails you're not certain are safe!" Mrs. Ire continued. "I thought I've taught you better than that! Oh…you're all splotchy…"

As Kairi scratched at her arms, Mrs. Ire dropped her angry expression.

"Oh, my poor baby…" she cooed. "I didn't bring itch ointment. I'm so sorry, sweetie…"

Kairi looked around at everyone. They were standing just outside the forest. Everyone was at least one meter from Kairi except for Mrs. Ire. Kairi sighed. It wasn't like she was _contagious_.

"Come on, let's go home," Mrs. Ire said. "Hopefully this terrible rash will go away in a week or so."

Kairi groaned. Her mom was right. She was so foolish…and Sora had been telling her not to go the whole time.

**111**

Kairi sat in her room, looking at herself in her mirror. She had horrible, red splotches all over her face—her arms were also covered in it. Mrs. Ire had to very carefully clean all her clothes.

"I look _awful_…" Kairi muttered, half sobbing. "And Christmas is coming up so soon too…"

There was a chance that Kairi would be cured by Christmas Day, but if that happened it would be a Christmas miracle.

"Knock, knock," someone said from outside.

Kairi sat up. It definitely wasn't her mother's voice, and no one else came in to visit her.

"Who is it?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sora," the voice replied.

Kairi screamed inside her head.

"No!" she shouted. "Don't come in!"

"What?" Sora asked. "Why not?"

"I'm a _mess_, that's why!" Kairi cried. "I'm all red and splotchy…"

"Kairi, you fell into poison ivy," Sora said. "I don't expect you to look like Miss Universe."

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny! But I'm serious, Mr. Smug! I don't want you to see me like this! Only Yuffie and my mom are allowed in!"

There was a very long silence, and for a moment Kairi had thought Sora had left.

"This is discrimination, you know," Sora remarked.

"I don't care!" Kairi shouted. "_Go away!_"

Kairi plunged under her quilt and stuffed her head into her pillow.

"I'm hideous," she said.

"No, you're not," Sora stated.

"Want a bet?"

"Well…we'll decide if you're hideous or not if you let me in."

Kairi paused and with a sigh got up. Reluctantly, she opened the door. Sora walked into her room, looking a bit triumphant. He had a container of something in his hand.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the bed.

Kairi sat down and he sat down beside her. He looked at her and smiled.

"You look _fine_," he said. "Honestly, Kairi, by the way you made it sound, it was like the world was over."

"What are you _talking _about?" Kairi asked. "I'm all blotchy…I have a horrible rash…"

"You fell in poison ivy," Sora stated. "You're _supposed_ to be blotchy and have a rash. And it's not even that horrible. Now…"

He opened the container to reveal cream.

"Your mom told me to give you this when I came up," he said. "It's for your rash. It should cool down the itching."

Kairi looked at it.

"I won't be able to put that on without scratching," she muttered crossly. "I love my mom, but really…"

"Why do you think she sent _me_ up with it?" Sora asked. "You're mom's a nurse, Kairi. You should give her more credit for these things."

"Wait," Kairi said. "You're going to _touch _me?"

"Uh…is there another way to put it on?"

"No, it's just…everyone else refuses to touch me…except my mom, of course."

"Why? You're not contagious or anything."

"Well, I _look _like I'm contagious, don't I?"

"I know, but you're not. Now hold still."

Sora reached into the ointment and gently spread some of it on a splotch on Kairi's arm. It was cool against the burning.

"So…the other day, what were you thanking Riku for?" Sora asked.

"I told you before, it's a thing between me and him," Kairi said.

Sora frowned and looked back down at Kairi's arm. Kairi giggled at his unhappy face.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_, Sora!"

Sora's head snapped back up.

"I'm not! Why would I be jealous of _Riku_? I just can't think of anything that you would thank him for."

"Uh huh…Sure…"

"I'm _not_!"

"I believe you."

"No, you don't! I can tell!"

Sora moved onto another itchy spot on Kairi's arm. He was still frowning thoughtfully, and Kairi could tell he was trying to get ideas into his head.

"You know, there's no reason to be so worried," Kairi said.

"I'm not worried," Sora remarked. "I'm just…curious."

"Okay, then your curiosity ends here," Kairi remarked, sitting up straighter.

Sora looked up at her.

"You've already seen it," Kairi said.

"I have?"

"Does this look familiar to you?"

Kairi reached over and held out the golden necklace before her, gleaming a little in the lamplight. Sora looked at it, eyes wide.

"_Riku _gave you this?" he remarked.

Kairi nodded.

"On my birthday," she said.

"But why…?" Sora began, but he couldn't finish the question as he looked at it, obviously remembering the picture inside.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kairi giggled. "He trusts you, Sora. He thinks you can look after me better than he did. You know, he doesn't show it, but Riku watches out for a lot of people."

She put the necklace back down.

"And…and you wear it?" Sora asked.

Kairi turned a little red as she nodded.

"Oh."

Sora and Kairi were silent after that, neither able to look at each other. So, as Kairi looked at the gold necklace intently, she gave a little gasp as Sora suddenly touched her face.

"Oh, sorry," Sora quickly apologized. "I have to put it on the rash on your face too."

Both were bright red as he continued to tenderly put the cream on her face. Finally he pulled away.

"There," he said, relieved. "Done."

Kairi breathed out.

"I've got to go return this to your mom and wash up," Sora remarked, standing up.

Kairi's phone suddenly started to ring like mad. Kairi reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!" Olette's voice cried at the end of the phone. "You'll never believe this! Look outside your window."

"What? Why?"

"Just _do it_."

Kairi walked up to the window, her phone still clenched in her hand. She opened the curtains and looked out the window.

Through the fat snowflakes lazily floating down to the ground, the sky was completely black. The stars seemed to be bigger than ever and a very bright silver. The moon was so close it was like she could touch it.

"Oh…wow," Kairi breathed.

"I _know_!" Olette said. "I've never been much of a sky watcher, but this is amazing. I'm watching from my backyard right now."

"I could watch this all day…" Kairi whispered.

"Yeah, well, just wanted to tell you," Olette remarked. "Now I'm going to phone Roxas and tell him! See you!"

"Bye…"

Kairi hung up, looking at the magical, night sky. She remembered what Sora had told her before: _"The same stars are always there, but they never lose their beauty." _

"Hey, what are you looking at so seriously?"

Kairi turned and smiled at Sora, her mind somehow still trapped on the glowing, silver moon above.

"It's just…the sky…" she murmured.

Sora walked up to the window and looked out. He was silent for a few moments.

"Come on," he said, walking out of the room.

"Huh?" Kairi muttered, looking at his retreating form. "Sora, where are you going? _Sora!_"

"Hurry up before I leave without you," Sora remarked, walking down the stairs.

Kairi looked at the window, at the hallway, and at the window again. Finally she raced after Sora, her feet pounding on the staircase. She stopped suddenly as she noticed Sora was about to go outside.

"Wait," she said. "You want me to go…outside? Like _this_?"

Sora froze, his hand still on the doorknob.

"You look _fine_, Kairi," he stated. "I thought by now you've learned to listen to me."

"Well…you're a boy," Kairi remarked, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then who are you hiding yourself from?"

Kairi paused, realizing she couldn't think of any answer to that.

"Exactly," Sora said. "It's too dark for anyone to see you anyway. _Come on_…"

His voice had gone into a high-pitched whine.

"Okay, fine!" Kairi said crossly. "But that's only because your voice is irritating when you do that."

Sora laughed evilly.

**111**

Sora and Kairi walked down road after road, until finally Sora turned onto the grass. Kairi followed him a bit reluctantly. Sora trekked upwards, Kairi behind him like a shadow, until finally he stopped.

Kairi looked around. It was like civilization had disappeared. They were up high. The only thing that she could clearly see was…

"The sky," she murmured, looking up at the navy and silver background.

Kairi seemed so close to it that it didn't look real—it was more like a picture perfect painting. It was peacefully quiet. Kairi could hear her heartbeat.

"It's nicer when it's warmer out, because then you don't have to sit in the snow, but still…" Sora said.

"It's gorgeous," Kairi whispered, cutting him off.

Sora nodded with a smile.

**111**

They watched the night sky for two hours with an occasional comment of the upcoming Christmas. After awhile, Kairi realized it was later than she thought it was. She stood up.

"I've got to go," she said. "It might be vacation, but I still need to sleep."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, standing up as well. "But Kairi…"

He neared her and leaned forward. Kairi's heart beat wildly and she hoped that Sora couldn't hear it as well as she could.

"Don't tell anyone about this place, okay?" he whispered when his face was only an inch away from hers. "It's secret."

Kairi nodded, face still a vibrant red, and Sora turned and walked away. She thought for a moment that he'd…

Kairi shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

"Nah," she decided, and raced after him.

**Valor999: Thanks a bunch! Here's your update!**

**Blubber Nuggets: You don't like cheesecake?! (I'm not a big fan of it either, but still…) I know. I liked Donald too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KeiraLoveKH: Thanks! I'm glad they broke up too…There was too much on my mind already…**

**LOTRchic: Yeah…I don't know either. (Laughs evilly) I CONTROL HIS DREAMS!!! MWA, HA, HA, HA!!! Cough. Okay…that was weird. Sorry, I'm really hyper today. Cough. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rahi-1: Ha, we'll reach that soon enough. I think. (Frowns thoughtfully) Well, the minimum I'm going to make that happen is in…four days. (That's when the next chapter will probably be out.) Thanks! **

**- d a y j u a n a: (Laughs) I'm glad you think it's so…fluffy. I wanted to make Donald one of those bratty and naïve little kids who don't know their being bratty and naïve. Cool! I read your basketball one…Oh my God, I loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inspire-Illuminate: I needed to make him duck SOMETHING, because…he's a duck. So he's duck-resembling. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Isler: Yeah, I know. Thanks and here's your update!**

**Jesus Rocks!!!: I know. And now she falls in poison ivy. What a stupid, stupid girl. Well, maybe not stupid…some people would call it courageous, but I call it idiotic. Thanks and here's your update!**

**Cheychey41: Must've, especially since he hit his head on a wall. Thanks and here's your update!**

**Zestychicken2: Thanks, and now it's all clear to Sora, so…hopefully he'll stop being…"envious." Yeah, so do I. I've always loved Donald. Oh, really? I thought Sora would be smart in more stories than **_**that**_**…Oh, well. Thanks and here's your update!**

**KiaraFay: Yeah! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kinotolian: Thanks! Uh…sorry, but somehow I find Roxas x Axel rather…um…I don't know how to put this. Well, I'll throw Axel in there if you want…But not like **_**that**_**…Well, anyway, here's your update!**

**Bexmar: Okay. No apology was necessary. Sorry, I did it because I as nervous about my new story, which I guess I should be working on…But whatever. I've gotten into this story more, so I have more INSPIRATION. I don't either. Yeah, Donald deserved a little fame. I wonder if I should put Goofy in there…hmm…Not that hard. I mean, big nose…big eyes (ducks don't have big eyes, but in Donald's case…)…pale face…You know, stuff like that that hints towards a duck. Now he knows! Let's see some smiles, Sora! (Sora smiles like he did in Traverse Town for Donald and Goofy.) Uh…smile…maybe…better…and…less…fake…Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorafanluver: Yeah, I love Pirates of the Caribbean. I guess it would make you think…Like "Hmm…fate?" Thanks and here's your update!**

**Maddiegurl91: Thanks!**

**Doortolight57: I love Banana Phone so much! Here's your update!**

**Okay…Here's the chapter. Umm…yeah, I have to work harder on my Roxette, I guess…I'm spending so much time in this story…But I'm really into this story and I'm sure once I've made more chapters in **_**What If **_**I'll like it too.**

**My God, I need Riku and Naminé to DO something. Maybe I should make…no…Maybe Riku should…nah. Okay, I'll have the next chapter ready in four days, so be patient. Maybe Naminé should…at Christmas…Riku would watch…No…Uh…**

**Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: YAY!!! Here's the chapter I've been waiting to write ever since I started to write this! AND I THINK I'M GETTING FINAL FANTASY X FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!! MWA, HA, HA, HA!!! Cough. And tomorrow's Thanksgiving! Long weekend! Whoo!**

**Warning: Ugh… (Thinks about possible warnings) REALLY CORNY…Wait, that'll spoil it. Okay, whatever. **

**Quick Author Babble: I'm HYPER today!!! MWA, HA, HA, HA!!!**

Chapter 17: Kiss Me

Sora watched the snow fall as he walked to Yuffie's house. Her little brother, Goofy, had invited him over. Sora genuinely liked little kids and they liked him. He'd known Goofy for about two months, and his parents thought Sora was so good with making him behave that they let him baby sit while they were away.

Sora walked up the walkway to the decidedly small, red brick house and rang the doorbell. Yuffie opened it and smiled at him.

"Oh, hi, Sora!" she chirped.

Goofy was immediately beside her, the adorable five-year-old at least five heads smaller than her.

"Hi, Sora!" he said in that strange voice of his. "Ah-yuk!"

Sora knelt down to look at him.

"Hi, Goofy," he remarked, patting him on the head.

"Why don't you two go inside?" Yuffie suggested. "I'm going to wait by the window."

"Okay."

Goofy moved aside to let Sora in. Sora turned to look at Yuffie, who was looking out the window quite seriously.

"Don't tell me she's waiting for Leon _again_…" Sora muttered.

"Come _on_, Sora!" Goofy prodded, pulling his arm.

"Alright, alright," Sora said, smiling a little at his desperate attempts to make him move.

They walked into the living room and sat down. Goofy started to read to Sora, Sora correcting him when he was wrong.

The doorbell suddenly rang. He heard a door open. Even if it _was_ only just Leon, Sora sort of wanted to say hi.

"Wait here for a sec, okay, Goofy?" he remarked.

Goofy nodded. Sora walked into the foyer, and the person he saw standing in front of the door made his jaw drop.

"Hi, Kairi!" chirped Yuffie, grinning widely at the redheaded girl.

"Hey, Yuff," Kairi greeted, smiling back.

"Come on, let's go to my room!" Yuffie said, pulling on her arm just like her brother. "I've seen yours but you've never seen mine, and I want to show off!"

Kairi giggled.

"Okay. Let's go."

Yuffie and Kairi walked over to the staircase, and Kairi saw Sora as they passed him.

"Oh, hi, Sora…" she said, stopping for a second.

"Kairi, hurry _up_!" Yuffie shouted, already halfway up the staircase.

"Coming!" called Kairi.

She gave Sora an apologetic little smile, and Sora noticed her poison ivy rash had disappeared three days early.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said.

"Oh…uh…" Kairi stuttered, looking down as her face turned red.

"KAIRI!!!" shouted Yuffie.

"Will you be patient for a second?!" Kairi yelled back. "I'm talking to Sora!"

"Oh, good for you, because you've _never_ talked to Sora before," Yuffie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Kairi laughed a little.

"Sorry, I guess I have to go," she apologized, looking at Sora.

"No, it's okay, I guess I have to get back to babysitting…" Sora replied.

Kairi smiled and raced up the stairs just as Yuffie was opening her mouth to shout again.

"Coming, coming!" she cried, running up to the black-haired girl. "Honestly, Yuffie, you're so impatient…"

Yuffie grinned and they walked up the staircase to her room. Sora walked back over to Goofy, his mind still on Kairi. He remembered three nights ago—he'd planned to kiss her, now that Naminé and Riku were out of the picture. But he found he couldn't. It was wrong. They were best friends and that was all, and Kairi only thought of Sora as…Sora.

"I finished reading the book," Goofy said as Sora sat next to him.

"Did you?" Sora responded absentmindedly. "Did you like it?"

"No," Goofy replied. "I don't understand Little Red Riding Hood. Why would she talk to the wolf when her mother said not to? Ah-yuk. It's kind of…dumb."

"Sometimes…people _are_ dumb," Sora stated, looking at him. "But Little Red Riding Hood learned a lesson. She learned to always listen to her mother."

Goofy nodded and put the book down on the table.

"But…there would've been no story if she hadn't taken a risk…" He looked up at Sora. "Right?"

Sora looked at his expectant face. There would've been no story if she hadn't taken a risk. There would be no story if Sora didn't take a risk…

"Right," Sora agreed, nodding.

Fairytales—they were all just fairytales. They wouldn't come true. They were just ridiculous little stories. Why should Sora trust his important decisions to them? Besides, he'd already lost faith in them with Donald and his "kiss and get married" theory.

He and Kairi equaled…

Nothing.

**111**

"Hello, Sora!" Yuffie chirped, bouncing down the staircase, Kairi close behind. "We felt bad for leaving you alone with the squirt, so we decided we'd come and hang out with you."

"Yuffie, your parents left me in charge because they didn't _trust _you with him," Sora said dryly.

"Yeah, but Kairi's here, and she's totally trustworthy," Yuffie remarked, pushing Kairi into the living room. "Right, Kairi?"

"Uh…sure," Kairi said.

"I'll bring some snacks!" Yuffie chirped.

"No fair!" Goofy cried, running after her as she walked into the kitchen. "_I _want to choose the snacks this time!"

Yuffie crossed her arms.

"Too bad, kiddo," she said. "_I'm_ older, so _I _decide what we get to eat."

"No fair, no fair!" Goofy kept repeating as he and Yuffie disappeared into the kitchen.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other.

"Hi, Sora," Kairi said, pushing back a lock of red hair.

_Risk…_

The word echoed through Sora's head.

"H-Hi," he stuttered.

_Risk…_

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Well…"

_Risk…_

"Er…nothing…"

"Oh. Me neither. I haven't heard from Riku since the last time we saw him."

_Risk…_

"I haven't heard from him either. Do you think we went somewhere for Christmas holidays?"

"Hmm…maybe…"

_Risk…_

Sora was starting to feel nervous at the word pounding in his head. He tried to ignore it.

"Well…whatever," Kairi said. "I'm sure we can talk to him later…"

_Risk…_

No, no, _no_! Sora wasn't listening! He couldn't stop the voice from pounding in his head.

"I bring snacks!" Yuffie cried, interrupting the voice.

Sora breathed out in relief. Yuffie had brought popcorn and pretzels…and an empty bottle. She put the popcorn and pretzels down and twirled the bottle in her fingers. Goofy grabbed her leg.

"What's that, Yuffie?" he asked.

"A bottle, you dimwit," she replied, kicking him off her leg. "It's a bottle…the most necessary part of playing Spin the Bottle."

"_Spin the Bottle?_" Sora repeated. "Goofy, go get a cookie from the kitchen."

"Yay!" Goofy cried happily and ran off.

Sora walked over to Yuffie.

"That's _not _an appropriate game for a five-year-old to play!" he shouted. "What, are you crazy?!"

"No, _Mom_," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. "But it's boring and there's nothing else to play."

"Yuffie…" Kairi stuttered, "Sora's right. Your brother shouldn't be playing something like that…He might get ideas…"

"Oh, come on," Yuffie remarked. "He knows what 'kiss' means! It's not like this will do him any harm. We'll just sit him down, and if the bottle lands on him, we'll just give him a peck on the forehead."

"And what if the bottle lands on _me_?!" Sora yelled.

"Well…you know how it goes…" Yuffie replied.

Sora nearly choked.

"_What?!_" he cried. "Goofy will still see, you know! Before you know it he'll be bringing bottles outside and pointing them at random girls and telling them he has to kiss them! This is a _bad_ idea!"

"Yuffie, he's right…" Kairi agreed.

"You two are so boring!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I don't know how you two became my friends. If my parents come home and Goofy does anything he shouldn't, I'll take full blame, I promise. Now sit."

Sora looked at her.

"Um…no thanks…I've got to go get Goofy from the kitchen before he eats all the cookies in the house," he said, and was about to walk into the kitchen when Yuffie grabbed him by the collar and pushed him down.

"_I'll_ do it," she stated. "You two stay here."

And with that, the black-haired girl walked into the kitchen, a look of triumph about her.

"I don't know why Yuffie has such crazy ideas," Kairi said with a sigh.

"There are only four people," Sora muttered. "Why does she want to play Spin the Bottle with only _four people_?"

Yuffie and Goofy and walked back into the living room and Yuffie seated herself between Sora and Goofy.

"Okay, I assume we all know how to play Spin the Bottle…" she began.

"Let's French kiss!" chirped Goofy.

"Oh, yeah," Sora said, with a smug smile. "It would be hilarious if you French kissed your little brother, Yuffie."

Yuffie made a face and a gagging sound.

"Let's not," she stated, looking at Goofy. "Besides, squirt, you shouldn't know about that stuff yet. You're only five."

Goofy smiled innocently.

"I don't know how to French kiss anyway," Kairi said.

"Let's just peck then," Yuffie suggested. "Let's go in alphabetical order."

She smiled because she knew she'd be last. Goofy had to go first. He spun the bottle around and it landed on Kairi. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Kairi went second, and it landed on Goofy.

"What, are you two in some secret kissing organization?" Yuffie asked as Kairi kissed him on the head.

"Nice," Kairi said, passing Sora the bottle.

Sora felt the cold glass beneath his fingers and sighed. He was going to kiss either Kairi or Yuffie.

They were his friends. They would understand. It was their idea to play this stupid game anyway.

But…if he kissed Kairi…he didn't know if it would be quite the same.

"Hurry _up_!" Yuffie snapped. "I'm getting bored!"

"Alright, alright!" cried Sora. "Jeez."

He spun the bottle and watched it spin around and around and around…and it landed on…

Yuffie.

Sora was both relieved and disappointed. He looked at Yuffie, who shrugged. They both leaned in, when Yuffie stopped and reached into her pocket.

"Oh, first…" she said, pulling out a can of breath mints, "have a breath mint."

"Yuffie!" cried Sora, crossing his arms.

"What?" Yuffie asked. "You can never be too careful. And you know the rule…if it's not Goofy who has to kiss, we have to kiss on the lips. So suck it up…literally."

Sora opened his mouth to argue when Yuffie stuffed a breath mint in his mouth. As soon as Sora started sucking on the mint, Yuffie quickly kissed him.

"There, done," she said, leaning back. "I can't help but think that was easy. If Leon was here…"

"Oh, not that Leon guy again!" Goofy whined. "I've heard enough of him! Just go!"

He chucked the bottle at Yuffie, who caught it and glared at him.

"You smart-mouthed, little brat!" she said. "You're just lucky we're letting you play this game."

She spun the bottle around, and much to her disdain, landed on Goofy. She kissed him on the head and pretended to throw up.

"Okay, I can't help but be bored," Yuffie complained after her big throw up enactment. "Why don't we make the rule that we have to kiss for three seconds?"

"Three seconds?!" repeated Sora. "No way! That's way too much time…"

He looked to Kairi for help, but she just shrugged.

"C'mon, Sora!" whined Yuffie. "You're so uptight! Can't you let loose for a couple of minutes?"

Before Sora could even speak she slammed the bottle down.

"Alright, three seconds it is. Goofy, go."

Goofy spun it around and it landed on Yuffie. He groaned.

"I'll start the clock," Kairi said. "One…"

Goofy kissed Yuffie on the cheek.

"Two…Three…Done."

The pulled apart and Goofy started wiping his tongue and Yuffie rubbed her cheek in disgust.

"Alright, Kairi," she said, looking up. "Your turn."

She passed the bottle to her. Kairi looked at the bottle nervously and placed it on the floor. She shut her eyes and spun it around. Sora watched as the bottle turned over and over again, its clear glass shining somewhat from the weak light overhead…

And turn right to him.

Sora sat there for a second, looking at the bottle, mouth wide open. Everyone was silent. Then Yuffie clapped her hands with a whoop.

"Ooh!" she squealed excitedly. "This is so exciting! I've got to film this! Wait right here and don't do anything!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran up to her room. She came down almost a second later, video camera in hand. Yuffie knelt down and held the camera to her eye, pointing it right at Sora and Kairi.

"Okay," Yuffie said. "Whenever you're ready."

Would Sora _ever_ be ready? He looked in deception down at the bottle.

Kairi looked at him, the tiniest, nervous smile on her face. Sora neared her. Their faces came closer and closer until they were only a centimeter apart.

Sora was sure somewhere people were at the edge of their seats waiting, Yuffie being one of them.

"This is going to be great footage!" she squealed excitedly to Goofy.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Kairi laughed a little and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Sora replied, grinning back at her.

And their lips met. Yuffie nearly shrieked in excitement.

"One…"

Somewhere angels were singing. Sora swore he heard them.

"Two…"

Kairi's eyes were closed, her face pinker than ever before.

"Three…"

Sora could hear both hearts beating as hard and fast as they could. Kairi opened her eyes and blushed even harder as she saw Sora staring at her.

"Done."

Sora and Kairi opened their eyes and pulled away. Yuffie, who was clearly proud of herself for capturing it all, held her video camera out.

"This'll be one for Hollywood!" she chirped. "Okay, maybe not, but I'm sure the rest of SCARF will enjoy this bit!"

Sora completely ignored Yuffie's ramblings. He was staring at Kairi, not even believing he'd done what he had just done.

_He'd taken a risk._

Kairi looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and looking right into Sora's. They sat there for a few moments, and then Kairi burst out laughing. It didn't take long before Sora was laughing too. It was amazing and yet so ridiculous.

The best moment of his life was during a Spin the Bottle game.

**111**

"I can't believe my mom let you guys stay for the night!"

Yuffie collapsed on her sleeping bag beside Sora and Kairi. The three sleeping bags were perfectly lined up—Yuffie beside Kairi, Kairi beside Sora.

"I'm just _so _happy that it was Goofy's bedtime," Yuffie continued, grinning widely. "He's such a little pest!"

"Aw, he's not so bad," Sora remarked. "I think you should appreciate that you have a tame younger brother."

"You call him tame, I call him a monster," Yuffie stated. "I guess we have very different opinions, eh, Sora? And tomorrow…everyone will know about the Spin the Bottle game!"

Kairi looked at her.

"You filmed _all_ of it?"

"Wouldn't miss a bit! I mean, come on! My two closest friends _kissed_! You can't get more exciting than that!"

"It's Spin the Bottle. We're _supposed_ to kiss."

"Yeah, but you should've seen your expressions! One word…priceless. But whatever. It's getting kind of late. I guess we should hit the sack. Tomorrow let's watch a movie."

"Not yours?" Sora asked just to make sure.

"Not mine," Yuffie promised.

"Okay then."

Yuffie curled up in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

Sora was about to close his eyes when he heard something.

"Sora?" whispered Kairi.

"What?" Sora replied.

Kairi giggled.

"You're a good kisser."

Sora's face was very red as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Zestychicken2: Well, it would've been pointless if he didn't know. Especially if I want to go into scenes where Riku and Sora meet because it's boring if they don't, even if this IS a Soriri/Kaiora/whatever the heck you call these things. Yeah, Blubber Nuggets. Okay, because I don't like any kind of Yaoi, and AkuRoku counts. And…I just learned what AkuRoku meant. And…it'd be really uncomfortable to try and write that. Well, I kind of take requests, I guess. (I got my Roxette from - d a y j u a n a.) But my other story is probably going to be made around the beginning of November, and it will probably be a Rox**i**né. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Valor999: Thanks a lot and here's your update!**

**Rahi-1: I don't know…I really don't know. Well, it isn't Christmas **_**yet**_**. And it surprised me in my Roxette when you said you were a boy! I didn't think any of my readers were boys! The only time I had guys reviewing was for my **_**Kingdom Hearts III**_**, but I deleted it because I hated it. It was stupid, especially Riku. That's why I made Riku awesome in this one. And I will **_**force**_** him to get Kairi a present. As soon as I think of one…**

**Blubber Nuggets: It's not happening yet, but I'm going to make that Christmas party CRAZY AWESOME. Fill the room with mistletoe. I'll consider it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LOTRchic: Yeah, I don't think you'll worry about being off. (Points to chapter above with big smile) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorafanluver: Thanks so much! I couldn't leave poison ivy out because I'm weird. Thanks for reviewing!**

**- d a y j u a n a: Yeah, fluff! He is. Peace is just an illusion, but let's keep that illusion up for a while, eh? I couldn't let something bad happen on the Kiss Me chapter! I mean…it's the KISS ME CHAPTER. Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**MOOnlite-dUSk: Yes, plenty of progress this chapter! (Grins happily) Thanks a lot!**

**KeiraLoveKH: Yay, cuteness! I wonder…if Kairi has any feelings to admit. (Hint, hint.) I'm glad I update fast! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Isler: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**KiaraFay: Yeah, same goes for me. This chapter wasn't HUGE, per say, but…I don't know…I liked it. Here's your update!**

**Cheychey41: Oh, good! Thanks! Yeah, she never listens to Sora…for some reason…I don't know why…Here's your update!**

**Bexmar: I don't! (Whines) Well, I have some ideas for Riku. I don't like Rik****iné, and I did throw quite a few hints of Roxiné, so…we'll see. Okay, thanks for the compliments to both stories!**

**SuperNaturalFreak101: It's okay. Yes, I am evil, but that's kind of beside the point. Yeah, they are stupid. I can fix that! (Pushes Sora over to Kairi) GET TOGETHER, YOU…TWO…PEOPLE…THAT I KNOW…er…Never mind. Yeah, Donald's awesome! He's saving the world with his adorable duckness one step at a time! True, but I was running out of ideas, and Kairi was too nervous and itchy to do anything. But Sora should've done something, the retard. Well, sorry about that, but I'm glad you liked it!**

**Inspire-Illuminate: Oh, thanks! Your name is Ivy? Oh my God, that is such an awesome name. My name SUCKS. It's like the time when I found out Bexmar was Amber, and Rahi-1 was a boy! I honestly never knew I got boy readers! Here's your chapter!**

**YAY, I GOT THEM TO KISS! YAY, I GOT 200 REVIEWS!!! YAY, THANKSGIVING IS TOMORROW!!! YAY, MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEKEND!!! YAY, MY FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!! YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!!! Okay, enough with the yaying. **

**Read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I was bored, so I wrote this to finish up the kiss. It's kind of pointless…I was just writing because I was bored. Alright, hopefully you'll enjoy, no progress was made except for a bit of Riku. **

**Warning: If you do not like corny and random things, please stop reading now.**

**Quick Author Babble: I got Final Fantasy X yesterday!!!**

Chapter 18: What People Think

Kairi's breathing was coming in short, jagged gasps. She could see him; feel his touch, his warmth, his kiss, even in her dreams. He was always smiling at her, his blue eyes always twinkling. Every time she saw him her heart jumped.

Sora was everywhere.

He'd never been this vivid to Kairi before. She could still feel his lips pressed against hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her as if they'd always be there.

"Sora..."

Kairi murmured his name subconsciously, calling out at his picture so distinctly printed in her dreams.

"Do you think she's having a nightmare?" a voice said. "She's awfully restless..."

"Don't wake her up, Yuffie! Can't you see she's sleeping?"

"You're just saying that because she called out your name!"

"Shut up! I am not!"

"You _like _her!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"_I do not!_"

"Yes, you do!"

"Shut up, Yuffie!"

Kairi groaned and rolled over.

"Sora..." she repeated.

"What is it?" one of the voices said, suddenly softer.

Kairi could already feel herself going into consciousness—she could see the sunshine streaming in from the window. Sora was fading along with her dreams.

"Don't leave me," Kairi whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Kairi blinked and opened her eyes. Everything was covered in rainbow-colored splotches. She blinked some more and finally adjusted to the lighting. She sat up and realized she was sweating. Sora and Yuffie sat beside her, on their own sleeping bags, apparently watching her with utmost interest.

"You're up," Yuffie said, grinning. "Lazy bones!"

"Are you feeling alright?" Sora asked, concerned. "You were acting really weird...you kept calling my name..."

Kairi smiled at them.

"I'm fine. I guess I was just having some weird dreams..."

Instantly the dreams were gone, fading out of memory as her subconscious mind disappeared.

"They certainly were weird!" Yuffie agreed. "Who dreams of _Sora_?"

"Hey!" Sora yelled. "Watch it or you get no Christmas present."

Yuffie immediately shut her mouth. Kairi giggled.

"Well, you've thought of a way to shut her up," she said. "Too bad Christmas is in a couple of days."

Sora sighed pitifully. Yuffie crossed her arms, her face red from anger. A second later, she bounced up, a big grin on her face.

"Let's watch the movie I made yesterday!" she chirped.

"What?" Sora said, looking up at her bouncing form. "_Yuffie!_ You said we'd watch a movie and it wouldn't be yours!"

"Technically it's _your_ movie, because I'm not in it at all," Yuffie stated. "And I want to see it before the squirt wakes up."

She reached for the video camera and groaned.

"Oh no," Yuffie muttered. "I left it on all night! The batteries ran out _hours_ ago! And it's made my film super long!"

She sighed.

"Oh, well. The show must go on."

She took a long chord and connected it to the TV and the video camera.

"Hopefully it has a little more juice to play the movie," Yuffie said, looking at it.

Kairi watched the TV screen. Suddenly it lit up, showing a picture of the very living room they were sitting in.

"It's playing, Yuffie!" she shouted.

Yuffie squealed in delight and nearly jumped onto her sleeping bag. The camera was pointing directly at Sora and Kairi.

"Hi," Kairi said, giggling.

"Hey," Sora replied with a smile.

And as their lips met, Kairi felt something turn inside her. _She_ had done that? She could hardly believe it was her on the screen at all. She turned to look at Sora, whose face was bright red.

Kairi watched her eyes open, and, flushing, close them again. Finally they pulled away. And they started to laugh. They turned to look at the camera—or Yuffie, in this case—and sighed.

"Will you turn that thing off?" Sora snapped.

"No," Yuffie replied. "When I say _all_ of it…"

Sora put his hand over the camera lens.

"_Turn it off, _Yuffie," he said.

"Ugh!" Yuffie cried. "Fine! Spoil sport!"

Sora's hand was removed from the screen and Kairi noticed she was laughing like a maniac right then. Goofy suddenly jumped in front of the screen.

"They kissed!" he shouted happily. "They kissed!"

"They certainly did, squirt," Yuffie said from behind the camera.

She suddenly put the camera down and jumped in front of Goofy, Sora, and Kairi.

"And that's why a boy and a girl can't _ever_ be just friends," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yuffie!" shouted Sora, pushing her out of the camera's sight.

He leaned down so you could only see his face.

"And that's why you should never trust people like Yuffie with a Spin the Bottle game," he remarked. "Or just a bottle, for that matter."

"Sora, get out of my spotlight!" Yuffie shouted, pushing him back and throwing herself in front of the camera again. "That's right. This very day, Sora Roma and Kairi Ire…"

"I bet she's wishing that the names were Leon and Yuffie," Sora muttered from somewhere behind Yuffie.

Yuffie chucked a pillow at him.

"Shut up, Sora! As I was saying…this very day, Sora Roma and Kairi Ire _kissed_, showing their true love for each other…"

Suddenly Yuffie was pushed out of the way and Sora came back on screen.

"Uh, no, it was because we were playing Spin the Bottle and Yuffie made us," he said. "And didn't I tell you to turn this thing off?"

"Ugh…_Sora!_" shouted Yuffie, knocking him off screen again. "Interrupt one more time and I'll _kill _you!"

"You can't kill me!" Sora claimed.

"Want a bet?" Yuffie said, grinning evilly.

"Okay, I'll be good," Sora said quickly. "Kairi, save me…She's a maniac…"

Yuffie shook her head and turned back to the camera.

"So…showing their true love for each other, we can definitely expect a wedding in the future…"

"Ugh…Yuffie!" shouted Sora. "That's it! If you're not turning it off, I am!"

Sora's arm reached over to the side of the camera.

"And I expect everyone will be invited," Yuffie said quickly. "And I bet their first kid will be named Jordan…"

The screen went black. Kairi turned to Yuffie.

"I thought you said you left it on all night," she stated.

Yuffie smiled nervously.

"Oh…uh…I guess I turned it back on again…Whoops…"

"Yuffie, did you purposely film us when we were sleeping?" Sora asked, crossing his arms. "Because that's a bit creepy."

"Well, I wanted to see what you were going to say," Yuffie replied. "I mean, you guys just _kissed_. You obviously were going to say _something_…"

Sora and Kairi shook their heads. Yuffie turned her direction to the TV again.

"Look!" she cried, pointing.

They turned their direction upwards. On the screen, after they lied down and turned the lights off, Kairi could hear her voice.

"Sora?" she whispered.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You're a good kisser."

Yuffie squealed so loudly that she nearly shattered the windows. She hopped up almost triumphantly, a big grin on her face.

"Kairi, you've been holding out on me!" she cried.

"W-Wait…" Kairi stuttered.

"I expected _Sora _to say something, but look at you!"

"I-I was just saying…"

"That he was a _good kisser_! Oh my God, I can't wait to show this to SCARF…"

"I WAS JUST SAYING IT BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!!! HE'LL BENEFIT FROM IT AND SO WILL FUTURE GIRLS HE'S GOING TO DATE!!!"

Kairi was steaming mad now. Yuffie continued to circle her.

"Meaning you," she chirped.

"No, _not _meaning me!" Kairi snapped. "I mean other girls!"

"Kairi's in _love_…" Yuffie sang out.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm turning this thing off!"

She stomped over to the TV and just as her finger was about to touch the OFF button, Yuffie's voice shouted shrilly at her.

"Wait!" she cried. "On the screen…something's happening!"

"Oh no…" Sora muttered.

Kairi looked at him and took a couple of steps back to see the screen better. It was clear Kairi was having some rough dreams—she kept rolling over and groaning. Sora's eyelids fluttered open and he sat up and looked at her.

Kairi rolled over again, a panicked look on her face.

"N-No…" she mumbled. "Don't go…I'll do anything…"

Sora looked at her in confusion.

"You promised we'd be friends forever!" Kairi's voice was choked now. "How can you leave? Why are you changing? Why are you doing this to yourself and the people around you?"

Kairi listened to herself dream talk. Yuffie was clearly a heavy sleeper. But who was she talking about?

"You said you never wanted me to be hurt. How do you think I'm feeling now?"

Sora continued to listen to her, clearly wondering if he should wake her up or not.

"P-Please…I'll do anything…"

She shivered.

"Riku."

Quite a few jaws dropped right then. Yuffie stared at Kairi.

"_Riku?_" she repeated. "_RIKU??? _Why the heck are you dreaming about _him_?!"

"I…I…" Kairi stuttered.

She vaguely remembered her dreams being about Sora. Then…why was she…?

She still dreamt about Riku?

She still didn't get over when he left her and changed that day to someone she barely recognized?

She couldn't believe it.

Their attention turned back to the screen, where Sora was looking rather shocked at the mention of the older boy's name. Then he wrapped his arms around her, placed his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes.

"Ssh…" he whispered. "I promise Riku's not going anywhere."

"P-Please…" Kairi said, but a lot more softly. "Don't leave…"

"Ssh…"

Kairi relaxed a lot more in Sora's arms. Kairi watched in horror as she cuddled up to him, her breathing softening. Sora watched in terror as his head delicately rubbed the side of hers. They both leaped up and stood in front of the TV.

"Nope, nothing more to see," Sora said quickly.

"Definitely not," Kairi agreed.

"SCARF wouldn't be interested in this."

"Nope, they probably have a lot of homework."

Yuffie cocked her head.

"Guys, it's Christmas vacation. We don't get homework."

"Well…er…" Kairi murmured thoughtfully. "They have to do Christmas shopping! No time to watch silly videos! In fact, I'll take this camera…"

She picked it up and searched through the videos on it. Yuffie snatched the camera away from her.

"No way!" she shouted. "Now sit down and watch."

"Nothing else interesting happens!" Sora said. "Trust me! I was there…consciously!"

Kairi looked at the screen. Sora was leaning close to her ear.

"I l—" he began, when suddenly the screen went black.

Sora had pulled the plug. The video camera was out of the TV, and now it was blank. Quickly, Kairi swept in, grabbed the video camera from Yuffie, found the video, and deleted it.

"Aw…you guys!" Yuffie whined. "Now we'll never get to hear what Sora was going to say!"

Sora breathed out.

"Yeah, too bad," he said. "And now I have to leave. Say goodbye to Goofy for me."

He was gone in a flash.

"I have to leave too," Kairi remarked. "Christmas shopping. Thanks for having me over!"

"W-Wait a second…" Yuffie began, but Kairi was already outside and running by the time she finished the sentence.

She could see a spiky-haired figure in the distance. It was freezing cold in the morning, winter air. It was a blur of snowflakes and freezing wind. So Kairi didn't blame herself when she walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she said quickly.

"It's okay," the person remarked. "It's just me."

Kairi squinted through the heavy snowflakes.

"Sora?"

"The one and only."

Kairi's teeth chattered and her fingers were numb. She stuffed her hands inside her pockets and tried to keep warm by walking as fast as she could.

"My hands are like ice cubes!" she exclaimed.

"Here," Sora said, taking her hand. "Unlike some people, I wear gloves."

He gave her a stare that reminded Kairi distinctly of her mom when Kairi just learned a life lesson. Her cheeks heated up as she looked at the hand holding hers.

"But…holding hands is what couples do," Kairi stuttered.

"Since when have you cared about what other people think?" Sora asked.

Ever since Yuffie filmed that video. Of course, holding hands was nothing compared to that video. Sora sighed.

"If you're that worried, we'll just tell people that we're Siamese twins," Sora remarked.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, nudging him.

"Okay, okay," Sora said, dropping her hand.

Kairi grabbed his hand again. Sora looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't say let go."

**222**

"And _then _she said she put beads in her hair! I know! _Beads!_ I can't get her to get rid of them!"

Kairi was greeted by Naminé's familiar gossip as she entered the Ire household. Naminé looked up as she walked in and smiled.

"Hi, Kairi!" she chirped. "Did you have a nice time at Yuffie's?"

Kairi nodded.

"Good! How _is _that girl these days?"

"Fine."

"How's Sora these days?"

"Er…good."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Uh…yeah."

"How'd he talk to you?"

"Nicely, I guess. Naminé, what's with all the questions?"

Naminé smiled innocently.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "I just saw you and Sora holding hands on the way here."

Kairi's face flushed.

"Oh, that?" she stuttered. "We were just doing that…because my hands were cold…and he had gloves…"

"Uh huh. Sure…"

"No, honestly! That's why we were doing it! You see, it's really cold today…"

"Right…"

"And I ran into him while we were leaving Yuffie's house…"

"Yep…"

"And I told him that my hands were freezing…"

"I'm listening…"

"And he took my hand and said unlike some people, he wears gloves…"

"Got it…"

"And so we walked like that."

"Okay."

Naminé looked at her sister. She didn't believe a word, obviously. At least she didn't know the things Yuffie knew.

Kairi looked at her hand. It was warm, like Sora said it should be.

Somehow Sora always made her warm.

"It was his idea, you know," Kairi said.

"Right…"

"I mean, you can stop giving me that look."

"What look?"

Naminé looked at her skeptically.

"_That _look," Kairi said.

Naminé straightened up.

"So you're saying your hands were cold so Sora held your hand because he had gloves on?" she said.

"Yes! No. I don't know. It was all very confusing…no, it wasn't! It was simple! So stop making it seem like it's more than it actually is."

Naminé crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Next thing I'm going to hear is that you and Sora kissed and you did it because your lips were cold."

"Shut up! That's not going to happen! It was just…warm, is all."

"Right…do you have any more excuses?"

Kairi smiled weakly.

"We're Siamese twins?"

**Valor999: Thanks! It**_** is**_** good to finally see them kiss.**

**Isler: I AM IN CANADA!!! Thanks! Yeah, I'm excited. But I have to wait till Saturday to play it because that's my birthday, and I can't even play it on Saturday because it's my birthday **_**party**_

**KeiraLoveKH: Yeah, cute and fluffy. I liked that line too. "You're a good kisser." Thanks and here's your update!**

**- d a y j u a n a: Yeah, they finally kissed! I know, I would never say that either. Would never kiss them either. You got to threaten my life to get me to do that. Yeah, I can't wait for Kill Me. There are so many ideas for that one I've got to sort it out first though…Thanks for reviewing!**

**SimplySarah1221: Thanks! **

**Blubber Nuggets: Yeah, they should totally be at the Christmas party! Yeah, Yuffie's awesome. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SupernaturalFreak101: Yeah, all thanks to Yuffie. I've got a friend like that too…She thinks someone likes me and keeps asking if he asks me out. It's like "NO! Go away!" But whatever. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks and here's your update!**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko: Yeah, he took a risk, she enjoyed it. And they all lived happily ever after. Thanks! **

**Rahi-1: Yeah, sorry about that. Go, Donald! Go, Yuffie! Go, Goofy! (Yuffie and Goofy? This puzzled me last chapter.) Yeah, did a great job with setting everything up. I so have to do that with my friends. That would be hilarious. I'm in Canada. Thanksgiving here is in October. Thanks for the birthday wishes! What DO girls like? I don't know. As a girl, I like basketball. If my friends got me a new basketball that would be okay with me. (My other one's almost completely deflated.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**LOTRchic: Yeah, you didn't. Not asking too much, but maybe a little more than they can deliver. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorafanluver: Yeah, I don't. Thanks for all the congratulations! Oh my God, I'm going to MAKE it in real life…as long as I'm Yuffie, setting my friends up.**

**KiaraFay: Yeah, it IS October. I don't live in the US. Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**Zestychicken2: Thanks! Yeah, they would make totally weird kids. Yeah, probably heard it from Yuffie and her sick mind. Thanks and here's your update! **

**MOOnlite-dUSk: You're excited! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jesus Rocks!!!: Yeah, thanks! I'm glad too. Let alone Goofy, Goofy and Yuffie. They rhyme. Obviously the parents were high when they named them. **

**Thanks, everyone! I'm glad you liked last chapter! Sorry for this TOTALLY POINTLESS CHAPTER, but I was running short of ideas!**

**Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: This was totally random, and it took **_**really**_** long for some reason, but oh well. I'm sorry for this super late chapter. Anyway, read and (hopefully) enjoy!**

**Warning: Darn, I can't say anything or it will give it away. Oh well. No warning this week, folks.**

**Quick Author Babble: Hi! Bonjour! Aloha! Greetings! **

Chapter 19: It's Okay to Cry

Sora came down in the morning to see his mother hugging his father, who looked very dressed up in a khaki tuxedo and a big, brown suitcase.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, dear," Mrs. Roma said with a smile.

"Yes, see you then," Mr. Roma remarked, smiling as well.

Then Sora remembered—today was when Mr. Roma left for his big business trip. Sora walked over to him.

"Oh, good morning, Sora," Mr. Roma said, smiling brightly.

Sora looked much like him. They had the same, spiky, brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Um…hi," Sora remarked. "You're leaving?"

"Yes," Mr. Roma answered. "But I promise I'll be back for Christmas. I'm sorry I'll be late for the man-in-the-big-red-suit's arrival."

Sora hadn't believed in Santa Claus since he was six, but he smiled a little anyway.

"That's okay," he said.

Mr. Roma opened the door to reveal the cold, snowy weather outside. Mrs. Roma gave his arm a comfortable little squeeze.

"Be careful," she stated nervously.

"How many times have I had to tell you?" Mr. Roma said, turning around to face his anxious wife. "I'm not dead _yet_, and as long as I'm living, there's no need to worry."

He kissed her on the forehead, ruffled his son's hair, and exited the house.

**111**

Sora walked into the snowy park. It was freezing, and even though he was appropriately suited up for cold weather, his teeth were still chattering. The fast approaching Christmas seemed to have lifted everyone's spirits. Christmas wreathes were tied on every streetlight, snowmen were everywhere, and kids were happily having a snowball fight.

"Oh, Sora!" chirped a familiar voice behind him. "Good, you're here."

Sora turned around to face the redhead he'd come to know so well and smiled.

"Hi, Kairi," he said. "What's up?"

"I'm having a Christmas party after Christmas morning," Kairi remarked. "It's going to be a gift exchange. All of SCARF is coming, along with Naminé."

"I'll be there," Sora said.

Kairi smiled.

"Good! It just wouldn't be the same without you, Sora! Now back to the present…"

Sora felt snow connect with his shoulder. At the sight of Kairi throwing snowballs at him, he quickly dove down and grabbed his own blocks of the cold, powdery rain.

"Aah!" Kairi shrieked as Sora's aim hit her straight on the neck. "_Sora!_"

"You started it," Sora said, sticking out his tongue.

Kairi threw a snowball at him and Sora ducked. It flew over his head.

"Ha…" he began, when another snowball went soaring at him and flew right into his mouth.

"Now_that's_what I call good aim," Kairi said proudly. "Stuff a snowball in it, Sora."

Sora glared, but only for a second. He spat out the snow. Most of it had already melted. He leaned over, picked up as much snow as he possibly could hold, and just as he was rearing up to throw, another voice rang out into the air.

"Oh, Sora, Kairi…a _snowball fight_?" Yuffie said, walking into the park. "That is so immature!"

She paused and looked at them.

"Let me play!" she cried, running over to Kairi. "I'm on Kairi's side!"

Kairi and Yuffie bombarded Sora with snowballs.

"Aah!" Sora yelled as about thirty of them shot at him. "Aw…no fair! Two against one!"

"Deal with it, Spiky! One…two…three…FIRE!!!"

Yuffie and Kairi shot as many snowballs as they could at Sora. Sora ducked and dodged, but got hit anyway. Yuffie and Kairi giggled as he fell over into the snow.

Yuffie walked over and put her foot on Sora's back.

"And the winners are…Yuffie and Kairi!" she said, pumping her fist triumphantly into the air.

Sora groaned and knocked her off. He stood up and wiped snow from his already cold jacket.

"Yeah, well, I still say it's unfair," he said.

"Maybe, but the majority says it _is_ fair, right, Kairi?" Yuffie asked, turning to Kairi.

"Definitely," Kairi agreed, nodding. "We win fair and square."

"If I had a partner…" Sora began.

"Oh, stop complaining," Yuffie remarked. "You may be a loser, but you're still _our_ loser! Now let's go have some hot chocolate."

**111**

It was Christmas day. The Romas' house was decorated beautifully with Christmas lights, reindeer, and even a statue of Santa himself. A deep green Christmas tree stood upright in the living room, torn wrapping paper all around it, open presents set on the table.

Sora had promised Kairi he'd come to the gift exchange, but he felt bad about leaving his mom alone in the house on Christmas. Mr. Roma still hadn't got back from his trip, and it didn't seem right to leave Mrs. Roma all by herself in the house.

"Sora, it's alright, really," Mrs. Roma said with a small smile. "Stop worrying about me. Your father will be home soon."

"But…waiting for him all by yourself?" asked Sora. "It's Christmas. It's time for family…"

"And friends," Mrs. Roma finished. "Go. Your friends will be waiting for you. You bought them all presents, right?"

Sora nodded and looked at the plastic bag he was holding filled with wrapped presents for his friends.

"Go then. I'll be fine."

Sora, though still doubtful, turned and walked out the door.

**111**

"Merry Christmas, Sora!"

Sora was greeted by Naminé at the door. She was dressed in a very seasonal red sweater, her hair tied back in a red barrette. She grinned at him and let him in and turned and walked into the living room. Sora followed her. Inside, Kairi, Yuffie, Roxas, and Olette were talking and laughing, surrounded by presents.

"And then Hayner fell into the berry bush!" Roxas said, laughing.

"What happened afterward?" Kairi asked.

"He came out and he was all covered in smashed, red berry stains," Olette giggled. "He's such an idiot."

Kairi looked up and, still laughing, waved at Sora.

"Oh, hi, Sora!" she chirped. "Merry Christmas!"

Sora smiled and sat down in the chair beside Roxas.

"Merry Christmas," he said. "Where are Hayner, Pence, and Leon?"

"Leon's a bit odd when it comes to celebrations," Yuffie explained.

"And we don't know where Hayner and Pence are," Roxas remarked.

"They better not be getting into trouble on Christmas!" Olette stated, crossing her arms.

Roxas turned to Sora.

"I bet you five bucks they're getting into trouble," he said.

"And I bet five bucks that they're doing late Christmas shopping," Sora remarked.

Roxas shook his hand.

"Deal."

Olette put her hands on her sides.

"You two!" she shouted. "Betting on Christmas! Now, really!"

Suddenly Naminé came in, Pence and Hayner behind her, Christmas presents in hands.

"Why are you so late?" Olette asked.

"Well, Mrs. Ita across the street started yelling at us and took our baseball away, so me and Pence gave her a little visit," Hayner said, smiling evilly.

"Pay up," Roxas said, holding his hand out to Sora for the money.

Sora sighed and handed him a five dollar bill. Olette gasped.

"What did you two do?!" she shouted.

"No need to raise your voice, Olette," Hayner said, still smiling evilly. "A little itch powder never hurt anyone."

"_Hayner!_" yelled Olette. "She's just a poor, old lady, and it's Christmas! How could you do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Pence said, shrugging. "We just did it."

Olette sighed and frowned. Hayner and Pence sat down, Hayner still smiling triumphantly.

"Well, let's trade some presents!" Hayner cried.

"You're not getting any presents from me, you horrible person!" Olette shouted, clearly still upset.

"C'mon, Ole," Roxas said, nudging her. "Cheer up."

Olette continued to frown, but she didn't yell afterwards. Kairi reached over to a brightly wrapped red and gold present and handed it to Sora.

"Come on, open it!" she said. "It was hard to decide what to get for you, and I want to see what you think."

Sora tore open the wrapping paper, many pairs of eyes watching him. He opened it to reveal a big, brown, leather book. Engraved on the front was the word _Memories_.

"It's an album that basically keeps everything," Kairi said. "I've already put a few things in it."

Yuffie leaned over to her.

"Love letters?" she whispered teasingly.

"Shut up, Yuffie," Kairi said, pushing her back.

"Open it at home, Sora," Hayner remarked. "Just give Kairi her gift so we can get on with this thing already!"

"Hayner, be quiet," Olette muttered.

"_You_be quiet!" cried Hayner, sticking out his tongue.

Sora put down the album and handed Kairi her present wrapped in shiny, green wrapping paper. She shook it and, curious, tore it open. Inside was a clear vase, inside what seemed to be hundreds of pieces of paper.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Three hundred sixty-five pieces of paper," Sora explained. "They each have little messages for each day of the year."

"Ooh!" Yuffie squealed, jumping in front of the vase and looking inside. "Ooh, I want to read one! Sora, did you make all these for Kairi? That would be so cute! Oh my gosh, this is so _adorable_!"

"Yuffie, calm down," Kairi said dryly.

"And their pink and red!" continued Yuffie. "_Pink and red! _Valentine's Day colours!"

"Uh…" Roxas remarked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sora, did you write these personally? If you did, I'll read it, I really would."

Sora took in a deep breath.

"Yuffie, you've got to be less excited," he said slowly.

"_Less excited?!_" shouted Yuffie, basically bouncing off the walls. "How can I be less excited during all these cute moments? It's like, oh my God, someone get me a camera! Someone take a picture! Someone do_something_…"

"I'll…get her out of here," Olette said, taking the still blabbering Yuffie by the arm and leading her into the kitchen.

Sora and Kairi exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

**111**

"Thanks, Olette."

"Thanks, Yuffie."

"Thanks, Naminé."

"Thanks, Roxas."

"Thanks, Pence."

"Thanks, Hayner."

"Thanks, Sora."

"Thanks, Kairi."

"Thank yous" rang out through the air as Christmas day went on. It was a day full of laughter and smiles, the lights twinkling from the beautifully decorated Christmas tree at the corner of the room.

"Ooh, I've got a great idea!" Yuffie said.

"If it's Spin the Bottle, forget about it," Sora remarked.

"No, it's not," Yuffie stated, crossing her arms. "I was thinking we get into pairs and have a snowman competition. Whoever has the best snowman wins!"

Naminé nodded.

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" she said. "Let's do it! And remember…official partners. Roxas, you're my partner."

Roxas smiled a bit too happily.

"But…Leon's not here," Yuffie stated. "Then who am I supposed to build with?"

"You can build with Pence," Naminé suggested.

Yuffie nodded, but it was obvious she'd rather be with Leon. Everyone got up and put their jackets, gloves, and boots back on before trekking outside in the snow.

**111**

"Almost done," Kairi said, sticking a pebble eye into the top part of the snowman.

Sora stuck another pebble on the other side of the snowman's face.

"There," he remarked, taking a step back to admire the snowman. "Done."

"Not quite," Kairi stated.

She took a stick and traced their names into the snowman.

"What'd you do that for?" Sora asked.

"For ownership rights, of course!" Kairi replied.

Sora laughed.

"You're so weird."

"Like you're not," Kairi said, rolling her eyes. "Naminé, we're done!"

Naminé was busy trying to help Roxas make his snowman head rounder. She waved her hand impatiently to Kairi before smashing her glove into the snowman head. Yuffie, however, smiled at Kairi and Sora.

"Great job, you guys!" she chirped. "Pence, can you find more pebbles? I want our snowman to have buttons..."

Sora looked around at all the other people working on their snowman.

"Well, I guess we're the only ones done," Sora said.

"Good!" Kairi chirped. "I've been waiting to do this all day."

She leaned over and picked up a clump of snow in her hands and chucked it at Sora.

"What the...?!" Sora cried, ducking, the snowball skimming over one of his brown spikes of hair. "Oh, that's it! It's on!"

He picked up his own clump of snow and chucked it at Kairi. Kairi dived down to get more snow, and neither knew what happened after that, but somehow Sora ended up lying on top of her. Had he jumped on her to stop from throwing the snowball? Honestly, he didn't know, but Kairi was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, face flushed, violet eyes wide. In the end, both ended up laughing uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Sora said, getting up and helping her up.

"I-It's okay," Kairi remarked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Just at that moment, Mrs. Ire came outside. Her normal, happy smile was gone—all signs of holiday cheer had left her expression. In fact, she looked sympathetic, even a bit horrified. She was clutching the telephone in her hand so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Sora..." she said, voice cracking. "It was your mother on the phone."

As if suddenly put under a spell, everyone fell silent and looked at Sora.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but your mother thought it would be better for me to say it, since she's in a horrible state right now," Mrs. Ire continued.

"W-What...is it?" Sora asked uncertainly.

Mrs. Ire took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"The plane your father was on..." she murmured. "It crashed."

Sora's heart beat fast. Everyone around him was suddenly scared to move. Mrs. Ire breathed in.

"There were no survivors."

Sora fell speechless. He felt Kairi squeeze his arm comfortingly. Mrs. Ire looked at him, apology in her pale blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

**111**

"Mom!"

Sora burst into the house, vision blurred from warm tears aching to get out.

"_Mom!_" he tried again, voice a bit hoarse.

Mrs. Roma walked down the stairs. Mrs. Roma was a very pretty woman. Long, blond hair streamed down to the middle of her back, her emerald eyes big and understanding. But right at that moment, she looked like a total wreck. Her hair was all over the place, sticking up at odd angles, her emerald eyes so wet and red they looked like she had been crying all day.

"Sora," she said, attempting a smile. "You're home."

Sora looked at her, not knowing what to say. Mrs. Roma did not, however, change her posture, even after the horrible things she had heard.

"Mom, it's okay," Sora remarked. "You can cry."

"I don't want you to see me like that," Mrs. Roma retorted, though she looked like she was about to collapse.

Sora looked at her with concern. Mrs. Roma suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, through cracked sobs. "It's just...you look so much like him..."

Sora brought her a tissue, trying to be as comforting as he could be.

"You don't have to apologize," he said. "I'll...I'll miss him too."

He was gone—wiped from the universe, just like that. Sora couldn't believe it. He would never see him again. It didn't matter that he was usually busy. He was a kind man, and as far as Sora knew, had never done anything selfish.

Sora snapped his eyelids shut, not allowing the tears fighting to let loose go.

"I just don't know what he did to deserve this."

**111**

Sora looked at the moon from his sky watching place. It was freezing cold and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore, but he didn't care. His mom had gone out to see her friends, and hopefully they could do a better job of cheering her up than Sora had.

Everything had happened so quickly. He was dead. Sora's father was dead. Sora was not letting tears fall. Crying wasn't going to help with anything.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sora turned. Kairi walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"I'm_so_sorry, Sora," she said. "I can't imagine how you feel right now. On Christmas, too..."

"You didn't do anything," Sora stated. "You don't have to apologize."

He looked down at the snowy ground.

"I just..." he began, but he couldn't finish it. "I can't believe...he's gone."

"Oh, Sora!"

Kairi hugged him tightly.

"You're not crying?" she said questioningly.

"Crying's not going to help with anything," Sora replied.

"But...if you don't cry...how will you feel better?"

She leaned in close to his ear.

"You can cry," she whispered. "I won't tell anyone."

Sora cuddled up to her, suddenly feeling like she was the only thing he could cling onto. And right then, as he listened to her rhythmic breathing beside him, he felt like he could just let everything out. He held her close and a tear slid down his cheek.

**Valor999: Thanks a lot! **

**Blubber Nuggets: Thanks, and yes, she might, if anyone tells...Sora has his reasons to pull the plug. **_**I**_** would pull the plug, if I was in his case. However, I am not, so ha. Thanks and here's your update!**

**KeiraLoveKH: Really? Best one yet? I don't know about that...However, I'm glad you liked it! Sorry this update took a little longer. I've had...more homework these days. (And my birthday was last weekend, and I had a sleepover so no writing, and during the week my hands were tied and so on...) It is good! I love it, actually! Tidus and Yuna better get together or I'll be REALLY, FREAKING MAD! Okay, so, thanks for reviewing!**

**KiaraFay: It's okay. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! **

**SupernaturalFreak101: Yeah, my sister does that to me too. Not with my own story, but others. Yeah, go Yuffie! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LOTRchic: Why wouldn't they get together? Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Isler: Oh, thanks! Thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: Yeah, only Sora. Yeah, poor Yuffie. Happy Kairi and Sora though! Thanks!**

**Sorafanluver: Yeah, I do live in Canada! It's cool you do too! Yeah, what would we do without Yuffie? I would say "Happy Thanksgiving" back, but it's way past Thanksgiving now, so...Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zestychicken2: I bet it's one of those old types, so I doubt she'll get the video back. She's not stupid, just hyper. Yeah, Spin the Bottle is a classic...but I never play it that seriously. (And I've only played it once in my lifetime so...yeah...) It is kind of creepy. I liked that line too...I think. Maybe. Well, possibly not. I'll try to add Riku. I'm saving him for the final chapters. Well, now that I think about it, technically we **_**are**_**in the final chapters, but I'm talking about way at the end near the epilogue. Well, anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Lazy Dum Dayjuana (or - d a y j u a n a): Thanks! Oh, sorry it's getting to sweet. I think I already got to the Kill Me part in this chapter...Wait, I'm saving the BIG Kill Me part for the actually Kill Me chapter...Well, whatever. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Brindlegone: Yeah, evil Yuffie...Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inspire-Illuminate: Thanks, glad (or hopefully) you liked it! **

**Cheychey41: Yeah, I wonder...Thanks and here's your update!**

**Rahi-1: Oh, good, thanks. Okay, I'll stop writing well...This chapter sucked anyway...I'm on the way to unwellness! Just joking. I don't think I write that well anyway. Yeah, I could definitely see her do that with Cloud and Aerith, if you think about it. (Or Cloud and Tifa, if you prefer them.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bexmar: Sorry, but I'm glad you liked it! I laughed so hard at your "NO, Goofy, don't French kiss!" Yeah, five-year-olds these days...Thanks! Yeah, it is sad...I need Riku to come in and...and...uh...be...Rikuish...Whatever, I'll think of something, I promise. **

**Doortolight57: Oh, don't like Rikiri that much, do you? Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Miharu: Yeah, I was saving that bottom part just for that line! "I l—" You figure it out! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Haran: Thanks, glad you thought things were funny. Here's your update!**

**Annoyed bisexual.: **_**(Automated message) **_**The authoress isn't in right now or just not bothering to respond to your review. If you wish to interact with her, please try again or be less rude. Thank you.**

**JesusRocks!!!: It's not terrible. It's kind of sad, actually. Yuffie was totally annoying, but that's why I love her. Yeah, they were. Yuffie and Goofy. I mean, what the heck? Thanks and here's your update!**

**KairiSakuraToru: Thanks, I'll definitely write more!**

**RikuLuver: Oh, I guess you had a lot to read, huh? Thanks and here's your update!**

**Okay, done all those reviews. (Finally!) Well, everyone, I gotta hurry, it's a school night and I have math homework. Here's your UPDATE!!!**

**Read and review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: This was totally random, yet somehow, deep in my heart, I think this is my favorite chapter. It's cool if it's not yours; I'm just saying I liked writing this one best. Oh, and by the way, whenever you see this symbol """"", it means that we're going further in time. (Yes, I know it's not "111" anymore, but I wanted to be more creative than that.) **

**Warning: Lots of random poems ahead. If you do not like poetry, stop reading now. Actually, don't. I don't like poetry, and I like the poetry in this. (They're by famous writers. CoughnotShakespearecough) **

**Quick Author Babble: All poems mentioned in this chapter are owned by their rightful authors and the company that supported them. **

Chapter 20: Little Messages

Kairi walked back home after comforting Sora. What a horrible Christmas! She wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to celebrate the blasted holiday again.

Kairi had never been right there when someone died, and it was…scary. She barely knew Mr. Roma, but if he was anything like his son, he would've been a very nice person.

Kairi opened the door and walked inside the house. Naminé immediately came running to her.

"Did you see him?" she asked, face clouded with worry. "Is he okay?"

"He's doing alright for someone whose father just passed away," Kairi replied.

Even though that was true, it was still sad to see Sora in this state. All his optimism had gone down the drain, just like that.

"Oh, poor thing," Mrs. Ire said, walking out of the living room. "I feel so bad! And to think I was the one to tell him! Oh…"

"It's not your fault, Mom," Naminé remarked. "Sora had to find out sometime."

"I'm…going to go upstairs," Kairi stated, and she walked up the staircase.

She could still hear her mother's voice even from upstairs.

"Kairi must've been hit pretty hard too," Mrs. Ire said. "After all, seeing her best friend like this…Finding out how cruel fate can be the hard way…"

Kairi turned and walked into her bedroom. Instead of switching on the overhead light, she turned on the lamp at her bedside and collapsed on her bed. She picked up Sora's picture and looked at it for a long time. She really was sorry for his loss. She couldn't imagine how life would be without her father.

She put down the picture and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly something red and pink caught her eye.

Three hundred sixty-five messages.

Kairi walked up to the vase. She should start today—then by next Christmas, they'd be finished. She closed her eyes and her arm dove into the messages and came back out holding a pink piece of paper.

Kairi unraveled it and was surprised to see how big it was. It had just been folded very small to fit in the vase. She looked at the writing scrawled on the page.

_I went to the Garden of Love._

_And saw what I never had seen;_

_A Chapel was built in the midst,_

_Where I used to play on the green._

_And the gates of the Chapel were shut, _

_And "Thou Shall Not", writ over the door;_

_So I turn'd to the Garden of Love,_

_That so many sweet flowers bore,_

_And I saw it filled with graves,_

_And tombstones where flowers should be:_

_And Priests in black gowns,_

_Were walking their rounds,_

_And binding with briars,_

_My joys and desires._

Kairi looked at the message for a long time. It seemed that this little note had told the future. She took it carefully in her fingers and pinned it up on the board Roxas had given her for her birthday.

"My joys and desires…" she murmured, and as she lied down to sleep she knew she was going to have odd dreams.

**"""**

Kairi ran over to Sora's house almost as soon as she woke up. She wanted to see him and make sure he was okay. She raced down the sidewalk, nearly running into an old man.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled, swinging his cane in the air.

"Sorry!" Kairi cried.

"Stupid kids…" muttered the old man, and he continued on his way.

Kairi ran up the walkway to Sora's house and knocked on the door. She waited for a very long time before someone finally opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Kairi," Sora said, smiling the smallest bit.

"Hi, Sora," Kairi replied. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Sora stated.

He was lying, but those eyes of his couldn't. They immediately lost the happy sparkle they usually had. Well, if he was going to do this, then Kairi was going to play along.

"I'm happy to hear that," she said.

"But my mom's not happy at all," Sora remarked, frown deepening. "She hasn't stopped crying since yesterday."

Kairi quieted and heard faint sobs from inside the house.

"Oh," Kairi stated, looking down. "Well, maybe you could do something nice for her…you know, to cheer her up."

"Yeah, I'm planning to write her a song," Sora said.

"That's a great idea!" Kairi chirped.

Sora smiled too.

"Glad you like it," he said. "You can come in if you want."

Sora and Kairi entered the house and walked into the living room. There sat a pretty blond woman, her face in her hands.

"Hi, Mom," Sora said softly.

Mrs. Roma looked up at him and cried harder.

"I'm sorry, Sora…" she sobbed. "It's just…you look so much like him…It's hard not to cry…"

Sora smiled and Kairi recognized that smile. Sora always threw it at her whenever she was sad or feeling hopeless.

"It's okay," he said. "I don't mind."

Kairi looked at his eyes. He was lying again. Of course, how could she blame him? It would be hard for your mother to cry every time she saw you.

Mrs. Roma tried to smile through her flowing tears at the red-haired girl standing behind her son.

"Hello!" she chirped. "You must be Kairi! Sora's told me a lot about you!"

Her light voice, her smile, that glint in her eye—all a façade. Kairi could tell almost instantly. She was used to it because Sora did it all the time—smiling when he really didn't feel like it. Though, Kairi had to admit, it would fool anyone else. Mrs. Roma had even got her eyes to lie, unlike her son. The whole Roma family must've been good with façades.

"Hi," Kairi said, smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm very sorry about your loss."

"Oh, well, these things happen, I suppose."

Mrs. Roma held her voice steady, like Kairi hadn't been there at all when she was crying. Her green eyes were turning red from effort to hold in tears. She was trembling with building up emotion.

Kairi couldn't just stand around and watch her fright and sadness. She knelt down and hugged Mrs. Roma, who completely collapsed and burst into tears.

Kairi's sweater was getting wet from the tears, but she didn't care. Mrs. Roma was much like Sora, she realized. They both refused to cry in front of people, smiled when they were really dying inside.

Kairi was suddenly struck with a horrible thought. Sora was still pretending that he didn't care at all. What if he was like his mother and held in his emotions until he burst?

Kairi was patient with Mrs. Roma, however, and only pulled away when she was done crying. Mrs. Roma smiled at her, and this one was true—much different than the forced one.

"Thank you," she said. "You're a very sweet girl."

"No, thank _you_," Kairi remarked. "Your family's done a lot for me, right, Sora?"

She looked behind her. Sora was caught off guard at the mention of his name. He seemed to be thinking about what to say when Kairi stood up and walked over to him. She looked him right in the eye.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" he asked. "You're look at me weirdly."

He laughed, and even though it sounded effortless, Kairi knew in her heart it was a lie. His blue eyes seemed darker than usual. Kairi knew it right there and then—Sora was suffocating under the burden of his father's death. He had to deal with the loss of his father; his mother couldn't look at him without crying; the thought of death was burning in his mind.

It was horrible.

Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his neck.

"W-What are you doing?" Sora stuttered.

"I know you can't let everything go by yourself," Kairi said. "You miss him, don't you?"

Sora's breathing quickened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated.

"Yes, you do. Yesterday you let one tear go. I know you miss your father. That's okay."

He trembled. He was scared. He had a right to be scared.

"N-No…" Sora said, more to himself than anyone. "Please…Don't…"

"Ssh…" Kairi remarked. "Just let it go…"

"No!" Sora shouted, pulling away violently. "Let go of me!"

Kairi fell backwards, surprised at the usually calm boy's roughness.

"Sora!" cried Mrs. Roma, also very surprised.

"Leave me alone, all of you!" Sora continued to yell. "I'm _fine_, and I really could do without people looking at me and feeling bad! Especially you, Mom! If you cry every time you look at me, just _don't look at me anymore_!"

Sora turned and ran upstairs, stomping very loudly the whole way.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Roma said. "Poor Sora…This is horrible…I've got to go say something…"

Kairi couldn't say anything. She was too surprised with Sora's violence with her. He was so gentle all the time, and now…

Kairi was actually _scared_ of him.

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. Kairi and Mrs. Roma were immediately pushed out of their daze.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, and she jumped up and raced towards the stairs.

"Kairi, please, wait for me…" said Mrs. Roma, but Kairi was already running up the stairs. "Okay…fine…If you feel that way, you can take care of him yourself…He's _my_ son…Of course, maybe it's better if I stay out of their way…"

Kairi ran up and listened for a noise to find which room Sora was in. Finally, she heard a rustle, and she raced into a room.

She could guess it was Sora's bedroom—there was a bed with a khaki quilt thrown over it, an alarm clock on the shelf, sports posters hung everywhere.

And in the middle was Sora.

Shattered pieces of glass were everywhere, surrounding him. And as Kairi approached him, she realized his hands were covered with cuts from them, drops of blood cascading—and probably staining—the carpet floor.

Kairi was terrified of what Sora had done to himself more than what he could do to her. She walked closer, each step seeming slower than the last, to see the cause of all the broken glass.

Lying in front of Sora was a picture frame, pieces of its glass cover thrown all around. Kairi knelt down, careful not to hit any glass, and looked at the picture that it originally contained.

The man in the picture looked very much like Sora—he had the same blue eyes and uncontrollable, brown hair. He even had the same smile. But he had some clear signs of an older age, like beard stubble, a much stronger chin, and more muscled arms.

"I hate you!" Sora shouted very suddenly.

At first Kairi thought he was talking to her, but she noticed his eyes were still locked on the picture frame.

"I hate you!" Sora repeated, fists clenching, making more blood come out. "I…I hate you…"

"Sora…" Kairi found herself saying, and she took one of his arms and held out his hand to examine the profusely bleeding cuts. "You're bleeding…"

"I don't care!" Sora snapped, wrenching his arm out of her grasp.

"Sora…please…"

"Forget it! I don't care what happens to me! After all, who else cares about what happens to me? I mean, nothing can compare to _dying_, right? And my dad's so much more important than me!"

"That's not true," Kairi said, tears rapidly gathering in her eyes. "I care…"

"You're lying! Even when you don't know my dad that well, you still think it's a worse situation for him! What about me? What about my mom? Doesn't anyone care about what happened to us? How he just _abandoned_ us?"

"I _do_ care!" Kairi shouted. "Lots of people care! Can't you see that?"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled, once again scaring Kairi. "You don't know anything!"

Kairi fell backwards onto her back, barely missing the glass all over the floor. She was shaking in shock and fear at Sora's shouts. He had never been like this before.

"I…I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Well, apologizing isn't going to bring my father back," Sora said.

The carpet was slowly turning red from all the blood leaking from his hands. Kairi was very worried about loss of blood. She took her scarf out of her sweater pocket and took his arm, ignoring Sora's struggle, and started to wrap it around his hand.

"Stop it!" Sora yelled, trying to pull away from her.

But Kairi's grip was firm, and she wasn't going to give up anytime soon. It needed pressure and secure gauze, and right now a scarf was all she had, because she knew Sora wouldn't let her go near him with a wraparound bandage.

"I said _stop_!"

And he slapped her…hard. Kairi dropped the scarf, now red from blood. She held the side of her face. It was burning with a sudden pain and the blood from Sora's cuts was now running down her cheek. Kairi sat like that, stunned, for a long time. Sora's mouth was now wide open. _He_ was even shocked that he'd done such a thing.

Kairi let out a choked sob before getting up and running out the door.

**"""**

Kairi raced out of the Romas' house and down the road, still holding the side of her face. It was still hurting, and Sora had hit her cheekbone with a huge amount of force.

Tears rapidly sliding down her face, Kairi felt her heart beat fast. She was hurt—and not because of the pain in the side of her face.

She raced into her house, slamming the door behind her. Naminé came out to greet her from the living room, but stopped immediately as she saw the state her sister was in.

"Kairi?" she stuttered.

Kairi ignored her and raced up the stairs to her bedroom, where she dove onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, leaving a crimson mark on the pillow. She cried as hard as she could.

_Sora had slapped her._

Kairi had never thought that one day she'd be crying this hard for a situation like that, but she'd also never expected to start a rebellion called SCARF, or nearly get hit by a truck, or go unconscious for a month and a half. Fate had played a cruel, many tricks on her.

She had been stupid to trust someone so much after knowing him for only four months. None of her other friends would have ever slapped her like that—not Yuffie, not Roxas, not Olette.

And he had been so mad at her! He yelled at her, pushed her away, and _slapped_ her! Was he even her friend anymore?

"Like I care," Kairi sniffled defiantly, even though she knew that was far from the truth.

Her gaze fell upon the picture of Sora on her bedside table, and for a second she was tempted to throw it against the wall, like Sora had done with the picture of his father, but then she would probably cut herself with all the shattered glass and she already had enough blood on her.

She turned over only to see the vase filled with pink and red letters. She sat up and looked at it. Even if it was from Sora, a little message might make her feel better.

She removed a piece of paper from the vase and opened it.

_Love seeketh not itself to please,_

_Nor for itself hath and care;_

_But for another gives its ease,_

_And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair._

_So sang a little clod of clay,_

_Trodden with the cattle's feet;_

_But a pebble of the brook,_

_Warbled out these metres meet._

_Love seeketh only self to please,_

_To bind another to its delight:_

_Joys in another's loss of ease,_

_And builds a Hell in Heaven's despite._

Kairi read it over again. One thought love was meant to make people happy and kind, the other thought it was meant to destroy and be selfish. It was clear which side Kairi was on as she ripped the poem up into little pieces, took down the other one on the board and ripped that one too.

After all, if friendship gave her so much despair, she couldn't imagine what horrors love could bring.

**"""**

Kairi woke up in the morning feeling horrible. Her cheek, though no longer burning, was still filled with a horrible pain—a reminder of Sora's horrible treatment towards her.

She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun stung her eyes—so much so that she had to shut them again. She felt like doing nothing but lying in the dark for the rest of the day, hoping that Yuffie could find a way to get out of her house with all the overdue homework she had and visit her and cheer her up.

If Sora came, she'd just pretend to be asleep so he'd go away.

**"""**

By the end of the day, Kairi hadn't eaten, gone outside, or even downstairs. She tried to read a book but her mind wasn't focused on novels that day. So she just lied on her bed, thinking.

But a thought was now burning in her head.

_Oh, how she hated Sora._

Perhaps it was her defensive side that was saying it—maybe her now-swollen cheek. But somewhere, deep inside, there was this huge hate. He'd built her up just to tear her down. Which person was he—the person who slapped her or the person who was kind, caring, and gentle?

And deeper and deeper, Kairi couldn't help but feel sad for the boy, simply hurt by what he did to her, and more than anything wanted all to be forgiven.

_Who was she?_

Kairi sat up and looked at the vase. It was now the end of the day. She could read one poem.

Kairi wanted to believe it was just so she could tear it up, but she knew it was just so she could force herself to believe that Sora was the caring person that had made all these poems for her.

She opened the poem that was now in her hand, trembling in confusion.

_The night has a thousand eyes,_

_And the day but one;_

_Yet the light of the bright world dies_

_With the dying sun._

_The mind has a thousand eyes,_

_And the heart but one;_

_Yet the light of a whole life dies_

_When love is done._

**- d a y j u a n a: Too excited? What's to be excited about? I'm sad! No, just kidding. Excited is good. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Valor999: Sorry that it's sad! Thanks!**

**FallArbor: Okay…where to start with this one? There are a lot of things to reply to. (Laughs a little) Thank you for all the compliments. I'm glad you've liked it until this point…Well, technically last point. Sorry. Actually, Sora's dad was never meant to die until the very last moment when my head was about to explode with fluffiness. It was actually Kairi's mom or dad who I was thinking about killing off, but I couldn't kill Mrs. Ire off because she's, like, the most awesome character in this entire story. And I couldn't kill Mr. Ire off because what has he ever done to me? (Technically, Mr. Roma didn't do anything to me either, but whatever…) And it wasn't meant to happen for a bonding point. The real reason I did it, and sorry if the truth disappoints anyone, is just because I was way too tired about writing about fluff. And when I mean way too tired, I mean WAY TOO TIRED. I couldn't stand it anymore and I couldn't wait for the Kill Me chapter so I just killed him off. So there you go. Loads of spoilers, but oh well. (And that also explains this chapter too.) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Kinotolian: No, he doesn't, as I have accidentally proved in this chapter. And sorry, but this isn't the New Years' chapter. However, at the end of this it's December 28****th****…wait, 27****th****. Never mind. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LOTRchic: THAT was a sad chapter? Oh, right, Sora's father died. I keep forgetting and that is so weird because I just finished writing this, and I'm responding to all these reviews talking about Sora's father's death. Wow, am I off today! Well, anyway, I'm glad you think I'm a good writer. Thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**Angelofsweetness: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! (Whoa, I had a lot to thank you for in this, didn't I?) Well, anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I like it when people enjoy my stories. It just makes me…I don't know…happy that it makes **_**them**_** happy. Or sad, in this case, but it gives me sort of a pleasant feeling. Anyway, sorry if I went sappy for a minute there! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I have a new reader!**

**MOOnlite-dUSk: Oh, my non-warnings must be pretty unnerving, huh? Sorry about that. Yay! I'm glad someone feels bad for Sora's mom besides me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Doortolight57: I'm sorry that I made you cry! I'm also sorry that it pleases me in a way that I can actually make people cry without insulting them. It's okay. I get that a lot, along with "OMG! I wish I was Kairi!" Thanks and here's your update!**

**Rahi-1: Yeah, I know, the last chapter sucked. I mean, DIDN'T suck. (Looks at your review again where it says "it didn't suck") Yeah, I made this one super poetic, because I think I got high while I was writing this. Nah, just kidding. This is actually, really, my favorite chapter to write so far. No one said you were crying! It's just that everyone else say they were. I bet they're lying. No one **_**actually**_** cries while they read. (Well, except for me, and that's only in Harry Potter books. I'm weird that way.) Whoo, boy, I bet you enjoyed those messages, huh? All those people claiming they're crying! (For some reason it pleases me that I can change people's emotions without actually talking to them.) Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rikuluver: Aw, thanks! Here's your update!**

**Isler: Yeah, it was. I would too. I'm going to convince one of my friends to get me that. Of course, they'd be a bit angry to write three hundred sixty-five messages. I would never be able to write that many! Where I got that idea…Well, I don't know. I wanted something **_**real**_**. I didn't want them to just give each other electronics and stuffed animals and stuff. (Even though I wouldn't mind getting those.) Kairi got Sora an album, so Sora got Kairi this vase filled with cool little message/poem things. Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Zestychicken2: Oh, why him? Well, mainly because Kairi usually has to go through everything, but still…why him? I know, I put in that little hint so people at the end will go "oh…that makes sense." Thanks! I'm glad you liked the vase…thing. You're actually going to give a friend a vase? Good luck with that! I would never be able to write three hundred sixty-five messages. But an album isn't a bad idea. (My sister made one for her friend, Alex, on her birthday.) Sorry I haven't used Riku much. I know you can be a bit…**_**excited**_** when it comes to him. I don't want to end this either, but if I don't, it'll just keep going on and on and on…also, I have to start writing a Roxiné soon. So gotta make room! I'm really, seriously happy that you like my writing! Yeah, that would be depressing…Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: Yeah, it's not…It's kind of sad, how he has to deal with everything himself. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KiaraFay: You're crying? Well, at least you're not the only one. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

**Inspire-Illuminate: You did? That's great! Yeah, good thing! Thanks, I like the little vase thing too. In fact, that's basically why I named this chapter that. Thanks so much and here's your chapter!**

**Malcolm Yuy: Yes! Another new reader! It's good to hear that people are looking at my title. Thanks, I like how idiotic Hayner is too. I haven't mentioned him in awhile…I guess I should. That's a good idea! Maybe I should try it. But first I need to give Riku a last name. (Racks brain) Oh well, I'll think of something. Thanks, and here's your update!**

**Blubber Nuggets: Yeah, no one did, not even me. Thanks! Closer and closer to some stuff and then…BAM!!! This chapter blows it away. Whoa that totally reminded me of the cleaner commercial. Easy-off BAM!!! Okay, getting a little retarded there…Sorry about that…Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**KeiraLoveKH: It was? It was, like, a week late or something. Thanks! I can't believe I killed someone off either. I'm really bad at killing people. That's probably why his death was so sudden and quick. Final Fantasy X is great! I doubt Sora and Kairi are going to get together soon or maybe even later than soon, so I'm depending on Tidus and Yuna. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorafanluver: Huh, I never noticed. Well, it would probably be because in Kingdom Hearts they only clarify that Sora has a mom, so everyone just goes all out on the dad. Well, that's my guess anyway. You go ahead and be excited for the Backstreet Boys CD! I'll be waiting for the Bon Jovi concert coming up in December which I am going to! (Yay!!!) Sorry, I got off subject too. I just love music, including Backstreet Boys, and Bon Jovi is my favorite. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, I loved this chapter for some reason. I don't know why but I just do. It pleases me. FAVORITE CHAPTER!! YEAH!**

**Okay, sorry, being weird again. **

**Thanks for all your encouragement, everybody!**

**Read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING mentioned in this chapter. Seriously, all the songs, poems (with a bit of tweaks), characters, and basic overall coverage of Kingdom Hearts are not owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Oh my God, this took SO long to write! I'm SO sorry, guys! I've had writer's block for so long, I'm just…I'm sorry. It's no excuse, I know. Well, here's the chapter, anyway, I want to finish this story soon…I'm DETERMINED. **

**Warning: Really creepy thoughts ahead. (AAAHH!! CREEPY THOUGHTS!!! RUN!!! Yeah, not my best warning.)**

**Quick Author Babble: Happy belated Halloween, everybody! I'm just going to say that now.**

Chapter 21: Secret Promise

_What have you done? _

The voice rang through Sora's head as he fell down onto his bedroom floor. A surge of pain rushed through the right side of his face as it hit a sharp piece of glass. He looked at his bleeding hands and was both disgusted and pleased by how many cuts there were.

_Abandoned…That's what you've just made yourself—abandoned. _

Sora thought of Kairi with both distaste and sadness. Gone—she was gone. She might as well have just died like his father. Sora couldn't help thinking that his father had taken the easy way out—death.

_How are you going to live with yourself after this?_

How was he going to live with himself? Sora gave the smallest laugh. It came out sounding forced, because half of him wasn't agreeing at all with what he was doing. Sora laughed again, ignoring the building up pain.

"What's the point of living?" he murmured, before laughing softly again. "I'll be gone too…just like him…"

_I hate what you've become. _

Sora laughed again. He hated what he'd become too, but you couldn't always get what you wanted in life, especially when it came to yourself. And that's why Sora had been thinking a lot about death these past twenty-four hours, thinking about how his father had died. What had he thought as his plane came crashing down? Had he been thinking about the family he was going to leave behind? Was he scared, knowing he was never going to breathe again?

_You need her._

Sora laughed—this time he sounded drunk.

"No, I don't. I don't need anyone anymore, and they sure as heck don't need me. Besides, it was better for me to get rid of her before she saw what I am now."

Kairi was, of course, a very important person to Sora, but it was better if she didn't realize that Sora was slowly turning into a monster with realizations of life and death, of cruelty, of fate.

_All those times you've protected her, and the one time she tries to help you…and you push her away._

"Sora!" cried Mrs. Roma, running into the room and pushing aside the glass to pull her son off the floor.

"It's okay, Mom…" Sora muttered. "I'm okay."

He smiled the smallest smile for her, because unlike Kairi, he couldn't push her away, and he didn't want her to worry. The smile hurt, because he was dying inside—withering away like an innocent, rotten leaf.

_You're not as innocent as you used to be, are you? _

As Sora pulled himself off the floor, he cut his lip on another piece of shattered glass. He quickly rubbed the blood away. He scared himself, yet was pleased that he'd finally realized what life was truly like. He hated himself for hitting Kairi, but still had the pleasure that she was scared of him now too. He missed his father so much it hurt, but at the same time burning with hatred at the fact he'd left him fatherless. He was split—shattered, like the pieces of the picture frame that lay scattered all about.

_You're a monster—the worst kind._

Sora gave his father's picture the final kick that he thought it deserved, but a wave of guilt fell over him as he did so. In his eyes, he was a man that abandoned his family, left them to wither and rot. In others' eyes, he was a sweet, innocent man who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, who suffered something that he didn't deserve.

_Who is right? Who is wrong? _

Sora looked at himself in the mirror. He was horribly cut up, hands dripping with crimson liquid. One side of his face was cut and bleeding, the other perfectly smooth and sun kissed.

_Which side do you want to be?_

Sora looked at his reflection. He looked pathetic—battle beaten, you could even say. His eyes were red, showing a horrible past. It was only then that Sora realized he was extremely fragile.

_One day you had to break. _

**"""**

"I'm sorry, Sora," Mrs. Ire said, standing at the doorway to the Ire household. "It seems that Kairi is sleeping."

"Oh, okay," Sora said, though a ton of swear words echoed in his head right then. "Tell her…I dropped by…And say that I'm really s—"

He ceased from telling Mrs. Ire that he was really sorry. There was no need to get her suspicious.

"Tell her I said hi," he quickly corrected himself.

"Okay," Mrs. Ire said, smiling. "You'll drop by tomorrow, I'm assuming?"

She laughed a little. Sora turned bright red.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," he said.

He quickly turned his head and lowered his voice so Mrs. Ire couldn't hear.

"If she wants to see me at all."

Mrs. Ire smiled at him.

"Well, goodbye!" she chirped. "I promise I'll tell Kairi you dropped by. In fact, it's already dug into my memory."

"Bye."

The door shut and Sora sighed. She was ignoring him, no doubt—like he could blame her.

That voice in his head was right—he needed Kairi more than anything right now. He hated talking to his mom about these things. She'd either start crying or make a huge fuss over nothing.

He'd slapped her—_slapped_ her. He hated himself. He'd had enough of himself, and even the million cuts on his hands and face didn't seem like punishment enough for hating his father for dying, for pushing his best friend away, for hurting her in such a way.

A drop of water landed on Sora's head, then another, then another. It wasn't long before it was a full rainstorm, big rain droplets splashing everywhere. People raced past Sora in a rush to get home before they got too wet, others who had obviously watched the weather channel pulled out their umbrellas. Sora, on the other hand, just made his way through the rain, umbrella-free. If he got a cold, then oh well—he deserved it.

He sat down on a bench under a tree now dripping with rainwater, the cold drops stinging his face as they fell. It wasn't snowing anymore—now they just had freezing rain. Personally, Sora preferred snow compared to the stinging water and occasional hailstorm.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sora looked up at the familiar voice. The silver-haired boy promptly collapsed on the bench beside Sora, hood pulled over his head to block most of the rain from reaching his face.

"Why do you care?" Sora asked rather rudely, feeling no remorse afterward.

"For your information, I was doing it to be polite, but obviously you're not too into manners right now," Riku said, glaring.

Sora let out a little "humph" and turned away from him.

"Not that I blame you," Riku stated suddenly, surprising him. "You haven't been talking to Kairi much recently, have you?"

"If it's any of your business, no, I haven't," Sora replied. "And how did you know? Are you stalking us or something?"

"Sora, I _know_ things," Riku said. "We've been through this."

Sora rolled his eyes.

"So why aren't you talking?" Riku prompted. "Are you mad at her?"

"No!" Sora yelled a bit too loudly. "Of course not! She's mad at me and I'm mad at myself!"

"Uh…run that by me again?" Riku said, bewildered.

"Never mind," Sora grumbled. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Well…okay. But I still need to talk to you about something."

Sora looked at him in confusion.

"Now you and I both have our differences," Riku said, "but there's one thing we have in common…we both want Kairi to be safe and unhurt."

"I didn't know you wanted that," Sora remarked.

"Well, now you know," Riku stated, "and let me tell you right now that neither of us are doing a very good job of it."

Sora sighed. Riku was right…for once. Of course, he'd already known that. Why did Riku think he was letting freezing rain fall on him?

"Listen, Sora…" Riku said. "I know you haven't been here for long, but there's one very important thing you should know about Destiny Islands."

Riku hopped off the bench. Sora looked up at him questioningly.

"You don't go back on your promises, no matter what," he stated.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

Riku sighed impatiently.

"I'm saying that deep inside you've made a promise to Kairi, and even promises that are unsaid count."

"I…I don't understand," Sora remarked.

"Yeah, you do," Riku said, suddenly sounding bored. "You just don't realize it yet."

More confusion entered Sora's mind.

"But…" he began.

"Shut up," Riku said, cutting him off. "Conversation's over."

He started to walk away.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, leaping up. "Wait! What are you trying to do here? This is important to my mental health!"

Riku stopped and turned with the smallest smile.

"And some things…are more important," he said, nodding in a direction.

"Huh?"

Sora turned to see the very redheaded girl he'd been waiting for, carefully under the shelter of her umbrella. He turned back to look at Riku, but the silver-haired boy was already gone.

Sora was fully ready to throw an investigation, but one look at Kairi made him change his mind. Yes, Riku was confusing—a riddle unsolved, but Sora had a feeling he could deal without figuring things out for once.

"Kairi!" he called, running over to the girl in the freezing rain.

Kairi halted and turned to look at him. Her violet eyes were almost as clouded as they sky—horrorstricken, sorrowful. At first as she looked at him, she looked relieved, but immediately that was pushed aside and replaced by anger and maybe even hate.

"Oh, it's you," she said dryly.

"Kairi…" he began.

"Don't you 'Kairi' me!" she shouted, practically exploding. "I don't know what your problem is! Yelling at me, breaking your father's picture, _slapping_ me! I never want to see you again! _I hate you!_"

The words echoed throughout the quiet street, and the only sound that was heard after that was the rain making the soft pitter-patter sound that used to comfort Sora.

Sora gingerly touched the place where his heart would be.

_Ouch._

Kairi stared at him with wide eyes, but then once again they went piercing.

"_If ever two were one, then surely we._

_If ever wife were lov'd by man, then thee._

_If ever man was happy in a wife,_

_Compare with me, ye men, if you can._

_I prize thy love more than whole mines of gold_

_Or all riches that the East doth hold._

_My love is such that rivers cannot quench, _

_Nor ought but love from thee give recompetence._

_Thy love is such I can no way repay._

_The heavens reward the manifold, I pray._

_Then while we live, in love let's so preserver_

_That when we live no more, we may live forever."_

As Kairi finished the poem, she looked at Sora.

"That's what I got today from your 'magical vase'," she said. "I ripped it up, because I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now."

Sora remained silent. Why did every word she said hurt him?

"I hate you," Kairi repeated, closing her eyes. "I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_!"

And with that, she walked away, leaving Sora shattered and confused.

**"""**

"There's got to be _something _I can do, Mom."

Mrs. Roma poured steaming hot tea into two mugs, blond hair a little damp from the rainstorm outside. Sora sat in the tall chair on the counter, watching her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I just don't know how to apologize," Sora said. "She just won't listen! And what would I say? How can I explain what happened when I don't even know myself?"

"Oh, Sora…I really have no idea how to help," Mrs. Roma answered sympathetically. "If I did, I would. Do you want cream and sugar in your tea?"

"Yes, please," Sora replied. "Lots of it."

Mrs. Roma took three sugar cubes from the small sugar bowl, poured some cream out of the jug, and put it all inside a mug. Then, taking a small spoon, she began to gently stir the liquid inside.

This reminded Sora of his grandmother, who always made tea at every opportunity. She'd written a song for Sora when he was little, and he still remembered it. He started to hum the melody, and he felt a lot more relaxed.

"That's it!" Mrs. Roma cried, nearly knocking over the tea.

Sora looked up at her, pulled out of his comforting trance.

"What?" he asked.

"Sing to her, Sora!" Mrs. Roma said.

"Eh?" Sora muttered.

"Think about it," Mrs. Roma continued, taking a sip of her tea and handing Sora his mug. "There's nothing more heartfelt than a song, and you sing beautifully. All you have to do is choose the lyrics carefully."

Sora sighed and looked into his tea, glaring at his reflection.

"What is it?" Mrs. Roma asked nervously.

"It's a great idea, Mom, but how am I going to get the opportunity to sing to her?" Sora said. "I can't even talk to her, let along sing…"

"Do it outside her window," Mrs. Roma stated. "She can't ignore you then, can she?"

Sora smiled.

"You know, you weren't supposed to give an answer that makes me look like a stalker," he said.

"I know, but what can I say? I love romance, and young romance is the most exciting…"

"Ugh…Mom, how many times have we gone through this? Kairi and I are _friends_, nothing more."

"Whatever you say! Just finish your tea and get to work on that song."

**"""**

It was after dinner and Sora knew Kairi must be at home. He crept through the night, guitar in hand, going through the lines of the song over and over again and the strings he'd quickly strummed along with the rhythm.

He walked into the backyard, and while he was walking past he saw through the window into the family room, where Naminé was watching him in confusion. Sora waved rather awkwardly and pointed to the guitar and mouthed the word "Kairi." Somehow Naminé got the idea, and she grinned.

Sora smiled and nodded at her before disappearing from view. He positioned himself under Kairi's window. The light was on, just as Sora hoped. Leaning against the hedge, he held up his guitar and strummed a few chords.

"A long December and there's reason to believe maybe this year will be better than the last," Sora began, trying to hold down the doubtful tears that were gathering in his eyes. "I can't remember the last thing you said as you were leaving. Now the days go by so fast…"

The window opened and Kairi's head popped out.

"Sora Roma, what are you doing?" she called down.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sora yelled back. "I'm making a fool of myself!"

Kairi smiled the smallest bit, but she tried to disguise it.

"Well, stop it!" she shouted. "All the neighbors are watching!"

"Then let them watch!" Sora called back. "I don't care!"

Sora started to strum the chords on his guitar again.

"And it's one more day up in the canyons," he sang as loud as he possibly could. "And it's one more night in Hollywood. If you think that I could be forgiven…I wish you would."

He played the guitar for a long time, until finally he managed to get back into vocal.

"The smell of hospitals in winter and the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters, but no pearls," Sora continued. "All at once you look across a crowded room to see the way that light attaches to a girl. And it's one more day up in the canyons. And it's one more night in Hollywood. If you think you might come to California…I think you should."

"Sora!" called Kairi, turning a very deep shade of red. "Seriously, quit it!"

"Drove up to hillside manor sometime after two a.m. and talked a little while about the year," Sora persisted stubbornly. "I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower, makes you talk a little lower about the things you could not show her. And it's been a long December and there's reason to believe maybe this year will be better than the last. I can't remember all the times I tried to tell myself to hold on to these moments as they pass. And it's one more day up in the canyons. And it's one more night in Hollywood. It's been so long since I've seen the ocean…I guess I should."

And as the last chord was strung, Sora looked up at the window, the red-haired girl was gone. Confused and a bit panicked, Sora looked around, and suddenly he felt a body collide with his, and arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Idiot," Kairi whispered, burying her head in his shoulder.

"That's my newfound profession…being an idiot," Sora said, smiling at her.

"Jerk," Kairi said, giving a weak attempt to hit him.

"I've been worried about you too," Sora remarked.

"Don't force me to hit you with your guitar," Kairi snapped.

"Right…I'll shut up now," Sora said quickly.

Kairi pulled away from him and pulled a few strings on his guitar, making a few offbeat noises.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Suddenly that poem doesn't seem so wrong anymore."

"""

&&&

**- d a y j u a n a: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! No, seriously, REALLY happy, because this happened…THAT happened to be my favorite chapter! Thanks, I'm glad you're proud of me. I've been reading your stories a lot lately and you should start doing your "drabbles" again, they're really good. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorafanluver: Yeah, well, December isn't SO far off, just about a month away. It IS weird. I kind of felt bad for his mom. I mean, it's like, "Let's mention Sora's mom and then make him forget completely about her!" Ah, well, I guess it doesn't really matter. That sucks about the tripping thing. I usually hurt a lot of people in sports and I feel SO BAD afterward. No, it's not funny how bad I feel. Thanks and here's your update!**

**KiaraFay: Thanks, thanks, and thanks again! Here's your update!**

**LOTRchic: I feel bad for Sora, personally, not to judge Kairi…OR YOUR OPINION…No, I would never judge you or your opinion. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**RikuLuver: Thanks, and unfortunately you DID have to remind me…wow, I'm slow these days…Thanks for r-e-v-i-e-w-i-n-g and here's your update!**

**Doortolight57: Sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. Thanks, sorry I didn't update soon, but here it is now!**

**Angelofsweetness: Don't slap Sora! Okay, go ahead, slap Sora. But don't slap him a second time! Give him a break. His father just died. I'm glad you liked the poems, but I didn't write them. They're from famous authors. (Not Shakespeare.) **

**Valor999: Thanks!**

**KairiSakuraTohru: Thanks, I'm sure they will!**

**Malcolm Yuy: It **_**was**_** kind of sad, but poetic all the same. I'm, like, obsessed with poetry now. I think someone has to slap me. Okay, the poems were NOT written by me, just selected by me. They are written by famous authors, and I cannot take credit for them. I don't write the songs either, they are written by not-so-famous bands/singers. I love Final Fantasy X! Still lost in that blasted place with the butterflies though…Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rahi-1: Yeah, it's true…terribly confusing. It is, I suppose. Well, that kiss was a limited edition offer. However, happy super-belated birthday! My birthday happened to be…quite a few Saturdays ago. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spam Hearts Zexion: Cool, William Blake is awesome. Okay, maybe not, but his writing is good. Yeah, he doesn't…Wait, yes, he does! Remember the time Kairi nearly got killed? Well, er…still gotta feel bad for him, I suppose. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jalllil-Drathir: Yes, it's very un-Sora like. Well, thanks for reviewing and here's your chapter!**

**Zestychicken2: HA, HA! I actually used your joke in this chapter. What can I say? Riku was bored and he had a little free time. You'll get more. When I started this story I only got three for my first chapter, then it got bigger and bigger and now I have two hundred seventy-nine! I'm sure you'll get to it as well. Thanks and here's your update!**

**Isler: Really…? The best out of all…? Well, maybe for THIS story, but not for other fics…There are better fics…Like Princess Kairi's or something. (blushes) Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing… (Don't expect me to.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bexmar: It's okay, I don't mind. I haven't written for a week and probably more. Yay! People agree with me on this chapter! He's an emotional, growing boy. Whoa, that came out weird. Thanks for all that! Great! It is…pretty sad. Everything in Kingdom Hearts is sad…EXCEPT FOR DONALD AND GOOFY!!! Those two rock my world! (Holds up Donald and Goofy flags)**

**SupernaturalFreak101: It's okay! Thanks, I'm glad you liked my selections. Thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**Heartsword: Thanks.**

**Wwecat: I will try. Well, I did try, and it didn't exactly work well in the speed category. I didn't come up with them; they were selections from famous authors. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FallenAngel Kit: Um…yeah! Well, thanks for all the names! (You missed Luxord and Xaldin, by the way.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, guys, here's the story! I'm listening **_**Sk8er Boi **_**by Avril Lavigne right now, so I'm not in the mood of talking more about anything depressing so bye!**

**Read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: WOWEE!!! Well, you people have been asking for Axel, so I gave him to you in this **_**lovely**_** coughsuckycough chapter!**

**Warning #1: People who I originally named as teachers are now students/SCARF members. **

**Warning #2: Axiri ahead!**

**Quick Author Babble: WOWEE!!! Two whole warnings!**

Chapter 22: Love at First Sight

"Are you okay?" Sora asked tentatively, looking down at Kairi, who was sitting cross-legged in the snow.

"I'm fine," Kairi responded.

The quiet that filled the night air was far more than awkward. The apology had been nice while it lasted, but now there was nothing but embarrassment. Both teens' faces were flushed with embarrassment and just the pure cold of the winter air, especially poor Kairi, who was only wearing a sweater over her pajamas—not a very good thing to wear outside in January.

It was these times that Kairi most needed Yuffie. Yuffie always broke the silence—the word 'awkward' wasn't in her dictionary. Sometimes Kairi thought it was unfortunate that the word 'silent' wasn't in her dictionary either, but right now she really didn't care.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Sora asked. "Are you cold?"

"No."

When would he stop? All this niceness was, in a way, giving Kairi a headache—of course, that might've just been the music that was still ringing in her ears. Collapsing into the snow, she looked up at the stars twinkling above.

"They're beautiful, winter nights, aren't they?" Kairi asked breathlessly.

"Yeah…"

Once again, the very silence Kairi had been loathing returned. Kairi sighed. Out of all the times Sora chose not to shut up, why did he have to do it now?

"I've got to get home," Sora said.

He said it quickly, as if he couldn't stand being there one more second.

"Okay, bye."

Kairi gave the smallest wave before Sora disappeared into the misty, early morning. She closed her eyes and fell into the snow, cold flakes sinking into her clothes.

"Are you _trying_ to get pneumonia?"

This voice was not Sora's—it was more snotty and ignorant, but very familiar. Kairi opened her eyes and sat up. The boy was tall and silver-haired, aquamarine eyes rather thin and practically screaming "I don't mind breaking the rules." There was this sort of amused smile on his face, but it was barely noticeable. Anyone else could've mistaken it for a twitch, but Kairi knew him too well. Even after three years, he hadn't changed a bit.

"_Riku?_" she said, almost disbelieving. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk," he replied.

"You're taking a walk at two in the morning?" Kairi remarked.

"Don't judge me!"

Kairi giggled.

"Okay, okay," she said.

It remained like that for a couple of more minutes—Kairi gazing aimlessly up at the stars, Riku dawdling awkwardly around the yard. Finally he turned to her.

"Be careful when you're around him," Riku said.

"What?" Kairi replied, the statement catching her off guard.

"Never mind," Riku said. "I've got to go home. Bye, Kairi."

"Riku, wait!" Kairi cried, shooting up off the ground.

As soon as she'd straightened up, Riku had completely disappeared into the mist. Kairi frowned. How did he always manage to do that?

And who was _he_?

**"""**

Kairi brushed her hair absentmindedly. Her violet eyes had a blank look about them. She hadn't talked to Riku normally like that for months, and suddenly one day he showed up. What was _with_ that silver-haired boy?

"Kairi, Yuffie's here!" Mrs. Ire called up the stairs.

"Coming!" yelled Kairi, now brushing her hair in a frenzy.

She took out her bracelets and slid three on, tried to tie up her hair, gave up, ran into her room, put on the first shirt she saw, took a random pair of jeans, found one shoe, and started looking around for its match.

"_Kairi!_" shouted Mrs. Ire again.

"_Coming!_" called Kairi, exasperated.

Finally managing to find the matching shoe, she tugged both of them on, too excited to tie up the shoelaces, and almost fell down the staircase as she raced down them.

"Kairi, tie your shoes," Mrs. Ire ordered. "You're going to fall flat on your face."

Grumbling, Kairi tied up the troublesome, pink laces and looked at the black-haired girl who was watching her with both amusement and impatience.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Kairi said, bouncing up.

"Finally!" cried Yuffie. "I didn't think you'd _ever_ finish!"

"Alright, alright, let's just go," Kairi said dryly. "Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, Kairi! Have a nice time!"

Kairi shut the door behind her and she and Yuffie walked down the icy sidewalk.

"So what's the plan?" Kairi asked.

Mrs. Ire thought Yuffie and Kairi were going to the mall, a very ordinary thing for teenage girls to do. However, little did she know this was no ordinary trip to the mall. It was another SCARF scheme. Yuffie had been designing it all week…or so she said.

Yuffie took out a notepad. On it was what looked like a diagram of the mall. On it were very detailed plans.

"First we look for SCARF members," Yuffie said. "They can be either potential or already members. Then we hit the book store to look for some titles on popularity. Then we go get some gear from whatever shops we need to visit."

"Gear?" repeated Kairi, bewildered.

"Yeah, gear," Yuffie replied. "You know, like spies wear? It's just in case we need to do some deeper investigation."

Kairi tried to imagine herself as a spy, sneaking around in a professional-looking black suit, many gadgets in hand. She couldn't.

"Then, after that, we look around for Riku, Naminé, Tidus, or Selphie," Yuffie continued. "One of them is bound to be there…especially Selphie. She's rather shopping prone."

Kairi nodded.

"And then we hit the movie theater and see _The Godfather_," Yuffie finished, putting away the notepad.

"And what's that for?" Kairi asked.

"To take a break, of course!" chirped Yuffie. "We'd have worked hard! Besides, I'm aching for a thriller! I love Christmas time, but honestly, it's so boring…there's no opportunities for trouble."

Kairi giggled.

"Whatever you say," she said.

**"""**

Yuffie and Kairi entered the mall, looking about for any familiar face—it was time to reassemble SCARF. They hadn't had much time with all the problems the group had been having, but Kairi wanted to finish it _now_, the day before the end of Christmas break.

Yuffie's eyes suddenly lit up as her gaze met with a boy with long, dark, hair, slate grey eyes, and a serious stature. He was practically covered head to toe with black leather.

"Hey, Leon!" she shouted, waving and jumping like a crazy person. "Leon, over here!"

Kairi didn't know if Leon was an official member, however Yuffie seemed to think so, judging by the way she was basically squealing as Leon turned and walked over to them.

"Er…hi, Leon," Kairi said. "We're looking around for SCARF members…Apparently Yuffie has a mission in mind."

Leon turned to look at Yuffie questioningly.

"Well, not yet, but I certainly will soon enough!" Yuffie said proudly. "This time we'll get Riku, I promise!"

Kairi's face went a little pale at the words "we'll get Riku." She really didn't want the silver-haired boy to get hurt, no matter how much of a jerk he acted. But Kairi couldn't let anyone know that—she wasn't really sure about the whole thing herself.

"A-Are you in?" she stuttered, looking up at Leon.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" replied Leon.

"Ooh…Squally, you're too nice!" Yuffie squealed so high that it nearly broke Kairi's eardrums.

"_Squally_?" Kairi repeated, looking up at Leon with a mixture of amusement and surprise.

"_Yuffie!_" hissed Leon, turning a very bright shade of red. "You _promised_!"

His teeth were gritted. Yuffie grinned apologetically, turning a bit pink herself.

"Sorry, Squ…Leon, I kind of forgot myself for a minute there," she laughed nervously, and then turned to Kairi. "Leon's name isn't _actually _Leon. It's Squall…Squall Leonhart. Leon was embarrassed of his name, so he changed it to Leon a few years ago. He told me and made me promise not to tell. He doesn't want to go through the whole 'Squally' experience with the mean boys again, particularly with Riku around…"

"_Yuffie!_" shouted Leon again, apparently ashamed that he'd been embarrassed about anything, particularly when it came to being called 'Squally' by other boys in his grade.

"Oh, don't worry, Leon, Kairi won't tell!" Yuffie said. "Will you, Kairi?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Kairi said, shaking her head violently, hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing at the mere thought of someone calling Leon 'Squally.' "My lips are sealed."

Leon, though still quite upset with Yuffie, followed them around the mall as they looked around for SCARF members.

"Hello, would you like to join our SCARF team?" Yuffie said, approaching a tall girl with long, dark brown hair and silver eyes. "It's to start getting more say in what we can do for our school…"

Though Yuffie was super hyper and almost always completely oblivious to what was going on around her, Kairi had to admit she was great at convincing people. She'd already got Zexion, Wakka, and Cloud Strife. Leon watched, impressed, as Yuffie skipped back with a grin on her face.

"We have a new member!" she announced happily. "Tifa Lockhart! Write her down on the notepad, Kairi, we don't have much time!"

And she continued to skip on, Kairi and Leon following her uncertainly.

"Hey, look, there's Roxas and Sora!" Yuffie said after awhile. "OI!!! ROXAS!!! SORA!!! OVER HERE!!!"

Judging by that yell, she had attracted more attention than just Sora's and Roxas's. However, they turned to look at her. Sora's cerulean eyes fell upon Kairi almost instantly, and the thought of yesterday made Kairi blush and turn away.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Yuffie said quickly as Sora and Roxas walked over to them. "Look at all these SCARF members we found! Look at 'em! We'll have so many members; it'll be like an army!"

"That's great, Yuffie," Sora remarked, smiling.

"Yeah, soon Riku'll be crushed like a bug!" Roxas said, smiling satisfyingly as he pounded his fist into his palm.

A look of horror came over Sora and Kairi. Kairi didn't want Riku to be squashed like a bug, no matter how terrible he was!

"Hey now, guys, we just want to talk to him and make sure he listens…" Sora began.

"Well, that's enough members for today," Yuffie said, cutting him off. "Let's go to the book…oof!"

Yuffie took a step back and glared at the person who had just walked into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you clumsy oaf!" she snapped.

"Oh, sorry about that…"

Kairi looked up to see a boy with spiky, red hair, electrical green eyes, and a threatening look about him. He genuinely did look sorry, but Yuffie was a bit too out of control for apologies. She kept shouting at him until Leon pulled her back and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sorry about that," he said, looking at the boy.

"No, it's okay," the boy replied. "_I_ bumped into _her_, after all. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

There was a long pause.

"Leon," Leon replied, shaking his hand and looking down at the squirming, black-haired girl in his arms who had turned red from anger. "This is Yuffie."

"She your girlfriend?" asked Axel.

Yuffie stopped squirming and turned bright pink.

"What?!" shouted Leon. "NO!!!"

Kairi quickly stepped in front of them and smiled at Axel.

"Hi, I'm Kairi, and there's this thing we're doing called SCARF," she explained. "It's to get more say into the student body, so we're hoping…you would like to join?"

Oh, dear—Kairi wasn't very good at this. However, Axel smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Put me down."

Kairi grinned a bit too happily as she scribbled down Axel's name messily down on the page. She'd done it! Maybe she _was_ better at speaking than she thought she was.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Axel before walking off.

He was mysterious and totally social. It was like he'd _planned_ to be there, to bump into Yuffie, to join SCARF. And somehow, Kairi melted at the very thought of a tall, mysterious boy. She could practically feel Sora's frown, but plainly ignored it as she felt her heart beat a mile a minute.

Yuffie suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the mall.

"Come _on_!" Yuffie hissed. "Book store! Now!"

**"""**

Kairi pretended to look through books on popularity, but really her mind was on the spiky, red-haired boy she had talked to earlier. Never had she developed a crush so quickly. It was like…

"Love at first sight," she sighed.

Kairi was on Cloud Number Nine, and she wasn't coming down anytime soon—not with Axel in her head. His electric green eyes…his dreamy, red hair…his strong, mischievous voice…

"Kairi!" yelled Sora for what must've been the fortieth time.

Kairi snapped out of her daze and realized she was clutching the book she was supposed to be reading to her chest in a daydreaming gesture. Though she was embarrassed that Sora had seen her like that, she'd still rather be daydreaming about Axel.

"What?" she snapped, irritated.

"Did you find any books, dare I ask?" Sora asked.

Kairi bit her lip and looked at him.

"Well…er…this one…"

Kairi fumbled around with the book she was holding and accidentally dropped it. Sora caught it before it hit the ground and handed it to the woman at the counter.

"Okay, what's with you?" he asked, his face stonier than Kairi had ever seen it.

"Well…um…nothing's with me!" she finally cried. "What makes you think there is?"

"Okay, okay, I was just asking," Sora said, and he took the books now in the plastic bag and waited for Yuffie, Leon, and Roxas to leave the book store.

"Let's skip the gear shopping for today," Yuffie said. "We'll think of a plan tomorrow at school. Let's just go watch the movie."

"Okay!" Roxas chirped, sounding relieved.

**"""**

Kairi's eyes were glued on the screen though she wasn't even thinking about it. As the movie started playing, Yuffie squealed excitedly.

"_I believe in America. America has made my fortune. And I raised my daughter in the American fashion. I gave her freedom, but…I taught her never to dishonor her family. She found a boyfriend; not an Italian. She went to the movies with him; she stayed out late."_

Kairi sighed dreamily. She could imagine her and Axel like that—boyfriend and girlfriend, going to movies, staying out late.

"_I didn't protest. Two months ago, he took her for a drive, with another boyfriend. They made her drink whiskey. And they tried to take advantage of her. She resisted. She kept her honor. So they beat her, like an animal."_

Kairi frowned as her dream of her and Axel shattered.

"_When I went to the hospital, her nose was a'broken. Her jaw was a'shattered, held together by wire. She couldn't even weep because of the pain. But I wept. Why did I weep? She was the light of my life…beautiful girl. Now she will never be beautiful again." _

Though Kairi couldn't see it, Sora dug his fingernails into the arm of his chair.

**"""**

As gunshots rang out through the movie theater, Kairi, frightened by the extremely loud noises, grabbed the nearest person to her and buried her face in the person's shoulder to stop from seeing the bloody body now lying on screen. She'd never been fond of these kinds of things. Oh, how'd Yuffie gotten her to come to this?

"Kairi…" Sora's voice said softly. "It's okay. It's just a movie…"

"It's still got blood in it!" Kairi protested.

"Fake blood!" replied Sora.

"Same thing!" hissed Kairi.

Sora sighed, but stayed still after that.

**"""**

"_Surprise…For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow…that nobody can deny…that nobody can deny!"_

As the movie ended, Sora jostled Kairi, who was still hiding in his shoulder.

"C'mon, Kairi, the movie's over."

Kairi sat up and rubbed her eyes. And as she looked up at Sora, he changed into…

_Axel._

**MOOnlite-dUSk: Thanks! The song was **_**Long December **_**by the Counting Crows.**

**KeiraLoveKH: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yup, if Seymour doesn't marry her first, or if I can get past Evrae… Still stuck on that darn blasted dragon thing…Grr…) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Valor999: Thanks! Sorry, this did take kind of a long time! Thanks! **

**Angelofsweetness: Thanks! I'm glad you liked how Sora apologized. It's **_**Long December**_** by the Counting Crows. Thanks and happy approaching super early Christmas!**

**KiaraFay: **_**That**_** was one of your favorites? I didn't like it much. I still like Chapter 2, personally. (Living **_**way**_** back in the past over here.) Thanks and here's your update!**

**Muffin: Yeah, I didn't have much to write. Sorry about that. Oh, okay. I like HOLLYW O O D so far, by the way! Well, actually, now it has a new name…Thanks, and I promise to call you Muffin from now on!**

**Rikuluver: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Here's your update!**

**Zestychicken2: I know, Riku…helps. It's a bit odd, since I started him with this jerky character, but now I'm starting to define him more. You did? Thanks! I'm glad you aren't bored with my characters! I like that song, mostly because the Counting Crows usually do fast songs, and when they do this slow song it's really rare and nice. I needed to throw in the idiot line somewhere…**_**It must be done.**_** Thanks, I'm glad your nerves are at ease. I know…Lance Bass is on **_**101 Dalmatians**_**, and it's just like "WHAT is a VILLAIN doing, acting for **_**101 Dalmatians**_**?" It's pretty stupid that they chose Lance Bass to play (dun, dun, DUN) Sephiroth. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rahi-1: Yup, unfortunately. Thanks, I like it being cheerful too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SupernaturalFeak101: Thanks. Gotta love the classics! Yeah, it's a bit cliché, I suppose, but it sort of clicks somehow. No, I didn't write them. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorafanluver: Yes, it's unfortunate when you hit someone. NEW YORK?? Lucky! I want to go to New York sometime! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spam Hearts Twilight: Okay, you're a Riku fan then. They're…having fun with their families. Thanks for reviewing!**

**E Muja SN and TN: Okay, thanks, and here's your update!**

**LookingForMeaning: Thanks! He's just upset, I suppose. I really don't know what made me write him so emotionally. You're welcome! I got the same reaction from another person when I put **_**The Garden of Love**_**. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BLUE DOG: Thanks!**

**Bexmar: It **_**was**_** really depressing. Kingdom Hearts is a very depressing story. If it weren't for Donald and Goofy, I don't think people would quite like it as much. (Personally I bought Kingdom Hearts II because on the ad it had Disney on it.) Perfect sorceress #1 Disney fanatic! Yeah, sorry about that. Yeah, it has, but I have, and I've also updated **_**What If**_**. Thanks and here's your update!**

**Isler: Thanks, and I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and everything!**

**Kay, Riku is going to be in here a lot more now, as I am getting quite bored with everyone else, even Mrs. Ire (gasps). Think of him as that unknown voice in people's heads…or better yet, a wise man or a sage.**

**Thanks, everybody! Let's try to get over 300 reviews this time!**

**Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: I can't reply to you reviews in these chapters anymore. It just takes too long. I'm sorry! I hope you know I still love you all, and I love reading your reviews, and at the end I'll still reply to all your questions. Just please don't stop reviewing after this! It just takes way too much time.**

**Warning: Axiri ahead. You have been warned.**

**Quick Author Babble: Hate is a strong word. That's why people use it so often.**

Chapter 23: Jealousy

_I hate Axel. I hate Axel. I hate Axel. I hate Axel. __**I hate Axel. I HATE AXEL!!!**_

Sora dug the pencil so hard into the paper that the lead snapped. It was lunch time—a very relaxing part of the school day where everyone got to take a break for an hour and forty-five minutes. Teens, teachers, and even janitors enjoyed this time talking to their companions, smiling and laughing and suddenly a heavy weight seemed to be lifted out of the dreary school air. And here Sora was, sitting alone.

It was like the whole group was busy that day. Pence was at football practice, Hayner had to go to Traverse Town to visit his grandparents, Roxas was at basketball, Olette was in art enrichment, Leon was home sick, and Yuffie…

Where _was _Yuffie?

Oh well, not that it mattered. She'd just interrupt Sora's brooding. Maybe, if Sora had been in a better mood, he'd try to reach out to the newest members. Tifa had seemed friendly enough, and Sora could probably break down Cloud and Zexion's cold impressions like he did with Leon, but he wasn't in the mood to go up to someone and introduce himself, smile, and try to show some sign of proposed friendship. No, that optimistic Sora had completely disappeared a week ago.

Sora's glare fell upon two redheads sitting together at a table, looking very cosy. Right at that moment, looking at Kairi and Axel looking at each other and giggling, Sora felt nausea bubble up in his stomach. He felt his fist clench the pencil and ground it into the table, so hard that it nearly broke in half.

Ever since Axel had come into SCARF, he'd attracted Kairi like a magnet, killing every single chance Sora had to go up and talk to her. Why hadn't Sora ever noticed Axel before? And since when had he been at Destiny High? Sora didn't remember him at all. That just showed how ignorant he could be.

Why hadn't he ever thought of other guys liking Kairi? Kairi was pretty, nice, and talented. _Of course_ this had to happen someday. And yet Sora had never even given a single brain cell to the possibility of that happening. The only guy who had been nearly as close as Sora had been to her was Riku, and he never hung around anymore. And this was so hard on him, especially since he was so in l…

"Hi, Sora!"

Letting out a shout of surprise, the poor, beaten pencil when flying out of Sora's hand.

"_Someone's _awful uptight today!" Yuffie giggled, sliding into a seat beside Sora.

"Where've you been?" Sora asked, plainly ignoring the statement.

"I was checking up on Leon," Yuffie replied, turning a bit red. "He's got a high fever, and he _still _doesn't let anyone help him…"

She sighed.

"Stupid," she said. "I guess that's the best word that'll describe him."

"I don't know," Sora said, feeling a bit more relieved from the distraction. "Leon's not _stupid_…He's just a stubborn."

"Yeah, maybe…" Yuffie said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Ooh, what's that?"

Sora was caught off guard from the sudden change of subject, and Yuffie nimbly swooped down and grabbed the paper from his hands.

"Yuffie!" shouted Sora. "Give that back!"

He swiped at the paper and Yuffie quickly swished her arm away.

"Give me a break, Sora," she said. "I've got a _little brother_. You're going to have to be a little more agile than that."

Sora reached to try again and Yuffie quickly turned away.

"Too late," she said, and her eyes started scanning the page. "'I hate Axel…I hate Axel…I hate Axel…'"

She turned to face Sora.

"Wow, this is…this is pretty cold," she said, looking up at him. "What don't you like about Axel?"

Sora snatched the paper away and glared at Axel and Kairi. Kairi was hugging Axel in a couple sort of way.

Yuffie followed his gaze and stared for a few seconds, before turning back to Sora.

"Uh…" she said, looking utterly bewildered.

She turned to look at Axel and Kairi again. When she turned around again, her eyes were wide.

"Oh," she squeaked.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"_Oh_," Yuffie said, even more understanding coming to her face.

"Right," Sora replied.

"OH!" Yuffie cried.

"Exactly!" stated Sora.

Yuffie stood there for a long time, and for the first time ever she was speechless. She covered her hand with her mouth. Sora, suddenly very enraged that Yuffie found out at all, let alone this way, gathered his books and stomped off down the hallway.

**"""**

"Hello, So—" Mrs. Roma began cheerfully as her son entered the house, and then stopped dead at his face.

Sora dropped his bags on the ground and glared at her.

"Bad day?" she asked.

Sora gave her a look that said "what do you think?" before storming upstairs.

**"""**

Collapsing on his bed, Sora threw the small, rubber ball up and down, up and down, up and down, until he was in a sort of trance. Why did his life always turn out this way? One moment he was feeling his highest, and the next he was plummeting downwards into a pit of despair.

He hated Axel and worried over the whole situation more than what was healthy. Truth be told, he thought he'd never have a chance with Kairi anyways, but it was nice to know there was an opportunity open if he ever built up enough guts. But now she was drooling over some other guy—some other guy who, Sora was sure, didn't deserve her. When Kairi was around Axel—which was pretty much all the time now—nothing else existed. Sora was sure if someone came up to Kairi and said, "Sora wants to talk to you", Kairi would look up and say, "Who?"

Sora would wait everyday after school for Kairi to come outside and see if they'd walk home together like they usually did. He'd wait for an hour at least before she'd finally come out, and when she did she'd be with Axel, so Sora would have to walk home by himself.

It was the sad, sad truth of it all. And now…

_Yuffie knew._

Sora's stomach gave an upset lurch at the thought. Now she'd tell everyone. Sora could picture it now—everyone laughing at him, Olette looking sympathetic, Kairi extremely upset, and Axel probably laughing his head off. Sora groaned and plunged his head into his pillow.

**"""**

_Sapphire eyes met violet ones. The wind was blowing gently, and flower petals danced happily around. Sora smiled and just knew __**now**__ was the moment. _

"_Kairi, I need to tell you something."_

_Kairi smiled sweetly back at him._

"_What is it?"_

_Sora took a deep breath in and a nervous smile crept on his face._

"_Ever since I met you, you've really changed my life here. I thought Destiny Islands was a nightmare, but you made it into a dream."_

_Kairi looked up at him inquisitively. _

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is…I l—"_

_**Honk, honk!**_

_Sora and Kairi looked up at the noise. Axel pulled up in a red convertible. An older looking teen was driving it. _

"_Kairi, babe, I got a friend to lend me a favour! Come on and take a ride!"_

_Kairi leaped up and looked at Sora. _

"_Sorry, Sora, can we talk later?"_

"_B-But…"_

_**Honk, honk!**_

"_C'mon, doll face, I'm not going to wait forever, you know!"_

"_Coming! I'll see you later, okay, Sora?" _

"_But…"_

"_Bye!"_

_Kairi jumped in the car and it drove off._

"_Kairi…Kairi!" _

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Kairi…" Sora murmured, turning over in his sleep.

The alarm clock continued to incessantly create nose, until finally Sora sat up and whacked it off the shelf. The beeping stopped. Maybe he had broken it, but he really didn't care. Pulling off the quilt, he stood up, stretched, and started to get ready for school.

**"""**

"Sora!" a voice yelled through the mid January morning.

Sora flatly ignored it, knowing exactly who it was. He continued to trudge to school.

"Sora, _please_, I just want to talk!"

Sora screeched to a stop and turned to face the black-haired girl running up to him.

"Yeah?" he snapped. "Well, I'm sure you've done enough of _that_, considering how many people you told yesterday about…you know…"

An angered expression came over Yuffie as she glared at him.

"Well, excuse me, Sora Roma!" she cried. "I'll have you know I didn't tell a single person yesterday, not even my family! I barely thought about it myself, just for your sake!"

Sora's eyebrow rose doubtfully.

"It's _true_, you numbskull!" Yuffie shouted, noticing his look. "And if you don't believe me…well…you _suck_ and you're a terrible friend and…"

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" Sora said. "Just quiet down, will you? People are staring."

His eyes darted over to two elderly people who quickly turned away when they saw him looking at them.

"Now's not the time to talk," Sora said. "Later."

Yuffie opened her mouth to protest, but Sora started to race to Destiny High. So without another word, she quickly followed him.

**"""**

As it was a new term, Sora happened to have second period with Yuffie in Ms. Maleficent's class. It was an unfortunate class to be in—Ms. Maleficent was the type who didn't like anyone, not even straight A students like Sora. Sora was determined not to talk at all during that class. He'd heard about students who couldn't get into college because they chatted too much in Ms. Maleficent's class.

Maybe if it hadn't been dance class, other students would've taken the warning more seriously.

Yes, Sora was in dance class. He had to do one art class to get into university. Kairi had prodded him to do music class but he flatly refused—playing guitar was his and Kairi's secret and nobody else had to know about it.

Ms. Maleficent swept into the gymnasium where all the students were clamouring about, excitedly talking to each other.

"This is so stupid," said one girl named Fuu.

"I'm so awesome at dancing, I don't even need this class," a boy named Seifer bragged.

"Ooh, ooh, I hope I get to dance with Seifer!" Selphie gushed, apparently completely forgetting about Riku. "He is _so_…"

"Ahem!" Ms. Maleficent coughed rather loudly.

All the students looked up and Sora suddenly wished he hadn't. Ms. Maleficent was wearing a black and green strapless dress, and there was way too much pale green skin showing. Most of the boys winced. The girls clung onto each other's arms, apparently not knowing what to think—fashion trauma or "eek!" Tidus nearly fainted, but quickly caught himself after he stumbled a bit.

"Hello, class," Ms. Maleficent said.

Ms. Maleficent didn't believe in the term "good morning". No one had ever heard her say it for the decade she'd been teaching at Destiny High.

"Today we will be doing…" Ms. Maleficent began, pausing for effect, making everyone hold their breath, "ballroom dancing!"

The boys groaned very loudly. The girls squealed in delight.

"Everyone pick a partner," Maleficent said dryly, "before I assign them to you."

The next second, everyone had a partner of a different gender standing next to them. They all seemed to appear like magic. It took Sora a few moments before realizing Yuffie was standing beside him. She had a big, toothy grin on her face, and then looked over at Sora.

"We need to talk," she said through gritted teeth.

Sora noticed Ms. Maleficent looking at them and quickly placed a fake smile on his face as well.

"I know," he responded quietly.

**"""**

After a very long review, Ms. Maleficent turned to the class. Sora and Yuffie were doing all they could from standing up and yelling at each other. Sora could already picture the conversation in his mind—"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Yuffie would yell, and he'd say, "Because it's none of your business! Why the heck do you always have to be so nosy?!" and then Yuffie would say, "I'm not nosy, you…you…GAH! _I'm_ the one who should be yelling at _you_! Honestly! All those things you could've told me! I'm your friend! I wouldn't tell!" and then Sora would say, "Yeah, right! You have a mouth like a ripped pocket! I can't trust you with anything!" And it would go on and on, until they lost their voices.

"Now, we dance!" cried Maleficent, knocking Sora out of his virtual argument with Yuffie.

"_Great_," Yuffie said, big, fake smile back on her face. "Come on, Sora!"

"Actually, I don't think…" Sora began, suddenly feeling uneasy at the thought about talking about the subject he'd been hiding for almost half a year, "ouch!"

Yuffie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, nails digging into his skin. She dragged him over to a secluded corner of the gym, and absentmindedly got into a ballroom dancing pose.

"You, Sora Roma, are in _big _trouble," she said, fake smile falling from her face and being replaced with a deathly glare.

"No, I think it's the other way around," Sora said, glaring. "Can't you keep your nose out of my business for one second?"

"Can't you tell me when you're in lo…mmph!" Yuffie began.

Sora slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut _up_," he hissed, glaring at her.

Yuffie slapped away his hand and stared back at him.

"How long has this been going on for?" she asked.

Sora looked away, trying very hard to ignore the question, but a light tinge of red came to his face.

"Oh, that long, huh?" Yuffie asked.

"Hey, I…" Sora shouted, face reddening.

He felt a long hand with extremely long nails fall onto his shoulder.

"I can barely hear the music over your voices," said Ms. Maleficent, frowning at the two.

"Sorry, madam," Yuffie apologized.

"Yeah, sorry," Sora muttered.

Ms. Maleficent gave them a steely, yellow-eyed glare before turning back to examine Selphie's and Tidus's dance pose.

"This is big, Sora!" Yuffie hissed. "You _know_ Kairi likes Axel!"

"Yeah, no duh," Sora muttered, glaring at her.

"This must be killing you."

"Yeah, thanks for the info, Yuff. I'll call you whenever I need a boost."

Sora rolled his eyes. Yuffie frowned.

"You know, you could be a little bit more polite to a person who has advice for you," she said, a knowing look in her eyes.

Sora looked at her, and this time without a glare.

"Advice?" he said. "What advice?"

"Kairi is happy with Axel," Yuffie stated. "And if you truly lo…"

"Shut _up_," Sora warned.

"And if you truly _care_ about her, then you want her to be happy, right?" Yuffie said, quickly changing the sentence. "I know it's hard, being jealous and all, but you've got to work your way over it."

"Jealous?" Sora repeated.

Was that the sick feeling he'd been having all week—_jealousy_? Seemed hardly like an emotion to fret over. Yet it was true. _Sora was jealous of Axel. _

The gymnasium door creaked open, distracting Sora from his thoughts.

"I'm here for Sora Roma," a woman with long, wavy, red hair and blue eyes said.

"Uh…yes?" Sora said, looking at her.

"Come with me," the woman stated. "The principal wants to see you."

"Uh…okay…"

Sora walked over to the woman and felt thirty pairs of eyes follow him. The woman looked at him and quietly said,

"This is _very_ important."

**"""**

Sora looked around at all his friends, travel bag thrown over his shoulder. They were all so happy—Roxas had that supporting smile of his, Leon's eyebrows were raised to show he was impressed, Olette was smiling big and wide, Hayner and Pence were both patting him on the back, congratulating him, and Yuffie looked like she was about to explode.

Who knew that the principal was going to tell him was that he'd been offered a huge scholarship opportunity and he had to go to beautiful, exciting Wonderland to see the special programs he could be enrolled in?

Certainly not him.

And now he was leaving for a week, fully ready to open as many doors as he could for himself, see as many wacky sights as there was to see in Wonderland, and most of all, skip school for a week. All his friends had come with him to the train station to see him off to the airport. But there was one person missing.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Sora asked, scanning all the faces surrounding him.

"Last time I saw her, she was in front of the café talking to Axel," Roxas said, shrugging.

"I guess I should say goodbye," Sora stated. "After all, I'm not going to see her until next Saturday…"

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Hayner asked. "_Go_! I'm a very impatient person, you know."

Sora walked through the train station to the tucked in café at the back. He looked around the tables and saw them. For a split second, he smiled, and then stopped almost immediately.

There they were, lips locked together, eyes closed in utter peacefulness.

Sora felt like he was about to collapse. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. All emotions seemed to be clamped together in one, indecipherable clump. He could basically hear Kairi's heart beating a mile a minute, and the telltale pinkness was on her cheeks.

Sora turned abruptly and ran back through the crowd. Who needed to say goodbye? Kairi had seemed a lot happier not saying anything back there.

Sora pushed past his friends and ran into the train. Everyone looked up at him in worry.

"Sora?" asked Yuffie gently.

"Tell Kairi I said goodbye, when her face isn't mashed into Axel's," Sora snapped, stomping over to a seat and collapsing in it.

He felt warm tears creep up into his eyes, but held them back with all he had. It wasn't worth crying over. It couldn't be. What could be done about it, really? What could tears do about it, as a matter of fact?

Nothing.

And Kairi was the one who'd end up with a broken heart in the end. _She _should be the one hurting, not _him_. But he _was _hurting. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. And to be Axel right then…Sora would've given _anything_.

It was sick hatred and jealousy that Sora felt, and he couldn't shake it away. He couldn't shake _anything_ away.

**Okay, now that this is big, empty space, I'm going to reply to all the questions/interesting comments I received, but before I do, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE VERY NICE THINGS YOU SAID!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**I didn't know Kaixel was sexy. I really didn't. **

**Yes, I know Kairi's crush happened rather quickly, but it's a "love at first sight" sort of thing, so…yeah, whatever. **

**I hope people have fun on their breaks too!**

**Lance Bass as **_**Sephiroth**_**! I still laugh every time I think about it…nice!**

**Yes, Riku jumps in when people need him. **

**Yes, but I got past Evrae! A-ha! And now I have to figure out how to get past zombie Evrae… (sighs)**

**Yes, Zexion has AGREED TO JOIN SCARF. Good for him. **

**Yuffie might be waging war against Riku. It is still unknown.**

**I'm glad many people here are Axel fans!**

**No, Wakka isn't part of the whole Riku follower thing. He is, as a matter of fact, a free teenage boy.**

**Axel and Larxene have not been thought about yet.**

**Okay, thanks everyone! You guys are so awesome! And if I did not reply to your review, it doesn't mean I haven't read it! All your reviews were awesome and I took them to heart! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc.**

**Author's Note: Umm…happy holidays! And…um…I'm tired. And…um…oh, yeah, I hate my teacher. Okay, that's it for me. And…um…I'm not spoiling the surprise, so…I can't talk much.**

**Warning: NO!!! NOOOOOO!!!! (takes deep breath in) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… (etc.) **

**Quick Author Babble: It's nearing the end, guys. Very close. **

Chapter 24: The Train That Never Arrived

Kairi skipped happily home. What a day at the train station! It was positively the most wonderful day of her life! She smiled fondly as she remembered Axel. It was lucky they were at the train station, otherwise…

Kairi screeched to a halt.

Why _were_ they at the train station?

Kairi shrugged. Oh, well—it couldn't have been _that _important if she'd forgotten what it was. It's not like anyone else brought it up either.

"Kairi, wait up!"

Kairi stopped and saw Yuffie running up to her, scarf billowing in the wind.

"Oh, hi, Yuffie!" chirped Kairi, smiling.

Yuffie didn't look happy at all, however. Her face seemed very shadowed.

"I can't believe you," she said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Kairi said, smile falling from her face.

"Couldn't you have found a better time to make out with Axel?!" Yuffie screamed, suddenly outraged. "I mean, jeez, this was a big opportunity for him and you just _threw it in his face_!"

"Who?" asked Kairi in confusion.

"Who?" snapped Yuffie, voice suddenly dangerously quiet. "_Who?! _I can't _believe _this! Why do you think we were at the train station in the first place?!"

Kairi turned very red as she faced the truth of it all.

"Uh…er…"

Yuffie's glare became even more piercing.

"You don't know, do you?"

"N-Not…really."

Yuffie was suddenly fuming. She burst into rage.

"YOUR _BEST FRIEND_!!!" she screamed. "HE'S YOUR _BEST FRIEND_, AND YOU JUST _FORGOT _HIM?!"

Kairi took a few steps back at the loud voice. Finally, Yuffie regained her composure and looked at her.

"Never mind," she said with a sigh, turning away. "I can see there's no getting through to you now."

She began walking away, and Kairi held out a hand to stop her, when Yuffie turned to face her again.

"Oh, and by the way…" she said, "Sora told me to tell you that he says goodbye."

Kairi froze and watched Yuffie walk off into the snowy scenery. At the name "Sora" she felt like she couldn't move. She'd forgotten _Sora_?

Kairi shook her head. Impossible! Like she'd ever forget her best friend!

But the more conscious side of her was saying it was true. Kairi felt her bottom lip tremble. How could she do such a thing?

And what was that whole "goodbye" bit about? Sora was _leaving_?

Suddenly Kairi's mind clicked. He'd gotten a huge scholarship opportunity, and he'd be gone for…a week.

And she hadn't even said goodbye.

Kairi felt like kicking herself. How could she forget something as important as _that_?

And suddenly something else Yuffie said hit her:

_Couldn't you have found a better time to make out with Axel?!_

How the heck did she know?! Kairi knew Yuffie couldn't have been around, or there definitely would've been an excited scream. And how did Sora know Kairi wouldn't be around so he couldn't say goodbye to her in person? So…

Kairi felt her stomach twist into knots.

_Sora saw them. _

For some reason, Kairi found this far, far worse than Yuffie seeing. This was bad—so, so bad. Why'd she have to like Axel so much, anyway? Why'd she have to be so vulnerable around him? _Why did Sora make her feel so guilty?!_

All these thoughts made her sick to the stomach. Slowly and heavily, Kairi trudged home.

**"""**

Kairi looked up at the ceiling, lying on her bed in a sort of defeated manner. She felt so confused—so nauseous.

_Sora…Axel…Sora…Axel…_

She ran the names through her head so many times she felt dizzy. She closed her eyes. No, she wasn't supposed to think about Sora at all. This was her happy moment. Axel was the one who was supposed to be in her head now.

Kairi felt like swearing. Her life could never be that easy, could it? The only thing she could do without thinking was staring up at the ceiling.

Yuffie had sounded so mad. That must've meant Sora had been really mad too.

Kairi thought of the raven-haired girl. Yuffie had never seemed so angry in her _life_. She screamed so hard she'd turned red in the face.

Kairi groaned and turned over. She hated herself. She buried her face in her pillow. How hard was it to say _goodbye_, maybe even with a hug? Not hard at all. It contained barely any effort, even!

"Kairi, sweetie," Mrs. Ire's voice said cautiously from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Kairi grumbled, not too into manners right then.

"It's getting a little late," Mrs. Ire said. "Please go to sleep. Tomorrow may be Sunday, but we don't want you to get jetlagged."

"Yes, Mom," Kairi grumbled.

She listened to the footsteps fade away and cautiously, quietly, snuck out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. After quickly brushing her teeth, she quickly jumped into bed before anyone saw her.

She looked at the vase across the room. Kairi could swear it was glaring at her. Slowly, she got up, swept across the floor, and looked into the vase at all its little notes.

She was reluctant at first—was it really appropriate when she was thinking about Sora enough already? But finally she stuck her hand in and pulled out the note.

_And wilt thou have me fashion into speech,_

_The love I bear thee, finding words enough, _

_And hold the torch out, while the winds are rough,_

_Between our faces, to cast light upon each?_

_I drop at thy feet. I cannot teach_

_My hand to hold my spirit so far off_

_From myself…me…that I should bring thee proof, _

_In words of love hid in me…out of reach._

_Nay, let the silence of my manhood, _

_Commend my man-love to thy belief,_

_Seeing that I stand unknown (though wooed)_

_And rend the garment of my life in brief_

_By a most dauntless, voiceless fortitude, _

_Lest one touch of this heart convey its grief._

Kairi sighed. She wished she could say "I promise to be there for you", but the words refused to come out.

Kairi collapsed on the bed and hid her face in her pillow, cuddling Truda close to her, who had snuck into her room without her noticing.

What was she going to say to Sora when he came back?

**"""**

Kairi sat eating breakfast next Saturday, Naminé blabbing on about something or other, Mr. Ire reading the paper, and Mrs. Ire politely listening to Naminé talk. It was a normal morning, until someone rang the doorbell.

Kairi looked around at everyone. No one seemed to be making a move to the door—Mr. Ire was too absorbed in the newspaper and Naminé and Mrs. Ire were too into their conversation.

Finally, with a sigh, Kairi got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Olette standing there, emerald eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Oh…hello, Olette," Kairi said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Sorry if I bothered you," Olette quickly apologized, "but Sora's coming back today, so we're all meeting at the train station at three to greet him. You…want to come?"

Kairi suddenly felt extremely nauseous at the thought of Sora coming back. What was she going to say? "Hi, I'm sorry you saw me making out with Axel"? Or, better yet, "Yeah, sorry I forgot about you. How was your trip?" It would be even worse if she didn't show up though. She'd have to face him sooner or later.

"Of course," Kairi replied, smiling at Olette.

"Great!" Olette chirped. "See you later!"

As Kairi closed the door, she felt like she was going to die. Why was it whenever she wanted time to slow down, it always sped up?

**"""**

It was fifteen minutes to three. Kairi swore she was going to lose her mind. She felt like she was going to pull out her hair any minute now. Kairi paced around the room. What was she going to do? WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO???

Okay, the first thing was to calm down, she told herself. She collapsed on the couch and tried to breathe slowly. Up and down…up and down…

It wasn't working. Maybe she needed some TV to relax. Yeah, that's right…good ol' TV…Maybe she could find an episode of _Friends _or something. She got a cup of water from the kitchen to keep her health intact.

She clicked on the TV, only to find it on the News Channel. Kairi groaned.

"Dad…" she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

What was with her dad and the news, anyway? Nothing interesting _ever_ happened on Destiny Islands.

She picked up the remote again and was about to change the channel when something caught her eye. She slowly put down the remote as a picture of a train crash appeared behind the newswoman.

"_This afternoon, along the shoreline of Red Sky Beach, the train conductor of the Destiny Train Line hit his head and fell unconscious when the train unexpectedly lurched forward, which resulted in utter disaster," _the newswoman said.

Kairi's eyes widened. Wasn't Destiny Train Line the train Sora had been riding? Kairi tried to picture the name of the train station…She closed her eyes. Wasn't it Destiny Train Station or something like that?

Kairi felt like she was going to throw up. No, it couldn't have been Sora's train…it couldn't have been! Kairi grabbed her glass of water and started chugging it down.

"_Reports say the train was coming from Destiny Islands Airport," _the newswoman continued, making Kairi's spirits sink so low she almost cried. _"Though there was much damage done to the train, hospital reports say there were few major injuries." _

Kairi smiled in relief. Thank _goodness_! She could feel the air returning to her lungs.

"_Only one death has been reported," _the newswoman stated. _"Let's all send our hearts out to Sora Roma, a good student, friend, and child, who died this afternoon."_

Kairi froze. She could vaguely feel the glass slip out of her hand and smash to pieces on the floor.

"Kairi? Kairi!"

Naminé's voice seemed distant. Even when Naminé grabbed Kairi's shoulders and shook her violently she barely noticed.

"Sora…" Kairi said slowly. "He's…"

She felt her body crumple as she burst into tears. She felt Naminé wrap her into a comforting hug.

"He's _dead_!" Kairi found herself shrieking. "He's _dead_!"

"Kairi, darling!" cried Mr. Ire, racing into the room.

"Oh, Kairi, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Ire asked sweetly, rubbing her daughter's arm as she cried into Naminé's shoulder.

Naminé looked up at her parents, paler than usual.

"Mom, Dad, I think…" she stuttered, as if she desperately wanted to hold in the next few words, "I think she just said Sora's _dead_."

"_What?!_" shrieked Mr. Ire. "This is an outrage!"

"Oh, dear, that sweet boy?" stuttered Mrs. Ire, suddenly turning a sickly green. "Oh my, I'd better check on his poor mother…Oh, the poor dear…First her husband, now her son…"

Kairi had a pain in her stomach and eyes from crying so hard, and she felt this terrible, sickly feeling as if she was going to throw up. This couldn't have been happening. Sora _wasn't _dead. He couldn't have been. He just couldn't have!

"Ssh…Kairi…" Naminé said softly.

"Pumpkin…" Mr. Ire soothed.

Kairi didn't reply. She was crying way too hard for that.

**"""**

"Sora's…dead?" Yuffie repeated slowly.

Knowing Yuffie as one of the most loyal friends Kairi had, she'd been the first to turn to. They were standing outside her house. It had been an hour after the designated train arrival and everyone had just given up and gone home. Kairi wasn't even afraid of Yuffie being mad at her anymore. She was too lost to be afraid of _anything_. She hung her head low, looking down at her pink sneakers.

Yuffie stared at her, agape. Finally, she shook her head furiously. Kairi looked up at her. Yuffie's eyes seemed glazed over with hidden tears.

"You're lying!" she screeched. "Sora would never go down that easily!"

"I'm not taking this any easier than you, okay?!" Kairi shrieked, suddenly angry now. "But…but…"

She felt warm tears spilling down her face.

"He's _gone_, alright?! _Dead_!"

"Kairi…" Yuffie said softly, kneeling down.

"I just…can't believe he's gone," Kairi replied. "And the last thing he saw me do…The last thought he had of me was…God, he must've _hated_ me!"

"Ssh…Kairi, let's go inside," Yuffie said calmly.

She led Kairi into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"_Mom!_" called Yuffie. "Can you make some tea?!"

"Make it yourself, you lazy butt!" an older, female voice replied.

"But Kairi's here and we have some things to talk about!" Yuffie shouted.

There was a long, pitiful sigh.

"Oh, alright," said the voice in defeat.

Yuffie turned to look at Kairi.

"Are you _sure_…?" she began, but Kairi cut her off.

"I'm sure," she sniffed. "It came on the news."

"I can't…believe this…" Yuffie said, shaking her head as if she couldn't register what was happening. "How did he…?"

"Train crash," Kairi replied bluntly. "He was the only one who didn't survive."

Kairi could hear Yuffie's voice coming in rapid, short breaths.

"This…this…doesn't make sense!" she yelled, voice suddenly loud. "How could he…? He was the strongest…How…? Ugh!"

She hid her face in her hands, and Kairi could feel her heart throbbing again.

"Have you told anyone else?" Yuffie asked.

"Only my family," Kairi replied.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," Yuffie said. "I just…don't know what to say…"

If _Yuffie _didn't know what to say, then Kairi knew she had no hope in the entire universe of feeling better. Goofy suddenly ran into the room, overlarge feet slapping on the ground.

"Where's Sora?" Goofy asked. "He said as soon as he got back, he'd come play with me, which is today! Ah-yuk!"

"Get out of here, you little brat!" Yuffie shrieked, voice rising to a level that made Goofy's big eyes grow even bigger.

"_Mom!_" cried Goofy, running into the kitchen. "Yuffie called me a brat!"

"You didn't have to yell at him like that, Yuff," Kairi said. "He's just a little kid."

"I'm sorry," Yuffie apologized. "It's just that…this whole Sora situation makes me so mad…and him just mentioning him all the time…who does he think he is?!"

Yuffie sighed.

"Who cares about him, anyways?" she asked, turning to Kairi. "Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah," Kairi replied. "I'll be all right."

"Good," Yuffie said, "Because I'm not."

Kairi felt even worse at her words.

**Ahem! Q & A time! Let's take a look at some of these questions/interesting remarks! **

**Do not hate Kairi. She is pure innocence. **

"**Love at first sight" is just another way to say "I'm stupid and desperate."**

**Jealousy is the worst emotion known to mankind.**

**Yes, Evrae is that thing you have to fight before you save Yuna from her marriage. I hate that thing, but it's not nearly as bad as Seymour. Whenever he comes on screen I feel like shouting, "Oh my God, just **_**die already**_**, you stubborn (beep)!" But I don't, 'cause that's inappropriate.**

**Yes, Sora is/was/were! (:p) hurt. **

**Thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_** for telling me how to beat zombie Evrae! I officially love you!**

**I'm glad you think it's AWESOMENESS (on a stick). **

**Yes, it's cliché, but clichéd stuff rocks (sometimes/when I feel like it)!**

**Yes, YUFFIE KNOWS. **

**Shouldn't lose him? Sorry, I don't understand the question, is all. **

**Lance Ba—I mean, Sephiroth—is now ready to kill me…again. Dang!**

**Riku…is officially…dead! (Takes out gun) BAM! No, just kidding, but Riku isn't really my top priority right now. Sorry, but it's true. **

**Okay, um, yeah, um, sorry, um, OH MY GOD!!! EVERYONE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!! AAAHHHHH!!!**

**Okay…**

**Um…**

**Bye. **

**I mean, goodbye.**

**You know what I mean.**

**Read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc. (but I suppose you already know that by now.)**

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all, if the words in italics are sticking to other words, kindly ignore that because that is a fault in my computer because it happens to be the oldest computer in history and constantly screws up. Second, this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, though the title of it is misleading, because first Hold Me, then Thrill Me, then…okay, yeah, you get the point. **

**Warning: Sad stuff ahead. **

**Quick Author Babble: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

Chapter 25: Kill Me

Kairi lied on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thoughtless. Her mind was blank. Her eyes were misty and lost and red from crying so hard. She was vaguely aware of her heart pounding, and her lungs breathing, but that was all she was aware of.

_Sora was dead._

Gone, vanished, just like that. And he was never coming back.

For the umpteenth time that day, Kairi's eyes filled up with tears, and she felt them slide down her cheeks. _Why? _Why did this have to happen? What did he do to deserve this?

Nothing. He was the most beautiful person she'd ever met.

Kairi could do nothing but blame herself. The last thing he'd ever seen her do was _kiss Axel_, and she'd never be able to apologize, never be able to say goodbye. He was _dead_.

Every time Kairi thought that she realized more and more that she would never see him again. His smile, his blue eyes, his uncanny knack to be annoying—gone.

_Knock, knock._

Kairi vaguely heard that. The door creaked open, because Kairi forgot to lock it.

"Kairi?"

It was Naminé. What did _she_ want? Couldn't she see that Kairi just wanted to be _alone_?

"I know your hurting," Naminé said, sitting down on the bed beside Kairi. "I know you didn't want him to die. _No one _wanted that. But locking yourself in your room isn't going to help."

Kairi kept wishing she would go away. Who cared what she thought? Certainly not Kairi.

"There's nothing we can do," Naminé continued. "I know that's hard to face, but it's the undeniable truth."

"I don't care!" Kairi cried suddenly. "I'm not coming out and that's final!"

"Kairi, we'll miss him too. He was a nice person. But would he really want you to be like this?"

No, he wouldn't. _Of course _he wouldn't. He was _Sora_—Mr. Smile-No-Matter-What. He'd probably be soothing her right now. He'd probably be telling her it'd be alright, for her to calm down, for her to stop crying. But he wasn't. He wasn't because he was the one she was crying for.

"Tomorrow's school," Naminé said. "You've got to get some energy pumping in your blood, and some fresh air will do you some good."

"No, it won't," Kairi grumbled, stuffing her face in her pillow.

"Yes, it _will_. Please, Kairi."

Finally, heaving a sigh, Kairi turned to face her.

"If it'll make you go away."

"I'll vanish in no time!" Naminé said, smiling.

Kairi heaved herself up and out of bed. Naminé walked out into the hallway. Kairi changed and brushed her hair subconsciously. As she walked out of the room, she felt like her feet were weighing her down. She opened the door to the house and stepped outside, feeling half-dead.

"Oh, hi, Kairi," Olette said, who Kairi just noticed was passing her house.

Kairi's sinking feeling sunk even more as she noticed Olette had the sad glimmer in her eye as well.

"Yuffie told you?" Kairi asked.

"No," Olette said, already knowing what she was talking about. "My mom told me. She watches the news."

Kairi hung her head.

"It's terrible," Olette continued. "Out of all the people there…_he_ had to be the one to not survive…"

Kairi was trying her hardest to contain the tears that were aching to fall.

"He was the only one who could get Hayner to shut up, you know," Olette said with the smallest giggle.

"I can't…I don't…" Kairi said, shaking her head, "I don't understand _why_…"

The tears were falling rapidly now, and Kairi felt like she didn't have the strength to wipe them away.

"Why did it have to be _Sora_?" she sobbed.

"Kairi…" Olette said comfortingly, patting her friend on the back. "No one wanted it this way. It just sort of…happened. We'll all miss him."

Her voice had a note of sadness to it. Kairi couldn't stand it. She raced down the sidewalk, tears sliding down her face, pushing past all the people who got in her way. There was a particular person, though, that she ran right into.

"Whoa, there!"

Two arms reached out and caught her before she fell to the pavement. Kairi stood up again and looked up at the person venomously, but froze as she noticed the silver-haired boy standing in front of her. Odd. Had she ever run into Riku on a busy road before? She scanned her memory and realized she hadn't.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice reaching the highest level of softness it could reach, which wasn't very high.

"Y-Yeah," Kairi said, wiping away a few tears.

"I heard what happened…I mean, I saw it on the news…and, you know, it was…I mean…sorry," Riku stuttered, looking down at the pavement.

Kairi looked at him inquisitively. Riku was _stuttering_? This was so weird! He was so out of character that she was temporarily silent.

"It's okay," she replied. "Actually, it's not. It's terrible. And the last thing he saw me do was…"

"Kiss Axel," Riku said, nodding. "Yup, I know."

Kairi shivered. How did he _do _that? It always freaked her out.

"_I really can't imagine me and Riku being friends."_

Sora's voice echoed through her head, making Kairi jump and look around nervously.

"Listen, Kairi…" Riku said, "I know you cared about Sora a lot…and I know you can't imagine moving on…and probably, you're wondering why everyone else isn't a wreck like you are right now…"

"Only Yuffie," Kairi replied honestly, "and even she couldn't compare…to what I'm feeling right now…"

"But as long as you keep him in your heart forever, you won't have to move on," Riku continued. "Just, maybe, continue with your life."

"That _is_ moving on!" Kairi shrieked, voice suddenly at top level. "You don't understand! No one understands!"

She ignored all the people who were walking down the street, who were looking at her as if she was insane. Maybe she _was_ insane—she didn't care. She didn't care what any of them thought.

It suddenly occurred to her what Riku had said:

"_And probably, you're wondering why everyone else isn't a wreck like you are right now…" _

Why _wasn't_ everyone else a wreck like she was? The closest person to come to tears was Yuffie. The most she did, however, was yell at Goofy with the utmost rage for mentioning Sora, which probably resulted in tears for the little boy. She knew the boys would _never_ cry (well, maybe Roxas, but that would probably be one tear only), Olette hadn't seemed half as sad as she was that morning, and Naminé…she wasn't crying either. The most she seemed to care about was to get Kairi out of her room.

"No one cares," she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Wrong," Riku said, who took Kairi by surprise because he hadn't spoken for quite awhile.

Kairi looked up at him. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes again.

"They're extremely sad, I hope you know," Riku said.

"Well, they don't show it," Kairi sniffled miserably.

"Of course they don't!" Riku stated. "If they start crying and mentioning it left and right wouldn't you feel absolutely miserable? They're holding it in because they're frightened. Sometimes, the thought of never seeing someone again scares them. They get nightmares and stuff. And death…everyone's scared of that. They feel if they go outright with their feelings, they might break down and 'embarrass' themselves. It's the way people are. No one wants to show their true feelings, because they're frightened of themselves and what others might think."

Kairi thought over these words before looking up at him.

"Then why don't I hide them?" she asked.

"Because you learned the hard way," Riku replied. "The more you hold it in, the more damage you do to yourself."

Kairi couldn't quite explain it, but she swore his eye twinkled a little at that last part. Was this some sort of life lesson?

"It's not _fair_!" Kairi choked in a sort of whisper-yell. "Why did it have to be _him_, out of all those people on the train? Why did anyone have to die at all? Why couldn't…why couldn't…"

She fell forward into Riku's arms, feeling a torrent of tears rushing down her face.

"It's okay, Kairi…"

Riku's voice did not seem like his own—at least, not in Kairi's opinion. The cold voice seemed to have melted, revealing a kind, caring person, who Kairi hadn't seen for years.

"_He's still __**here**__, Kairi. And if SCARF succeeds then he'll be back to normal in no time."_

Kairi smiled for a fleeting second. Maybe…SCARF _did _succeed.

"_If Riku was friendly before, he's probably still it got it in him." _

The smile was gone in a flash. Sora had said that to her. It was _Sora's _voice that was saying these things. Was that all he was now? Just a voice in her head?

Kairi couldn't accept it. She'd really thought that maybe, possibly, she and Sora would be friends for a longer time than this.

"Maybe…I shouldn't have become so close to him," she said. "Maybe, like Naminé said before, we shouldn't have been friends. Just continued as always…Me following Naminé around like an idiot and Sora getting bullied all the time…"

"That's stupid," Riku snorted.

And here comes the cold shell again, Kairi thought with a frown, backing away from him as if suddenly disgusted that she'd fallen into him.

"I mean," Riku began hastily, "that if you'd done that, you wouldn't have got to know him at all, and knowing him for a short period of time is better than not knowing him at all, right?"

Kairi looked at him. She wondered what went on in Riku's head. Did he always have an answer for everything?

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"Tomorrow will be better," Riku concluded finally. "Your friends will be there for you, no matter what."

And with that, he turned and walked away. Kairi felt too tired to stop him.

Stupid genius.

**"""**

"I'm glad you've decided to come to school, Kairi," Mrs. Ire said cheerfully the next morning, placing bread in the toaster. "You certainly seem a lot better about…" She paused as her face turned a sickly green. "About, well, you know, _his _unfortunate accident."

Everyone had seemed more and more reluctant to say Sora's name these days. In fact, they tried to stay off the subject as much as possible.

"Yeah, well, I've got to keep up in my studies!" Kairi chirped as cheerfully as she possibly could.

"That's my girl," Mr. Ire stated, taking a gulp of coffee and flipping the page of the newspaper he was reading. "Good education leads to a better future."

"We know already, Dad," Naminé stated, rolling her eyes and spreading butter on her toast. "You can stop repeating yourself."

Mrs. Ire still seemed to be deep in thought as she waited for Kairi's toast to pop up. The tiniest tinge of green was still noticeable on her cheeks.

"He was such a nice boy," she stated almost absentmindedly.

Time seemed to freeze. No one had mentioned Sora so directly in the Ire household since the train crash.

"Mom…?" Naminé said, bewildered.

"I mean, he was always so helpful and I can't help but think he was really close to our family," Mrs. Ire said, turning to look at her husband and daughters very seriously. "I feel like we owe him something."

Kairi felt grateful for her mother's words even though she was hastily avoiding Sora's name. Mrs. Ire was feeling the same feeling as she was about Sora's death, but it was a lot weaker. However, Mrs. Ire's pale blue eyes shone with a sort of determination.

"We should check with the hospital," she said.

"What do you mean, Riley?" Mr. Ire asked slowly, as if he was talking to someone insane.

"He's not dead," Mrs. Ire replied firmly.

The whole family was looking at her with wide eyes. It was completely silent besides the occasional, demanding mewing of a hungry Truda.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Naminé asked weakly.

"How are you so sure about this, Mom?" Kairi asked, ignoring Naminé's question swiftly.

"I'm…not quite sure," Mrs. Ire replied, as if far off. "I just…have this feeling…"

Kairi exchanged looks with Naminé. Both girls were rather spooked about how their mother was acting. Finally, after a few moments, Kairi established what she just said. She thought Sora was alive? It was so insane she felt like she just had to believe it.

"Riley…" Mr. Ire said in that we-need-to-talk tone of his.

"I'll look into it after school," Kairi interrupted quickly.

Everyone looked at her as if she was insane too. Kairi shrugged at Naminé's bewildered stare. Mr. Ire coughed loudly, suggesting they should get off topic.

"You two are going to be late for school," he said, looking at Naminé and Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi, your toast!" cried Mrs. Ire, snapping up and taking out two very black pieces of bread. "Oh no, it's all burnt…"

"It's okay, Mom, I can get a snack from the vending machine," Kairi said, chugging down her orange juice and jumping out of her chair.

She raced to the door, slipped into her shoes, grabbed her backpack and opened the door, not even caring to wait for Naminé.

"Bye, Mom, Dad!" she shouted. "Love you!"

"Have a nice day!" Mrs. Ire chirped.

"Be good," Mr. Ire said.

Kairi raced down the sidewalk and urgently looked at her watch. If she didn't hurry, she was going to miss part of her accounting lesson in business.

"Kairi, hi!" chirped a familiar voice.

Kairi turned, distracted. Yuffie was racing up behind her, waving excitedly.

"Why are you so late?" Kairi asked.

"Goofy spilt jam on my shirt, so I had to go change, then prepare, then eat, and by then I was pretty late," Yuffie replied.

"I see."

They sprinted into the school and up to their lockers, Kairi twisting the dial impatiently, trying to remember all she could about her previous accounting lessons. But her mind was on something totally different—Sora. She remembered her promise to her mom to go to the hospital after school. And somehow she knew it would be a _long _day.

**"""**

"And that concludes our lesson on Shakespeare and his way of speech," Ms. Larxene said, looking over her class, running her hands through her wild, blond locks as the bell rang. "You're dismissed."

Kairi gathered her books on literature and sighed. She hadn't listened to the whole lesson and taken absolutely no notes at all. She was going to fail literature this year, she just knew it.

However, it was the end of the day and Kairi could finally go check with the hospital about Sora's death. But now, in the pit of her stomach, she realized she might not like she was about to hear. Her mother, though usually a reliable source, could've easily been mistaken—something that farfetched never happened, except on TV. It would be a miracle if Kairi even got to see his body.

As she trudged out of school, rather happy when she didn't meet with any of her friends along the way, she felt gloomier and gloomier until she was absolutely positive that it was impossible. Sora was gone, and there was no way he was still alive.

The hospital wasn't a very far walk from school, but it was still rather long and boring, especially without a friend. Yet, a friend being there would only make it worse, Kairi figured. After all, a walk to the hospital to see if their friend was dead or not was not really the most cheerful trip in the world.

The thoughts Kairi received along the way weren't the greatest either, but she'd promised her mom, and there was still that little hope inside her that was telling her that when she walked through the doors, Sora would be there, smiling at her.

**"""**

As Kairi walked into the hospital, there was no Sora waiting for her there. Her spirits dropped, if possible, even lower. There was, however, Dr. Ryan, who was writing on his clipboard. Kairi allowed her self to smile just a bit. If there was anyone she wanted to ask about Sora's death, it was Dr. Ryan.

"Hello, Dr. Ryan," she said, her voice sounding unnatural somehow.

Dr. Ryan's amethyst eyes peeked at her over the clipboard. He put down the clipboard and gave her his usual, sunny smile. Kairi couldn't decide if it was fake or not.

"I suppose you're here to see Sora?" he asked right off the bat.

Kairi's jaw dropped.

"_See _him?" she asked. "You mean, you still have…" She paused suddenly. It was too realistic to say "his body". It brought far too much truth to the whole thing. "You still have him here?"

"Yes, but only for a little while longer," Dr. Ryan answered with a curt nod. "It's been hard to keep on top of things because it's been insane around here since the train crash."

"I could imagine," Kairi said softly.

"He's on the second floor, room 95," Dr. Ryan stated. "Beg your pardon, Kairi, but I've got to get to another patient."

"That's okay," Kairi replied.

As Dr. Ryan disappeared down one of the hallways, Kairi turned to where she thought was the elevator. She'd been on the first floor the last time she'd been there. As she found the elevator and stepped in, she felt a little frightened at what she might see.

**"""**

Kairi took a deep breath in as she looked at the bland, white door of room 95. She was suddenly reluctant about this. But she had to. She just had the feeling that she had to. She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it open.

As she looked around the small, white room, she felt this terrible feeling of fright, hopelessness, and sadness altogether. What was she going to see?

She stopped as she saw what she was looking for.

He was on the bed, half hidden by the white sheets. His arm was in a cast and his eyes were closed, his head hanging to the side in a sort of defeated way. He still looked very much alive, though. His tanned skin hadn't gotten any paler; his chocolate spikes hadn't stuck up any less. In fact, he just looked like he was sleeping almost peacefully.

They'd tried to help him, Kairi thought, taking extra notice to the cast. He must've died in the hospital from shock or heart attack or blood loss or something.

She went up right to his side and collapsed on her knees, her eyes filling up with tears. So her mom had been wrong. She'd been hoping, deep in the depths of her heart, that he would be okay, awake, that the newswoman had made a mistake…

But that dream was all dashed away now. He was never coming back, and this proved it. Kairi burst into tears, resting her head on the mattress, hiccoughing.

"Sora…"

She said the name weakly, as if it would be the last time she would say it.

And maybe it _would _be the last time.

**I am **_**not **_**a Sora-killer! Whatever that is. I swear, this is my first time, and the other times, I didn't do it on purpose!!! It was those people who killed me in the game. **

"**Holy fufu bunny"! I like that saying. I will keep that in my memory for further use.**

**Let's all take a deep breath together. In…then out…good. Again…in…then out…**

**It is, sadly enough, human nature. **

**No, I am not facing Sephiroth until I stop being scared of him. (This might take awhile, I'll tell you that much.) Also, I am waiting until I finish Final Fantasy X, and I'm well on my way since I just defeated Defender X! (He takes **_**forever **_**to beat! It took me, like, fifteen tries!)**

**On a positive note, I could try to face Sephiroth. These are the following things I have that you have suggested: Trinity Limit (yes), level 99 (I forget which level I am at, I have not played the game in awhile), and as for my weapon…Ultima Weapon. It took me **_**forever **_**to get, but, hey, I'm not complaining. **

**I know he's not. In Kingdom Hearts II he came back. I'll show him in FFVII! If I ever get it, that is…**

**Do not kill me because of previous and current chapter. I am only a person.**

**Do not blame Kairi for this. Actually, you can, now that I think about it.**

**I was not referring to Kairi in my previous statement.**

**Only one person wants Sora to remain dead, which I understand, because what the heck kind of majority would vote Sora to be dead? **

**Okay, thank you for your many comments…and screeches of terror/anger/sadness. This is not the last chapter, I repeat NOT the last chapter, as I have stated at the top. I will TELL you when it is the last chapter. **

**Thank you and goodnight!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Riku, etc. (Why do I always have to say this?)**

**Author's Note: Guess what? I have great news! We all know this story has been going on for…well…let me check my watch…**_**ever**_**, so I am glad to say next chapter is the last chapter! (Applause)**

**Warning: Er…um…yeah…Oh, just keep reading, I have nothing this time! (Cranky stare)**

**Quick Author Babble: Losing brain…from writing this much…**

Chapter 26: Kiss On the Cheek

It was quiet and dark—so quiet and dark it might've unnerved some people. But not Sora. No, he was quite at peace with himself. He'd gotten the scholarship. He'd been nervous at first, but he'd done well. As soon as he saw his friends he would tell them and they would be happy and hopefully proud. Sora couldn't wait to go to Bizarre University, the best university in this region of the universe.

There was only one thing on his mind—the sweet redhead. Or should he say _two _redheads?

It could've been the best day of his life, he was sure. But when he saw _them_, it plummeted downwards, faster than a speeding rocket.

And as he winced angrily in his sleep as an image of Axel appeared in his mind, a noise woke him up—a sob. Sad, hopeless, and lost, it seemed small, yet familiar.

Slowly, Sora's eyes opened. He blinked as the light and brightness of the white room all hit his eyes at once. As soon as the rainbow-coloured dots disappeared, he admonished his surroundings—a white hospital room with a single, shining window, sunshine leaking through it, a fruit basket from his mother, a white door, white sheets, white pillows, white, white, white.

And then, there was red.

For a second, Sora was the tiniest bit frightened that it was blood, but the next moment he realized it was hair, that was connected to a head, that was connected to a body, that was shaking miserably as it cried.

Sora was confused. How did Kairi know he was here, and why was she crying?

This came as such a shock to him that for a moment, he couldn't move. Then, finally, realization came back to him.

"Kairi?" he asked, the name coming out awkwardly as he reached out to touch her arm.

The girl looked up, face tearstained, violet eyes wide. Sora smiled reassuringly—or, at least, tried to—as she stared at him, agape.

Suddenly, Kairi tackled him, knocking the wind out him, wrapping her arms around him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Sora, thank God…" she whispered.

Sora patted her awkwardly on the back, laughing a little oddly.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" he asked slowly, as if talking to an insane person.

Kairi pulled away and smile.

"I'm great," she said, wiping away tears and laughing a little as well.

Sora was about to ask what was wrong—he'd just come to have a quick checkup with Dr. Ryan on his broken arm—when the door to the room opened and Dr. Ryan came in, red curls sticking up oddly on his head, amethyst eyes twinkling rather tiredly, a bright, toothy smile on his face.

"Hello, Sora, Kairi!" he chirped. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…"

"Uh…" Sora stuttered, with a sideways glance to Kairi, "I guess not…"

"Good, good!" Dr. Ryan said. "Sorry I couldn't get to you earlier, Sora, lots of patients since the train crash. It has been _insane_ around here lately. Honestly, I can't rest for a second!"

"Er…Dr. Ryan…" Kairi said slowly, as Dr. Ryan crossed the room over to Sora's bedside to examine his arm.

"Yes?" Dr. Ryan replied, removing Sora's cast and examining the possible scratches or dents that could've appeared on Sora's arm.

"Isn't Sora…supposed to be…you know…?" Kairi asked slowly.

Sora and Dr. Ryan looked at Kairi then looked at each other.

"Didn't you see the news?!" Kairi cried, stunned.

"Oh, sorry, Kairi, it's been too busy around here for me to watch TV," Dr. Ryan said. "I've been taking the late shifts too. Why, what was on it?"

"Well, the news lady…" Kairi stuttered awkwardly. "S-She said…"

Both Sora and Dr. Ryan leaned in, apparently forgetting the broken arm.

"She said Sora died in the train crash!" Kairi cried.

"What?!" shouted Sora.

"That's preposterous!" Dr. Ryan exclaimed. "Sora is very much alive!"

"Well, I can see that!" Kairi shouted, irritated. "Her exact words were, 'Let's all send our hearts out to Sora Roma, a good student, friend, and child, who died this afternoon.'"

"That's odd…" Dr. Ryan murmured thoughtfully. "Oh, wait a second!"

Both teenagers looked at him quizzically.

"There was _one_ person who died…it was a teenager too…" he said, his voice dropping a little sorrowfully. "But it was a girl. Her name was Sara Roman, I believe…"

"That's it!" Kairi cried. "They must've mixed up the names! They never mentioned the gender on the TV!"

She threw her arms around Sora again, this time beaming. Sora winced a little because of his sore arm.

"I'm so happy," she said with a smile. "So, so happy…"

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Dr. Ryan said, still smiling brightly, and with that, he left the room.

**"""**

"_Sora!_" squealed Yuffie excitedly, jumping up characteristically and pulling Sora into a tight hug as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi, Yuffie," Sora said, smiling wanly, quite sore from Kairi's previous hug.

"Don't 'hi, Yuffie' me!" shouted Yuffie, poking Sora roughly in the stomach. "I thought you were supposed to be dead!"

She looked over his shoulder to look at Kairi.

"He _was _supposed to be dead, right?" she asked.

"Funny thing, actually…" Kairi began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Yuffie fumed, stomping her foot on the ground. "I was worried sick for the past two days, thinking, 'Sora's dead! Oh my God! I lost Spiky!' And here he is, randomly showing up 0n my door, looking as alive as ever! What do you expect me to say?!"

"So…you're _disappointed_ that I'm not dead?"Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I never said _that_…" Yuffie said, blushing slightly. "I'm just surprised, is all. Everyone thought you had died, I mean—_where did you come from, anyway?!_"

Yuffie looked absolutely furious and shocked.

"I mean, how am I supposed to know that he isn't a zombie that came back to life and wants to eat my brains?" Yuffie asked sharply.

"Trust me, I'm not a zombie, Yuff," Sora said dryly.

"Like I can trust a zombie!" snapped Yuffie.

Sora and Kairi exchanged looks and looked at Yuffie. In a few seconds, she burst out laughing.

"Kidding!" she giggled. "Now tell me what's going on, before I kick you out of my house."

She seemed serious. Kairi explained very quickly what happened, about Sara Roman, the name mix-up, and how it was all a big mistake that Sora was declared dead.

"Why didn't you talk to us when you came back?" Yuffie asked, sounding a tiny bit hurt.

"I had a broken arm, and my mom insisted that I stayed home for at least a day," Sora explained. "Then I had an appointment with Dr. Ryan the next day. It was all a big misunderstanding."

Yuffie breathed out and smiled brightly at them.

"Good," she said firmly. "Wouldn't want my spikiest-haired friend to be dead, would I? Let's go eat some cookies from the kitchen!"

She turned and began walking towards the kitchen. Sora turned to face Kairi.

"Is my hair really that spiky?" he asked, touching one of his brown spikes self-consciously.

"Mm…we'll work on it," Kairi said with a slight giggle and followed Yuffie into the kitchen.

Sora touched his spikes one more time before running after her.

**"""**

"This is bizarre," Yuffie said, taking another cookie and stuffing it into her mouth, frowning thoughtfully. "It feels weird having Sora back here, especially after the assumption he was dead. It feels like…I'm in the presence of a spirit…_woooohhhh_…"

She raised her arms and wiggled her fingers.

"I'm not dead, and never was dead," Sora said. "How many times do we have to go through this?

"Until I can contemplate it," Yuffie replied casually.

"That will take forever," Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Sora!"

Yuffie punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Sora cried, rubbing his sore arm.

"Serves you right," Yuffie muttered.

Suddenly Goofy ran into the kitchen. His eyes widened as he looked at Sora.

"You're really late for playing with me!" he said, glaring at Sora accusingly.

"Sorry, champ," Sora apologized. "I was…uh…"

But he never found out what he was going to tell Goofy he was doing, because Yuffie quickly interrupted.

"He was busy, Goofy," she said. "He doesn't need to spend every second of the day with you, you know!"

Goofy stuck out his tongue at Yuffie and ran out of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to yell at him like that…" Sora murmured, sounding rather guilty.

"Yeah, well, that kid never knows the right time to say any—" Yuffie began, when she stopped suddenly and looked up.

"What is it, Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"Oh…um…nothing," Yuffie said quickly. "Sora, can I talk to you for a second? _In the living room_?"

Sora, bewildered, nodded and stood up. Yuffie grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly after her into the living room.

"When are you going to tell her?" she hissed under her breath.

"Tell who what?" Sora asked dully, when he came into realization to what Yuffie was saying. "_Oh_…NEVER!"

"You've got to; I'll die if you don't!" Yuffie cried. "Don't you realize how she _was_ when you fake died?"

"She's with Axel," Sora said grudgingly.

"I don't care if she's with the King of the Universe!" Yuffie snapped, poking him in the chest. "You're telling her, and that's that! Don't make me hurt you!"

She stormed out of the living room with an air of superiority. Sora stood there, shocked.

"If you don't tell her, I will…" Yuffie said slowly, poking her head back into the room.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sora hissed.

Yuffie shrugged and disappeared.

"Hey, Kairi, guess what?" Sora heard Yuffie say very loudly in the kitchen.

In a second, Sora was beside Yuffie.

"Sora l—mmph!" cried Yuffie, as Sora clamped his hand over her mouth.

Kairi gave him a confused look.

"Did I mention…I liked mozzarella cheese?" Sora asked quickly, thinking of a lie.

"Uh…no…" Kairi said slowly.

"Oh, well, I do," Sora stated quickly. "_Right, Yuffie_?"

Yuffie gave him a hard glare and nodded.

"Uh…great?" Kairi said, bewildered.

Sora laughed nervously and dragged Yuffie back into the living room.

"Fine, I'll tell her!" he hissed angrily.

"_When?_" snapped Yuffie. "I'm getting really impatient, Sora!"

"I don't know…sometime!"

Yuffie glared at him.

"When the time is right," Sora said, lowering his voice.

"Oh, please, Sora, the time is _never_ right for you!" Yuffie yelled. "You've had so many opportunities and taken none of them! I swear, I promise you with all my soul, if you don't tell her, _I will_."

Sora gulped, because now, he knew she wasn't lying.

**"""**

"Well, today was fun, Yuffie!" Kairi chirped, smiling at her.

"Yep, especially since our spiky-headed friend came back from the dead!" Yuffie giggled.

"Alright, enough with my hair!" whined Sora, once again grabbing one of his chocolate spikes self-consciously.

Kairi and Yuffie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, I've got to get home for dinner," Kairi said.

"Yeah, you guys better leave before my mom comes back home," Yuffie stated.

"Um…just a second," Sora remarked. "I've got to say goodbye to someone."

Yuffie threw him a confused look as he walked upstairs. Sora turned down the upper hallway into a bedroom, where a little boy sat drawing rather angrily on his sketchpad.

"Hi, Goofy," Sora said.

"I thought you were too _busy _to talk to me," Goofy snapped heatedly.

"Now, come on," Sora said, laughing slightly as he sat down next to Goofy. "You can't _really_ tell me you believe everything your older sister says, can you?"

"Well, you _didn't_ show up when you promised, did you?" Goofy snapped.

"That's only because my train was…er…late," Sora replied. "You don't really believe I'd abandon you because I was _busy_?"

Goofy looked at his sketchpad most determinedly.

"Do you?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Goofy shouted.

Sora gave him a knowing stare.

"Well…no…" Goofy admitted, looking downward.

"Listen, I'll play with you tomorrow evening, after school, okay?" Sora said almost pleadingly.

Goofy looked at him.

"You _promise_ you'll be there?" he said.

"I swear _and_ promise," Sora stated.

Goofy paused, as if to think about it, and then looked at him.

"Okay."

"Great!" Sora said, patting him on the head. "I knew you'd come around, Goofy. See you tomorrow."

He walked out of the room with a smile on his face and nearly walked into Kairi.

"Oh, hey, Kairi…" Sora stated, turning slightly red.

"I was just waiting for you so we could walk home together," Kairi said.

"Yeah, of course," Sora remarked. "Together. Home. Walk."

"I heard you talking to Goofy," Kairi said. "That was really nice of you."

"Yeah, well, you know…" Sora stuttered awkwardly, trying to think of a reason.

Kairi stood on the tips of her toes to get up to Sora's height and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought it was sweet," she said simply, as if that was the whole explanation for her actions.

Sora's whole face was bright red. He could feel heat going through his entire body. His hand automatically went to his cheek.

"I…have to go to the washroom," he said.

"Okay," Kairi remarked cheerfully. "I'll meet you downstairs."

With that, she disappeared down the hallway. Sora walked into the washroom, slammed the door behind him, and fell to his knees.

"YES!!!" he shouted. "WOO HOO!!!"

He did a cartwheel and fell to the floor, panting, smiling like a crazy person.

He had to remind himself it wasn't even anything that serious—it didn't mean Kairi liked him and she was _still _with Axel. But he was still happy. He _did_ have a right to his happiness, after all.

Sora opened left the bathroom and walked down the stairs, where Kairi, as promised, was waiting by the door with Yuffie.

"Hi, Sora!" chirped Kairi.

"H-Hi," Sora said, vaguely aware that his face was bright red.

He tripped over the last step and fell to the floor, face-first.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Kairi, running over to him and helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about him, Kairi," Yuffie said, casually leaning against the wall. "He obviously wants to kill himself again."

"Shut up, Yuffie," Sora remarked.

"Be nice," Kairi said.

"Yeah!" shouted Yuffie.

"I was talking to you, Yuffie."

"Oh."

Sora and Kairi walked over to the door and opened it.

"Bye, Yuffie!" Kairi said, walking out the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Yuffie cried, waving.

Sora stopped halfway out the door.

"She kissed me on the cheek!" he whispered excitedly.

Yuffie squealed so loudly Sora nearly grew deaf.

"So you told her?" she asked.

"Well…uh…"

"_Well?_"

Yuffie gave him a hard glare.

"No, but…" Sora began.

"_Sora!_" shouted Yuffie, hitting him in the arm.

"Ow!" Sora shouted.

"You're telling her soon, Sora Roma!" Yuffie shouted. "I swear, I will KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!!!"

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Come _on_, Sora!" Kairi called.

"Bye," Sora mumbled, walking out of the driveway.

He just promised he was going to tell _Kairi Ire_ that he was madly in love with her.

**Interesting comments/reviews answers:**

**Yes, Sora's not dead. I don't know why I'm saying this, because you MUST have noticed…hopefully.**

**Yes, I defeated Defender X, and I'm now on Mt. Gagazet, worried about defeating Seymour! YAY!**

**Axel will return next chapter! (Final chapter! YAYYY!!!)**

**Riku is **_**slightly**_** raising his status. SLIGHTLY.**

**I am so, **_**so**_**, SO sorry that I'm not updating faster. Writing's getting harder as it's nearing the end.**

**Sheesh…I can't believe I'm STILL getting Sora-killer reviews. I thought I cleared that up last time!**

**Laughing is okay! **

**Kairi's indeed very grown up!**

**To Muffin: That's so cool that you're making a dedication fic! That's awesome!**

**That sucks, killing Sora, and **_**what am I saying**_**? I am now officially considered the Sora-killer, when I should be called the…the…Sora-rebirther…or something.**

**I have never beaten Sephiroth. Ever. Not in Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts, or…um…something else that would have Sephiroth in it, so I wouldn't depend on me for advice. **

**No, Defender X is in the Calm Lands, I think…somewhere at the end anyway.**

**Well, I'll look for Final Fantasy VII.**

**Okay, well, thanks for all the reviews, I am very happy! **

**Read and review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, yada, yada, yada, etc.**

**Author's Note: ****Okay, so, I promised this was the last chapter, but I could not fit it all in, so the **_**next**_** one's the last chapter. I PROMISE. However, enjoy the leading to the last chapter in this WONDERFUL chapter. (Applause) …Which is not the last chapter. (Boos) **

**Warning: No warning! Shoo! Keep reading! Ignore this!**

**Quick Author Babble: I will miss you all!**

Chapter 27: I Love You…Not

Kairi skipped into school, feeling completely happy. There was nothing like being relieved after a humongous tragedy. She opened the doors to the school to see Sora and Yuffie standing in the hallway, arguing about something.

"I said _no_, Yuffie!" Sora shouted very loudly.

"You have to tell her _sometime_…oh, _hi_, Kairi!" Yuffie said, breaking off her sentence halfway to turn to look at her friend.

"Um…good morning," Kairi greeted.

The trio slowly began walking to their lockers.

"What was that argument about?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing!" shouted Sora so quickly Kairi jumped. "I-I mean, n-nothing at all…"

He laughed nervously and sped up a little. Yuffie let out a huge, you-are-so-stupid sigh.

"Moron," she said under her breath.

Sora looked like he was about to argue when Riku came up, silencing everyone in the hallway. Kairi looked around. She'd always thought it was creepy when that happened.

"Well, well, if it isn't my good friends," Riku said.

Everyone around them was listening. Riku looked at everybody around him.

"Excuse me, a little privacy, please?" he snapped, irritated.

Everyone immediately started walking and attempting weak conversations, but Kairi knew they all still had an ear open.

"It came to my attention that Sora happened to be dead?" he asked.

"Yes…but no, not really…" Kairi stuttered defensively. "It was…Well, it was terrible, but…I mean, he never really…"

"I thought we had a conversation about his…'_accident_,'" Riku said, looking directly at her.

Sora's head immediately turned to her at a neck-breaking pace.

"What?" he asked.

Kairi turned bright pink.

"Back off, Snowy!" snapped Yuffie, sticking her arm in front of Kairi protectively. "Don't you have other people to pick on?!"

"Pick on?" Riku snorted. "Nah…only Sora."

Sora threw him a death glare.

"Kidding!" cried Riku. "Sheesh, none of you can take a joke!"

More death glares. Even Kairi threw in her own, which seemed highly out of character.

"You make me sick!" Yuffie shouted right in his face. "Everything you do is for yourself! No wonder everybody hates you! You know what? I bet they just follow you because they're_scared_ of you! And no wonder! You're as big as Mt. Everest! And the hair does no good for you either!"

"I-I think that's enough, Yuffie," Kairi stuttered, slightly freaked out at how bold Yuffie was being.

Yuffie looked like she really wanted to continue on with her ranting, and Sora looked very much like he'd like to continue with it as well, but with a warning glare from Kairi his mouth snapped shut once again.

"I don't _always_ think of myself, believe it or not," Riku stated coolly.

"Yeah, right," Yuffie and Sora snorted at the same time.

"No, really," Riku said. "Sora, you're bright enough, you realize what I was doing recently, haven't you?"

Sora crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Manipulating people to your own desires?" he snapped.

"No!" Riku cried. "Sheesh…and they say you're smart!"

"Really?" snapped Yuffie. "Care to explain, genius?"

"Of course," Riku said snidely. "Well, let's see…first off, you all know that Kairi used to be my best friend, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Don't know why, really," Yuffie muttered under her breath, which caused Kairi to snort, but she quickly gathered herself and nudged Yuffie.

"We…were close…as you might…remember, Kairi," Riku scratched the back of his head nervously, turning a light shade of crimson, very uncharacteristically.

"Yes," Kairi said, but her voice remained very steady, and no colour reached her cheeks.

"Well, perhaps you wouldn't understand, but I knew you were going to be miserable once I was gone."

"Of course, that's what you always assume, isn't it?" Yuffie snapped. "That the world's going to collapse without you?"

"Actually," he said, throwing Yuffie a dark look, "I was judging by her face every time I saw her in the hallway."

Yuffie gave a little "humph" and turned away.

"No one talked to you afterwards, except for your sister, and not that nicely, I noticed," Riku continued.

"Also a little gift you decided to give to Kairi as well, right?" Sora snapped.

"Do you two ever shut up?" Riku sighed exasperatedly, glaring at Yuffie and Sora.

"Please be quiet for a second, guys," Kairi begged.

"Ugh!" Sora and Yuffie cried at the same time, turning away from Riku and Kairi.

Riku looked at her, resuming conversation as if no one had interrupted.

"Well…I felt kind of…bad," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"The yeti has feelings," Kairi heard Yuffie whisper, and she and Sora exchanged a quiet snicker.

"Shut up, guys!" snapped Kairi, finally irritated.

Yuffie fell into a pout, her bottom lip sticking out miserably. Sora actually looked quite hurt.

"Continue," Kairi said calmly, pushing a strand of strawberry hair from her face.

"No one seemed nice enough to be your best friend in _my_ opinion," Riku remarked, stopping dead from the death-kill glare that Sora was giving him. "And by what I mean by _nice_ is not what you think, Sora, and I didn't mean you. I meant not eternally loyal to _popularity_, by which I mean _me_, of course…I knew how much Kairi hated being around Naminé and her 'friends'."

Yuffie sneered at him.

"No offense, Yuffie," Riku said quickly.

"No offense taken," Yuffie sniffed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose snidely into the air.

"Well, I'd lost hope after awhile," Riku said. "I admit, though, I didn't look very hard, considering the overload of homework, but then little, unsuspecting Sora came along."

"Little and unsuspecting?" snapped Sora.

"Okay, okay, but then _Sora_ came along," Riku sighed, rolling his eyes, "and I know an opportunity when I see one. Sora was perfect. He was new to Destiny Islands, he was shy, kind, a total pushover and I knew if I just pushed him a little too far, he'd meet Kairi, no doubt about it."

"Wait…" Kairi said. "So you mean…"

"Yep, me getting under Sora's skin was all on purpose. I knew if I made fun of him long enough, you were sure to step in sometime. Worked out better than I thought. Kairi got even more friends I didn't even expect her to get, like Yuffie…"

Yuffie looked up.

"And Roxas, Leon, Olette, Hayner, Pence, even Naminé after a certain amount of time, my plan was working at its best," Riku continued. "Unfortunately, I had to keep up my jerky façade around Sora after you three created SCARF."

"You knew about SCARF?!" Yuffie cried.

"Look around you," Riku said. "I know about _everything_."

"He's good," Yuffie admitted, with a little, approving nod of her head.

Kairi felt her breathing become coarse. Her chest swelled up and she grabbed her head in confusion.

"If you cared so much about what happens to me, why didn't you just be my friend in the first place?" she cried.

"It's complicated, Kairi…" Riku began.

"No, it's not, actually," Kairi snapped, fists slowly balling up. "And if you weren't such a jerk, you would realize that!"

Walking past him and shoving his shoulder with hers as hard as she could, she stomped through the hallway angrily, breaking up groups of teenagers as she stormed past them, heat rising to her face.

Sitting in language class, Kairi let out a huge yawn, perched her elbows on her desk and let her head rest sleepily on her palms. They were presenting their poems today, and there was nothing like bad poetry that made people feel like falling asleep.

Kairi was still busy registering everything Riku had said. It was kind of stupid, really. It wasn't "complicated" in the least. Boys were stupid, Kairi finally concluded. None of them could piece anything together without making it seem difficult. She looked lazily up at the girl with long, orange hair and freckles presenting her poem at the front of the class.

"Bumble bees a-buzzing, birds a-chirping, flowers a-growing…" she continued in a monotone voice.

Kairi groaned. This was so painful, she thought her ears were going to bleed. The only good thing about this class was that all her friends were there. She felt something light hit her head.

"What the…?" she murmured, looking up tiredly.

She turned in her chair to find a paper wad behind her that had hit her head. Picking it up, she opened it up to find a note scrawled across the paper:

**You're not seriously THAT mad at Riku, are you? **

Kairi looked up to see Sora smile and wave at her. Turning back to the note, she took out her own pencil.

_You're such a hypocrite, Sora. You HATE him. _

Taking careful aim, she threw the wad right back at him. No one noticed because either they were worrying about their poem or asleep.

It wasn't long before the wad once again landed on her desk.

**Yeah, but ****I**** was the one being bullied. He just cared about you. I should be the one really mad. **

Kairi read over the note at least ten times, feeling even more confused before.

_Yeah…but why couldn't he have just told me he wanted to be my friend? _

**Trust me, you heard him talk before. It sounds like he has a reason for everything. There's got to be a reason for this too. He did say it was "complicated." **

_You're right. Maybe I should talk to him befo_

"Kairi!"

Kairi looked up, halfway through her note. Mr. Xaldin was frowning upon her, looking quite dangerous.

"I've called you're name five times!" he snapped. "That better not be your poem you're working on."

"No, sir," Kairi said, standing up and reaching into her desk for her poem.

Students around her were giggling. Sora looked slightly guilty.

She walked to front of the class, looked nervously around, and looked down at her poetry.

"He'll meet you when it's light out. He'll save your life. He'll sing you a song. He'll hold you when you need to cry. He'll tell you when you've made a mistake. He'll see you're past. He'll be with you no matter what. He'll fill you with excitement. He'll miss you when you're gone. He'll whisper poems in your ear. It'll kill you when he's gone. What do you call him? You call him 'friend.'"

There was a long silence, and then the classroom burst into applause. Possibly it'd been the only good poem they're heard all day.

"Very nice, Kairi," Mr. Xaldin said. "You may take your seat now."

"Nice poem," Sora said as they left the classroom.

"Not really," Kairi commented, stopping at her locker. "It was kind of lame, really."

"Not as lame as the 'bees and birds' girl," Sora remarked.

"Well, yeah, but _no one _was as lame as that."

They laughed a little. Riku walked past them, Selphie and Tidus fast at his heels. Kairi stopped to stare. Riku's icy blue eyes locked with hers for a few seconds, but soon he walked past her.

"What are you waiting for?" Sora asked. "Talk to him!"

"Tidus and Selphie are there…" Kairi stuttered uncertainly.

"Who cares?" Sora remarked. "Go, quickly, before he leaves!"

Giving her a light push towards him, Sora smiled smugly as she looked terrified and turned back to him.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "Maybe later, when he's alone, it'll only embarrass the both of us…"

"Kairi," he said, giving her a warning look.

"Okay, okay."

She took in a deep breath and walked down the hallway, trying to keep in pace with Riku. She walked up to him. Selphie's lime green eyes were locked on her most dangerously.

"Riku, I need to talk to you," Kairi stated, stepping right in front of Riku's path.

"You'd better get out the way, or…" Tidus threatened, holding up his fist.

"No, it's okay, Tidus," Riku said. "Let her talk."

"Thanks, Your Highness!" Kairi snapped. "I was wondering what's so complicated about being my friend."

"We're Riku's only friends, got that?" Selphie growled.

"Not really," Kairi said snidely.

Her piercing, violet eyes met Riku's icy, blue ones, and after what seemed like forever, he opened his mouth.

"I couldn't," he breathed finally. "I couldn't have been your friend. I know that because popularity was calling out to me. I was accepted into the higher crowd and you…weren't. And we were different. I always felt bad for you. I liked being your friend, really, but I knew this was more my place."

"We could still be friends, from different sides of whatever you define as 'popularity,'" Kairi said calmly.

"Maybe."

Riku smiled thinly and walked away. Selphie and Tidus, looking absolutely stunned, took a few moments before gathering their thoughts and trotting after him.

"Well?" Sora said, walking up to her.

Kairi broke into a smile as happiness erupted in her.

"He was right. It's complicated."

Sora and Kairi walked out of Destiny High, onto the beautiful grounds that surrounded it. Kairi had no idea where Yuffie went, but she could see Roxas, Olette, Pence, and Hayner standing on the other side of the lawn, sitting on one of the stone benches and talking. In a dark corner hidden by the shadows of the school, Leon was leaning against the wall and reading a book.

"Kairi, babe!"

Kairi and Sora turned to see a tall boy with spiky, red hair and electric green eyes.

"Hi, Axel," Kairi said, smiling.

"Hello, Kairi," Axel replied, smiling, his face falling as he saw Sora. "Sora."

"Axel," Sora stated with gritted teeth, just to contemplate his presence.

After a few laser-like glares, Axel turned so his back was facing Sora.

"Anyway, just thought I'd say 'goodbye' my way," Axel said, smiling mischievously.

He leaned in. Kairi found herself rather terrified as she noticed his face getting closer and closer to hers. She turned to see Sora, looking both revolted and angry. She looked at Axel, finding herself strangely wishing that he was someone else…someone different…

Hastily, she put her hand to his mouth to stop him from getting any closer.

"No," she said.

Axel looked at her in confusion.

"Axel, this isn't working. You're not the kind of person I want to be with."

"What?" he said, looking slightly irritated.

"Listen…I think I made a mistake doing this to you. I never really thought of you as"—she winced slightly at his expression—"a person really as important to me as to mention the word _love_. That's why we never said anything close to an 'I love you' to each other. It was just sort of a…a…"

"Fling?" suggested Sora with slight amusement in his voice.

"Yes!" Kairi said, then turned back to look at Axel. "I mean no! Ugh…I don't know! I was just frustrated, Axel. I always thought low of myself, and then you came along, and…and…ugh…I don't know…I just felt…_wanted_."

"I can't believe this…" Axel muttered.

Kairi felt relief and guilt hit her all at once.

"Well, you know, you're very charming and funny and all that!" she chirped, trying to sound cheery. "I mean, some girl's going to get very lucky, and she'll be right for you, I know it! I'm…I'm just not the kind of girl you want. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Axel said, aggravated, and he stormed out of the grounds.

Kairi let out a huge sigh—out of relief or sadness, she did not know. Sora walked up to her with a sort of triumph in his step.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Mm…I don't know," Kairi replied, shrugging slightly. "It just occurred to me…Guess I'm the kind of person who needs to be on the spot before I realize stuff, huh?"

"Also described as 'oblivious,'" Sora stated matter-of-factly.

Kairi whacked him over the head with her hand.

"Ow!" Sora shouted. "What was that for?"

"For being a smart Alec," Kairi replied. "Come on, Mr. Dictionary, let's go home."

Sora rubbed the spot where she hit his head and grinned.

**Okey-dokey, time to reply to those remarks/questions:**

**He's alive, and I am not a Sora-killer!**

**YAY, Sara Roman!!! **

**Indeed, character death is a perfect plot. Mwa, ha, ha. **

**What CAN you do with those redhead stealers? **

**Yep, I defeated Defender X long, long ago.**

**I DEFEATED SEYMOUR FLUX!!! YES!!! I SURVIVED TOTAL ANNIHILATION!!! (Sorry, I've been waiting for that all day.) **

**I will work on finding FFVII. **

**No sequels in mind for this story. However, there **_**will **_**be an epilogue.**

**Thanks for the "excellent work" compliments!**

**It was kind of obvious, I know. Sorry. **

**Indeed, Sora needs to open his mouth…and…not…like, more talking—like, telling evil secrets…**

**I laughed when I made the bathroom part. **

**YAY!!! Sora-rebirther! Lol. **

**Reporters are stupid. In this story…anyway…**

**Not…last chapter…sorry…**

**Aw…I'm not a pure genius…Though that is very nice; I thank you for that, Josh.**

**I'm sorry…****it was a bit rushed, I know. The problem was I found the previous chapter very, very hard to write with. That's why I'm ending this story next chapter. **

**I'll update as fast as I can next time.**

**Okay, thanks, next chapter…last (not counting the epilogue). **

**Read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (II), Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, etc. **

**Author's Note: Okay, so I promised you guys the last chapter, but…I DID IT! Last chapter, everybody. Please note that you are all the best people ever for reading this story and helping me go on with it, unlike my past stories that never seem to end. No comments will be responded to today because of this special day. Instead I have something planned out for the end. Also, I have to tell you, this chapter is super, super, duper long and is actually worth two chapters, I just promised you guys this would be the last chapter and I didn't want it to not be. **

**Warning: Romantic slush ahead. **

**Quick Author Babble: Now I'm aching for a slushie…**

Chapter 28: Like a Romance Movie

"You've _got_ to tell her, Sora!"  
"No, Yuffie."  
"You promised! You said you would!"  
"I said _no_, Yuffie."  
Yuffie crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the floor. She'd stopped by Sora's house first thing in the morning. Mrs. Roma was still upstairs, fast asleep. Sora was really dreading his knack to be an early riser.  
"It's Saturday!" she cried. "_Saturday!_ I shouldn't be worrying about your stupid crush on Kairi! I should be at home, watching television, eating milk and cookies! But _no_, the whole idea has been racking my brains since you promised you would tell her! I barely got any _sleep _last night! If you're trying to be mysterious, Sora Roma, then you're doing an _awful_ job of it!"  
"Why are you even bothering me with this then?" he asked. "It's not like it's your problem!"  
"She broke up with Axel!" Yuffie ranted on, ignoring Sora's statement completely. "She is on the market once again! There is no excuse, NO EXCUSE, to not tell her, Sora! Take a risk for once!"  
Sora yawned, from boredom or lack of sleep, he couldn't tell. He let Yuffie's words breeze right by him as usual. She never seemed to give up. Some people would call her determined. Other people, like Sora, would call her purely hardheaded. It really depended which side you were on in the situation.  
"And may I point out, Sora, that she did, as a matter of fact—"  
"Do you want something to drink, Yuffie?" Sora asked, interrupting her halfway through a sentence.  
"Oh, yeah, I'd like that, thanks, Sora," she said as Sora chucked a Pepsi can at her. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. She did, as a matter of FACT..."  
"Will you give it a rest, Yuff?" Sora said. "You haven't even made any effect on me."  
Yuffie looked at him, agape.  
"None at all?"  
"Nope."  
"Dang," she sighed. "I thought if I came around early enough, you'd be too dazed to try not to listen. What is your head made of, stone?"  
She knocked hard on the top of head.  
"Ow!" Sora said, swiping her arm away. "Quit it!"  
"Don't be such a baby, Sora. Honestly, it'll take you years before you can even stutter in front of her."  
She leaped up impressively and put on a very sincere, Kairi-like smile.  
"This is Kairi...'Oh, hi, Sora, what's up?' Now this is you."  
She put a very dumb expression on her face and looked very nervous.  
"'I-I...I...I-I...erk...arg...'" she stuttered hopelessly, then she looked back up at Sora, once again Yuffie. "And that's what you'll be like in three years."  
"Oh, yeah, like you and Leon are making much progress!" Sora yelled back defensively.  
He immediately took a step back. That had not meant to come out. It just had. And he'd seen Yuffie when she was mad, especially on the particularly touchy subject of Leon.  
It was better on the other side of the counter.  
However, Yuffie didn't look bothered at all. She looked almost...smug.  
"Sora, Sora, Sora," she said, shaking her head with a smile. "_Of course _we're not making much progress. This is _Leon_ we're talking about. Mr. Antisocial? _I _have an excuse to not be admitting anything. I mean, it took months for me to even get his full name out."  
"Oh, yeah." Sora laughed silently. "_Squall Leonhart_."  
It always made him laugh. It was no wonder Leon had changed it.  
"Anyway, that just makes what you're arguing even worse, because Kairi isn't antisocial in the least, unlike Leon. Which means you have better chances that she'll accept you immediately."  
"Yuffie..." Sora groaned, slamming his head onto the counter.  
"And, besides, it's not that hard," Yuffie said. "Watch."  
She walked up to the mint green teapot that was sitting on the counter and picked it up. Putting her hand dramatically below her neck and holding the teapot out with her other, she stuck her nose up into the air.  
"Mr. Teapot, I love you," she said in a very wistful voice.  
Sora looked at her for a second, stunned, before bursting out into laughs, his eyes watering.  
"O-Okay," he said, wiping his eyes and looking up at her. "You are _so _lucky I don't have a video camera right now..."  
"Sora, be serious!" Yuffie yelled. "Get over here and propose your love to this teapot!"  
"What?" he cried. "No!"  
"Come on, how else are you going to be ready?" Yuffie snapped.  
Sora thought of Kairi, her shiny, crimson hair fluttering around her angelic face, violet eyes glittering. He heaved a long sigh.  
"Fine, but it's _Miss_ Teapot now."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come."  
Sora walked over and took the teapot from Yuffie. He held it out so he was looking straight at it.  
"That's it, Sora!" Yuffie chided. "Now look it right in the spout, and say the three, magic words. It needs to be sincere, heart-wrenching, romantic..."  
"It's a teapot, Yuffie," Sora said dryly.  
"Oh, just do it already!" she snapped.  
Sora looked at the teapot. He had a feeling it was watching him though that dreadful, mint-colored spout. It was very awkward.  
"Um...Miss Teapot..." he stuttered.  
"Down on your knee," Yuffie whispered from the corner of her mouth.  
"M-Miss Teapot..." Sora began once more, kneeling down. "I-I...um...I...love you."  
Yuffie clapped her hands and grinned.  
"You did it, Sora!" she chirped happily.  
"It was a teapot, Yuffie," Sora sighed hopelessly, putting down the poor teapot back on the counter. "It's the farthest thing from Kairi possible. Plus, it doesn't talk back."  
"Hmm..." Yuffie murmured thoughtfully. "I know! I'll be Kairi! I'm not the farthest thing from Kairi possible, and I talk back!"  
"Yeah, but you're still not Kairi."  
"Sora, you should be happy that I'm a girl."  
Sora sighed heavily. Something told him this would be harder than talking to the teapot. Yuffie collapsed on the couch and made another Kairi-like grin.  
"Stop that, you're creeping me out," Sora said as he walked over to Yuffie.  
"Gotta look like Kairi or you'll never be able to say it," Yuffie remarked simply.  
She closed her eyes and breathed out, sat up straight, and smiled once again.  
"Hi, Sora, fancy meeting you here!" she said in a very un-Yuffie sort of way.  
"It's my house," Sora replied dryly.  
The next thing he knew, he was being whacked over the head.  
"Ow!" he shouted.  
"Sora, you stupid idiot!"  
"What!"  
"You don't start with _that_, that's absolutely...absolutely...immature!"  
"What? I would say that to Kairi!"  
"Not in this situation!"  
"Fine, fine. Sorry."  
He breathed out and looked at Yuffie.  
"Nice seeing you," he said, sure there was an evil little person laughing at him inside his head.  
"You too," Yuffie replied. "What's up?"  
"Er...I need to...tell you...something."  
The laughing was growing louder in his ears.  
"What is it?" Yuffie asked, looking completely oblivious as if she actually _was_ Kairi.  
Creepy.  
"I...kind of...really..."  
"Sora?" Yuffie said with fake innocence.  
"I love you."  
"VERY GOOD!" Yuffie squealed, clapping her hands.  
"Shut up!" Sora hissed. "My mom's still asleep."  
Yuffie clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
"Now, I am never saying that word again," Sora said, panting slightly as the laughter was very loud indeed.  
"You mean 'love'?" Yuffie asked, ignoring Sora's cringe. "Well, not to _me_, of course...to Kairi!"  
"Erk."  
"Come on, Sora! Don't be such a wimp! You've proven to me that you can say it! Now you just have to prove it to Kairi."  
"Uh, how about no?" Sora snapped.  
"You mean all this preparation was for nothing?" Yuffie asked.  
Sora remembered him and the teapot.  
"Fine," Sora said, looking at Yuffie wearily as she squealed. "_Maybe_."  
"A definite maybe?" Yuffie asked him excitedly.  
Sora rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah...a _definite _maybe."  
Yuffie squealed once more and clapped her hands quietly. Sora sighed. He knew he shouldn't have given her that Pepsi—she'd be sugar high for the rest of the day.  
"I guess my mission is done then," Yuffie stated, walking towards the door. "Bye, Sora."  
Just as she was closing the door behind her, she turned back around to look at him.  
"Don't forget the kiss, Sora!" she chirped mischievously.  
"Eh?" Sora said, turning very pale.  
"You can't say 'I love you' without a kiss, stupid!" Yuffie said. "Bye!"  
"YUFFIE!" Sora yelled, forgetting to keep his voice down and plunging at the door.  
She slammed the door shut. Sora stopped moments before his head hit the door. He turned back to face the staircase, his head drooping hopelessly.  
He had to _kiss _Kairi?  
Oh, God. 

**"""**

"There's got to be _one_ romantic movie where they don't kiss in the end!"

Sora grumbled angrily as he sat on the floor, surrounded by stacks of romance movies. He was determined to prove Yuffie wrong—there had to be a way to tell someone who's not in the family you love them without kissing them. So far, his project was a complete failure. He sadly shook his head.

Suddenly the phone rang. His mom was at work, so he got up, knocking down a stack of videos as he walked towards the phone. 

"Hello?" he said dully, not sounding very awake.

"Hi, Sora!" 

Kairi's optimistic voice surprised him so much he nearly dropped the phone. Catching it before he hit the floor, he coughed and leaned against the counter.

"Hi," he said, trying to deepen his voice to sound much cooler than he thought I was. 

"I hope I didn't disturb you with anything," Kairi stated sweetly.

Sora looked at the pile of romance videos out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, you didn't." 

"Great! I was wondering if you could come over and help me with my math homework...if that's all right with you..."

"No, that's fine," Sora replied very quickly, perching the phone expertly between his shoulder and his ear so that he could start putting the videos away. "What lesson are you on?" 

"Like it matters," Kairi stated. "You're in the eleventh grade math book already, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh..." 

"I don't exactly have the most expert family in math, so I almost immediately thought of you."

"Okay, great, I can come over right now." 

"Cool! See you soon then!" 

And with that, their conversation was over. Sora shoved all the videos into the shelf in no particular order. In fact, most of them collapsed and fell into other shelves. Sure, his mom might not be too happy, but it was better than being late for meeting Kairi. 

Leaving the hopelessly messy videos, he ripped off a piece of sticky paper from the pad in the kitchen, reached for a pen and wrote:

**At Kairi's house. Be back before six.**

Sticking it on the refrigerator, he then turned and exited the house. Despite the beginning of March, it was still as snowy and cold as December. This was highly disappointing , especially to the people of Destiny Islands, who'd always lived with and enjoyed their tropical weather. 

Sora couldn't help thinking if when he went over there he should tell Kairi how he felt. Yuffie had seemed pretty determined...

Sora slapped the side of his head as if to get dirt out of there. Since when had he cared about what _Yuffie_ thought? Kairi was his best friend, and only that, and if he told her, he'd risk losing all that.

On the other hand, if he didn't tell her at all, he'd never know what she really thought about him, and he didn't want that either. 

It was a full-fledged debate the whole walk to Kairi's house, and by the time he reached her walkway he still hadn't made up his mind. He was hesitant to knock on the door, knowing as soon as he walked into that house he'd have to make up his mind once and for all.

Finally, after only one, tiny knock, Kairi threw open the door. A pencil was tucked behind her ear and a piece of paper covered in mathematical solutions was stuck in her hair.

"Hi, Sora!" she chirped. "I was..." 

Sora took the piece of paper out of her hair and held it in front of her. 

"Having a little trouble?" he finished her sentence for her, laughing slightly at her embarrassment. 

"Well, _excuse_ me!" she said jokingly. "Not everyone has the IQ of Albert Einstein, you know!"

"Uh...Kairi...none of these are right," Sora stated, looking over the paper. 

"Gee, I didn't notice," Kairi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and giggling. "Now come on in before you freeze to death."

Sora walked into the small, cozy house and took off his boots and hung up his jacket. It was quiet. It seemed like they were the only ones there. 

"Where is everybody?" Sora asked, feeling his throat tighten. 

"My mom's at some café with her friends, my dad's at work, and Naminé's on some date with this guy," Kairi replied, making a face. "So typically Naminé, right? My bet is she'll dump him by next week." 

She laughed at her sister's predictable actions and walked into the living room. Sora obediently followed her and sat down beside her as she collapsed in front of her math book. 

Kairi sighed and looked at the first question. 

"I don't understand it at all!" she cried hopelessly. 

Sora's eyes scanned over the question and looked up at Kairi.

"It's easy," he said. "The tuition is $3280.00. You don't know how many fares he'll need, right? Just change it to 'x' since you don't know it. How much does it cost per fare?" 

"Seven dollars," Kairi replied in confusion, when suddenly a look of understanding came over her features. "_Oh_...so I just multiply the gas price by four...plus the tuition...plus the insurance..." 

She was scribbling hard in her notebook.

"And divide it by the fare..." Kairi continued to mumble, biting her lip. "The answer's 826 fares! I can't believe I didn't get that! Thanks, Sora!"

"No pro..." 

Sora was cut off in mid-sentence as the door burst open and Mrs. Ire came stumbling into the foyer. She was laughing uncontrollably a nd her red hair was rather messy. She walked into the living room and Sora couldn't help but notice she couldn't walk in a straightline. 

"Hi, honey, I've got back from the caf," she said, sounding very wobbly, when her eyes suddenly fell on Sora. "Oh, _helloo_, Sora! What are you doing here?"

"He's helping me with my math homework," Kairi explained calmly, as if her mother wasn't threatening to fall over. 

"Oh, that's _won_-derful, Sora, dear, you get right back on that!" cried Mrs. Ire, and she hobbled into the kitchen. 

"Is she okay?" Sora asked, turning to Kairi as soon as she was out of earshot. 

"Yeah, she just gets a little tipsy after she's met with her friends," Kairi replied. "I've been to one of them before. They talk about their husbands and laugh about the things their kids do, and then talk a little bit about work, and where they wish they were living right then, and in all the excitement, they order a little more alcohol than recommended." 

"Oh," was all Sora could think of saying. 

"She'll be alright. She sleeps right after she gets home, and since it's not tons of alcohol she's usually over it by nighttime." 

Sora couldn't help but laugh at how natural Kairi seemed while explaining about her mother when she was drunk. 

"It doesn't happen a lot!" Kairi cried defensively. "Only annually. It's not like my mother's an alcoholic!" 

"I know, I know. My parents do it too. It's just...you talk about it like you're expecting it." 

"Yes, well...when I know my mom's 'going out with her friends', I _do _expect it." 

Then she turned back to her math book and went back to work. 

**"""**

A few hours later, Kairi's mother walked in from the kitchen with a pack of ice on her head, groaning. 

"Why don't you two go to the park?" she said in a pained voice. "You've been working for a long time."

"Well..." Kairi said, looking down at her math book, "okay. I don't have that much left, and I'm sure I can do the rest without Sora's help tomorrow. Want to go to the park?"

"Sure, why not?" Sora replied, shrugging. 

Exiting the house warmth of the house, Sora immediately regretted leaving his gloves at home. The cold wind was beating against him, almost asking him to freeze to death. They walked the short distance to the park, Kairi talking excitedly about the upcoming March Break, saying she hoped it would warm up soon so she could down to the beach during that time. Sora half-listened, still thinking if he should tell her. He _was _sort of a park person. And he didn't want his "magical moment" with Kairi to be during a Spin the Bottle game...which was still very embarrassing to think about. 

Walking towards the bench, the snow crunching beneath their feet, it began to snow lightly, giving the park a picture perfect scene—not so far away, children were building snowmen and chucking snow at each other, their laughter making Sora feel like he was in one of the many romance movies he had watched to prove Yuffie wrong. Kairi fell onto the bench seat, pulled her pink hat down over her ears, and watched the snowball fight. 

Sora sat down beside her, humming some tune that was stuck in his head, admitting to himself that this was just a _little_ awkward. 

Kairi quickly lost interest in the snowball fight and looked up. Above them, shimmering on the branches of the leafless tree, were icicles. Big, shiny icicles that glimmered in the sunlight that didn't seem to give off any heat.

"Wow, they're gorgeous," Kairi stated in a sort of breathless voice. 

"They're nice," Sora agreed. 

Kairi stood up in her seat and took a step up onto the actual table part, reaching out towards the lowest icicle.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. 

"Getting an icicle, of course," Kairi responded. 

She wrapped her fingers around the icicle and tugged. It cracked only a bit. 

"Almost...got it..." Kairi remarked. 

She took a step back. Her heel was hanging over the edge of the table. 

"Kairi, be careful..." Sora warned, rather nervous. 

"Oh, please, Sora, you're acting like my moth–"

There was a cracking sound. The icicle broke off and Kairi's unexpected foot, still hanging over the edge, slipped from underneath her. Letting out a surprised scream, Kairi waved her arms frantically to stay balanced. Instinctively, Sora jumped up as Kairi fell backwards, and collapsed right onto him. 

Sora's cerulean eyes were looking right into hers, which were barely six inches away. Both were bright red, but neither moved. Feeling rather confused as to what was happening, he felt like he had to say it—the words he and Yuffie had been practicing that morning. This certainly wasn't how he'd expected it to be—it was far off from what Yuffie had thought as well, he was pretty sure—but it was the right moment, he could feel it.

"Kairi..." he began, saying it slowly as if that was going to make it any easier news to take, "I..."

_Thunk. _

At the noise, the two teens turned their heads to look at the chunk of ice hat had just landed beside them. Scrambling to her feet and helping Sora up, still beet red, she looked at the sky. It was dark, and the snow was starting to fall a lot harder. The wind started to pick up. More ice chunks began to fall. 

"Hailstorm," she stated. 

"Whatever kind of storm it is, I think we should get inside," Sora said, noticing the chunks seemed far bigger than the little, annoying hail Destiny Islands usually got. 

The snow poured down on them, obscuring Sora's vision so that everyone else who was running past them looked like snowmen. 

"Aah!" Kairi shrieked and grabbed Sora's arm as a hail chunk the size of a grapefruit crashed down beside her. 

They ran to Kairi's house since it was closer and Sora would rather not go to the hospital with a head injury from a piece of hail. Kairi's fingers were too frozen to scramble through her key chain to find her house key so they rang the doorbell like crazy people. Mr. Ire opened the door and ushered them inside. 

Naminé was already there, wringing her long, blond hair to get the frozen water out. Sora shook snow out of his hair while Kairi rubbed her hands for warmth. 

"Terrible weather, isn't it?" Mr. Ire asked. 

The three teenagers all glared at him for stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch the weather channel since it was such a clear day," Mr. Ire said, "otherwise I would've warned you." 

Sora looked at the television sitting in the living room. On it was the weather channel. Scanning it over very quickly, it said the hail would go on until late evening, and then snow squalls would begin. 

"Oh, no..." Sora muttered, looking at his watch, where the time read 5:30p.m. "I promised my mom I'd be home before six." 

"I'm afraid with this weather, Sora," Mrs. Ire stated, looking at him apologetically, "you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, Sora, you're even lucky you got _here_ alive!" Naminé exclaimed. "Did you _see_ the size of that hail? One piece nearly shattered Marly's windshield!"

Sora guessed that "Marly" was the guy Naminé had gone out with. 

"But I have to get home...my mom will worry, and you know she gets," Sora remarked, rolling his eyes.

"You should call her and explain you're at our house safe and sound," Mr. Ire suggested. "It's for the best, Sora. I think you should sleep here tonight."

**"""**

"Here you go," Mrs. Ire said, walking in with a pair of blue-and-white striped pajamas. "Aiden's old pajamas all washed and clean. Surely they'd fit you." 

Sora watched as she laid them down on the bed in the guest bedroom. He felt kind of _embarrassed _at the thought of staying the night at Kairi's house. 

"I feel ridiculous, intruding like this," he commented, looking at Mrs. Ire stubbornly. "All I came here to do was help Kairi with her homework. Sleeping here is…" 

"A pleasure," Mrs. Ire finished for him. "You're never a bother, Sora. Everyone likes having you around." 

She looked at him sharply. Sora sighed. It looked like Mrs. Ire was just as stubborn as him—maybe more so. 

"My house is only a ten minute walk from here," he continued hopefully. "It won't take long to walk there. Besides, I haven't even called my mom yet. She'll be worried…"

"Sora, stop being so silly," Mrs. Ire said, walking towards the door and turning to look at him. "I would never let you walk home in this weather. I assure you I've already called your mother and she agrees with me that you should stay here tonight." 

Talk about prepared. Sora had not expected Mrs. Ire to already have expected this argument and couldn't believe that for a woman who was so drunk just a few hours ago she had such a sharp mind. She reminded him very much of her daughter in some ways. 

Mrs. Ire smiled, recognizing the defeated look on Sora's face. 

"Now wash up and come have dinner."

**"""**

What a weird family, Sora couldn't help thinking as he walked up the stairs. Maybe not weird—that was too harsh—but it was certainly…colorful. There was Mr. Ire, the hardworking, news watching man, informing everyone about things that happened at work and whatever news he thought was important. Then there was Mrs. Ire, the loving, stay-at-home mom who was purely interested in everyone else's news. Then there was Naminé, the girly shopaholic, who spent most of her time at the dinner table trying to get Kairi excited about the newest gossip. And finally there was Kairi, the girl who laughed along with what everyone said, and enjoyed kicking Naminé under the table when she got too out of hand with talking about makeup and hairstyles that would look good on her.

It had certainly been an experience, and Sora actually wished he had a bigger family than just him and his mom—he still missed his dad a lot, and had no siblings whatsoever. 

Sora turned down the hallway, Kairi's cat, Truda, following him around loyally. He turned to face the bright orange cat.

"Okay, you've got to stop following me around," he said sternly. "Go visit Kairi or something." 

"Having fun yelling at my cat, Sora?" Kairi asked, giggling, as she walked out of her room and scooped up Truda. 

"I wasn't yelling!" 

Sora's face flushed red from embarrassment. 

"Close enough." 

Smiling at him and balancing Truda out in her arms, she gave another tinkling laugh. 

"So, couldn't convince my mom to let you go, huh?" she said. 

"No," Sora sighed. "She's very stubborn, you know. Yes, very hardheaded when she wants to be…reminds me of you." 

Kairi gasped, pretending to be shocked, and hit him as he started laughing. 

"Well, whatever, as long as you're here, let's watch a movie!" she exclaimed. 

"Action film?" asked Sora hopefully. 

"Nice try," Kairi said. "Romantic comedy, thanks. You know how I am with those kinds of movies. Remember _The Godfather_?" 

"Yeah, I remember…" Sora remarked. "But you've got to admit, it gave me a laugh."

"Sora!"

"Sorry, sorry. Fine, romantic comedy it is."

He made a face, but Kairi ignored it and dragged him downstairs. She didn't even know how many romance movies he'd watched that morning.

**"""**

Soon, they were watching _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_, which wasn't so bad, and wasn't one of the hundred romance movies Sora had forced himself to watch. Naminé was sitting in front of the couch Sora and Kairi were sitting on, who Kairi had invited to watch it with them. 

They were laughing constantly. The movie was truly hilarious. 

"_You're that waitress." _

"_Seating hostess, actually."_

"Aw…" Kairi said. "You can already tell they're meant to be together." 

"Romantic movies are so predictable…yet for some reason, absolutely enjoyable!" Naminé agreed. 

As the movie continued on, Sora was slowly starting to doze off. 

"_Why?...Why do you love me?" _

"_Because I came alive when I met you." _

Fully awoken as Kairi grabbed his hand, he turned to look at her as she and Naminé let out a breathless "aw". 

"I could watch this movie over and over again," Naminé sighed. 

"Yeah, but nothing like this would ever happen in _real _life," Kairi said. "I wish it would though. Can you imagine?" 

She turned her attention to Sora. 

"He looks me in the eyes, honestly and truly," she said dreamily, "and says something romantic, like…'I wish I could stay here forever with you…'" 

Naminé paused the movie to watch her redheaded sister leap up and pull Sora along with her, and started to waltz. 

"And we could dance to romantic music," she continued. "And then, we'll lean in closer to each other…" 

She leaned in closer to the cherry red Sora. 

"And meet in a passionate, long lasting kiss," Kairi finished breathlessly. 

She came so close to him that their noses were in danger of touching, when she stopped and looked up at him. 

"And that's what I want to happen when I meet the boy I'm destined to be with," she said wistfully. 

Backing away slowly, cheeks slightly pink she turned to look at Naminé. 

"Good demonstrating, Kai," Naminé giggled, "but you still sound like one of those hopeless romantics." 

Sora's heart was beating a hundred times faster than healthy. Adrenaline was running through his veins, heat racing through his body. 

"You okay, Sora?" Naminé asked, peering over Kairi's shoulder. 

"Yeah…yeah…I just need to…sit down," he stuttered, falling backwards onto the sofa. 

"Looks like you shook up Sora quite a bit with your fantasy," Naminé giggled. 

Kairi sat down beside Sora, who was still breathing hard. As Naminé turned the movie back on, Kairi soon grabbed his hand again as Ian and Toula kissed.

**"""**

As the movie ended and the credits started rolling, Mrs. Ire walked in. 

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but you three should go to bed," she stated. "It's late, and we wouldn't want Sora's mother to call tomorrow complaining that he looks like a raccoon, would we?"

"No, Mom," Kairi sighed, turning off the DVD player. 

"Come on, a _little_ later?" begged Naminé. 

"No," Mrs. Ire said sternly. "To bed, all of you!"

Kairi and Naminé exchanged she-is-so-bossy looks before following through with their mother's commands. As Sora left, however, he gave her a little smile, which Mrs. Ire happily returned, apparently not used to this treatment. 

As they approached the staircase, Mrs. Ire following close behind, the two girls turned on their heels. Kairi hugged her mom and kissed her dad before running up the stairs. 

"Goodnight!" she called, when she'd probably already reached her room. 

"Goodnight!" Mrs. Ire responded.

Naminé simply ran up the staircase, giving a little mutter that sounded like "'Night." 

"Sweet dreams, sweetie," Mr. Ire said. 

Sora stood there, feeling very awkward. Was he supposed to say something, or just run up the stairs like Naminé? 

"Er…'night," he finally decided to say. 

"Have a good rest, Sora, dear," Mrs. Ire stated kindly.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Mr. Ire called as Sora hesitantly made his way to the stairs.

Sora chuckled as he heard what they said to each other as he walked up the stairs. 

"'Don't let the bed bugs bite'!" Mrs. Ire scolded. "That is not proper in the least, Aiden! When guests come over you should pay them at least a little 'goodnight'!" 

"Sorry I let you down with my farewell to Kairi's little friend," Mr. Ire snorted.

"Aiden! Don't you ignore me!"

As Sora walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom, he passed by Kairi's bedroom, noticing that she was by her pinup board. Knocking on the already open door, Sora smiled as Kairi turned around to face him with a look of shock on her face. 

Kairi was already in her pajamas. They were a soft blue and covered in white hearts, stars, and crescent moons. 

"Oh, it's only you, Sora," she said, breathing out. "For a second I thought it was Naminé…She kind of makes fun of my obsession with photography…"

"There could be a lot worse things to be obsessed with," Sora commented, walking over to the pinup board. "New additions?" 

"Yeah!" cried Kairi, clearly excited. "I finally got them all printed!"

She swung her arms out toward the pinup board, which was now completely covered in pictures so it looked more like a collage than anything. 

"Look, there's you, me, and Yuffie at the semiformal!" she said, pointing at a rather large picture.

To Sora's amusement, they all had sort of goofy faces on—Sora was rolling his eyes with his mouth dropping in a very strange way. Kairi had just been bringing her hands up to the back of her head so she looked sort of like she was making antlers and her eyes were closed and breathing out. Yuffie seemed to be the only one _trying_ to look stupid. She had crossed her eyes and had stuck her tongue out, stretching the sides of her mouth out with her fingers. 

"And there's Christmas time!" 

A grand picture of glittering gold, green, and red, Naminé, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Yuffie, Sora and Kairi all seemed to be gathered around Kairi's Christmas tree, with Yuffie opening her present from Roxas with excitement sparking from her eyes. 

"And there's me and Roxas in the photo booth." 

There were four square pictures all in a row. The first one seemed very natural, with Roxas and Kairi sitting there, smiling. The second one they'd both stuck out their tongues and pulled up their eyelids. The third one they both did bunny ears on each other. The fourth one they'd come so close to the camera that only one of each of their eyes were visible. 

"And…er…_that_ was taken at my birthday party by Naminé." 

She pointed at an average-sized picture of Sora and Kairi slow-dancing.

"You…you put it up?" Sora asked.

"Well…yeah…" Kairi murmured. "It's still a nice memory…" 

Both teenagers turned very red and Sora actually had to avert his eyes from the picture before talking again. 

"They're all great." 

"Thanks!" Kairi chirped. "The semiformal one's my favorite! There are still more…but…um…" 

Sora waited for her to continue, but since she couldn't seem to bring the words out, clearly still thinking about the picture as vividly as he was, he decided he would fill them in for her. 

"You're mom told us to go to bed," he said. "You can show me in the morning." 

"Yeah…" Kairi agreed slowly then nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, okay!" 

He made his way to the door, and was stopped once again by Kairi's voice. 

"Sora…earlier today, when we were watching the movie…" she remarked, "when I was saying all that mushy stuff that I wished would come true…" 

Sora turned to face Kairi, whose face was three shades of red. 

"Do you think it was stupid?" 

"No," Sora said flatly. "Of course it wasn't. If this is about what Naminé said, she was just trying to keep her pride. I bet she has a wish like that too." 

There was a very long pause. Kairi finally smiled. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She sat down on her bed. 

"Do you think it'll come true?" she asked.

"Absolutely." 

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"No, I'm not!" 

"Yeah, you are!"

They both moved closer to each other. Shooting glares that seemed to almost electrocute the other person. 

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" 

Still moving closer…

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!" 

Their faces were so close now they were only an inch apart. 

"NO, I'M NOT!" 

"PROVE IT!"

Sora grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Kairi, I love you."

Kairi looked at him for a long moment before leaping up and covering her mouth with her hand, letting out a gasp in hopefully surprise. Sora's eyes widened. Well, that's not how he expected that to happen…If Yuffie were here, she'd probably hit him over the head hard with a frying pan. 

"I'm sorry!" he cried hastily. "I'm _so_ sorry…I…I know you don't have feelings for me…I was…I was just… " 

Heat was rushing through his blood again. It felt like he'd just been hit with a bolt of lightning…but it didn't hurt at all. Before he could figure out an excuse for his actions, Kairi pulled him up and kissed him back. 

"I love you too."

**"""**

Sora woke up, looking around the bland, guest bedroom in bewilderment. What had happened? He'd had a great dream…where he and Kairi...

Oh, God!

He sat up in bed. That hadn't been a dream! They'd actually kissed! He'd actually said it! It wasn't anything like the romance movies had led him to believe, but who the heck cared? He'd kissed _Kairi__Ire_, and she actually kissed him back. 

Feeling as light and happy as the air itself, Sora almost floated down the stairs. Kairi was the only one awake, eating cereal in the kitchen, humming a happy tune. Suddenly paralyzed, Sora felt himself crash back down to Earth. What was he supposed to say now? Did this worry never end? 

"Um…morning," he stated simply, making her look up. 

"Morning!" she chirped happily back. 

There was a silence, but not awkward like usual. It was actually…comfortable. 

"Coffee?" she said, standing up to pour herself a mug. 

"Yeah, thanks," he replied. 

"Cream? Sugar?"

"Both."

Sora was not a drink-coffee-black sort of person. As Kairi passed him his mug and sat down with her own, she gave a little smile. 

"Um…about yesterday…" she began. 

Sora squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it was too good to be true. 

"I wanted to tell you…" Here it comes… "That I'm really happy." 

Sora opened one eye to look at her sincere expression. Kairi started laughing at his shocked face. 

"You know…I never really understood what I felt towards you…" she continued, placing both hands on her mug. "It was always confusing. Even when I was dating Axel, I couldn't help but think of you. You're the one who made me rethink about things." 

Kairi smiled thoughtfully.

"Though I s'pose Yuffie helped too…" 

Sora continued to remain silent. 

"When did you know you had feelings for me?" Kairi asked. 

"W-Why?" stuttered Sora. 

"Because I'm interested!" 

Sora was a little embarrassed about the truth.

"Um…awhile." 

"How long awhile?" 

"S-Six months ago." 

Kairi's jaw dropped.

"_Six months ago_?" she cried. "Oh my God! I'm an oblivious FREAK!" 

"No, you're not," Sora said, shaking his head. "Six months really isn't that long…" 

"It's half a YEAR!" she shouted. "It's when I first MET you! I'm an IDIOT!"

"Well, can't argue with that logic…" Sora remarked.

"Sora!" 

"Sorry, sorry." 

He breathed out.

"Listen, it doesn't matter _when_ I started liking you," Sora stated. "It just matters that I _do_. Okay?" 

"Okay," Kairi sighed.

He stood up to wash out his now empty coffee mug. Kairi started to kiss him as he was about to walk past her.

"WHAT THE HECK!" 

Turning suddenly, Naminé's shocked face came into view. She looked so surprised she might've fallen right over. 

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" she shouted. 

"Naminé, listen…" Kairi began, but could not finish her sentence as Naminé put her hand to her forehead and collapsed on the floor. 

Sora turned to look at Kairi. 

"Shouldn't we do something?" he asked. 

"Nah," Kairi said. "I prefer her that way. We can tell her when she wakes up." 

**And they lived happily ever after…**

**THE END**

**Okay, so, for the whole corny "happily ever after" bit, that was supposed to be symbolic for the chapter with Donald in it. **

**Also, today I am handing out Sora and Kairi plushies to everyone who has participated in reviewing. **

**For the first people who reviewed this story…**

**mOOnlite-duskk, you get a GIANT SORA PLUSHIE!**

**Valor999, GIANT KAIRI PLUSHIE!**

**Isler, GIANT SORA PLUSHIE!**

**cheychey41, GIANT KAIRI PLUSHIE!**

**To people who especially supported me and had hilarious conversations with me…**

**Muffin, GIANT SORA PLUSHIE!**

**Zestychicken2, GIANT KAIRI PLUSHIE!**

**Bexmar, GIANT SORA PLUSHIE!**

**For Final Fantasy X tips…**

**Malcolm Yuy, GIANT KAIRI PLUSHIE!**

**To people I need to apologize to for thinking they were girls...**

**Rahi-1, GIANT SORA PLUSHIE!**

**And to Micah, who is probably still reading this…**

**I'll give you anything you want! Just DON'T TELL SARAH ABOUT THE ENDING TO THIS!**

**And to everyone else who read and reviewed, MINIATURE SORA AND KAIRI PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE! (Cannon shoots out random plushies)**

**Sorry, the cannon was my personal touch. **

**Continuing on…**

**In honor of this occasion, I am allowing you to ask absolutely any question you want me to answer in your reviews….along with your personal statements on the final chapter, of course. I will answer them all in the epilogue, which will be coming soon!**

**Read and review, and happy I Finished My Story Day!**

**Au revoir!**


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, etc.**

**Author's Note: It took awhile, but it was fun! Deciding the ongoing fate of others. This is a good thing for you guys because using your imagination to continue this line of endless lives is good for the soul. I was already thinking of Sora and Kairi's wedding day while I was writing this!! I mean, like, HOLY CRAP, I'm a bit ahead, aren't I?**

**Warning: ...I'm starting to rethink putting these warnings in. **

**Quick Author Babble: This chapter will be delivered in...RIKU VISION!! **

Epilogue

Ah, graduation day. A sad day for some, a simply happy, thrilling day for others. Riku walked through the crowd of parents, grandparents, siblings, students, and teachers in his black cloak and graduation hat, smiling at the excited people surrounding him. A red-haired girl in a black cloak came stumbling out of the crowd.

"Hurry up, Riku!" she cried. "They're starting soon!"

"Coming, Kairi," Riku sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not a big deal..."

A spiky-haired brunet boy also burst his way through the throng.

"Can you _be_ any slower?" he shouted. "Look, the principal's already at the microphone!"

"Sorry, Sora," Kairi replied. "Come on, Riku!"

The three pushed their way back to the stage, where the principal was already blabbering away.

"_I am proud to see these students move on through their lives. It always brings a tear to my eye to think that our school has brought them this far..."_

Hopping up the steps, a few people murmured as they saw them race to their places in the group of graduates. However, the principal seemed to take no notice.

"_I congratulate you all for getting past this step in your lives and making so many memories, and there's no doubt you will make many more in your future..." _

"There you guys are!" Yuffie whispered, not caring less about the speech. "Where were you?"

"Mr. Always-Late over there," Kairi said, gesturing behind her with her thumb to Riku, "held us up."

"Hey, I was enjoying my last moment of teenagehood!" he said defensively.

"Isn't this exciting, Kai?" Naminé whispered to her younger sister. "We're graduating together!"

Naminé had failed twelfth grade once, keeping her in level with her younger sister. A whole lot of people surrounding Riku had once been part of SCARF, and in a way, they _did _succeed in their mission...and besides, after they graduated, Riku and Naminé couldn't exactly rule Destiny High anymore, could they?

"Isn't this fun, Squally?" Yufffie squealed, causing people around them to laugh.

"It's...Leon..." Leon sighed defeatedly.

"Aw..." Kairi said, patting him on the back. "Cheer up, Leon, I'm sure she'll stop soon."

"Or not," Sora whispered to Riku.

"_We're gathered here today to honor these young achievers..." _

"What is this, a wedding?" Hayner snapped.

Olette shushed him with a sort of angry look.

"_Now, I'm pleased to announce the people who have graduated from Destiny High this year."_

Everyone sat up straighter, and many excited murmurs passed through the crowd of graduates.

"_Yuna Alexander!"_

"_Alice Allison!"_

"_Seifer Almasy!" _

They were going in alphabetical order, so Riku just had to sit back and relax. After all, his last name _was _Smith.

"_Roxas Cooper!"_

Roxas looked a little petrified. Hayner had to shove him to get him to stand up. Olette smiled encouragingly at him as he walked robotically over to the principal.

Roxas had become the basketball team's captain and had became closer to Naminé, still in high hopes to go steady with her. He'd gotten into Deep Jungle University on a basketball scholarship, and was no longer in his temporary, emo state.

Roxas returned to his seat with his face looking like he'd seen a ghost, a piece of paper rolled up and tied with a ribbon saying he'd graduated from Destiny High.

"_Hayner Cox!"_

Only a moment later was Hayner's name called. Not even nervous at all compared to his shaken up friend, he coolly slid off his seat and walked over to the principal.

Hayner was now going out with Olette, which was a bit of a strange pairing, Riku kept thinking secretly to himself. Still pranking everyone he could reach, _especially _poor Mrs. Ita (he still hadn't forgotten that baseball) , Hayner still managed to squeeze in _some_ study time, usually after Sora or his parents started yelling at him. Squeezing through into Deep Jungle University was not an easy task, but he made it eventually.

A couple moments passed. Riku watched person after person go up and accept their note of graduation.

"_Pence Howard!"_

Pence looked shaky as he stood up and walked over to the principal.

Pence's photography work was now known worldwide, and he had transferred on a scholarship to Deep Jungle University, same as Hayner. He now spent most of his time in his dark room.

Soon after, the principal cleared his voice again.

"_Kairi Ire!"_

Kairi turned bright pink and gave Sora a hug before walking down and shaking the principal's hand.

Kairi had worked hard for her photography scholarship, along for her excellent grades with Sora's help. After a long time of stress, she'd finally managed to get accepted into Bizarre University, the same university Sora had been offered a scholarship to a couple years ago. She wanted it to be a surprise so Riku had promised not to tell—Sora was so far the only person who didn't know. She was still dating Sora two years running as a result of Riku's clever meddling, which he was still proud of, and was still sweet as always.

As she sat down, she seemed speechless with excitement.

"_Naminé Ire!"_

Naminé breathlessly got up and walked over to the principal.

Naminé, as predicted by Kairi, only lasted a week with Marluxia, and was not happy with how it went. She remained single after that, saying she didn't want to deal with "sleeze balls" anymore and was tired of guys who only felt like "picking up chicks" and she was going to wait until she finally felt a "sincere, true guy" who she could "actually have a serious relationship with." She got accepted into Olympus College.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Riku could barely stand it. How many Isaacs and Jacobs were _in _this grade?

"_Yuffie Kisaragi!"_

Yuffie jumped up and squealed, causing everyone, even the principal, to laugh. Not embarrassed in the least, she raced over to the principal, and instead of giving him a handshake like what was proper, she hugged him and, according to the principals bright red and bulging face, she was squeezing pretty hard.

Yuffie became extremely interested in acting, after Sora's suggestion, but did not apply for a scholarship. She did, however, get accepted into Olympus College like Naminé, and was now happily going steady with Leon.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, giving a big kiss on his shiny, bald head, then kissing her rolled up paper and skipping back to her seat.

"_Er...yes...you're welcome, Yuffie..." _

Straightening his round spectacles, he turned back to the microphone. Waiting a little while longer, it wasn't long before a familiar name was called.

"_Squall Leonhart!"_

A few chuckles came from the audience and the group of graduates. Leon looked very agitated and swiped the letter of graduation from the principal more than accepting it and did not shake the principal's hand.

It proved that the long periods of time when Leon was by himself he made good use of it by studying. He got accepted into Bizarre University almost as easily as Sora did, and was, after a _lot _of time of waiting, dating Yuffie.

It took a very, very long time and Riku was literally almost asleep by the time the principal called someone's name he cared about.

"_Olette Richardson!" _

Olette stood up, waving at the applauding crowd and made her way to the principal.

Olette, with her supreme skill in the arts, applied for the most artsy university known around, Disney University. She got in and was very happy about it, and was complaining, though, about being separated from her best friends.

"_Sora Roma!" _

Sora gave Kairi's hand a squeeze and walked up to the principal.

Sora, still the genius from the very beginning, accepted the invitation to Bizarre University. Still dating Kairi and very happy that he was, he did not know she was accepted into Bizarre University too, and had been a bit upset about it for the past couple days.

Riku groaned when he noticed all his friends had their letter of graduation and he had nothing. He would be the last, technically, to graduate. Oh, well...might as well take a nap in the spare time...

"_Riku Smith!"_

Riku was already sound asleep.

"_Riku Smith! Uh...Mr. Smith? Riku?"_

Roxas shook him awake. Riku looked up blearily.

"Riku, that's you!" Roxas hissed. "Go!"

"W-What are you talking a..."

Riku paused mid-sentence and shook his head as he noticed all the people watching him expectantly and in confusion. Graduation day. Right...

Standing up and walking over to the principal, the principal smiled at him.

"_Ah, there you are, Riku." _

Riku had apologized to Kairi, unknowingly once again creating a friendship between them. When he started talking to everyone else, he stopped being classified as a "bully", though still considered to be "most popular". As he thought about it now, it seemed that Selphie and Tidus were both very likely to become the king and queen of the school once he and Naminé were gone. He'd been accepted into Deep Jungle University.

Handing him his rolled up letter and shaking his hand briskly, the principal then said quietly so the audience couldn't hear,

"Good luck, son."

And for some reason, Riku found all his hate for his principal just...vanish. All the times he'd been put into detention for threatening some kid, setting off a stink bomb in the boys' washrooms, and putting "Out of Order" signs on all the doors in the school, were suddenly gone. As he walked back to his seat, he felt this totally new feeling bubble up inside him...freedom.

"Time to start a new life, I guess," Riku said, sitting back down beside Sora.

"I guess," Sora remarked, shrugging. "I can't believe all our universities are so far away, though. I mean, leaving home right after!"

"The farther away, the better," Riku stated.

"For _you_, maybe," Sora sighed. "You have Roxas, Hayner, and Pence going with you. I, on the other hand, have no one."

"That's not true. Leon's going with you."

"When I say _no one_..."

"You mean not Kairi. I know, I know."

Riku gave him a big, gloating smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Sora snapped.

"Just boasting that I don't have the complications of having a girlfriend," Riku said, laughing at his friends frustrated face.

"You _suck_!"

"Ah, just another part of my personality."

Riku laughed at Sora's burning face.

"It's not funny!" Sora yelled, turning redder still. "I'm really going to miss Kairi, and all you can do is sit there and laugh!"

"Calm down, sheesh," Riku said. "It was just a joke."

"_Wakka Zane!" _

Sora sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Boy, you are a _bummer_ today," Roxas remarked from behind them. "It's your _graduation day_. You should be happy!"

Sora scowled at him.

"If you were dating Naminé right now, I'd bet you'd be even worse than me!" he cried defensively.

"Shut up!" Roxas hissed, darting nervous looks toward the blond girl talking to Kairi and Yuffie.

"_Paine Zinko!" _

"I can't believe this," Riku said. "I'm graduating and I'm being brought down by you, Sora. If you're so miserable, can't you at least _pretend _you're happy when you're around me? You only graduate high school once in your entire life."

"You're _lucky _you graduated!" Hayner snorted from beside Roxas.

Riku thwacked him in the face with the back of his hand.

"Ow!"

"_Rikku Zyan!" _

"Yeah, I guess," Sora muttered, but his face remained in his hands.

"Of course you do. Now stop being an idiot and smile at the crowd."

Riku turned to his parents and put on a big, false smile.

"Sora, I'm warning you, I see your mom beside my parents, and she looks worried..." Riku said between his teeth.

Sora blearily looked up and put a false grin on his face. Mrs. Roma's expression immediately eased.

"_And those are all our graduates! I consider you all..."_

Everyone's breath ceased and looked over at the principal.

"_Graduated!"_

As the principal's voice echoed through the air, the graduates threw off their hats and cheered. Riku had to throw off Sora's hat for him, but besides that tiny fact, he felt absolutely liberated. He looked all around him. Cheering and filled with excitement, Naminé grabbed Roxas and kissed him, sort of like people do on New Year's. A stupid smile on his face, Roxas fell backwards.

"We're adults, Squally!" Yuffie squealed, hugging Leon. "I can't believe this!"

Leon opened his mouth as if to say "It's _Leon_", but decided to stop and just sighed and put an arm around her.

"No, no, Olette, you have to let out a hoot like _this_..." Hayner explained to Olette, putting his hands beside his mouth. "WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"No way," Olette said. "I am not doing that! I'll look like an idiot! And nothing's going to make me...mmf!"

Hayner forcefully kissed her.

"WHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Olette hooted.

Pence took a picture of that, and of the now unconscious Roxas. Riku chortled. They left the stage and was now conversing with other people in the crowd.

"We're so proud of you," Mrs. Smith said, pushing back a lock of lank, silver hair and looking at him with tears in her eyes. "My little boy..."

"Mom, quit it!" Riku hissed, looking around for people who might be listening.

"Yes, we should leave him to his friends," Mr. Smith sighed, rolling his eyes. "Go."

Riku smiled thankfully at his father before racing off to find Kairi and Sora. He couldn't wait to see his face when Kairi told him and hoped Pence would take a picture. Finally managing to find them in the throng, he came to an abrupt stop so he could listen.

"I'm going to miss you, Kairi," Sora said in what might be the most depressing voice Riku had ever heard.

Riku couldn't help but break into a smile at the obliviousness of his spiky-haired friend.

"You know, I'll visit all the time," Sora continued, still void of happiness. "And I'll phone, and write...and all that..."

"Sora..." Kairi began to interrupt.

"Don't say anything," Sora sighed. "I know this isn't much of a goodbye, and I'll see you over the summer, but I don't feel like partying about graduating when I'm not going to be able to see you anymore..."

Riku rolled his eyes. What a moron.

"Er, Sora..." Kairi tried again, but was once again cut across.

"And I want you to know that I totally understand if you start dating other guys, because I would too - I mean, _I _wouldn't date guys, you would," Sora corrected himself hastily, "I would date girls...Like, not immediately, I mean!"

Riku snickered. He was _so_ going to rub this in Sora's face tomorrow.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, and covered his mouth with her hand to prevent him from talking. "I got in!"

"Huh?" Sora's face was immediately shaded in bewilderment.

"I got accepted into Bizarre University!" Kairi cried.

There was a long moment of silence as Sora just stood there, gaping at her, until he took a step closer to her and began to kiss her very forcefully.

"Get a room!" Riku snapped, but the two promptly ignored him. "Fine, I'll just go find some better company! Maybe you two aren't WORTH MY WHILE!"

Sora, whose face was still interlocked with Kairi's, reached out a hand and made a rather rude hand gesture. Riku glared at him, but then lost hope to install fear into Sora and was too disgusted to continue to stand there, so he turned away to find someone else who _didn't_ happen to be making out.

He stopped walking when he reached Olette, Hayner, Pence, and the newly-revived Roxas standing beside the stage. Roxas still appeared to be a bit dazed and had a goofy smile on his face, but was at least conscious.

"Riku!" Olette cried happily as he approached. "Congratulations!"

She kissed him on both cheeks in a very lady-like manner.

"You too, Olette," Riku replied, smiling at her.

"What're you doing here?" Hayner asked curiously. "I thought you were waiting to see Sora's reaction...?"

"I did," Riku replied, "but then they started making out..."

"Was it worth it?" Pence questioned.

"Hard to say," Riku answered, making a disgusted look which made everyone laugh.

Music started bursting out of the amps that were used for the principal's speech.

_Driving slowly, watching the headlights in the rain. _

_Funny how things change. _

_Think of the good times, wishing you were still with me. _

_The way it used to be, graduation day. _

"That's a depressing song," Roxas remarked.

"Come on, Hayner, dance with me!" Olette chirped, grabbing the brown-eyed boy's arm and pulling him towards the other dancing graduates.

Riku and Roxas exchanged looks before shrugging.

_Watching the stars fall, a million dreams have all gone bad._

_I think of all we had._

_I knew all then, I thought you loved me - I was wrong._

_Life goes on, oh, graduation day, oh, graduation day. _

"Hi, Roxas!"

Roxas turned a flaming red as Naminé appeared out of nowhere, a bright, pearly smile decorating her face.

"H-Hi, Naminé..." he stuttered.

Riku took a step back, deciding blending into the wall was the best plan. He'd been in these situations before with Sora and Kairi, and it was far safer to pretend to be invisible.

"I...uh...congratulations," Roxas said, scratching the back of his head.

"You too!" Naminé chirped. "I am so incredibly excited!"

"Yeah...heh, heh..."

Turning, if possible, even redder, he attempted a smile. Naminé cocked her head to the side, golden locks tumbling down her shoulder.

"You want to dance with me?" she asked.

"W-What?" Roxas stuttered, his face looking as if it had been painted red. "Y-Yeah! I mean...sure."

"Come on!" Naminé giggled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the dancing throng.

_Thinking of a time when everything was right._

_Thinking of a time with only you and I._

_Makes me sorry that it had to end that way. _

_Learned my lesson - now there's nothing left to say, graduation day, oh, graduation day._

Riku looked glumly as Yuffie and Leon swept past him, trying their best to dance without stumbling. Sora and Kairi were probably somewhere in the heart of the crowd, slow dancing. He tried his hardest to be happy for them, and on the outside he was, but deep inside, in a dark corner of his heart, he felt jealous. They all had someone. He had no one.

Kairi and Sora suddenly broke out of the crowd, interrupting two none-too-happy teenagers with their dancing.

"Riku!" Kairi chirped with a smile. "In all the excitement, I forgot to congratulate you!"

"Forget about it," Riku said, feeling extra guilty for self-pitying himself now that the happy couple were standing before him. "You guys deserve to be congratulated...I mean, Bizarre University...wow..."

He put on the falsest smile he had ever worn, feeling even worse now that he wasn't truly happy for them when he knew he should. He was so sickeningly _jealous_. Being jealous was the worst feeling in the world from both sides.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, observing Riku's easy-to-see-through expression.

"Nothing, nothing," Riku replied, avoiding the topic.

"Riku, seriously," Sora said, giving him a hard glare.

There was a long pause. Riku sighed. He was graduating—it was the perfect time to fess up on everything you've wanted to say through your previous years in high school.

"Everyone has someone!" he cried defeatedly. "I don't! Even Pence is dating that Fuu girl! While everyone is sending each other letters and smiling from telephone calls, I'm going to be sitting alone on my bed, hoping time will pass as quickly as possible! I'm a loser! A jealous, single loser!"

Riku panted a little bit as if saying all this had been exhausting. Noticing this seemed totally out of character, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as if nothing had happened.

Kairi and Sora exchanged looks. Kairi was the one who put her hand on his shoulder.

"Riku..." she said slowly, as if thinking over her words, "you're not a loser just because you're single! And you don't have to be jealous either. I'm sure the perfect girl is right around the corner."

Kairi kissed him on the cheek like Olette did. Sora patted him on the back before he and Kairi disappeared into the throng once again. Riku scratched his chin thoughtfully, thinking over what Kairi had said, and suddenly felt like he was being watched. Turning his head, he smiled at the bright-eyed girl looking at him. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Want to dance?"

The girl nodded, smiling, a little flustered, before Riku and her too disappeared into the throng.

_Thinking of a time when everything was right. _

_Thinking of a time with only you and I._

_Makes me sorry that it had to end that way. _

_Learned my lesson - now there's not much to say, graduation day, oh, graduation day._

_Oh, graduation day._

**...And I'll leave you to decide who that girl was. **

**I wanted to try that, you know? Make the readers use their imagination for a change. Plus, I also couldn't think of a good match-up for Riku, and I didn't want to leave him (or Pence, as you could clearly see) single, for that would totally take away from the ending. **

**Don't you love how things always work out at the end? **

**I will miss you all...so dearly. (Tear)**

**I'm rewriting **_**Pour Some Sugar On Me**_** because I was not pleased with it in the least. Plus, I was bored. So I'm rewriting it in not the Kingdom Hearts-y background as the original was, but instead a scene...sort of like this one. Mwa, ha, ha...You'll see!**

**Right, questions/comments: **

**wwecat: FINALLY!! It was so good to get off my chest, you honestly...well, actually, maybe you do, now that I think about it...but it still was whirring in my brain forever, since the start of this story. "How should this kiss take place? WHERE should it take place? WHEN should it take place?" It took me forever to come up with a suitable answer. This is the extra chapter, a.k.a. the epilogue. No, I didn't know that. I don't watch Batman, but that - that scares me a little. That means me and the Batman people are like this! (Makes signal with fingers.) Maybe we have telepathy...ooh.**

**xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox: Thanks! Okay, first, before I continue writing my reply, this review made me laugh...so hard. I understand the confusion, it was so darn long it made feel like screaming when I read it over, but still...kind of funny. Sora jumps in front of a train. (Laughs) That would be a depressing ending...Thanks! I'm glad someone shares my love for teapots!**

**Malcolm Yuy: Yeah, I know, that was a mistake from stupid, Word Perfect, which I HATE writing in and MUCH prefer Microsoft Word, but it doesn't work on this dumb computer anymore. Thank you! I really worry about these endings, they have to be perfect to suit the story. I was literally beating myself up to get the correct ending. Never fought him. I should get around to playing CoM, since I have it, but I never got around to it. And I went through a lot of trouble to get it - I'm just trying to get through all the Final Fantasies. I wish I didn't have to fight Sin. I just got my first good look at it and it is FREAKING HUGE! I am very, very scared right now, but even more annoyed that Cid keeps repeating "The final showdown with Sin!" over and over again and it's driving me absolutely LOOPY! But right now I'm working to get Anima, and that is the important thing. Second, I guessed you were a guy from the very beginning (coughMalcolmcough) but I was just handing them out at random. I'm sorry. **

**Fire Ninja: Thanks, and no, I am not. I'm writing a Roxiné, but it will be separate. **

**zestychicken2: THANKS!! Everyone keeps asking me for a sequel, and I'm like, "What am I supposed to write?!" It's true, I am fresh out of ideas for this fic. Axel...Axel is evil...and I will NOT LET HIM RUIN MY HAPPY ENDING! (Cough) I know, Sora plushies are adorable. Their eyes are so BIG! Thanks!**

**Isler: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Wings of Water- SKYE: You mean the movie part with Kairi's fantasy? That was SOOOO much fun to write! Thanks, and my humor, I hope, will keep in check!**

**RockCityRoadStar: Thanks...I think. **

**My Paopu Fruit: Thanks! ! !**

**KhCrystal: Thanks so much! I love Mrs/Mr. (cross?) Teapot! I don't know why, but the teapot scene just had to happen. Thanks, thanks, thanks...etc.! By the way, xoX-IheartSureal-Xox told me you suggested my story to her, and I wanted to say thank you so, so much, I'm glad you think of it as a story worth reading! Happy I Can Put "Complete" On My Description Now Day!! **

**E Muja SN and TN: Thank you! I'm so happy! (Tear)**

**AozoraPassion: Thanks! I'm glad! **

**LOTRchic: Thanks, drama is my thing. **

**Tooba-chan: Thanks, it was pretty...argumentative (if that's a word). Okay...first suggestion, I know this sounds corny but it is true, follow what your heart. Any idea can help a story in some way. Never just dump an idea immediately. Consider if carefully first. Sometimes you'll have this sudden urge to start a new story - that's good, and you can, but sometimes you should store your ideas for later and never forget the story you've been working on. Also, think through the steps in your story carefully - if you already have ideas, great! All you have to do is piece them together. Sometimes, if you're like me, you wing it...if you don't want to do that, you can follow steps (conflict, resolution, etc.). Um...that's all I got, besides be creative! Good luck!**

**KairiSakuraTohru: Thank you soooo much! Thank so much for reading!**

**aya: Already? To me it feels like forever! But all good things must come to an end, which I find out despairingly after I finish a good book. (J.K. Rowling, why must you stop??) Anyway, thanks so much!**

**Orika: It's all in the epilogue. Nice poem and thanks for reading!**

**heartbrokensora: Aw, thanks! So sad (tear)! Oh my gosh, so many uplifting words! But I can't make a sequel, because this story has been squeezed dry, I think. Sorry, the epilogue's all I got, but thanks, I appreciate your support!**

**hwdbz: Thanks! How late did you read?! Yay, favorited!**

**xXxCrystalHeartxXx: Thanks! And for your questions, 1: Yep, most certainly was! 2: Happiness, I'd imagine! 3: She got used to it, and she was most probably expecting it, in my mind. Thanks!**

**Bexmar: Thanks! (How many times have I said that word today?) In answer to your question, it was stupid Word Perfect and it's stupidness. I prefer writing on Microsoft Word (it's a lot easier to deal with), but I couldn't because Microsoft Word was wiped off my computer! Sorry for the crampness! I know, but a teapot was calling my name. Whoa, that sounded weird. Thanks! **

**ANGELofallDEVILS: Thanks! In answer to your question, you save your written document onto your computer, then you go to Documents on Fan Fiction on your account and choose your document, upload it, then put it in one of your stories. It's really easy.**

**cheychey41: Thanks! Yeah, I am, I'm recreating my original Roxine and making it realitized this time. **

**Okay, guys, I'll miss you all! Your support has been immensely important to me and I am grateful! 'Till next time!**

**Read and review, and make it special!**


End file.
